Milady
by Ledian
Summary: Preocupado ante la posibilidad de que Ladybug pierda la memoria en el futuro, Adrián empieza a escribir un diario para ella, con la intención de reunir toda la información que pueda haber olvidado cuando llegue el momento de entregárselo. Pero pronto empieza a volcar en el diario sus propios sentimientos, sus miedos y frustraciones... sin saber si ella llegará a leerlo algún día.
1. Día 1

Milady,

Hoy han pasado tantas cosas que ni sé por dónde empezar. Mayura y Lepidóptero estuvieron a punto de hacerse con la caja de los prodigios, y solo el sacrificio del maestro Fu evitó que nos vencieran definitivamente.

Pero no fue culpa tuya, y te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Ahora soy consciente de que tienes muchas responsabilidades, de lo duro que es para ti ser la líder del equipo y cargar sobre tus hombros el peso de todo París. Juro que no volveré a quejarme de que algunas personas me consideren un segundón.

Bueno, sí, voy a quejarme porque no se me permite compartir este peso contigo. Porque, por si no tenías bastante, ahora eres la nueva Guardiana, y la caja de los prodigios está a tu cargo. Y ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis? Nunca me lo has dicho, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no puedes ser mucho mayor que yo.

En realidad, si estás leyendo este diario, probablemente seas mucho mayor de lo que eres en el momento en que escribo estas líneas. No sé por qué te imagino ancianita, como Marianne, cuando finalmente renuncies a tu responsabilidad como Guardiana y lo olvides todo. Igual que el maestro Fu.

Quizá debería haber empezado por el principio, ¿no? Porque si has llegado a ese punto, si necesitas leer este diario para recordar, no tendrás ni la más remota idea de lo que te estoy hablando.

Permíteme comenzar de nuevo:

Sin duda has oído hablar de Ladybug, la superheroína, la protectora de París. Si has olvidado esto también, no importa, porque todo el mundo la conoce y hay muchísima información sobre ella, así que no tardarás en ponerte al día. Desde la aparición del villano Lepidóptero y su primer akuma, Corazón de Piedra, ha estado luchando contra las fuerzas del mal. Es increíblemente lista, fuerte, valiente, ingeniosa y compasiva.

Y, en fin, esa eres tú. Solo que ahora, por una serie de circunstancias, lo has olvidado.

Ladybug lidera un grupo de héroes, pero su mano derecha, el superhéroe cuyo poder iguala al de ella, la persona en quien más confía, es Cat Noir. Hay muchos vídeos de ambos luchando juntos. Échales un vistazo en cuanto tengas ocasión, porque son dignos de ver.

Y, bueno... Cat Noir soy yo.

En el momento en que estoy escribiendo estas líneas somos adolescentes y ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y empezamos a luchar juntos contra Lepidóptero (aún no lo hemos vencido, pero todo se andará). Ninguno de los dos sabe quién se oculta tras la máscara del otro. Es una norma de seguridad, para evitar que Lepidóptero descubra nuestras identidades y pueda amenazar a nuestros seres queridos para hacerse con nuestros prodigios, las joyas mágicas que nos conceden poderes.

Fue el maestro Fu quien nos los dio y nos eligió para ser Ladybug y Cat Noir. (Tampoco te acordarás del maestro Fu, supongo; pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte a recordar todo lo que sabías sobre él, porque tú lo conocías mucho mejor que yo). Él también estaba al cargo de muchos otros prodigios, que guardaba en un cofre mágico. Pero Lepidóptero ha descubierto su identidad, de modo que ya no puede seguir siendo el Guardián. Y te ha escogido a ti para ocupar su lugar.

Eso implica que tienes una responsabilidad todavía mayor. Que es todavía más importante que antes que nadie descubra tu verdadera identidad. Ni siquiera yo.

Pero, sobre todo, y es lo que me tiene obsesionado todo el día, y lo que me ha llevado a empezar a escribir este diario... que se trata de una tarea para toda la vida. Y que si en algún momento, por las razones que sean, decides renunciar y entregar la caja a otro... olvidarás todo lo relacionado con los prodigios, igual que le ha sucedido al maestro Fu.

Olvidarás todo lo que has vivido como Ladybug, todas nuestras aventuras, a todos nuestros amigos. Olvidarás a Tikki, tu kwami. Al maestro Fu, a pesar de que él ya no nos recuerde. Me olvidarás a mí.

En resumen, desaparecerá de tu memoria una parte muy importante de tu vida. Sé que es por seguridad, entiendo que es algo importante, pero, lo siento mucho, no lo puedo aceptar.

Y te juro que no es solo por mí. De hecho, en cierta ocasión nos enfrentamos a un villano que también nos hizo perder la memoria a ambos durante un rato. Luego vencimos a Oblivio (así se llamaba) y olvidamos lo que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo durante el cual no recordábamos ni nuestros propios nombres... pero sí sabemos una cosa: nos besamos. Y lo sabemos porque hay testimonio gráfico.

Lo cual quiere decir que, si perdieses la memoria, quizá te enamorarías de mí. Porque ya lo hiciste una vez.

Llegados a este punto tengo que aclarar otra cuestión, porque lo habrás olvidado también: estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde que te conocí. Y tú lo sabes, claro, porque no he sido precisamente discreto al respecto. Pero no sientes lo mismo por mí. Al menos ahora. Quién sabe si, con los años...

Pero en fin, estoy divagando. Si escribo esto es porque es posible que pierdas la memoria algún día y me olvides por completo. Es posible que para entonces te hayas enamorado de mí, pero también puede que no. Puede que seas feliz con otra persona, puede que yo también, o puede que no. El caso es que da igual, porque lo habrás olvidado. Hoy por hoy, en el momento de empezar este diario, las cosas están así: yo te quiero, tú a mí no.

Y hoy he decidido dejar de presionarte al respecto. Hasta ahora nunca, ni siquiera la noche que me confesaste que amabas a otro y que yo era solo un amigo para ti, había perdido la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros. Y no es que ahora me haya rendido, o haya aceptado por fin que no es posible. Porque sé que en el fondo de mi corazón todavía late esa esperanza.

Lo que sucede es que hoy te he visto desbordada ante las circunstancias y el peso de las responsabilidades, y he comprendido que lo último que necesitas ahora es un gato enamorado exigiendo cariño y atención. Hoy, más que nunca, necesitas un amigo, un compañero, una roca en la que apoyarte. Y eso es lo que voy a ser para ti. Nada más. Y nada menos.

Por eso he dejado de llamarte "milady" cuando hablo contigo, aunque sigues siendo la dueña de mi corazón. Pero ya tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Y yo no voy a ser una carga más.

Para mí, sin embargo, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, siempre serás milady. Y así te llamo en este diario. No está pensado para que lo lea nadie más que tú, y solo en el caso de que en el futuro necesites recordar tus experiencias como Ladybug. Y mientras llega ese día, mi intención es actualizarlo regularmente. Por un lado, tengo que ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado desde que te conocí hasta hoy: todas nuestras aventuras, los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, Lepidóptero y Mayura, los prodigios y los kwamis, los otros superhéroes...

Por otra parte, quiero registrar, día a día, todo lo que viviremos desde hoy hasta el momento en que te entregue este diario. Está escrito a mano (espero que entiendas mi letra; mis tutores siempre han dicho que tengo una caligrafía bastante aceptable), porque de ningún modo puedo guardar todo esto en un ordenador conectado a internet, sería demasiado peligroso. Así que, ya ves; estoy escribiendo para ti un diario secreto como se hacía antiguamente. ¿No te parece romántico?

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de la idea de escribir esta libreta para ti es que puedo decir exactamente lo que pienso y lo que siento. A partir de ahora habrá muchas cosas que no pueda contarte, muchas emociones que tendré reprimir, muchas ideas que tendré que callarme. Pero puedo ponerlo todo aquí y desahogarme, al menos. Porque nadie lo va a leer. Probablemente tú tampoco vayas a leerlo nunca, y si lo haces, no recordarás nada, así que da un poco igual.

Acabo de releer todo lo que he escrito desde el principio, y no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Te imagino leyendo estas líneas, frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión, tratando de entender qué es todo este sinsentido sobre superhéroes olvidadizos y gatos enamorados. Lo siento; hoy estoy demasiado confuso, han pasado demasiadas cosas, y me cuesta ordenar mis ideas. Pero he empezado, y eso es lo importante. Intentaré planificar mejor todo lo que voy a contarte y ser más metódico a partir de ahora.

Buenas noches, milady, hasta mañana.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	2. Día 2

Milady,

Por fin he hecho un esquema de todo lo que quiero contarte. De modo que empezaré desde el principio.

Hace un año aproximadamente, un misterioso supervillano que se hace llamar Lepidóptero lanzó sus primeros akumas sobre París. Los akumas son mariposas cargadas de energía, creadas con la magia de los prodigios. Otorgan poderes, y en el pasado servían para convertir a personas corrientes en superhéroes. Solo que Lepidóptero se aprovecha de las emociones negativas de la gente para transformarlos en supervillanos.

Su objetivo es obtener los prodigios de la mariquita y el gato negro, que conceden poderes de creación y destrucción, respectivamente. Quien los combine puede obtener el poder absoluto y cualquier cosa que desee se hará realidad. Por supuesto, esto tiene consecuencias, pero a Lepidóptero no le importa. Por eso es el villano, supongo.

De modo que, cuando akumatizó a alguien por primera vez (un chico llamado Iván, a quien convirtió en Corazón de Piedra), el Guardián de los Prodigios entró en escena y eligió a dos adolescentes para luchar contra él y tratar de recuperar el prodigio de la mariposa. Y bueno, esos fuimos nosotros.

Coincidiendo con el primer ataque de Corazón de Piedra, una cajita con un anillo en su interior apareció misteriosamente en mi habitación. Supongo que a ti te sucedió algo similar. En tu caso, lo que te fue entregado fueron los pendientes de la mariquita, que te transformaron en Ladybug gracias al poder de los kwamis, las pequeñas criaturas mágicas vinculadas a los prodigios.

Te imagino sonriendo con escepticismo al leer estas líneas. Y, sin embargo, estoy convencido de que, si has decidido renunciar a tu labor como Guardiana, con todo lo que ello implica, una de las cosas más difíciles para ti habrá sido, sin duda, tener que despedirte de Tikki, tu kwami. Lo sé porque a mí me resultaría muy duro separarme de Plagg para siempre, a pesar de que es un kwami perezoso, egoísta y glotón. Pero tiene su corazoncito, y lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos. No he tratado mucho con Tikki, aunque he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y de hablar con ella en un par de ocasiones. Parece mucho más dulce y sensata que Plagg, y no dudo de que habrá sido una gran compañera para ti. Seguro que ella también te echa de menos. Los kwamis llevan milenios colaborando con los mortales, pero estoy convencido de que, aunque Tikki ha tenido muchas otras portadoras, para ella tú eres especial. Porque lo eres para todo el mundo.

Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos como si fuese ayer. Los dos estábamos aprendiendo a utilizar nuestros poderes, y caíste literalmente del cielo para aterrizar sobre mí. Aunque tú haces que parezca fácil, sin duda balancearse entre los tejados con tanta gracia y agilidad debe de ser algo muy complicado. Supongo que por eso acabamos los dos colgando de mi bastón, enredados en la cuerda de tu yoyó. Durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, he pensado que fue una señal de que el destino nos había unido, pero lo cierto es que hoy parecemos más alejados que nunca. Moraleja: no interpretes un acontecimiento casual como si fuese un mensaje secreto que el universo se esfuerza en transmitirte. Porque probablemente sea solo una casualidad.

El caso es que siempre pensé que yo tenía un talento natural para ser superhéroe, porque estaba tan emocionado por probar mis nuevos poderes que no me entretuve en escuchar todas las instrucciones de Plagg, y aún así no lo hice tan mal. En cambio a ti, que parecías conocer la teoría bastante mejor que yo, te costó mucho más aprender a utilizar tus habilidades. Decías que eras muy torpe, que no estarías a la altura, incluso olvidaste purificar el akuma cuando vencimos a Corazón de Piedra y, como consecuencia, al día siguiente tuvimos que enfrentarnos a todo un ejército de Corazones de Piedra, porque un akuma no purificado se multiplica y acaba por generar muchas copias del villano.

Si te sirve de consuelo, nunca pensé que fueras torpe en realidad. Solo que quizá necesitabas un poco más de tiempo para asimilar las situaciones nuevas. Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, es absurdo, porque no conozco a nadie que elabore planes supercomplicados y al mismo tiempo absolutamente brillantes y creativos tan deprisa como tú. Así que, a pesar de tus accidentados comienzos como Ladybug, te has convertido en una heroína extraordinaria. Por eso eres la protectora de París, por eso te escogió el maestro Fu para ser Ladybug y por eso te ha nombrado la nueva guardiana. Siempre he sabido que eres absolutamente excepcional, pero solo recientemente he empezado a comprender hasta qué punto.

Hace unas semanas, por una serie de circunstancias que ahora no vienen al caso, intercambiamos nuestros prodigios (fue entonces cuando conocí a Tikki, por cierto). Y, aunque ya nos conocemos bien y somos un superdúo supergenial, en cierto modo fue como empezar de nuevo, como el día en que probamos nuestros poderes por primera vez. Así que me convertí en el increíble Míster Bug, con un yoyó mágico y el poder de crear objetos de la nada. Y tú eras la miauravillosa Ladynoire, y aunque en su momento no te lo dije, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de mencionar que el negro te sienta felinomenal. Puede que incluso mejor que a mí, lo cual, para hacer honor a la verdad, es francamente difícil.

En fin; asumí mi nuevo rol encantado porque destruir cosas, que es lo que hago yo habitualmente, no tiene mucho misterio. Tus poderes, en cambio, siempre me han parecido mucho más interesantes. Resumiendo, invocas tu Lucky Charm y en tus manos aparece un objeto absurdo. Sí, absurdo de verdad: un tenedor, una tubería, una moneda, una toalla... y con eso se supone que debes vencer al villano. Es como un rompecabezas y, como tú siempre lo resuelves de forma brillante, supuse que a mí también me resultaría fácil.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tú no tuviste problemas como Ladynoire, si exceptuamos el hecho de que tu Cataclysm volvió loco al sentimonstruo en lugar de destruirlo (un sentimonstruo es... bueno, da igual, dejemos esa lección para otro día). En cambio yo no sabía qué hacer con el Lucky Charm, y fuiste tú quien tuvo que resolver el acertijo por mí. Aunque no soy precisamente tonto (te incluiría aquí una copia de mis últimas notas del colegio, pero ya sabes, no puedo desvelar mi identidad), tengo que admitir que resulta muy difícil elaborar planes complicados bajo presión. De nuevo, tú haces que parezca sencillo.

Cuando hablo de planes complicados, no exagero en absoluto. Algunos, de hecho, son tan complejos que a día de hoy aún no los he comprendido del todo. Por ejemplo... ¿cómo lograste derrotar a Kwamibuster? Sé que contabas con la ayuda de Multimouse, que es una superheroína increíblemente ingeniosa también, pero aun así... por más vueltas que le doy, hay cosas que se me escapan. A ver, le di mi anillo a Multimouse para que pudiese destruir desde dentro la cápsula donde estaban encerrados los kwamis, pero ¿cuál fue tu papel en todo aquello? Invocaste un Lucky Charm para retener al akuma, lo que significa que para entonces ya habías recuperado tu prodigio y, por tanto, podrías haberlo purificado directamente, ¿no? ¿Qué se me está escapando? Bueno, es igual, porque el plan funcionó a la perfección, como todos los tuyos, y porque de todos modos no lo recordarás, así que no tiene ningún sentido que te pregunte al respecto, por lo menos a tu yo del futuro.

Se lo preguntaría a la Ladybug adolescente, pero supongo que ella está demasiado ocupada con su nuevo rol de Guardiana. Han pasado ya tres días desde que derrotamos a Miracle Queen y aún no he tenido noticias de ella... o sea, de ti (esto empieza a resultar un poco confuso; creo que ya voy comprendiendo por qué Bunnyx se expresa de una forma tan particular). No sé qué hacer. Me gustaría apoyarte en esta nueva etapa, pero tengo la sensación de que sería un estorbo más que otra cosa. Supongo que, si me quisieras a tu lado, te habrías puesto en contacto conmigo a estas alturas. Pero no lo has hecho, así que imagino que necesitas tiempo y espacio para asimilarlo todo. Y yo, por supuesto, voy a respetarlo al cien por cien.

Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que, cuanto más te conozco, más extraordinaria me pareces. Que el día que luchamos contra Reflekdoll, el del cambio de prodigios, comprendí lo difícil que es ser Ladybug y hacer todo lo que tú haces. Y ahora, además, eres la nueva Guardiana, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú, porque siempre encuentras una solución para todo.

Pero estoy preocupado por ti. Ante ti pondré buena cara y te diré que creo en ti, que sé que lo harás genial, que puedes con todo lo que se te ponga por delante. Y no será una mentira porque es lo que pienso de verdad.

Aun así, al mismo tiempo creo que es mucha responsabilidad para ti sola. Porque lo sería para cualquiera y porque, por culpa de todo este asunto de las identidades secretas, no puedes compartir esta carga con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo. Y sé que eres fuerte, pero tengo miedo de que todo esto te desborde. De no poder estar a tu lado para apoyarte, como siempre he hecho. Porque, después de todo, los héroes de París somos dos, somos un equipo, pero la Guardiana solo eres tú. Y hay secretos que no puedes revelar a nadie más. Ni siquiera a mí.

Sé que serás capaz de soportarlo, milady, pero quiero verte libre y ligera como el viento, como cuando eras Ladynoire. Porque tienes derecho a ser feliz. Te lo mereces más que nadie en el mundo, y a veces me pregunto si, más que un honor, la responsabilidad que el maestro Fu descargó sobre tus hombros no será una maldición.

Dicen que cada hechizo tiene su contrahechizo, y por eso escribo este diario. Pero aún está lejos el día en que necesites leerlo, y mientras tanto sigues cargando con este peso sola. Siento que, a pesar de que ya funcionamos mucho mejor como equipo, en el fondo te vas alejando de mí poco a poco, cada día más. Quizá por eso me gusta evocar el día en que nos conocimos, cuando colgábamos bocabajo atados con la cuerda de tu yoyó, porque durante mucho tiempo quise creer que era una señal de que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Hoy, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que, si quiero seguir a tu lado de la forma que tú necesitas, debo dejarte marchar. Y cortar la cuerda que me une a ti, aunque eso implique estrellarme contra el suelo.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	3. Día 3

Milady,

He pensado que debe de ser complicado para ti asimilar toda esta información si la expongo de esta manera, así que he empezado a escribir también un fichero de villanos. Porque, si no he contado mal, hasta ahora hemos derrotado nada menos que a sesenta y ocho villanos akumatizados y cinco de los sentimonstruos creados por Mayura, y entiendo que para ti debe de ser confuso y abrumador que los mencione sin contexto en este diario. Así que junto a esta libreta tendrás otra más: un archivo con todos los akumatizados a los que nos hemos enfrentado, su nombre, su identidad civil, sus poderes y la forma en que lo derrotamos; incluso estoy imprimiendo fotos de todos ellos para ilustrar cada una de las páginas (porque la colección de figuras de cera del museo Grevin está muy bien, pero es muy incompleta).

A algunos de los villanos los hemos vencido varias veces (el señor Pichón ostenta el récord absoluto con 24 akumatizaciones hasta el momento), otros son la misma persona con diferentes poderes. Por ejemplo, Lila Rossi ha sido akumatizada como Volpina y como Camaleón, aunque, la verdad, no le hace falta ser una supervillana para causar problemas. Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde, ha sido hasta la fecha Antibug, Queen Wasp y Miracle Queen. También ha sido hasta hace poco una de las portadoras de los prodigios y, antes de que empieces a preguntarte en qué estabas pensando para entregarle uno, te diré que fue un accidente; perdiste el prodigio de la abeja y Chloé lo encontró, pero como tenía tantas ganas de ser una superheroína le diste la oportunidad de unirse a nuestro equipo.

Spoiler: no funcionó. Básicamente porque reveló a todo el mundo su identidad secreta solo para poder presumir de ello, y cuando le dijiste que no podía seguir siendo Queen Bee porque era demasiado peligroso... no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

Que sepamos, Chloé ha sido la segunda persona, después de Mayura, en colaborar voluntariamente con Lepidóptero (tengo mis dudas con Lila, pero aún no he podido demostrarlo). Su traición es una de las cosas más duras que hemos tenido que afrontar en nuestra última batalla, aquella en la que perdimos al maestro Fu. Porque sé que a veces resulta difícil tratar con Chloé, pero espero que no pienses que soy demasiado ingenuo si te confieso que yo sí tenía fe en ella, en que podía llegar a ser una persona mejor si se le daba una oportunidad.

Por suerte, no todos nuestros compañeros son como Chloé. Está Rena Rouge, que porta el prodigio del zorro; Carapace, que es un tío genial, y tiene los poderes de la tortuga; Viperion, la serpiente; Pegaso, el caballo; Multimouse, el ratón; King Monkey, el mono; y Ryuko, el dragón. Todos ellos son extraordinarios y nos han ayudado a vencer en las batallas más difíciles.

La mala noticia es que Lepidóptero ya ha descubierto la identidad secreta de casi todos, salvo la de Multimouse. Por tanto, probablemente no podrán luchar a nuestro lado nunca más.

Supongo que eso implica que sí podremos seguir contando con Multimouse, por otro lado. En su momento le dijiste que no volverías a llamarla porque yo conocía su identidad, pero eso nunca fue un problema en el caso de Ryuko y Pegaso. Además, Multimouse es brillante, inteligente e increíblemente ingeniosa. Tiene grandes cualidades pero, por alguna razón que se me escapa, también duda mucho de sí misma. Piensa que es torpe y que no vale gran cosa, y no es verdad. Creo que si siguieses confiándole el prodigio del ratón la ayudarías mucho, y pienso de veras que sería una gran incorporación a nuestro equipo.

Pero ella no es la única con la que podemos contar. También tenemos a Bunnyx, que aún no es la portadora del conejo, pero lo será. Y lo sabemos porque ella misma nos lo ha dicho... o nos lo dirá. Si esto te parece un galimatías, piensa que el poder de Bunnyx consiste en viajar en el tiempo. De modo que, aunque aún no le hayas entregado su prodigio, sabemos que lo harás, porque ella misma vino del futuro para decírnoslo.

Y si el hecho de que yo conozca la identidad de Bunnyx y Multimouse sigue siendo un problema, no pasa nada, aún quedan otros prodigios en la caja y podremos contar con nuevos héroes en el futuro. Todo saldrá bien, milady, te lo prometo. Nunca estarás sola.

He tenido que volver a leerlo para creerlo. ¡Hemos combatido juntos en más de cien batallas, literalmente! Ya sé que las peleas contra Mr. Pichón apenas son dignas de tal nombre, pobre hombre, pero aún así siguen siendo retos a los que nos hemos enfrentado juntos.

Siempre he querido preguntarte cuál ha sido para ti la batalla más difícil. Imagino que la última, cuando Lepidóptero estuvo a punto de derrotarnos, descubrió la identidad de nuestros aliados, capturó al maestro Fu y se hizo con la caja de los prodigios. Pero, aparte de esa... ¿cuál?

Yo puedo contar tres que me resultaron especialmente perturbadoras. La primera... porque luchamos contra mi padre, y fue akumatizado por mi culpa. No puedo decirte de qué villano se trataba, obviamente, porque entonces descubrirías mi identidad también. Pero fue duro, porque además aquel enfrentamiento tuvo otras implicaciones, había sospechas que debíamos confirmar o descartar... Perdona que no sea más explícito. Hoy, igual que entonces, no puedo darte detalles de por qué me afectó de aquella manera.

Por suerte vencimos, como siempre. Y todo se arregló, o al menos la mayor parte, y luego resultó que estabas equivocada con respecto a él... Así que todo acabó de la mejor manera posible.

La segunda de mi ranking de batallas difíciles fue la que libramos contra Sandboy, que tenía el poder de hacer realidad nuestras pesadillas. Sufrí sus efectos dos veces, primero bajo mi identidad civil y después ya transformado en Cat Noir. Descubrí que mi mayor miedo es estar encerrado. Soy un poco claustrofóbico, así que no debería haberme sorprendido. Pero ver cómo todas las salidas de mi habitación, incluyendo ventanas, se iban bloqueando una tras otra, cómo el espacio disponible se volvía más y más pequeño... fue francamente horrible. Aún se me revuelve el estómago de angustia al recordarlo.

Como Cat Noir no sufrí esa pesadilla en concreto porque mi poder, el Cataclysm, me ayuda a escapar de casi cualquier sitio. Porque ser Cat Noir me otorga una libertad que no tengo en mi vida diaria.

Pero como superhéroe, mis miedos son otros. La verdad, ahora que lo has olvidado podría simplemente no contártelo y conservarlo como un vergonzoso secreto, pero creo que es importante que lo haga para que entiendas cómo ha sido nuestra relación todo este tiempo. Así que... en fin, allá va: cuando el poder de Sandboy me alcanzó, hizo aparecer a una Ladybug que básicamente me odiaba y quería matarme. Ya ves; mi mayor miedo no es que no me ames, sino que me odies. Que te desagrade hasta el punto de que no quieras volver a verme nunca más. Puede sonar exagerado, incluso desesperado, pero ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, incluso aunque no acabemos juntos, incluso aunque nunca lleguemos a saber quién se oculta tras la máscara.

Sé que este miedo puede llegar a nublar mi entendimiento a veces. De la misma forma, mi mayor sueño ha sido durante mucho tiempo que tú me correspondieses algún día. Por eso, mi tercera batalla más perturbadora fue contra uno de los sentimonstruos de Mayura, uno que era exactamente igual que tú.

Hasta ese momento, Mayura nos había atacado con criaturas gigantescas y monstruosas. Pero aquel día nos enfrentamos a una copia perfecta de ti. Hablaba como tú, luchaba como tú, hacía tus mismos gestos. No obstante, debería haber adivinado que no eras tú... porque me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. "Tendrías que haberlo sabido", me dijiste después, un poco molesta. Cierto, tu corazón pertenece a otro. Como si pudiese olvidarlo.

De modo que he tenido que enfrentarme a la Ladybug de mis sueños, la que me ama, y a la Ladybug de mis pesadillas, la que me odia. Pero la Ladybug real, aquella de la que me enamoré, no me ama ni me odia, sino que me aprecia como a un verdadero amigo. Esto a veces es descorazonador y a veces un consuelo, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

No obstante, lo que más me impactó de todo el asunto de Sentibug no fue el hecho de que ella no fuese la verdadera Ladybug. Después de todo, tenías razón: debería haberlo sabido. Y en el fondo de mi corazón, supongo que lo sabía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

No; lo que me hizo perder el aliento fue que Mayura, la persona que había dado vida a una criatura tan humana y tan perfecta que podría haber sido tu doble..., la hizo desaparecer con la misma facilidad, simplemente chasqueando los dedos, sin dudas, sin remordimientos.

Y no sé por qué, algo se me removió por dentro.

Es el poder del prodigio del pavo real. Tú dijiste que podía llegar a ser muy cruel, porque crea vida y después la destruye, pero es... algo más. Quizá porque Sentibug era como la Ladybug de mis sueños, y Mayura la destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizá porque fue como verte morir, aunque supiese que no eras tú. Quizá porque... no sé por qué. No encuentro palabras para describir lo mal que me sentí en ese momento.

Eres el centro de mi vida de muchas maneras diferentes, y no puedo expresar adecuadamente lo mucho que significas para mí. Porque nunca tenemos tiempo de hablar de todas estas cosas pero, sobre todo, porque sé que te asustaría.

Así que sigo escribiéndolo en este diario. Y seguiré luchando a tu lado contra cientos, miles de monstruos y villanos, no me importa. Siempre estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites. Porque somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Tú y yo contra el mundo entero.

O, al menos, lo fuimos. Supongo que, si estás leyendo este diario, es porque ya no eres Guardiana, ni volverás a transformarte en Ladybug.

Pero para mí siempre serás milady.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	4. Día 6

Milady,

Ayer tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo por fin, por primera vez desde que derrotamos a Miracle Queen. El señor Ramier fue akumatizado por vigesimoquinta vez y nos encargamos de él con rapidez y eficacia, como de costumbre. No es un villano difícil de derrotar, aunque el hecho de que controle a las palomas no me hace mucha ilusión precisamente, porque, como ya sabes (o sabías), soy muy alérgico a las plumas. Pero de todos modos solemos vencerlo con facilidad, así que no terminamos de comprender por qué Lepidóptero sigue akumatizándolo. En esta ocasión fue un alivio, porque aún no nos hemos recuperado de todas las emociones de los últimos días. Quizá Lepidóptero tampoco se ha recobrado del todo. Por alguna razón que aún no conocemos, Mayura quedó muy debilitada tras nuestro último encontronazo. Tal vez ellos también necesiten un tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, y mientras tanto Lepidóptero sigue akumatizando al señor Ramier por costumbre, para que no nos olvidemos de que sigue ahí, en alguna parte, elucubrando nuevos planes para hacerse con nuestros prodigios.

El pobre señor Ramier se siente muy avergonzado cada vez que descubre que ha vuelto a convertirse en supervillano por un día, así que suele invitarnos a helado después, para compensar. Y nosotros aceptamos, porque parece que eso realmente lo hace sentir un poco mejor (y porque los helados de André son los mejores). Pero ayer rechazaste su invitación, a pesar de que aún te quedaban cuatro minutos y medio para destransformarte (esta vez hemos superado nuestro propio récord y conseguimos derrotarlo en menos de medio minuto). Supongo que tenías cosas que hacer, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar contigo, así que te pregunté si podíamos vernos más tarde.

Dijiste que sí, pero dudaste. Me pareció que tratabas de evitarme, aunque pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

Así que nos reunimos sobre el tejado de siempre, justo a la hora a la que encienden las luces de la Torre Eiffel. Siempre te ha gustado contemplar el espectáculo de la torre iluminándose al atardecer, y el hecho de que eligieses ese lugar y esa hora para nuestra reunión me tranquilizó un poco.

Lo cierto era que no tenía nada concreto de qué hablar. Pero quería saber de ti, saber si estabas bien, si podía ayudarte de alguna manera. Me contaste que los kwamis han aceptado sin problemas el cambio de Guardián, aunque echarán de menos al maestro Fu, como no podía ser de otra manera.

–¿Cómo te las has arreglado para esconder la caja? –te pregunté–. Un huevo rojo de ese tamaño es algo que llama mucho la atención.

–Sí, la verdad es que hubiese preferido algo más discreto –respondiste con una suave sonrisa–, pero ya estoy trabajando en algo. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré.

Yo estaba a punto de comentarte que una amiga mía utiliza una ingeniosa caja-trampa para esconder su diario, e iba a sugerirte que quizá pudieras fabricar algo semejante, pero tu tono de voz me pareció un poco frío y reservado, como si estuvieses a la defensiva, como si tratases de decirme que no metiese mis bigotes en tus asuntos.

Me sentí un poco herido, la verdad. Siempre dices que somos un equipo, tú y yo contra el mundo entero, pero sigues levantando esas barreras entre los dos. Entiendo que lo hagas si detectas que intento coquetear contigo porque, después de todo, tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero estamos hablando de nuestro trabajo como superhéroes, de responsabilidades que no deberían ser solo tuyas, sino compartidas entre los dos.

Me tragué mi orgullo y te miré a la cara, intentando comprender qué estaba pasando.

Y te vi cansada y preocupada, milady, mucho más de lo habitual. Intentabas mantener una expresión seria, tranquila y profesional, como si lo tuvieses todo controlado... pero te conozco muy bien, y pude ver que el brillo de tus ojos se había apagado.

–¿Estás segura de que no puedo hacer nada por ti? –insistí con suavidad.

Me sonreíste, pero en tus ojos seguía habiendo un rastro de tristeza.

–No, gatito, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Es solo que... han pasado demasiadas cosas de golpe y necesito tiempo para asimilarlas todas. Pero estoy bien, de verdad.

¿Por qué tuve la sensación de que no era verdad?

–Pero tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer –insistí.

–Ya estás haciendo mucho, Cat Noir. Eres mi compañero, mi mano derecha, y sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea. Eso, lo creas o no, significa mucho para mí.

Te miré a los ojos, pero te costaba sostenerme la mirada.

–Si me necesitaras... de cualquier manera... me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí –respondiste... demasiado rápido.

Una vez más, no te creí.

Suspiré y activé mi bastón para enviarte un mensaje de texto. Lo recibiste de inmediato en tu yoyó y lo abriste para leerlo, intrigada.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es un número de teléfono. Personal, no el del bastón. Para que puedas ponerte en contacto conmigo si lo necesitas, en cualquier circunstancia.

Casi se te cayó el yoyó del susto.

–¿Qué...? ¡Cat Noir, no! No podemos hacer esto, y lo sabes muy bien.

–¡No es mi número habitual, ni siquiera está a mi nombre! –me defendí–. No podrías descubrir mi verdadera identidad a través de él.

Me miraste fijamente, y parecías molesta, herida y... ¿asustada?

–No, Cat Noir. Y no vuelvas a sugerirlo nunca, ¿me oyes?

Te vi borrar mi mensaje casi con furia. Estoy seguro de que, si hubiese sido una carta de papel, la habrías roto en mil pedazos y luego les habrías prendido fuego. Y después habrías pisoteado los restos.

–Solo estoy intentando ayudarte –protesté.

–Pero yo no te lo he pedido.

–No necesitas pedirlo, lo llevas escrito en la cara. No puedes hacer esto sola, Ladybug.

Cuando me miraste de nuevo, tus ojos llameaban de furia.

–¿Crees que no soy lo bastante fuerte?

–Yo no he dicho eso...

–Mira, lo que pasó el día en que nos enfrentamos a Miracle Queen... en el río... fue un momento de debilidad, ¿vale? ¡Uno solo! Y después peleamos como siempre, así que no sé qué te hace pensar que no soy capaz de hacer esto. El maestro Fu sí confiaba en mí.

–¿Crees que no confío en ti? ¿Piensas que no te considero capaz de ser la guardiana?

Te vi vacilar un momento.

–Yo...

–Porque no es así para nada, Ladybug –proseguí–. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de la caja de los prodigios, nadie más lista, más valiente, más generosa que tú. Es solo que...

Dejé caer los brazos, impotente, porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Que la caja de los prodigios no solo es un gran honor, sino también una condena, prácticamente una maldición. Y que de ningún modo quería que recayese por completo sobre tus hombros.

–Por favor, déjame ayudarte –supliqué–. No tienes por qué enfrentarte a todo esto tú sola, ¿sabes?

Parpadeaste y, por un momento, pareció que ibas a ceder... pero te tragaste las lágrimas y me dedicaste otra de esas sonrisas que no llegan a iluminar tu mirada.

–Lo sé, Cat Noir, y te lo agradezco de verdad. Pero cualquier ayuda que puedas prestarme tiene que limitarse solo a nuestra faceta de superhéroes, lo sabes perfectamente. Las normas...

–Eran las normas del maestro Fu –corté–. Pero ahora tú eres la nueva Guardiana.

–¡No se trata solo del maestro Fu! Es demasiado peligroso, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

–A lo mejor lo entendería si me lo explicases –repliqué, un poco molesto.

Porque, sí, ya sabemos que no podemos correr riesgos, que nadie debe descubrir nuestra identidad secreta porque Lepidóptero podría descubrirla también..., pero siempre pensé que Fu exageraba un poco. Ambos somos muy cuidadosos, y de todos modos solo te había ofrecido un número de teléfono que ni siquiera estaba registrado. No era como si hubiese amenazado con revelarte mi nombre o mostrarte mi rostro (aunque siento mucha curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionarías, la verdad. Alguna vez me has visto sin máscara, sin saber que era yo, por supuesto, y me ha parecido que... bueno, en fin, qué más da).

Pero tú no estabas dispuesta a seguir hablando del tema.

–Es peligroso, y ya está. Debemos trabajar en equipo, y eso lo hacemos muy bien, pero aparte de eso... no debe haber nada más, ¿me oyes?

Esto fue un golpe para mí. Ya sé que no te gusto de esa manera, pero creía... pensaba... que éramos amigos.

–¿Nada... más? –repetí, dolido–. ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera puedes considerarme... un amigo?

De nuevo me pareció que vacilabas. Pero apretaste los labios y apartaste la mirada.

–Lo siento, Cat Noir. Tengo muchas responsabilidades y debo... debo centrarme en custodiar la caja de los prodigios y derrotar a Lepidóptero, y no puedo...

–¿No puedes tener amigos? –completé, con la voz rota.

–No tengo tiempo –respondiste en un susurro–. Lo siento.

Algo se rebeló en mi interior. Avancé unos pasos y te tomé de las manos, obligándote a mirarme a los ojos.

–Yo no lo acepto, Ladybug. No voy a dejarte sola, ¿me oyes? Guardiana o no, vas a seguir siendo mi amiga y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Siempre.

Y entonces vi en tus ojos algo que nunca había visto cuando me mirabas: miedo.

Te soltaste con brusquedad y diste un paso atrás, pero no me importó: había detectado esa grieta en tu defensa y estaba intentando comprender qué significaba.

–Es demasiado peligroso –volviste a decir y, la verdad, como argumento me parece bastante flojo.

–¿El qué? ¿Que seamos amigos?

–Que seamos cualquier cosa más allá de compañeros de equipo. Ya te lo dije una vez, Cat Noir: tenemos una responsabilidad muy grande, París depende de nosotros. No tenemos opción.

–Pero... –empecé. Me di cuenta entonces de que estabas temblando, y comprendí de pronto que había algo más–. ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Ladybug?

Pero tú me diste la espalda.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta que te preocupes –dijiste, con cierta frialdad–. Todo va bien. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme. Buenas noches, Cat Noir.

Y te fuiste, sin más.

Llevaba toda la semana queriendo hablar contigo, pero confieso que no es así como esperaba que se desarrollase la conversación. Porque ahora estoy mucho más preocupado que antes.

No sé de qué tienes miedo, milady, no sé por qué ya no me quieres a tu lado, ni siquiera como amigo. Estoy demasiado desconcertado como para sentirme dolido, porque intuyo que hay algo que no me has contado, otro secreto más que se añade a la carga que pesa sobre tus hombros.

O quizá son solo imaginaciones mías. Igual pensabas que lo del teléfono era otro intento por mi parte de ligar contigo o algo parecido. A estas alturas, Ladybug, pensaba que me conocías mejor.

De hecho, te has marchado tan deprisa que ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de decirte que tengo novia. Tal vez pueda contártelo en otra ocasión. O tal vez no quieras escucharlo porque es algo que pertenece a mi vida privada y, según tus propias normas, al parecer ya no puedo mencionar nada al respecto.

Tu compañero de equipo,

Cat Noir


	5. Día 7

Milady,

Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo todo. No pasa nada, yo seguiré aquí para todo lo que necesites.

Es verdad que tengo novia, no lo dije por ponerte celosa. Confieso que una vez sí me inventé que estaba saliendo con alguien, solo para ver cómo reaccionabas. Me dijiste que te parecía estupendo y que te alegrabas por mí. Bueno, en realidad no sé por qué había esperado otra cosa.

Pero ahora es verdad. Se trata de K., la conoces porque le has confiado un prodigio en alguna ocasión. Y como superheroína es muy competente. No puede ser de otra manera, ella suele decir que siempre es la mejor en todo lo que hace.

La conozco desde hace tiempo, de mi vida civil. Practicamos el mismo deporte y estamos en el mismo equipo, y además nuestros padres se conocen, por lo que hemos tenido ocasión de tratarnos a menudo. Me fijé en ella desde el principio; es guapa, elegante, valiente, inteligente... Siempre sabe exactamente lo que quiere y dice exactamente lo que piensa, y eso, la verdad, es algo que agradezco mucho, porque confieso que con las chicas nunca sé a qué atenerme. No suelo interpretar bien las señales, así que supongo que el hecho de que K. fuese tan directa conmigo me ayudó a dar el paso. Llevábamos un tiempo coqueteando y yo intuía que le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro.

Verás, es que sé que, en el fondo de mi corazón, sigo enamorado de ti. Pero también tengo claro que no puede ser, y por otro lado K. me gusta de verdad, así que supongo que llegó un momento en que tuve que tomar una decisión. Y creo que esto es lo mejor para todos. Para ti, porque no te molestaré más en ese sentido; para K., porque le gusto, y para mí también, porque ella me gusta y a su lado no me siento tan solo. Además, lo pasamos bien juntos y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Y probablemente es cuestión de tiempo que acabe enamorándome de ella, ¿verdad? Sería un tonto si no lo hiciese, porque K. es increíble y cualquier chico se sentiría muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Así que he decidido darle una oportunidad. Supongo que, en parte, porque a mí me habría gustado que tú me dieses una oportunidad a mí. Me habría gustado tener la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo a tu lado, de conocerte mejor, de que me conocieses mejor... de tratar de enamorarte. Aunque luego no saliera bien, no sé. Pero siento que nunca existió esa opción contigo, que tu puerta siempre estuvo cerrada para mí. Y yo no quiero portarme así con K., porque creo que me gusta lo bastante como para que lo nuestro funcione. Y si existe la posibilidad de que seamos felices juntos, ¿por qué cerrar esa puerta?

Pero no te estoy juzgando por no tomar las mismas decisiones que yo. Después de todo, cada persona es diferente.

En cierta ocasión, cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, respondiste que estabas enamorada de otro. Nunca llegué a saber si él te corresponde, si estáis saliendo juntos, o si por alguna razón incomprensible es lo bastante estúpido como para no haberse fijado en ti todavía. Durante mucho tiempo soñé egoístamente con que no estuvieseis juntos en realidad, por si acaso yo aún tuviese alguna posibilidad contigo. Pero hoy deseo de corazón que sí tengas pareja y que, si yo no puedo apoyarte ni ayudarte de ninguna manera, por lo menos puedas confiar en él para que alivie la carga que pesa sobre tus hombros.

Pero no quiero que estés sola, milady. No lo mereces.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir.


	6. Día 8

Milady,

No sé si alguna vez te he dicho que una de las cosas que menos me gustan de ser un superhéroe es la gran cantidad de secretos y mentiras que implica el asunto de la doble identidad. Ya es muy duro tener que engañar a tus seres queridos, a tu familia y tus amigos..., a tu pareja..., fingiendo ser alguien que no eres. Pero lo aceptas y lo asumes porque sabes que lo haces para protegerlos.

Sin embargo, nunca comprendí por qué tú y yo no podíamos confiar el uno en el otro. Es verdad que, si conociésemos nuestras identidades y Lepidóptero akumatizara a cualquiera de los dos, nuestro secreto dejaría de ser un secreto. Pero también existía el riesgo de que akumatizase al maestro Fu y, antes de perder la memoria, él sabía quiénes somos los dos. Y, sin embargo, no sucedió, ¿verdad?

Durante mucho tiempo pensé que, aunque luchábamos codo con codo, aunque me sacrifiqué por ti varias veces..., aunque lo haría mil veces más..., tú no terminabas de confiar en mí. Y reconozco que al principio me moría por saber quién eras tras la máscara. Pero tuve varias oportunidades para averiguarlo, y las dejé pasar. Porque era lo que tú querías.

Por eso, la batalla contra Dark Owl fue para mí tan importante. Si haces una pausa en la lectura para ir a consultar el fichero de villanos descubrirás que no parecía un enemigo particularmente poderoso. Estaba inspirado en Knight Owl que, como sabes, es un héroe sin superpoderes, pero que cuenta con un gran ingenio y multitud de "gadgets" que él mismo inventa para enfrentarse a los malvados.

Bueno, nuestro Dark Owl era parecido, pero en villano. No obstante, se las arregló para encerrarnos a ambos en un contenedor, y como ya habíamos utilizado nuestros poderes, solo teníamos cinco minutos antes de volver a transformarnos. Y el contenedor se estaba llenando rápidamente de nata montada (lo creas o no, esto es más peligroso de lo que parece).

Me puse nervioso; pensé que esta vez habíamos perdido, que tendríamos que entregar nuestros prodigios, que no teníamos opción. Pero, como siempre, tú encontraste una solución.

Me pediste que cerrara los ojos. Y dijiste "Puntos fuera". Y tu máscara desapareció.

El asunto es que tú habías cerrado los ojos antes que yo. Y eso quiere decir que, cuando pronunciaste las palabras mágicas, no sabías si yo te estaba mirando. Podría haber tenido los ojos abiertos, podría haber descubierto tu identidad, y tú no lo sabrías.

Pero confiabas.

Igual que yo confiaba en ti, y por eso me destransformé también en el contenedor y te entregué mi anillo, para que hicieses con él lo que considerases conveniente. Pero me lo devolviste, porque tu plan consistía en distraer a Dark Owl con unos prodigios falsos mientras nuestros kwamis se recargaban para que pudiésemos recuperar nuestros poderes.

Recuerdo muy bien el momento en que te ofrecí mi anillo y nuestras manos se tocaron. Por primera vez, sin guantes. Sin máscara.

Echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que parecías confiar en mí más que ahora. Pero por alguna razón el maestro Fu contactó solo contigo, y empezó a instruirte solamente a ti. Y tú al principio lo mantuviste en secreto.

Así que de pronto empezaste a desaparecer en mitad de las batallas, y no me decías a dónde ibas. Y regresabas después acompañada de un superhéroe nuevo. Yo comprendía que tenías acceso a otros prodigios, por supuesto, pero ignoraba de dónde los sacabas y, sobre todo, no entendía por qué no podías contármelo.

Nunca te lo he dicho, pero el día en que peleamos contra Sirena y desapareciste otra vez... estuve a punto de abandonar, de dejar de ser Cat Noir, de renunciar a mi prodigio para siempre. Estaba cansado de secretos, de medias verdades, de que no pudieses confiar en mí a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, a pesar de que yo sí confiaba en ti ciegamente, y aún lo hago. Y, sobre todo, me sentía terriblemente solo. Sin poder hablar con nadie, salvo Plagg, acerca de mi vida como superhéroe. Incapaz de compartirla contigo tampoco.

Verás, no soporto estar solo. En mi vida diaria ya paso muchas horas sin compañía, y odiaba la idea de que mi identidad superheroica tuviese que ser igual sin ninguna razón en concreto.

Pero, justo cuando estaba explicándole a Plagg por qué no quería seguir siendo Cat Noir... el maestro Fu se presentó ante mí.

Podríamos pensar que es una sincronicidad o un mensaje del destino, pero lo cierto es que poco antes me habías prometido que hablarías con él al respecto, que lo convencerías para que me permitiese implicarme más... y al parecer, milady, cumpliste tu promesa.

Por eso desde entonces he querido pensar que cuando me ocultas cosas no es porque quieras, sino porque el maestro Fu te lo exigía. Cuando me reuní con él por primera vez me reveló muchos secretos relacionados con los prodigios, pero sé que nunca llegó a contármelo todo, que no confiaba en mí tanto como en ti. Ahora supongo que se debía a que te estaba entrenando como Guardiana.

En resumen: yo creía que eso de mantenerme al margen era una manía de Fu, no algo que hubieses decidido tú ni que hicieses por voluntad propia.

Pero el caso es que, ahora que eres tú la Guardiana, parece que te fías de mí mucho menos que antes. No sé si es que todos los Guardianes de los Prodigios tienen algo en contra de los gatos negros. Espero que no, porque te juro que ya no sé qué más hacer para ganarme tu confianza.

Sé que aún cuentas conmigo como compañero de batallas, pero he estado pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día, y no se me va de la cabeza la sensación de que hay algo en mí que te da miedo. Siempre te ha preocupado la posibilidad de que llegue a descubrir tu identidad, pero ahora... parece que te asusta de verdad. Debería ser al revés, Ladybug. Deberíamos estar ahora mucho más unidos que antes.

Cuando empezaste a elegir nuevos héroes tuve la esperanza de que, de la misma forma que conocías la identidad de todos ellos, acabarías por saber la mía también. Incluso creí que, como nueva Guardiana, debías estar al corriente de quién custodia uno de los prodigios más poderosos de la caja. Pero parece que no quieres saber nada. Parece que es la verdad lo que te da miedo. ¿Por qué?

Sé que nunca podré decirle a K. que soy Cat Noir. Pero esperaba poder compartirlo al menos contigo algún día.

A pesar de que me siento muy afortunado por tener a K. en mi vida, en algunos aspectos me sigo sintiendo muy solo. Y sospecho que tú también.

Ojalá pudiésemos compartir esta carga, LB. Es mucho más pesada sobre los hombros de una sola persona.

¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he estado agradecido al maestro Fu por habernos elegido. Porque, si no lo hubiese hecho, probablemente yo nunca te habría conocido. O quizá sí; tal vez, si él te hubiese escogido solamente a ti, yo habría llegado a cruzarme contigo alguna vez, pero solo habría podido admirarte de lejos, como cualquier otro civil en París. Nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de pelear a tu lado, de conocerte mejor, de ser tu amigo... de enamorarme de ti.

Sin embargo, ahora no puedo evitar pensar que quizá estaba equivocado. Que quizá, al elegirnos a los dos como Ladybug y Cat Noir, el maestro Fu nos estaba separando para siempre. Que en realidad nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad contigo porque, aun en el caso de que me hubieses correspondido, jamás habríamos podido estar juntos. Por precaución, por seguridad, para seguir manteniendo un secreto demasiado peligroso como para compartirlo.

Me pregunto si Ladybug y Cat Noir están condenados a permanecer separados.

Y si el maestro Fu lo sabía desde el principio.

Ahora ya no tiene tanta importancia, porque de todos modos tú no me correspondes. Pero estoy preocupado por mi relación con K. Es una chica muy perspicaz, así que, ¿qué ocurrirá si algún día descubre que soy Cat Noir? ¿Tendré que renunciar a mi prodigio... y dejarte sola con la carga que el maestro Fu depositó sobre tus hombros?

Así que mi únicas opciones con K. son dos: a) seguir mintiéndole, y cruzar los dedos para que nunca descubra la verdad sobre mí, y b) romper mi relación con ella, por seguridad.

Ninguna de las dos me hace especial ilusión. Porque, además, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que este mismo dilema lo tendré con cualquier otra chica con la que quiera salir en el futuro. "Solo hasta que derrotemos a Lepidóptero", dirás. Pero ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Bunnyx cuando llegó del futuro para enfrentarse a Timetagger? No, claro que no lo recuerdas, qué tontería. En fin, te lo diré yo: en el futuro del que vino Bunnyx, tú y yo seguiremos siendo Ladybug y Cat Noir. Y seguiremos luchando contra Lepidóptero. Y contra otros muchos villanos.

Ella nos habló de un futuro en el que París permanece a salvo gracias a nosotros, gracias a ti, que te convertirás en una gran líder y una magnífica superheroína. Pero hoy no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Y si no podemos tener pareja porque es demasiado peligroso, porque tendríamos que mentirle, porque podría descubrir nuestra identidad o convertirse en un objetivo para nuestros enemigos?

¿Es eso lo que has comprendido, milady? ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo, y por eso me mantienes lejos de ti?

No sé por qué he escrito esto último, la verdad, porque es una tontería. Después de todo, tú no estás enamorada de mí. Supongo que sigo buscando una razón lógica para el hecho de que te hayas distanciado de mí de repente, y sería bonito pensar que quizá...

O tal vez no sería bonito en absoluto, sino trágico.

Estoy preocupado por K., pero también por ti, y por mí. ¿Estamos condenados, como héroes, a vivir solos para proteger a las personas que nos importan?

Querría pensar que no, pero... en fin, ahí tenemos el ejemplo del maestro Fu, que permaneció toda su vida lejos de su gran amor de juventud para no ponerla en peligro.

Intento mantener la esperanza, buscar la luz en la oscuridad... pero cada vez me resulta más difícil. Sobre todo porque empiezo a pensar que tú también has perdido la fe, que ya no crees que podamos ser felices, juntos o por separado, y por esa razón el brillo de tus ojos parece haberse apagado.

¿Qué debemos hacer? Si yo echo de menos al maestro Fu, no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que lo estarás pasando tú.

Ojalá pudiésemos confiar el uno en el otro como antes, milady. Echo de menos los viejos tiempos.

Ojalá pudiese decirte todo esto a la cara... pero me temo que, por el momento, tendré que conformarme con escribirlo sobre el papel.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	7. Día 10

Milady,

Te pido disculpas si el otro día soné demasiado dramático. Hoy estoy un poco más animado. Como, a pesar de las advertencias de Bunnyx, en el fondo no podemos saber lo que nos deparará el futuro, he decidido centrarme en el presente.

Sigo preocupado por todo eso que te dije sobre los secretos y la falta de confianza. Pero asumiré que, en el caso de los prodigios y las identidades superheroicas, no tenemos opción.

Lo que me tiene inquieto hoy es que, al parecer, tampoco podré librarme de las mentiras en mi vida diaria.

Resulta que K. y yo llevamos cerca de una semana saliendo juntos, y nos va bien. Pero ella no quiere que nadie se entere; teme que llegue a oídos de su madre, que es muy estricta y ni siquiera le permite tener amigos, no digamos un novio.

Yo realmente pienso que podríamos hablar con ella, porque me conoce y creo que le caigo bien, pero K. no quiere ni oír hablar del tema.

Esto me ha llevado a plantearme cómo se lo voy a contar a mi padre. No es que se lo haya ocultado a propósito; es que no he tenido ocasión de hablarle de ello, porque es un hombre muy ocupado y, en fin, lo cierto es que no hablamos mucho de nada. K. piensa que tampoco se lo tomaría bien, por una serie de razones que no puedo detallarte.

Así que tanteé a su secretaria primero.

–¿Sabes...?, algunos de mis amigos ya tienen novia –dejé caer ayer durante el desayuno.

Ella me miró por encima de las gafas, como preguntándose a qué venía aquello. Normalmente nuestras conversaciones se reducen a ajustar horarios y cosas parecidas.

–Supongo que estamos en la edad... de emparejarnos y esas cosas –proseguí–. Y bueno..., yo también... he empezado a fijarme en las chicas y...

–¿Necesitas mantener una conversación al respecto? –preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de lo que insinuaba, pero cuando lo hice, me puse rojo como un tomate.

–¡No, no, en absoluto! Solo... me preguntaba... si, en el caso de que le pidiese salir a alguien... tendría huecos en el horario para quedar con ella.

Ya sé que, de momento, no; de hecho, K. y yo nos escapamos de nuestras respectivas actividades para poder salir juntos, pero no me parece una solución satisfactoria. Porque tarde o temprano alguien nos descubrirá, y yo me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si contase con el permiso explícito de mi padre. Me preocupa un poco que descubra que estoy saliendo con K. a sus espaldas y me prohíba verla más.

–Entiendo –respondió la secretaria–. No me corresponde a mí decidir sobre esto, pero lo consultaré con tu padre.

Le di las gracias, pero por la tarde, cuando regresé del colegio, no me recibió con buenas noticias.

–Tu padre opina que eres demasiado joven para tener novia –me informó–, y que tampoco es conveniente para ti en este momento de tu carrera. Te distraerá de cosas más importantes y repercutirá negativamente en tu rendimiento.

¿Tú lo entiendes, LB? ¿Qué puede haber más importante que el amor? Bueno, en tu caso supongo que custodiar la caja de los prodigios; pero todo lo que yo hago... realmente no es tan importante. Quizá lo sea para mi padre, pero no para mí. Él me exige mucho, y yo siempre intento estar a la altura, y creo que lo voy consiguiendo. Por eso pienso que sería capaz de salir con K. y seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Pero temo que, si insisto, él o su secretaria comprendan que no les pregunto por chicas en general, sino por una en particular. Y acaben por descubrir lo mío con K.

No sé qué hacer, la verdad.

Más tarde se lo conté a K. por teléfono, pensando que se molestaría, pero al parecer no le sorprendió en absoluto.

–Tendremos que seguir viéndonos a escondidas –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Suena divertido –le dije, pero no lo sentía en realidad.

No me gusta tener que ocultarme. No me gusta tener que mentir.

¿Es igual de difícil para ti, milady? ¿Sufres cada vez que no me dices toda la verdad, igual que yo cuando tengo que engañar a mi familia para convertirme en Cat Noir, o para quedar con K.?

Sueño con el día en que podré ser yo mismo, sin trampa ni cartón, sin secretos, engaños ni falsedades.

Solo yo y las personas a las que quiero.

No sé por qué es tan


	8. Día 11

Milady,

Siento haber terminado tan bruscamente la entrada de ayer. Alguien entró en mi habitación por sorpresa y tuve que cerrar el diario a toda prisa. También me vi obligado a salir de casa antes de tiempo, así que no pude guardarlo en su escondite habitual. Y me pasé toda la mañana en el colegio contando las horas para volver a casa, preocupadísimo por si a alguien se le ocurría abrir el cajón donde lo había metido de forma provisional.

Al volver a casa comprobé, aliviado, que el diario seguía donde lo había dejado.

Pero me he dado cuenta de que estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al dejar todo esto por escrito. Es verdad que no doy datos concretos acerca de mi identidad, pero en el fondo da lo mismo, porque si alguien encuentra este diario en mi habitación sabrá que soy yo quien lo ha escrito, y descubrirá que soy Cat Noir.

Hasta ahora lo escondía entre los viejos vinilos de mi madre, porque es música antigua que no interesa a nadie, y yo simplemente los guardo por nostalgia. Pero ahora me ha dado por pensar... ¿y si de pronto a mi padre le entra también un ataque de nostalgia, se pone a revolver entre los discos y...?

De repente, ningún lugar en mi habitación me parece lo bastante seguro como para esconder este diario. El sentido común me dice que debería quemarlo o pasarlo por la trituradora de papel, pero me temo que se ha convertido en algo demasiado importante para mí. Creo que el hecho de poder escribir aquí mis pensamientos me ayuda a desahogarme, a poner mis ideas en orden y a no estallar de rabia y frustración en los peores momentos. Así que voy a buscar una alternativa.

Podría esconderlo entre los videojuegos, pero ¿y si un día vienen mis amigos a echar unas partidas y lo encuentran por casualidad? Es poco probable, pero no imposible.

Acabo de recordar, además, que mi primo estuvo husmeando entre mis cosas la última vez que vino de visita, y también L. cuando vino a estudiar conmigo. Qué desastre, ¿cómo he podido ser tan inconsciente?

Por suerte, tengo un plan. A mediodía volví a esconder el diario entre los vinilos, pero por la tarde fui a hablar con M., ya sabes, la chica que hace cajas-trampa para esconder sus cosas. En cierta ocasión una compañera se coló en su habitación y trató de llevarse su diario, y la caja donde M. lo guardaba se cerró como un cepo sobre la mano de la ladrona y la dejó atrapada. Como no logró librarse de la trampa por sí sola, fue a suplicar ayuda a M., y todos pudimos ver que había sido ella quien había tratado de robar el diario.

Yo necesito algo parecido, así que me acerqué a M. para preguntarle si podría fabricar una caja para mí.

Pareció sorprendida, como si no esperase que le dirigiese la palabra, y tengo que reconocer que eso, a estas alturas, me duele un poco. Considero a M. una de mis mejores amigas y, sin embargo, nunca sé a qué atenerme con ella. A veces pienso que me tiene cariño, otras parece que me odia. En esta ocasión me dio la impresión de que no le apetecía hablar conmigo, y me arrepentí de haberme acercado a ella. Pero entonces me miró y sonrió.

–Claro que puedo ayudarte –dijo–. ¿Qué necesitas?

Después de todo, es M. Ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo.

Le expliqué la situación, y le pregunté por la caja donde esconde su diario. Pero ella frunció el ceño, y me di cuenta de pronto de que quizá no había sido buena idea planteárselo. Seguro que fabricar algo así lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, y tal vez a ella no le viniera bien en esos momentos. Sin duda tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

–Olvídalo –le dije–. Comprendo que es algo muy complicado y...

–No es eso –respondió ella, todavía pensativa–. Es que no sé si una caja-trampa es exactamente lo que necesitas.

–¿Por qué no? Impidió que S. leyera tu diario...

–Sí, pero no impidió que se lo llevara. Si me lo trajo de vuelta fue porque se puso nerviosa, pero podría habérselo quedado, haber buscado un cerrajero para que forzara la cerradura de la llave...

La miré sin comprender.

–¿Entonces...?

Ella volvió a sonreír. Me encanta cuando sonríe, y lo cierto es que últimamente no lo hace muy a menudo. Le devolví la sonrisa sin pensar. Su alegría es contagiosa, ¿sabes? Es como un rayo de sol para toda la clase.

–Desde que hice esa caja-trampa –explicó–, he estado perfeccionando mi técnica. Eso que necesitas esconder es algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

–Extremadamente importante –respondí, cruzando los dedos para que no siguiera preguntando.

No lo hizo.

–Entonces tendremos que preparar un escondite especial –dijo–. Una caja llama la atención, cualquier persona curiosa querrá saber qué hay dentro y buscará una manera de abrirla. Puede llevársela a su casa y tratar de forzarla de alguna manera. Lo que tú necesitas es un escondite que no parezca un escondite. Un compartimento secreto en alguno de los objetos de tu habitación. Y no cualquier objeto: uno que siempre haya estado allí y, por tanto, no vaya a llamar la atención de nadie.

La contemplé, admirado. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero M. es increíblemente lista.

–¡Muy buena idea! –la alabé–. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿La bola del mundo? ¿Uno de mis trofeos?

Pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

–Tiene que ser algo que no puedan llevarse fácilmente. Un mueble, o algo así.

–Aaaah, entiendo. Muy bien pensado, M. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella se ruborizó, como hace cada vez que la elogio. Tengo la sensación de que no está acostumbrada a recibir alabanzas, como si no terminara de creérselas.

Me sonrió de nuevo.

–Bueno, tú ve pensándolo y mientras tanto yo iré trabajando en el mecanismo, ¿vale? De todos modos tengo que fabricar el compartimento y diseñar un sistema de apertura especial. Luego, cuando sepamos a qué mueble vamos a acoplarlo, lo pintaré del mismo color para que no llame la atención.

–¿No es algo muy complicado? –pregunté, un poco preocupado–. Quiero decir... ¿no será demasiado trabajo para ti?

–Si es importante para ti, también lo es para mí –respondió ella con dulzura.

Te juro que no sé qué he hecho para merecer una amiga como ella. Impulsivamente, le di un abrazo.

–¡Gracias, M.! Me salvas la vida.

Pero de pronto noté que ella se ponía rígida entre mis brazos y temí haberla incomodado. Me aparté.

–Lo siento –me disculpé.

–No pasa nada –respondió ella con suavidad, pero noté que bajaba la mirada.

No parecía exactamente tímida, sino más bien... ¿triste?

Puede que sea mi estado de ánimo, después de todo. Tiendo a ver gente melancólica por todas partes porque yo mismo sigo estando triste por muchas razones, aunque trate de disimularlo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, decidiendo cómo de grande sería el compartimento secreto. Al principio había pensado en algo pequeño, del tamaño de la libreta, pero después pensé que no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar escribiendo este diario, y tal vez necesite varios cuadernos. Así que al final va a ser algo bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

–¿Estás segura de que no es demasiado trabajo? –pregunté, preocupado.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Para nada. Puede que tarde un poco en terminarlo porque ahora... en fin, estoy ocupada con otras cosas... Pero lo haré, puedes estar seguro.

Empecé a sentirme culpable.

–No quisiera darte trabajo extra. Puedo pagártelo...

–¿Qué? –sacudió la cabeza, escandalizada–. ¡Ni hablar! Eres mi amigo y estoy encantada de ayudarte. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Así es M. Siempre ofrece su ayuda a todo el mundo y nunca pide nada a cambio.

–Muchísimas gracias, de verdad –respondí–. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así; déjame compensártelo de alguna manera, ¿vale? ¡Ya sé! ¡Te invito a un helado!

Su reacción fue... curiosa. Al parecer algo de lo que dije le impactó mucho, porque de pronto me miró horrorizada, murmuró una disculpa y salió corriendo.

Y sigo preguntándome qué es lo que la molestó tanto. Le ofrecí un helado porque la última vez que fuimos juntos a tomar uno ella no se pudo quedar, porque tenía que ayudar a sus padres en el trabajo. Así que al final tomamos el helado solos K. y yo.

A lo mejor odia los helados de André y lo de sus padres fue solo una excusa. Pero eso no puede ser, ¿no? La he visto otras veces disfrutando uno de esos helados, así que estoy bastante seguro de que le gustan.

Pero en fin, M. es así. A veces tiene reacciones extrañas y nunca sé cuándo voy a tocar la tecla que la hace saltar.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que sí tengo claro con respecto a ella: que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito.

Por eso sé que me ayudará con lo del escondite para el diario, aunque la conversación haya terminado de forma tan brusca.

Y por eso sigo pensando en qué puedo hacer para agradecérselo. Nada de helado, eso está claro. Se lo preguntaría a K., porque ambas son buenas amigas, pero entonces tendría que explicarle por qué tengo que darle las gracias a M. Y cuanto menos personas sepan lo del escondite secreto, mejor.

Bueno, M. lo sabrá, claro. Pero sé que puedo confiar en ella al cien por cien.

Te mantendré al día. Y mientras tanto, el diario seguirá escondido entre los vinilos de mi madre. Cruza los dedos para que nadie lo encuentre antes de tiempo.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir.


	9. Día 15

Milady,

Ayer Lepidóptero volvió a la carga. En esta ocasión akumatizó a Alec Cataldi, el famoso presentador de televisión. Al parecer Jagged Stone no acudió a una entrevista en su programa porque su cocodrilo estaba enfermo, o algo parecido, y eso bastó para que Alec se transformara en el supervillano Inquisidor (sinceramente, a veces pienso que algunas personas se dejan akumatizar por motivos realmente absurdos. Y no lo digo por el señor Ramier. O tal vez sí).

Su poder consistía en que nadie podía negarse a responder a sus preguntas. No parece un gran superpoder... hasta que te paras a pensar qué habría pasado si llegara a afectarnos a ti o a mí.

Bueno, yo no podría haberle contado gran cosa, la verdad, porque tanto tú como el maestro Fu os habéis esforzado mucho en mantenerme al margen de las cosas importantes. Así que mi identidad tras la máscara es el único secreto que Lepidóptero podría arrebatarme.

Tu caso es muy distinto, porque además de tu nombre real podrías haberle revelado dónde escondes la caja de los prodigios.

Por suerte Alec, o Inquisidor, estaba demasiado obsesionado con encontrar a Jagged como para preocuparse por nosotros.

Y por suerte conseguimos derrotarlo con relativa facilidad. Entre nosotros, Alec será un presentador muy popular, pero lo cierto es que no tiene muchas luces.

Peleamos bien, perfectamente sincronizados, como de costumbre. Me esforcé mucho en mantener un tono profesional, y creo que lo agradeciste. Porque al final, cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos, me dijiste:

–¡Espera, Cat Noir! ¿Te parece bien que... salgamos a patrullar esta noche?

Parecías insegura, como si creyeses que iba a decirte que no. Lo cierto es que antes solíamos recorrer la ciudad juntos un par de noches por semana, para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden, pero no hemos vuelto a hacerlo desde la batalla de Miracle Queen. Decías que tenías mucho trabajo que hacer y muchas cosas en que pensar.

–Por supuesto, Ladybug –te respondí–. ¿Donde siempre, a la hora de siempre?

Y entonces sonreíste, y parecías muy aliviada.

–Allí estaré –me aseguraste, y mi corazón dio un salto de alegría.

Aunque creo que fue más por ti que por mí. Quiero decir que me alivia mucho ver que las cosas van volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, y que pareces estar mucho mejor. Sé que lo del maestro Fu, lo de la caja de los prodigios, lo de Chloé... todo eso te está afectando mucho más de lo que das a entender. Y me alegra ver que poco a poco vas recuperando el buen humor.

Aún así mantuve las distancias durante la patrulla. Sin bromas ni flirteos ni todas esas cosas que te irritan tanto. Profesionalidad y cordialidad, pero nada más.

Creo que fue una decisión acertada porque más tarde, cuando nos sentamos a charlar sobre el tejado de siempre, parecías mucho más relajada.

–Escucha, Cat Noir... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día –me dijiste–. Creo que fui muy dura contigo, y dije cosas que...

–No pasa nada, LB –te respondí–. Entiendo que estás bajo mucha presión. Todas esas responsabilidades de golpe... cuesta un tiempo asimilarlas.

Y lo pienso de verdad. Puedo sentirme molesto, frustrado o herido, pero lo comprendo, milady. Bueno, no entiendo por qué no puedes compartir esa carga conmigo, pero si así es como debe hacerse, entonces es lógico que estés a punto de estallar. Probablemente tú también te sientas abrumada y desbordada, incluso asustada.

Y estás sola, igual que yo.

–Muchas gracias por entenderlo, Cat Noir –me dijiste, muy aliviada–. Las cosas se han vuelto un poco difíciles en mi vida últimamente, pero no es culpa tuya. Y no debí pagarlo contigo.

–No pasa nada –repetí, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

–Lo sé.

Después permanecimos un rato en silencio, contemplando la torre Eiffel iluminada.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –te dije entonces–. Tengo la sensación de que, de un tiempo a esta parte... ser superhéroe está dejando de ser divertido.

–Bueno, nunca ha sido como visitar un parque temático –comentaste–, aunque los poderes mágicos y los trajes de colores puedan hacernos creer lo contrario.

Intenté explicarme mejor:

–Sé desde el primer día que el trabajo consistía en luchar contra las fuerzas del mal sin esperar nada a cambio. Firmé por eso con los ojos cerrados, y hoy por hoy... volvería a hacerlo. Pero hay otras implicaciones... Para mí son solo los secretos y las mentiras que supone llevar una doble vida, y el miedo a que Lepidóptero pueda atacar a la gente a la que quiero. Pero para ti es todo eso... y muchas más cosas.

–Lo sé –dijiste en voz baja.

–Y estamos... solos, ¿verdad? –te pregunté–. Ahora que se ha ido el maestro Fu, que nadie puede guiarnos... ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que estamos tomando las decisiones correctas?

Tardaste un poco en responder, así que añadí:

–¿O no estamos... solos? ¿Has tenido noticias de la Orden de los Guardianes?

Durante mucho tiempo pensamos que el maestro Fu era el último de la Orden. Pero hace poco descubrimos que los otros Guardianes habían sido devorados por un antiguo sentimonstruo, y tuvimos la oportunidad de combatirlo y derrotarlo. Y cuando lo hicimos, tu poder restauró el templo de la Orden tal como estaba antes de que el sentimonstruo lo destruyese.

–No, no se han puesto en contacto conmigo –respondiste–. Supongo que están muy ocupados tratando de ponerse al día. Han pasado muchas cosas en el mundo en los últimos doscientos años.

–¿Crees que Fu tuvo ocasión de contactar con ellos y hablarles de nosotros?

–No tengo ni idea. Dijo que tenía intención de ir al Tíbet a visitarlos, pero no sé si pudo hacerlo antes de perder la memoria.

–Entonces sí que estamos solos –resumí.

Había tenido la esperanza de que todo tu secretismo de las últimas semanas se debiese a que los otros Guardianes de la Orden te estaban iniciando en sus sagrados misterios, o algo así. Pero al parecer has estado tan sola como yo.

–Eso parece –respondiste.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, pero era un silencio apacible, nada incómodo. Como los que solíamos compartir antes de que las cosas se torcieran. Así que pensé que era un buen momento para plantear el asunto de K.

–¿Sabes, Ladybug...? Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Sonreíste, sin terminar de creértelo del todo.

–¿Intentas ponerme celosa? Ya sabes que no va a funcionar.

–No, no, esta vez es de verdad.

No pude evitar hacer una pausa para ver cómo reaccionabas. Me pareció que fruncías un poco el ceño, como si te costara asimilarlo. Pero como no quería que me malinterpretaras, proseguí:

–Y no te lo cuento para darte celos, es que... tengo un dilema al respecto y no se lo puedo contar a nadie más.

Alzaste la cabeza para mirarme, inquieta, y enderezaste los hombros, dispuesta a dedicarme toda tu atención.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Es sobre todo el asunto de la doble identidad...

–No puedes decirle que eres Cat Noir, ya lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé, y por supuesto que no se lo he dicho. Pero me preocupa que lo descubra por sí misma, porque es muy observadora. Por otro lado, no me gusta tener que mentirle, pero si se lo digo, o si ella se da cuenta... la pondré en peligro también, ¿verdad?

–Probablemente –respondiste, bajando la cabeza, pensativa.

–¿Qué debo hacer? Es mi primera novia –confesé–. Ya habría sido bastante complicado tratándose solo de mí. Pero ser dos personas a la vez...

–Tus padres no lo han descubierto todavía, ¿verdad?

–No, por suerte.

–Los míos tampoco –proseguiste–. Y convivimos bajo el mismo techo, y son las personas que mejor me conocen. Así que, si puedes ocultar un secreto así a tu propia familia... con tu novia no debería ser diferente.

Ladeé la cabeza, considerando aquella nueva perspectiva.

–Claro –respondí, mucho más aliviado–. Claro, tienes razón. Muchas gracias, Ladybug.

Sonreíste con gentileza, pero había un punto de melancolía en tu mirada. Y de pronto me pareció comprender...

Tú también estabas enamorada, claro. Y te asaltarían las mismas dudas y temores en cuanto empezaras a salir con alguien, si es que no lo habías hecho ya.

–¿Cómo es para ti? –te pregunté–. Todo el tema del amor, quiero decir. Supongo que no te resulta fácil mentir, así que... ¿cómo te las arreglas?

Inspiraste hondo, como si te hubiese incomodado la pregunta.

–Lo siento –me apresuré a rectificar–. No es asunto mío.

–No, no. Lo cierto es que... –Dudaste un momento antes de seguir–. Es bueno que plantees estas cosas, porque yo me estoy haciendo las mismas preguntas.

–¿De verdad?

Inclinaste la cabeza con timidez, y me pareció que te sonrojabas un poco. Sé que te cuesta mucho hablar de tus sentimientos, así que simplemente esperé en silencio.

–Hay un chico... –empezaste por fin–. Sé que le gusto, y él me gusta a mí, pero no sé si en estas circunstancias... con todo lo que está pasando, y mi nueva responsabilidad como Guardiana...

Ignoré el dolor que todavía me causa saber que amas a otro y me esforcé por centrarme en las implicaciones de lo que me estabas contando.

–¿Quieres decir que, como ahora eres la Guardiana, no puedes tener pareja? ¿Ni salir con nadie? –pregunté con incredulidad.

–El maestro Fu se mantuvo lejos de Marianne durante casi toda su vida para no ponerla en peligro.

–Y los dos estuvieron separados durante décadas, soñando con un futuro juntos que nunca llegó, porque él perdió la memoria primero. Tú no te mereces eso, LB.

Parpadeaste, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Pero no llegaste a llorar.

–El maestro pensaba que era la decisión correcta.

–El maestro también pensó que sería buena idea salir huyendo en lugar de enfrentarse al sentimonstruo que devoró a toda su orden –te recordé–. Si le hubiésemos hecho caso... si no hubiésemos insistido en quedarnos a pelear... a estas alturas se lo habría zampado a él también.

Dejaste escapar un suspiro de resignación. No te gusta hablar mal del maestro Fu, pero sabes que tengo razón.

–Ya has sacrificado muchas cosas por salvar el mundo –proseguí–. No te pueden pedir... nadie te puede pedir que renuncies también al amor de tu vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no decidimos ser superhéroes y...

–¿E-el amor de mi vida? –tartamudeaste con desconcierto.

Cruzamos una mirada de incomprensión. Al parecer no estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

–¿No te refieres al... chico del que estás enamorada? ¿Ese que mencionaste cuando yo...?

–No –me cortaste, deprisa, y te ruborizaste todavía más–. Eso... ya se terminó.

Me quedé tan perplejo que me costó unos segundos reaccionar.

–¿Quieres decir...?

–No salió bien –te limitaste a explicar; no parecías muy dispuesta a seguir hablando de él, así que no insistí–. Con este otro chico, en cambio, tengo la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo, pero... en fin, no estoy segura. Porque me cuesta superar a mi primer amor... y porque tengo tantas responsabilidades, y tantos secretos que tendría que ocultarle...

Alzaste la cabeza para mirarme, y tus ojos estaban húmedos y abiertos de par en par cuando confesaste:

–Tengo miedo, Cat Noir.

Te abracé. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me tragué la amargura y la desilusión que sentí al comprender que yo ni siquiera era tu segunda opción... que no lo había sido nunca... y te di el que, a pesar de todo, aún creo que es el mejor consejo que puedo ofrecerte:

–Dale una oportunidad, LB –te susurré al oído–. Tienes muchas cosas en qué pensar, una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, y yo no quiero que estés sola. Necesitas alguien a tu lado que pueda apoyarte en los peores momentos. Ya que no voy a ser yo... por favor, no dejes ese puesto vacío. Me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que tienes a alguien que te quiere como mereces.

Inspiraste hondo varias veces, y sé que estabas luchando por no echarte a llorar. Al fin, cuando te separaste de mí para mirarme, sonreías, pero tus ojos seguían brillantes.

–Gracias, Cat Noir. Esto... esto nunca lo olvidaré.

Sonreí. Es verdad que duele, pero no me arrepiento de estar saliendo con K. Tampoco yo estoy dispuesto a castigarme a mí mismo con un futuro en soledad simplemente porque tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos. A lo mejor suena demasiado pragmático, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer, porque empiezo a asumir que las cosas son así y no van a cambiar.

Hoy lo tengo más claro que nunca, después de haber descubierto que, superado el amor por el cual me diste calabazas la primera vez, yo no era el siguiente en tu lista. Y probablemente ni siquiera estuve nunca estuve en ella, así que supongo que pasar página era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y, en realidad, debí haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Imagino que esto es lo que implica crecer, hacerse mayor, madurar o como quieras llamarlo.

Y sí, duele. Pero es algo que todos debemos hacer tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Aún así, quiero que sepas que sigues siendo muy importante para mí y que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en tu corazón.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Como dice la canción: "Lo siento muuuchooo, el canon eees asíiii... no lo he inventado yoooo" (o algo parecido).

¡Feliz año nuevo! Siento no haber puesto notas hasta ahora, pero quería mantener la ilusión de que era Adrien quien hablaba a través de estos textos, y no una loca miraculer intentando meterse en su piel. De ahí que tampoco diera explicaciones por el final brusco del capítulo del otro día :).

Pero no podía quedarme en silencio mucho tiempo, claro. Porque las cosas están así en la serie y por tanto así es como tengo que empezar yo, pero quiero que sepáis que en esta historia voy a intentar arreglarlo un poco. Aunque el canon no lo pone fácil, pero... bueno, para eso están los fanfics.

Mi intención es seguir actualizando diariamente, y creo que podré hacerlo porque los capítulos de esta historia son muy cortos y porque os llevo varios de ventaja :). Tengo la sensación de que estoy tardando un poco en enderezar el rumbo de la trama, pero es que la serie va cuesta abajo y sin frenos en una deriva dramática que no sé muy bien cómo manejar si quiero seguir escribiendo historias positivas y con final feliz. Así que crucemos los dedos y ¡deseadme suerte!, a ver si consigo sacar a estos pobres del pozo en el que Thomas y compañía los han metido. La parte sentimental no será tan complicada porque todos sabemos que en el fondo se quieren un montón, pero el tema del Guardián... mmmpf... Y no digamos ya el oscuro pasado de los Agreste y todo lo que huele a podrido en esa familia. De hecho, la historia de los Agreste pinta tan tan mal que no sé siquiera si seré capaz de tocarla en este fanfic. De momento voy a intentar que Adrien y Marinette puedan estar juntos sin que pierdan la memoria, Gabriel los obligue a separarse o se desencadene el apocalipsis. A ver qué pasa.

¡Gracias por leer, y feliz y "miraculouso" 2020 a todos!


	10. Día 24

Milady,

Ayer en el colegio pasó algo que me tiene muy preocupado.

Bueno, ante todo supongo que debería disculparme por haber pasado tantos días sin escribir en el diario. Si te soy sincero, lo cierto es que no tenía ánimos. Todavía quiero seguir apuntando todo lo que pase por si lo olvidas en el futuro, es solo que... supongo que necesitaba distanciarme un poco. De todas formas no parece que vayas a renunciar a tu rol de Guardiana por el momento, así que no necesitarás este diario a corto plazo. Aún tengo tiempo de ponerlo al día, y además tampoco había pasado nada digno de mención desde la última vez que escribí...

Hasta ayer.

En realidad no tiene mucho que ver con los prodigios o con nuestra tarea superheroica, pero es que no sé a quién más contárselo. O sí, probablemente podría comentarlo con un par de personas, pero aún no he decidido qué hacer al respecto. Todavía necesito asimilarlo y tratar de comprender por qué.

Verás, fui a la biblioteca del instituto a buscar un par de libros que necesitaba para un trabajo y oí que alguien lloraba.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que estaba solo. Era la hora del descanso y hacía un día estupendo, así que no había ningún estudiante en la biblioteca, claro. Y el encargado había salido un momento a tomar un café. Al principio me sobresalté, porque no era consciente de que hubiese nadie más allí. Entonces me asomé entre las estanterías... y descubrí que se trataba de mi amiga M. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cara oculta entre los brazos. Y lloraba muy bajito, como si no quisiese que nadie la oyera. Probablemente ella también creía que estaba sola en la biblioteca.

Se me partió el corazón porque nunca antes la había visto así. M. es siempre tan positiva, tan vital... Supongo que por eso me quedé parado en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin correr a consolarla, que es lo que habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia. Sencillamente... no me lo esperaba.

Y fue una suerte, porque entonces pude ver el akuma que entraba por la ventana y volaba directo hacia ella.

Con los akumas, nuestro modus operandi es el siguiente: simplemente esperamos a que alguno posea a alguien y lo convierta en un supervillano, luchamos contra él, rompemos su objeto akumatizado y tú purificas el akuma con tu yoyó y lo conviertes en una mariposa normal.

Pero también hay otros modos de lidiar con los akumas. Después de todo, siguen siendo mariposas.

Así que, antes de que pudiese alcanzar a M., descargué sobre el akuma el volumen número diecisiete de la Enciclopedia Francesa y lo aplasté contra la mesa.

Tú sueles decir que los akumas son mariposas inocentes y no tienen la culpa de que Lepidóptero los utilice para sus propósitos malvados. Así que prefieres purificarlos y liberarlos en lugar de... simplemente... aplastarlos como los bichos que son.

Y todo eso suena muy bonito y muy idealista, milady, pero la realidad es la siguiente:

a) Un villano akumatizado puede hacer mucho daño. Algunos destruyeron literalmente a muchos ciudadanos inocentes, los hicieron desaparecer, los transformaron en objetos inanimados o los enviaron al espacio, por no mencionar los villanos de gran tamaño como Gorizilla o Gigantitan, que podían aplastar a la gente bajo sus pies sin apenas darse cuenta. Si no tenemos que lamentar daños a día de hoy no es porque todas esas cosas no hayan sucedido, sino porque tú tienes el superpoder de arreglarlo todo después. Pero imagina lo que pasaría si un akuma destructivo nos venciese o si, por lo que fuera, tu hechizo no funcionara.

b) Una mariposa, por bonita que nos parezca, después de todo no es muy diferente de una mosca o de una cucaracha. Al fin y al cabo, todo son bichos, ¿no? En un mundo ideal toda vida es importante, pero probablemente sea mucho más razonable sacrificar una mariposa antes que poner en peligro vidas humanas.

c) Tú no estabas allí para purificarla y habrías llegado demasiado tarde, y

d) No podía permitir que M. fuese akumatizada. No sé por qué, puesto que he visto en esa situación a muchos de mis amigos, incluso a familiares, pero M... no, ni hablar. Ella, no.

Así que puede que no suene muy superheroico, pero básicamente la salvé chafando a una pobre mariposa con un libro gordo.

Ella no sabe lo que sucedió, y probablemente nunca lo sabrá. Pero el ruido la sobresaltó, y cuando salió de su escondite para averiguar lo que pasaba, ya no estaba llorando. Se había secado los ojos, aunque todavía estaba pálida.

–¡Oh, AlterEgodeCatNoir! –exclamó*–. No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

–Siento haberte asustado, M. –respondí–. Se me ha escurrido la enciclopedia entre los dedos.

–Sí que parece un libro muy pesado –comentó, algo más tranquila–. ¿Te ayudo a devolverlo a su sitio?

–No hace falta, muchas gracias –me apresuré a responder. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era que M. levantara la enciclopedia y descubriese la mariposa aplastada debajo–. Aún no he terminado con ella.

Sonrió, y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Yo la miraba de reojo, intentando averiguar si se encontraba mejor y si el peligro de akumatización ya había pasado. Me di cuenta de que mantenía la mirada baja, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no supiera por dónde empezar. Decidí romper el hielo y...

–M., estaba pensando...

–Sobre lo del otro día...

Nos interrumpimos los dos, nos miramos y nos reímos. No es la primera vez que nos pasa. A veces tengo la sensación de que, aunque realmente nos apreciamos el uno al otro (o al menos eso creo), no terminamos de encajar. Le indiqué que hablara primero, inspiró hondo y empezó:

–Solo quería decirte que estoy a punto de acabar lo que me pediste.

La miré sin comprender.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Pareció insegura de pronto.

–Bueno, a... al escondite secreto que necesitabas... la caja trampa... a lo mejor lo malinterpreté, pero me pareció que querías que...

Me sentí un completo estúpido, LB. ¿Puedes creer que lo había olvidado por completo?

–¡Claro, la caja trampa! Lo siento mucho, M., estaba un poco distraído. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que la terminaras tan pronto. ¿No ha sido mucho trabajo?

–No, una vez he sabido lo que quería hacer, lo demás ha sido fácil. –Sacó su bloc de dibujo de su mochila–. Y ya sé dónde la vamos a esconder.

Abrió el bloc y me mostró los bocetos. Se le había ocurrido acoplar el escondite... ¡debajo del piano!

–¡Es una idea genial, M.! –la alabé.

–¿De verdad te lo parece? Es un mueble que, además, no suele estar a la vista, así que será un doble escondite.

Realmente está muy bien pensado. El piano tiene su propio compartimento en mi habitación porque ocupa mucho espacio, pero lo saco todos los días para practicar. M. lo sabe porque estuvo una vez en mi casa, durante una fiesta que organizaron mis amigos; después ella se quedó para ayudar a limpiar y vio cómo guardaba el piano en su sitio. Me pareció maravilloso que lo hubiese recordado. Y me sentí un poco culpable porque al parecer había dedicado más tiempo que yo a pensar en el problema.

–Tengo ya todo diseñado, tengo los materiales, las herramientas... –estaba diciendo ella–, pero necesito las medidas exactas y más detalles sobre esto. –Señaló el piano el dibujo, y entonces me di cuenta de que no pronunciaba el lugar del escondite en voz alta. ¿Temía quizá que alguien nos estuviese escuchando? Al parecer estaba demostrando que también era más prudente que yo–. Así que, si me puedes enviar medidas, fotos, todo lo que puedas... te lo agradeceré.

–Claro, por supuesto. Esta misma tarde te hago un fichero con todo y te lo envío. Además tengo por ahí anotado el modelo exacto, seguro que con eso puedo encontrar mucha más información en internet.

Se le iluminó la cara.

–¡Eso sería muy útil!

No seguimos hablando, porque en aquel momento sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase. Me quedé atrás para deshacerme de lo que quedaba de la mariposa sin que M. lo viese... y entonces recordé que había estado llorando.

No parecía que tuviese ningún problema mientras hablábamos del escondite para el diario, pero me quedé preocupado de todos modos. Y estuve observándola con disimulo durante toda la tarde, por si acaso. Y sí le pasa algo. No se nota a nivel superficial, porque ella actúa más o menos como siempre, pero hay algo... quizá en su mirada, que está más apagada. O en su sonrisa, que parece forzada. O tal vez en ese gesto melancólico que asoma a su cara cuando cree que nadie la está mirando.

M. está triste por alguna razón que desconozco. Pero se esconde para llorar, así que al parecer no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Y si le pregunto, quizá salga corriendo.

He estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad hace tiempo que apenas la veo. Esto es raro porque los dos estamos en la misma clase y ella no ha faltado, pero es como... si se hubiese apagado. M. es un rayo de sol, es nuestra particular Ladybug de lo cotidiano, y si ella no está todo el mundo lo nota. Pero es que ahora... está, pero sin estar. No sé si esto tiene sentido.

Me he dado cuenta de que, aparte de esas dos veces que hemos hablado sobre lo del escondite del diario, no he cruzado ni una sola palabra con ella en estas últimas semanas. Al hacer memoria, la última vez que recuerdo que estuvimos juntos fue el día de los helados, con K. Que fue el día que nos enfrentamos a Miracle Queen, si no recuerdo mal. Después de eso, es como si M... hubiese desaparecido.

Probablemente ha sido culpa mía. Estaba tan preocupado con tantas cosas... el maestro Fu, la caja de los prodigios, la traición de Chloé, tu nuevo rol como guardiana... el inicio de mi relación con K...

Recuerdo que, cuando mi mejor amigo empezó a salir con su novia, pareció olvidarse de que yo existía. No se lo tuve en cuenta, porque realmente se lo veía muy feliz. Además, pasado un tiempo, cuando se acostumbró a su nueva vida "emparejado", volvió a encontrar tiempo para mí. No es como antes, claro, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

Me pregunto si no he hecho yo lo mismo con M. sin darme cuenta. Quiero decir que no la he estado ignorando a propósito. Pero es verdad que ha desaparecido de mi vida de repente, aunque seguimos viéndonos en clase todos los días, a pesar de que la aprecio tanto como siempre, o puede que más.

Pero aun así, si ella tiene problemas, si está atravesando una mala época... y yo he tenido que ver un akuma rondándola para darme cuenta... ¿qué clase de amigo se supone que soy?

Si Lepidóptero la hubiese akumatizado, milady, no me lo habría perdonado. Es cierto que he visto caer a personas muy cercanas y muy queridas, y luego he tenido que luchar contra ellas para salvarlas, pero M... es especial, por muchas razones. Se esfuerza mucho por hacer más fácil la vida a los demás, me ha ayudado siempre que la he necesitado, y en cambio yo, por una razón o por otra, nunca he estado allí para ella. Supongo que siento que se lo debo, en cierto modo.

Y también siento que lo del akuma de ayer fue solo el primer aviso. Que puede volver a pasar.

Y quiero evitarlo a toda costa pero, como te he comentado antes, no somos especialistas en prevención de riesgos. Ladybug y Cat Noir solo se presentan cuando la víctima ya ha sido akumatizada, no antes. Así que, ahora que quiero hacer las cosas de otra manera... no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Pero voy a salvar a M., puedes estar segura.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

*No dijo esto en realidad. Me llamó por mi verdadero nombre, obviamente, pero como aún no sé si tú conoces mi verdadera identidad, lo dejaremos así por el momento.


	11. Día 25

Milady,

He estado pensando mucho en lo de M. y se me ocurrió comentarlo con su mejor amiga, A. Sin duda, si M. tiene algún problema, A. lo sabrá. Así que esta mañana me las arreglé para hablar con ella a solas.

–Oye, A., ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a M.?

Se sobresaltó un poco.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Me dio la sensación de que no se esperaba que yo le preguntara al respecto. Su primera reacción fue extraña, sin embargo. No es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que M. está triste, porque pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Así que no entiendo por qué intentaba fingir que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

–Hace un tiempo que la veo triste... –expliqué–, aunque me parece que intenta disimularlo. ¿Tú sabes si tiene algún problema... en casa, o algo así?

Ella me miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por la cara que puso, tuve la impresión de que sí lo sabía, pero no se sentía cómoda comentándolo conmigo. Creí adivinar de qué se trataba.

–Oh, no me digas que C. se ha estado metiendo con ella otra vez –murmuré, abatido.

C. es amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo. La conoces, pero no te diré quién es para no darte más pistas sobre mi identidad. El caso es que ella y M. nunca se han llevado demasiado bien, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que M. sabía manejarla sin problemas. Si C. había estado molestándola hasta el punto de hacerla sentir tan mal, era lógico que A. no quisiera contármelo.

Aunque en ese caso, a mí sí me habría gustado saberlo. A veces C. necesita que le llamen la atención sobre su comportamiento, y yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo si es preciso.

–No, no... De hecho, C. tiene otras cosas en qué pensar –respondió A.

Supe enseguida a qué se refería. La reputación de C. ha caído en picado en los últimos tiempos por una serie de razones que no voy a detallar ahora.

Pensé entonces que quizá era L. quien había estado molestando a M. No hace mucho, de hecho, se las arregló para que la expulsaran del colegio, pero todo se aclaró al final.

Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, A. no lo sabría. Porque L. siempre hace esas cosas a espaldas de todo el mundo, y a A., de hecho, le cae bien, puesto que no sabe cómo es ella en realidad. Y siguen siendo amigas, por lo que sé, de modo que tiene que ser otra cosa.

–Entonces, ¿qué? –insistí–. Hay algo, ¿verdad?

Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda.

–Mira, lo que le pasa a M... es algo que no te puedo contar.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es privado... y M. prefiere que siga siéndolo. Si algún día decide hablar de ello contigo, estupendo..., pero yo no puedo hablar en su nombre.

Me sentí muy frustrado, milady. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a M. si no sé lo que le pasa, y la gente que lo sabe no me lo quiere contar?

–Pero es... ¿serio? –pregunté. Ella se quedó mirándome, y añadí–: Me gustaría poder ayudarla. Estoy preocupado por ella, porque nunca antes la había visto así. Si solo pudiera...

–No te preocupes –me tranquilizó A. con una sonrisa–, se le pasará. Solo necesita un tiempo para asimilar los cambios, pero... está en ello.

–Entonces, ¿es algo que se puede arreglar?

–Sin duda –me aseguró ella–. Todos pasamos por malos momentos, pero el tiempo todo lo cura, ¿verdad?

–¿Y no puedo hacer nada... para apoyarla, al menos?

Pareció dudar.

–Creo que, de momento, es mejor que te mantengas al margen –respondió al fin.

–¿Al margen de qué? –Como A. tardó un poco en contestar, añadí–. ¿No se supone que es en los malos momentos cuando más necesitas a tus amigos?

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro de tristeza.

–En este caso no, créeme. M. necesita distanciarse un poco. Con el tiempo será capaz de volver a ser tu amiga, pero ahora...

Eso encendió todas mis alarmas.

–Espera... ¿quieres decir que lo de M. tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Que he hecho algo que la ha molestado, o la ha herido, o...?

–¡No, en absoluto! –se apresuró a replicar ella–. No, tú no has hecho nada malo. Solo... mira, es complicado, ¿vale? Tú dale tiempo y déjale espacio, y ya está.

¿Crees que iba a conformarme con esa explicación? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Así que decidí hablar con N., mi mejor amigo. N. es el novio de A., y si ella sabe lo que pasa con M., sin duda N. lo sabe también. Y no se le da muy bien mentir, aunque sus explicaciones tienden a ser más bien confusas.

Sabía que, si A. no quería que yo me enterara, advertiría a N. al respecto. Así que me las arreglé para hablar con N. a solas antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Bueno, escupe: ¿qué pasa con M.?

Se sobresaltó de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho A. Sin duda estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

–¿Con M.? No sé a qué te refieres, tío.

–Está muy decaída últimamente; A. sabe por qué pero, cuando le he preguntado, no solo no ha querido contármelo, sino que además ha dejado caer que era de algún modo culpa mía.

N. suspiró, abatido.

–Oh, no, tío, otra vez no...

–Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Si te lo cuento, A. me matará. Y tú no querrás que pase eso, porque me tienes aprecio, ¿verdad?

–Pero ¿por qué no me lo podéis contar? –pregunté, frustrado–. Si he hecho algo mal, me gustaría poder arreglarlo, ¿sabes?

N. suspiró, me dedicó la mirada más triste que le he visto nunca y me soltó:

–Ya es un poco tarde para eso, me temo.

Me quedé mirándolo, angustiado.

–Sabes que solo estás consiguiendo preocuparme más, ¿verdad?

N. resopló con frustración.

–Mira, tío, seguro que tarde o temprano M. encontrará el valor que necesita para hablarte de esto, pero ahora mismo... no es el mejor momento, ¿sabes? Y sé por experiencia que cuando A. y yo intervenimos, la cosa solo se pone peor.

–Pero...

No tuve tiempo de seguir interrogándolo, porque en aquel momento llegó A. como una tromba y se llevó a rastras a N. Me gustaría poder decir que compadezco a mi amigo, porque me temo que se llevó una buena bronca por irse de la lengua, pero lo cierto es que se lo tiene bien merecido. Estamos hablando de M. Sé que le pasa algo muy grave, pero nuestros amigos actúan como si no fuera para tanto. Y aún así no me lo quieren contar.

Sabía que seguir presionando a N. y A. no iba a servir de nada, así que por la tarde, después del entrenamiento, he aprovechado para hablar con K. Sé que ella y M. son buenas amigas... o lo eran hasta hace poco, ahora que lo pienso. Lo cierto es que la última vez que las he visto juntas fue el día de los helados.

¿Se habrán enfadado por alguna razón? Aunque quizá estoy sacando las cosas de quicio. Después de todo, solo han pasado tres semanas, y lo cierto es que K. y yo hemos estado demasiado ocupados buscando huecos para poder vernos y no hemos quedado con nadie más. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando inicias una relación. Es inevitable que al principio te distancies un poco de tus amigos, ¿no?

De todas formas le he preguntado sobre M.

–Oye, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a M.? Hace un tiempo que la veo triste, pero ella no quiere hablar del tema.

Para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de que K. fuera a ser de mucha ayuda en este caso. Es una chica muy franca y directa, así que era poco probable que se andara con rodeos. Pero, por otro lado, ella no estudia en nuestro instituto, así que no ve a M. todos los días, como nosotros.

Sin embargo, la forma en que bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada me indicó que _sí_ lo sabía.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

–M. está... atravesando un momento complicado –se limitó a responder.

–Ya me había dado cuenta. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo serio en su familia? ¿Alguien en el colegio la está molestando? Me da la sensación de que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nadie me lo quiere contar.

K. alzó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente, como si estuviese intentando adivinar qué sabía yo exactamente.

Bueno, no tiene mucho misterio. La respuesta es: nada.

–No sabría decirte –me respondió por fin, con precaución–. Hace un tiempo que no hablamos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Os habéis enfadado, o algo así?

–No, no, para nada. M. es una gran chica y sigue siendo mi amiga, es solo que ahora... las dos tenemos muchas cosas en que pensar, y... mira, es mejor que lo dejemos así.

Te juro que no lo entiendo, milady. Todos los amigos de M. saben que ella está pasando por un mal momento y, sin embargo, simplemente dicen que hay que dejarlo estar, que se le pasará... y yo, que no tengo ni idea de por qué está así... al parecer soy el único que se preocupa por ella de verdad.

¿Crees que estoy exagerando? A lo mejor yo también lo pensaría si no la hubiese visto llorando, si no hubiese descubierto a ese akuma rondándola. Tal vez soy yo el que está en lo cierto y hay mucho más de lo que todo el mundo piensa. Quizá A., N. y K. están equivocados y no son conscientes de lo profunda que es la tristeza de M. Quizá ella se las ha arreglado para hacerles creer que no es para tanto, que estará bien.

Necesito saber la verdad.

Y supongo que K. se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejar las cosas así; pero por alguna razón pareció molestarle un poco, porque me dijo:

–De todas formas, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? Si ella no quiere hablar contigo...

–¡Pero es mi amiga! ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ella?

K. movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

–M. no está sola. Tiene más amigos, y tiene novio. Si realmente se siente tan mal, él será su principal apoyo. No tienes por qué serlo tú –me soltó de golpe.

Detecté que estaba un poco celosa. No tiene ningún sentido, claro, pero K. es así, tiene ese punto posesivo. De hecho, la última vez que la akumatizaron se dedicó a perseguir por toda la ciudad a una chica que, según ella, se me había acercado demasiado (la vez anterior había intentado matarme a mí, pero esa es otra historia. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero qué le vamos a hacer, ya me conoces: me gusta vivir peligrosamente).

Podría haberle dicho que no tenía por qué sentirme amenazada, que M. y yo somos amigos, pero decidí no seguir hablando del tema, porque estaba claro que le molestaba y porque, además, tiene razón: M. está saliendo con alguien.

Al parecer es muy reciente, aunque yo tenía la sensación de que llevaban más tiempo juntos. De hecho, cuando N. me anunció que eran pareja, me sorprendió, no porque hubiesen empezado a salir, sino porque yo creía que ya estaban saliendo.

No sé cómo no he pensado en él antes, la verdad. Si alguien sabe lo que le pasa a M., ese tiene que ser L.

(No me refiero a L., la chica que odia a M., sino a L., el chico que está saliendo con ella. Vaya, como veo que esto de las iniciales empieza a ser confuso, a él lo llamaremos Lk.).

No veo a Lk muy a menudo porque, aunque su hermana está en nuestra clase, él, como K., tampoco asiste a nuestro colegio. Pero somos amigos, así que tengo su número.

Se ha hecho muy tarde para llamar a nadie, así que lo haré mañana.

Sé que a Lk le importa de veras M., así que, si él no me puede contar qué está pasando, espero al menos que me diga si me estoy preocupando sin motivo o no.

¿Debería contarle lo del akuma? ¿Tú qué piensas, milady?

No sé qué hacer, y eso me reafirma en mi idea de que deberíamos trabajar seriamente en ese asunto de la prevención de riesgos. Para tener al menos un protocolo de actuación en caso de casi-akumatización, al menos.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	12. Día 26

Milady,

Al final ayer, como no podía dormir, llamé a Lk. aunque fuera tarde. Supuse que si estaba durmiendo ya me saltaría el buzón de voz, pero me contestó enseguida.

–Hola, AlterEgodeCatNoir, ¿qué pasa?

–Hola, Lk. Siento molestarte a estas horas...

–No te preocupes, no estaba dormido. Estaba terminando de trabajar en algunos arreglos. ¿Qué pasa?

Lk. es músico y, como todos los artistas, supongo que tiene sus extravagancias, pero no pude evitar compadecer a sus vecinos. Aunque lo cierto es que a su familia nunca le ha preocupado mucho eso de hacer ruido a horas intempestivas (casi estoy oyendo a su madre en mi mente: "¡No es ruido, es música!"). Sin duda, pero eran las once de la noche cuando llamé a Lk. Bueno, es gente de costumbres bohemias, supongo.

–No sé si es el mejor momento para comentártelo, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esto. Verás, últimamente he visto a M. muy decaída, y estoy preocupado por ella.

–Ah –respondió él con precaución.

–Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad? –Inspiré hondo, tratando de tragarme la frustración–. Todo el mundo lo ha notado, todos saben qué le pasa, pero nadie me lo quiere contar. ¿Es que M. confía en todos menos en mí?

–Bueno... –empezó Lk.; se detuvo un momento, como si estuviese tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas, y prosiguió–: No creo que M. se lo haya contado a nadie, salvo a A. Todos los demás nos hemos dado cuenta por nosotros mismos.

Dicho así suena como si yo fuera el peor amigo del mundo, pero has de saber, milady, que soy relativamente nuevo en esto de la amistad, y tampoco sé muy bien cómo tratar a las chicas (de hecho, esto último me temo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie). Pero si hay algo con respecto a M. que todo el mundo sabe y yo no he sido capaz de ver... me lo creo totalmente. En muchos aspectos, ella sigue siendo un completo misterio para mí.

–Entonces... –proseguí, sin muchas esperanzas de descubrir nada más–, ¿tú también piensas que es algo que se le pasará con el tiempo?

Se rio un poco.

–Vaya, espero que sí –comentó, y de nuevo sentí que me estaba perdiendo algo–. Pero, entre nosotros –añadió, poniéndose más serio–, no creo que se trate de eso.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces...?

–Verás, M... ha sufrido una decepción últimamente. Todos sabemos lo que ha pasado, sabemos que está dolida, pero es un tipo de... decepción... que todos hemos experimentado alguna vez. De esas que se superan con el tiempo y que te hacen madurar.

–Entiendo –murmuré, aunque lo cierto es que no entendía nada.

–Sin embargo, yo tengo la sensación de que eso es solo la punta del iceberg, ¿sabes? Esa es la melodía evidente, la que cualquiera esperaría oír de ella. Pero hay... una nota discordante. Hay algo por debajo, algo peor y más profundo que le está haciendo mucho daño. Y yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que puede ser, pero lo peor... es que nadie más lo ve.

–Nadie, no –salté–. Yo lo veo también. Es como si... como si de pronto se hubiese apagado una estrella en el cielo.

Me callé de pronto, pensando que a lo mejor había sonado demasiado cursi o exagerado. Pero sentí que Lk. sonreía al otro lado del teléfono.

–Exactamente eso. –Hizo una pausa, como si dudara acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Pero al final continuó–: ¿Sabes que lleva semanas sin dibujar nada?

–¿Cómo...? –Me tomé unos segundos para asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo–. Pero eso no puede ser. Desde que la conozco, M. siempre ha aprovechado cualquier momento para dibujar en su bloc de notas. Ella siempre encuentra inspiración en cualquier parte, y no solo diseña ropa, también cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza. Su mente es una máquina de ideas.

–Exacto.

Reflexioné.

–¿Quieres decir... que ha perdido la inspiración?

–O la ilusión, o las ganas, algo así. En todo caso, no es propio de ella.

–Esto... esto es serio –murmuré, abatido–. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

–Estás haciendo más de lo que crees. Le has encargado algo, ¿verdad? Una caja, o algo por el estilo.

–Sí. ¿Has visto los bocetos?

–Solo en una fase muy inicial, pero no me ha querido enseñar más. Dice que es algo secreto –comentó, pero no parecía molesto–. El caso es que sé que está trabajando en tu proyecto, y eso la ha animado un poco y la ha mantenido distraída estos últimos días. Así que te debo una.

Todos los remordimientos que sentía por haberle dado más trabajo a M. con todo el asunto de la caja-trampa se esfumaron de golpe.

–Puede que sea solo una fase –estaba diciendo Lk.–, y que recupere la ilusión por el diseño con el tiempo, pero es bueno que no deje de hacerlo, aunque sean cosas para otros.

–Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer por M.? –Como tardó un poco en responder, añadí–. Ya sé que probablemente no es asunto mío, pero es que...

–Claro que es asunto tuyo –cortó Lk.– y de todas las personas que la quieren. El problema es que tengo la sensación de que ella ha levantado una barrera que es todavía más alta para sus seres queridos, para la gente que la conoce bien. Como si tuviese miedo de que descubriésemos lo que hay detrás. Como si, en el día a día y para fingir que todo va bien, utilizase una...

–¿...Máscara? –completé.

Hizo una pausa al otro lado del teléfono y luego respondió:

–Sí. Sí, exacto, eso es.

Sonreí un poco. Puede que no entienda mucho de amigos y de chicas, pero en esto de las máscaras soy todo un experto.

–Y todo el mundo se está dejando engañar por la máscara –prosiguió Lk–, y me preocupa que llegue el día en que perdamos a la verdadera M. tras el personaje que está construyendo. –Hizo una pausa–. Perdona, creo que esto no tiene ningún sentido.

–No, sí que lo tiene, créeme –le aseguré–. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. –Reflexioné un momento y añadí–: ¿Alguna vez la has visto llorar?

–Una vez, hace unas semanas. Parecía desbordada por las circunstancias, y necesitaba un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, así que... la dejé desahogarse, aunque nunca me dijo qué le había pasado, ni yo la presioné para que me lo contara. Al principio creí que se debía... bueno, a lo que todo el mundo piensa, la decepción de la que te hablaba antes. Pero ahora sé que hay mucho más.

–No ha vuelto a mencionarlo, ¿verdad?

–Ni ha vuelto a llorar. Nunca delante de mí, al menos, y ahora pienso que es un paso atrás. Quiero decir que, sea lo que sea lo que la está haciendo sufrir, no lo está compartiendo con nadie. Se lo guarda todo para ella sola, y eso no es bueno.

–Las cargas compartidas son mucho menos pesadas –apunté.

–Exacto.

(¿Lo ves, milady? ¡No soy el único que piensa así!).

–Pero no podemos obligarla a compartirlas si ella no quiere –murmuré, preocupado–. Y si ni siquiera habla contigo, ni con A... y probablemente tampoco con sus padres... ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer yo?

–Hace unas semanas podría haber tenido alguna idea al respecto –respondió él–, pero ahora mismo, sinceramente... no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué puedo hacer yo, ni si puedo hacer algo. La veo hundirse y le tiendo la mano, pero tengo la sensación de que su dolor es demasiado profundo como para que pueda alcanzarla. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–: Estoy preocupado, AlterEgodeCatNoir.

Bueno... ni te imaginas cómo estoy yo en estos momentos. Pero me ha venido muy bien hablar con Lk. y compartir mi inquietud con alguien. Ahora sé al menos que no exagero ni me imagino cosas. Y también sé que, a pesar de los temores de Lk., al menos en esto K. tenía razón: M. tiene a su lado a alguien que la quiere y se preocupa por ella, y no tengo dudas de que, pase lo que pase, él no la va a dejar caer.

Pero aún no sé qué voy a hacer yo.

No hablamos mucho más después de eso. Lo vi tan preocupado que no quise contarle lo del akuma, al menos por el momento. Esto es algo que queda entre tú y yo, milady.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	13. Día 28

Milady,

Hoy por fin he podido hablar con M. Ha sido ella la que se ha acercado a mí, y al principio pensé que quizá se había enterado de que he estado hablando con todos nuestros amigos sobre su estado de ánimo, y que tal vez estuviese molesta conmigo por eso. Pero no: en realidad quería decirme que había terminado la caja-trampa.

–No la he traído al instituto porque pensé que preferirías que nadie la viera –me explicó–. En realidad, lo ideal sería que te acompañase a tu casa y te ayudase a instalarla, pero no creo que sea posible, ¿verdad? –planteó con una tímida sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que mi padre tiene normas muy estrictas con respecto a las visitas. K., por ejemplo, solo puede venir cuando acompaña a su madre.

–No lo creo –murmuré–. Lo siento, M.

–No pasa nada –respondió ella–. Podemos ir a mi casa después de clase, si quieres. Así podré explicarte cómo funciona antes de que te la lleves.

Normalmente tengo el horario muy ocupado, así que tuve que explicar en casa que tenía que quedar con M. para hacer un trabajo. Sabía que no me dejarían quedarme mucho tiempo, pero no me importaba, porque al fin iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando tras la máscara con la que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Porque ante los ojos de los demás ella sigue comportándose como siempre. Quizá está un poco más callada y distraída, pero poco más. Solo si te fijases muy bien serías capaz de ver lo que Lk y yo hemos descubierto (y yo necesité un akuma para darme cuenta; a Lk no le hizo falta, pero claro, él es su novio y además es una persona increíblemente empática).

Así que fuimos a su casa. Sus padres parecían sorprendidos de verme allí, pero me saludaron con amabilidad, como siempre. Son gente muy agradable.

No parecían especialmente preocupados. Le hablaban a M. con cariño, también como siempre, como si no pasase nada grave. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si Lk. y yo no nos lo estábamos imaginando todo cuando, al entrar en la habitación de M., descubrí el cambio de decoración.

Verás, el sueño de M. siempre ha sido ser diseñadora de moda. Desde que la conozco no ha dejado de dibujar, y no solo diseña, también confecciona su propia ropa, complementos... es increíblemente talentosa, hasta el punto de que ya ha ganado algún concurso de diseño a pesar de lo joven que es.

La última vez que estuve en su habitación me fijé en que tenía las paredes forradas de fotos de revistas de moda. También suele tener alguna prenda a medias en su máquina de coser, telas y patrones sobre la mesa...

Todo eso había desaparecido. Incluso el maniquí del rincón.

Sobre su escritorio, eso sí, estaba la caja en la que había estado trabajando. Me la enseñó, con una sonrisa satisfecha (una sonrisa de verdad, por fin). Era del mismo color exacto que mi piano.

–Primero pensé en esconderla dentro –explicó–, pero me parecía demasiado evidente. Luego se me ocurrió que podía acoplarse debajo, ¿ves?

Me enseñó un esquema de mi piano, que al parecer había realizado con toda la información que yo le había enviado.

–Mira; justo aquí, donde están acoplados los pedales. Para verla, alguien tendría que agacharse y mirar debajo, y a simple vista no parecería un objeto extraño, sino parte del mecanismo del piano, sin más. No te preocupes –se apresuró a añadir al ver que yo la miraba con la boca abierta–, no es difícil de instalar. Ya le he hecho agujeros para los tornillos y te daré todos los materiales e instrucciones para que lo hagas tú mismo. No vas a tener ningún problema.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No, no, es solo que... todo es muy ingenioso, M. ¡Y lo has hecho tú sola... y en apenas unos días!

Ella se ruborizó un poco, halagada.

–Pues aún no has visto nada –sonrió.

Me mostró unos botones hábilmente camuflados en un costado de la caja. No te voy a explicar cómo funciona exactamente porque no quiero dejarlo por escrito, pero hay que presionarlos siguiendo una combinación en concreto, porque si te equivocas... salta un resorte y te pilla el dedo como si fuese una trampa para ratones.

–Y es muy doloroso –me advirtió M.–, así que asegúrate de que te aprendes bien la combinación correcta.

Contemplé la caja con más respeto.

–A veces das un poco de miedo, M.

Ella sonrió, pero desvió la mirada.

–Bueno, algunos secretos... es importante que sigan siendo secretos, y hay que hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos. ¿No te parece?

También sé bastante de secretos, pero claro, no se lo podía contar.

Pero capté la indirecta. No sé si alguien le ha dicho que estoy preocupado por ella, o si se ha dado cuenta por sí sola, pero parecía querer advertirme de que no metiese los bigotes donde no me llaman.

O quizá son solo imaginaciones mías.

Lo del cambio de decoración, sin embargo, me pareció demasiado obvio como para que ella lo considerase "secreto", así que decidí que podía preguntarle al respecto.

Esperé a que terminara con sus explicaciones sobre la caja, la guardé en mi bolsa de deporte y le di las gracias por enésima vez. Pero antes de marcharme miré a mi alrededor y señalé las paredes.

–¿Ya no te interesa la moda? –pregunté.

Ella se puso colorada.

–No, yo... he decidido dejarlo.

Ya lo sospechaba por lo que me había dicho Lk, pero si te soy sincero no imaginaba que sería tan franca al respecto.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¡Si tienes muchísimo talento! Y también vocación; si no, no te pasarías todo el día dibujando.

Me miró de una forma extraña y, de nuevo, tuve la sensación de estar pasando por alto algo importante. Pero insistí:

–Eres como Lk. con la música. Él no se separa de su guitarra, tú siempre estás con tu cuaderno de bocetos.

Por eso, entre otras cosas, hacen tan buena pareja. Yo siempre he admirado a la gente que tiene una vocación así, algo que le apasiona y a lo que sabe que quiere dedicar el resto de su vida. No es mi caso, la verdad. Sé que acabaré trabajando en la empresa de mi padre, pero lo haré por tradición familiar, más que por verdadera vocación. Me da un poco igual porque, aunque no es algo que me entusiasme, al menos ya conozco el mundillo y lo cierto es que no se me ocurre una alternativa mejor. A menos que el alcalde empiece a pagarnos un sueldo por defender París. Pero entonces seríamos policías, no superhéroes. ¿No?

Pero M. negó con la cabeza.

–No es lo mismo –respondió–. Lk lleva tocando desde que era muy pequeño. A mí siempre me ha gustado dibujar, pero lo de ser diseñadora de moda era un capricho muy reciente.

–¿Un capricho? –repetí, sin poder creerlo–. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–¡Porque lo es! –replicó, un poco a la defensiva–. Verás, ya voy creciendo, y supongo que ha llegado el momento de sentar la cabeza..., poner los pies en el suelo... y plantearme las cosas de otra manera. Quiero decir que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, con los estudios, los ratos que tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la tienda, y si además quiero salir con Lk. y con mis amigos... no le puedo dedicar al diseño el tiempo que debería. Y hay que admitirlo, a lo mejor se me da bien, pero aún estoy muy verde y probablemente no pueda dedicarme a esto porque tengo otras responsabilidades, así que es mejor que me concentre en las cosas importantes y...

Siguió hablando, enlazando una frase con otra de forma un poco confusa, como hace cuando se aturulla. Pero capté la idea general. Y creo que he entendido lo que pasa. Y si tengo razón...

–¿Alguna vez te he contado lo que quiero hacer yo en el futuro? –le planteé.

Parpadeó. No se esperaba aquella pregunta.

–Pues... creo que no, pero... ¿no lo estás haciendo ya?

–Oh, sí, y parece que tengo una brillante carrera por delante, ¿verdad? –sonreí, guiñándole un ojo–. Brillante, pero corta.

No puedo darte detalles, milady, pero has de saber que mi trabajo es para gente joven. Cuando pase un tiempo, dentro de unos quince años más o menos, dejarán de contar conmigo. No será problema, supongo, porque para entonces mi padre tendrá otros planes para mí.

Mi padre siempre tiene planes para mí. Eso tiene sus ventajas: por ejemplo, no voy a tener que preocuparme por mi futuro, porque él ya lo tiene todo previsto, y me está preparando en consecuencia.

Pero también tiene sus inconvenientes: el primero, las grandes expectativas que ha depositado sobre mis hombros, y que a veces son una carga difícil de asimilar.

El segundo, que no es un futuro que haya elegido yo, sino que otra persona escribió para mí.

–Pero eso es... muy triste –murmuró M. cuando se lo conté.

Sonreí.

–No creas. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar, a esforzarme y a ser serio y constante en todo lo que hago, así que soy capaz de mantener el nivel que me exigen sin quemarme demasiado. Y, por otro lado, aunque sé que no soy yo quien escribe el guión de mi vida... tampoco se me ocurre qué otra cosa podría hacer, si tuviese la oportunidad de elegir algo diferente.

Excepto ser superhéroe, claro. Pero eso no se lo puedo contar y, además, se trata de una actividad que de todos modos hay que compaginar con una vida real.

–Lo que quiero decir –concluí– es que, si no te he contado nunca qué quiero hacer en el futuro, es porque no tengo la menor idea. Nunca he sido la clase de niño que tiene claro qué va a ser de mayor. Por eso en el fondo no me importa que mi padre decida por mí. Lo que hago no me disgusta, se me da bien y me ofrece un futuro en la empresa familiar. Y con eso me basta.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Entiendo –murmuró.

Coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros.

–M. –dije, y ella levantó la mirada hacia mí–, lo que intento decirte es que tú no eres así. Tú tienes sueños, tienes una vocación, algo que te apasiona. No permitas que otros decidan por ti.

Apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

–¿Qué te hace pensar... que no es algo que he decidido yo?

–Lo sé, porque te conozco.

Pero M. negó con la cabeza, y por un momento pude ver la profunda tristeza que había en su mirada.

–A lo mejor no me conocías tan bien como pensabas –dijo sin más–. Gracias por el consejo, pero de verdad, es mejor así. Llegan momentos en la vida en que tienes que tomar decisiones, y asumir que hay cosas que no pueden ser... Y eso es parte de hacerse mayor, ¿no crees?

No supe qué decirle. No estaba seguro de que estuviésemos hablando de lo mismo. O tal vez sí. O quizá ella estaba refiriéndose a más de una cosa.

Pero había alzado de nuevo esa barrera entre los dos, así que me quedó claro que, si seguía presionándola, se retraería todavía más.

–Supongo que sí –admití–. Es solo que... estabas tan ilusionada con tus diseños... ¿qué pasó con el blog de moda que ibas a hacer? ¿Aquel para el que hicimos aquellas fotos?

Suspiró.

–Era un proyecto antiguo –admitió–. Llevaba meses diciendo que lo haría pero nunca tenía tiempo de ponerme con ello, así que... bueno, supongo que en algún momento tenía que admitir que no iba a hacerlo después de todo. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

–No me hiciste perder el tiempo, M. –protesté–. Estuve encantado de ayudarte. Lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo, y estoy segura de que las chicas también. Solo tienes que pedirlo, ya sabes.

Sonrió.

–Gracias, AlterEgodeCatNoir. Pero no hace falta, ya te lo he dicho. Solamente necesito un tiempo para ajustarlo todo, no hay más.

–Pero... ¿tienes tiempo para ti? –le pregunté–. ¿Para distraerte y hacer las cosas que te gustan, al menos?

M. se rio.

–Tiene gracia que seas precisamente tú quien lo pregunte, Míster Ocupado –comentó.

Me reí también, porque tiene razón. Pero justamente por eso, porque sé lo difícil que resulta, quería estar seguro de que lo estaba llevando bien.

–Mañana por la tarde hemos quedado todos en casa de Lk. y J. –prosiguió ella entonces–. Si K. y tú queréis pasaros por allí, seréis más que bienvenidos.

Lo pensé.

–Tenemos entrenamiento –recordé.

–Ah, bueno, entonces...

–No, no, quiero decir que si tenemos entrenamiento quizá sí podamos ir. Porque podemos escaparnos juntos. Si fuese un día corriente tendríamos que encontrar otra excusa.

M. me miró con cierta pena.

–¿Aún andáis así? –murmuró.

Suspiré. Lo cierto es que, preocupado por su estado de ánimo, durante estos días no he pensado mucho en mi relación con K. Es cierto que seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, buscando huecos para quedar. A K. le parece divertido, pero yo ya tengo bastantes secretos que guardar.

Me acordé entonces de que M. y K. parecen haberse distanciado.

–¿No te importará que vaya con ella? –le pregunté–. Últimamente tengo la sensación de que no habláis mucho...

M. desvió la mirada.

–Es que hemos estado ocupadas, las dos –respondió–, pero seguimos siendo buenas amigas. Así que claro, podéis venir los dos, no faltaría más. Me alegraré mucho de volver a verla.

Me pareció sincera, pero triste. Sigo sin saber qué ha pasado entre ellas, pero al menos parece que no hay rencor por ninguna de las dos partes. Algo es algo.

Así que hemos quedado todos para mañana. Ya he escrito a K. comentándoselo, y le parece bien. Es verdad que desde que empezamos a salir intentamos pasar solos todo el tiempo posible, porque no tenemos muchas ocasiones para vernos. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagamos un poco de vida social. Aunque lo paso bien con ella, si te soy sincero empiezo a echar de menos a mis amigos.

Tengo una teoría sobre M., aunque no sé si es correcta: creo que sus padres quieren que se encargue del negocio familiar cuando sea mayor. Por lo que sé, es una tradición en la familia, su abuelo se dedicaba a lo mismo que su padre y quizá es lo que esperan de ella también. Ya he visto a M. ayudando a sus padres cuando tienen trabajo extra, y sé que está aprendiendo el oficio (y no lo hace mal). Supongo que a su padre le haría ilusión (una vez, incluso me preguntó _a mí_, a Cat Noir, quiero decir, si no estaría interesado en asociarme con él cuando deje de ser superhéroe).

Los padres de M. no parecen el tipo de gente que obligaría a su hija a renunciar a sus sueños para tomar las riendas del negocio de la familia. Además, siempre me ha parecido que estaban muy orgullosos de sus logros en el mundo del diseño.

Claro que, ahora que lo pienso, M. tuvo hace poco la oportunidad de irse a Nueva York a formarse con una prestigiosa crítica de moda y la rechazó. Nos dijo que se debía a que no quería separarse de su familia y sus amigos, pero quizá pensó que sus padres preferían que se quedara. Es decir, que no sería la primera vez que elige a su familia por encima de su vocación.

Quizá tiene razón, y en el fondo su pasión por la moda no es tan profunda como todos pensábamos. O a lo mejor sí, pero no quiere decepcionar a su familia.

En todo caso, ella ha hablado de "nuevas responsabilidades" y, salvo por el hecho de que la profesora de ciencias nos aprieta este año todavía más que el anterior, si es que eso era posible, a simple vista no parece que M. tenga otras cosas que hacer, salvo ayudar a sus padres en la tienda.

Y de ahí mi teoría. Tener más responsabilidades te agobia, te cansa, te estresa, pero no te sume en una tristeza como la de M... salvo que hayas tenido que renunciar a algo que realmente amas.

Y si se trata de eso, la verdad, no sé qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar. No soy precisamente el más indicado para dar consejos al respecto porque siempre he hecho lo que mi padre esperaba de mí.

Pero claro, de todos modos tampoco he tenido nunca sueños de futuro como los de M.

Al llegar a casa he colocado la caja bajo el piano. Tal como me dijo M., no he tenido ningún problema. Apenas se nota que está, y una vez conoces la combinación, es muy fácil de abrir. Así que ya tengo un escondite perfecto para esconder tu diario. Me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora.

(Plagg quería esconder su queso dentro de la caja también y hemos tenido una discusión por eso, pero he conseguido convencerlo de que no era una buena idea. No quiero que tu diario apeste a Camembert, y supongo que a ti no te gustaría tampoco).

Me voy a la cama, es tarde. Dormiré más tranquilo ahora que sé que el diario está a buen recaudo, gracias a M.

Releyendo lo que he escrito estos días me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando mucho de ella, pero es que no te imaginas lo extraordinaria que es, y lo mucho que me gustaría ayudarla. Porque M. siempre ha estado ahí para mí cuando la he necesitado, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ella. Supongo que verla llorar el otro día me tocó alguna fibra sensible. ¿Qué clase de héroe soy si no puedo ayudar a las personas que me importan?

Ya que al parecer no puedo hacer nada por ti, espero conseguir de algún modo devolverle la sonrisa a ella.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	14. Día 29

Milady,

Ayer pasaron tantísimas cosas que no sé si me va a dar tiempo de escribirlas todas en el diario. Así que es posible que, si la entrada de hoy me queda demasiado larga, termine de escribirla mañana. Y casi será lo mejor, porque aún tengo mucho que asimilar.

Empecemos con que fue un día de colegio normal; luego teníamos entrenamiento, pero K. y yo nos inventamos una excusa para poder escaquearnos y pasar a saludar a casa de Lk.

Oímos la música desde lejos, lo cual indicaba que nuestros amigos estaban ensayando ya. Lo cierto es que había echado de menos las tardes con el grupo. Por lo general no puedo reunirme con ellos muy a menudo, y es por eso por lo que no pertenezco oficialmente a la banda, aunque Lk me lo propuso porque sé tocar el teclado. Pero es que desde que salgo con K. los veo todavía menos.

Por lo que M. me había dicho, también ellos tenían ganas de vernos a nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos M. se volvió para mirarnos y se puso pálida del susto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

–Ah, vaya, sois vosotros –dijo con una sonrisa forzada–. No esperaba... no esperaba que vinieseis por aquí.

Me quedé muy perplejo y algo dolido, porque no era eso lo que me había dicho el día anterior. K. se volvió para mirarme, como pidiéndome explicaciones; pero no hubo tiempo de hablar, porque M. nos empujaba hacia la puerta.

–Tenéis que marcharos antes de que os vea –nos susurró apresuradamente.

–¿Quién? –preguntó K.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté yo.

Y entonces oímos una voz conocida que me saludaba desde el otro extremo de la sala.

–¡AlterEgodeCatNoir! –llamó–. ¡Qué agradable coincidencia!

–Demasiado tarde –masculló M. entre dientes.

Y entonces vimos a L., que se acercaba a nosotros seguida de A. Sí, me refiero a L., la chica que odia a M., y sí, A. es su mejor amiga. Sabe que L. y M. no se llevan bien, pero no imagina hasta qué punto L. le hace la vida imposible a su amiga. De hecho piensa que M. es un poco exagerada.

Yo, que sé muy bien de lo que es capaz L., puedo asegurarte que no exagera en absoluto.

L. se detuvo ante nosotros y me dedicó una de sus falsas sonrisas. A K. tampoco le cae bien, así que entornó los ojos y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho sin decir una sola palabra.

L. la ignoró como si no estuviese allí y se colgó de mi brazo.

–No sabía que estarías aquí –dijo, mimosa–. ¿Has venido a escuchar la música de KS? Es un grupo muy bueno, ¿sabes?

–Los conozco, muchas gracias –respondí, cortante.

K. dio un paso al frente para encararse con L. No había manera de que ella pudiese pasar por alto su presencia, de modo que la miró y le sonrió también.

–¿Y tú eres...?

A. se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones, y justo un segundo antes de que abriera la boca comprendí por qué M. estaba tan preocupada.

–Ella es K., la novia de AlterEgodeCatNoir –dijo A., sonriente–. Creo que la conoces de antes. No viene a nuestro colegio, pero los dos entrenan juntos en el mismo equipo.

(No lo dijo con estas palabras. Mencionó específicamente el deporte que ambos practicamos pero, por si no lo habías notado antes, yo estoy evitando dejarlo por escrito en este diario porque no es muy común, y podría darte pistas sobre mi verdadera identidad).

L. no perdió la sonrisa, pero entornó los ojos.

–¿Novia? –repitió, y me maldije a mí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes–. ¡Qué... inesperada noticia! –comentó con fingida inocencia.

Todos mis amigos saben que estoy saliendo con K., pero yo no se lo he dicho a L., y preferiría que no lo supiera. Porque alguna vez ha trabajado con mi padre y tiene contacto con su secretaria, y acabará por irse de la lengua, probablemente a propósito.

Pero mis amigos no lo saben, porque creen que L. es una chica encantadora y jamás haría algo así.

–No llevan mucho saliendo juntos, pero sus padres todavía no lo saben –explicó A.–, así que tienes que ser muy discreta al respecto, ¿vale? No queremos que nadie se entere.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió L.–. Podéis confiar en mí. Sé guardar secretos –añadió guiñándome un ojo.

M. y yo cruzamos una mirada de horror. Conociendo a L., sabemos que le faltará tiempo para contarlo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir que K. y yo no estamos saliendo en realidad, que solo somos amigos, pero entonces ella dio un paso al frente y se plantó delante de L.

–Espero que sea verdad que sabes guardar secretos –le soltó–, porque a nadie le gusta la gente que se mete donde no le llaman.

Pero L. se rió como si no hubiese captado su amenaza (aunque M. y yo sabíamos que lo había entendido perfectamente).

–¡Tienes toda la razón! –comentó, aún sonriendo–. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, K. Sé muy bien cómo debo tratar la información importante –añadió con dulzura.

M. y yo cruzamos otra mirada. Eso también era una amenaza, claramente.

Un rato más tarde, mientras nuestros amigos escuchaban la nueva canción del grupo, M. se las arregló para hablar con nosotros dos a solas.

–Lo siento mucho –se disculpó, muy preocupada–. No sabía que L. iba estar aquí, A. no me dijo que la había invitado también.

–No te preocupes –la tranquilicé–, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara.

–Bueno, ¿y qué importa si lo sabe? –planteó K.–. Sé que haría cualquier cosa por separarnos, pero tampoco es algo que dependa de ella, así que... ¿por qué le dais tanta importancia?

–L. puede ser muy retorcida cuando quiere –explicó M.–. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca actúa de frente, así que, aunque sepas que ha sido ella, no tienes manera de demostrarlo.

–Humm –murmuró K., pensativa–. No me gusta ese tipo de gente. Hacer cosas por la espalda es de cobardes. Si tiene algo que decir, que lo diga a la cara.

–Entonces no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente –opinó M.–. No creo que se comporte así por cobardía, sino porque le conviene. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Seguro que va a intentar fastidiaros todo lo que pueda. Tenemos que estar muy atentos.

Asentí, conforme. Como K. aún parecía dudosa, le expliqué:

–Una vez, L. consiguió convencer a todo el mundo de que M. la había empujado por las escaleras, y el director la expulsó del colegio. Incluso sus padres la creyeron a ella antes que a su propia hija.

–Cómo se puede ser tan horrible –murmuró K., indignada.

M. desvió la mirada, apenada, y me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado. Aunque todo acabó bien, al parecer es un asunto que todavía la pone triste.

–Pero al final la propia L. admitió que había mentido y el director dejó que M. volviera a clase –añadí.

–Nunca llegué a entender por qué lo hizo –asintió M., pensativa–. Quiero decir que sé por qué mintió, básicamente por que me odia, pero no sé por qué cambió de idea y decidió decir la verdad al final.

Yo sí lo sé. Es una larga historia, milady. Tal vez te la cuente algún día, pero aún no es el momento. Hoy todavía tengo un precio que pagar por todo aquel asunto, pero nadie lo sabe, salvo L. y yo.

–Lo que queremos decir –prosiguió M.– es que L. es impredecible y no sabes por dónde puede salir. Pero si la toma contigo no puedes perderla de vista, porque se las arreglará para hacerte la vida imposible cuando menos te lo esperes.

–Que lo intente –gruñó K.

–Hablo en serio, K. –insistió M.–. Por favor, tened mucho cuidado con ella.

K. se quedó mirándola, conmovida, como si aún le sorprendiera el hecho de que M. se preocupe tanto por los demás.

No continuamos la conversación, porque de pronto oímos un revuelto en el piso de arriba. Subimos las escaleras para reunirnos con nuestros amigos, que estaban observando la pantalla del móvil de A. con expresión preocupada.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó M., acercándose a Lk.

Él le pasó el brazo por la cintura con gesto protector.

–Parece que hay algo atacando París... otra vez.

–¿Qué? –exclamé.

Saqué mi propio móvil y vi que, en efecto, acababa de recibir una alerta del canal de noticias. K. y yo vimos en la pantalla un robot gigante que se abría paso por las calles de la ciudad. Los parisinos huían de él despavoridos.

–¿Será Gamer otra vez? –me pregunté en voz alta.

–No lo creo, no veo pirámides negras por ninguna parte –respondió M. automáticamente–. Quiero decir... –añadió, insegura–, que es un tipo de robot que no había visto antes...

–¡Vaya! –murmuró I., uno de los chicos de la banda–. ¿Llevará una persona dentro?

–¿Quieres decir que si está pilotado? –preguntó A.

J. murmuró algo, pero como suele hablar tan bajito nadie la entendió. Nadie salvo R., que dijo:

–¡J. tiene razón, podría ser un sentimonstruo!

Mientras nuestros amigos discutían sobre la naturaleza del robot gigante que amenazaba París, yo miraba disimuladamente a mi alrededor buscando una manera de escaparme con discreción para poder transformarme. K. lo notó.

–¿Qué haces, AlterEgodeCatNoir? Pareces nervioso.

–Es que... –farfullé.

–¡Está volando! –exclamó entonces I.

Volvimos a prestar atención a las pantallas. En realidad, el robot no volaba. Había dado un prodigioso salto que lo había elevado por encima de los tejados de París...

De pronto oímos un estruendo y todo el suelo tembló. Lk corrió a asomarse a la ventana.

–¡Ha aterrizado en el margen del río, junto al puente! –anunció–. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Supongo que no hay manera de explicarte lo que pasó a continuación si no te aclaro que la casa de Lk. y J. es un barco, uno de los muchos que están atracados a la orilla del Sena. Son ya muchas pistas para que averigües su identidad y, si investigas un poco, probablemente también la mía, pero ¿sabes qué? A estas alturas me da un poco igual. Necesito escribir todo esto y, de todos modos, no tengo muy claro qué es lo que sabrás cuando lo leas, ni lo que habrás olvidado, ni lo que querrás recordar.

Así que corrimos todos hacia la salida. El aterrizaje del robot había provocado una pequeño temblor de tierra y levantado grandes olas en el Sena, así que el barco se bamboleaba a un lado y a otro. Alargué la mano para tomar la de K., pero fue la de M. la que encontré. Yo me había quedado atrás a propósito, para despistarlos aprovechando la confusión y buscar un lugar para transformarme, y me sorprendió verla allí. Esperaba que estuviese con Lk., a la cabeza del grupo.

–¡M., corre, sal de aquí!

–¡No podía dejarte atrás! –replicó ella.

Así que no tuve más remedio que salir con los demás.

Corrimos por la ribera del Sena hacia las escaleras que conducían hasta la calle. Formamos una hilera para subir. Lk. se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió para mirarnos.

–¡M., AlterEgodeCatNoir, no os retraséis!

K. se volvió también hacia nosotros, alarmada al descubrir que éramos los últimos. Todos nuestros amigos estaban ya subiendo por la escalera, salvo M. y yo.

En aquel momento el robot aterrizó cerca de nosotros y todos se detuvieron un momento para mirarlo, impresionados.

Y justo entonces aproveché para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Mi idea era esconderme bajo el puente más cercano, que estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia. Pensaba que me daría tiempo a alcanzarlo antes de que nadie me echara de menos. Pero entonces oí la voz de M. detrás de mí.

–¡AlterEgodeCatNoir! ¿Qué haces?

¡Me había visto! Pero era demasiado tarde para rectificar, así que seguí corriendo como si no la hubiese oído. Me escondí bajo el puente y, una vez lejos de las miradas de todos, me transformé en Cat Noir.

Salí por el otro lado y me encaramé a lo alto del puente para examinar la situación desde arriba. Supuse que no tardarías en llegar, así que me preparé para hacer lo que mejor se da: distraer a los villanos para que se olviden de ti y así tengas más oportunidades de sorprenderlos.

Descubrí que mis amigos estaban ya en lo alto de la escalera, y se me encogió el corazón al ver que no habían ido a buscar refugio. Me estaban esperando a mí... y a M., que había salido corriendo detrás de mí y estaba a punto de llegar al puente.

–¡M.! –le grité desde arriba–. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Es peligroso!

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

–¡Cat Noir, cuidado! –exclamó.

Me volví justo antes de que el enorme robot descargara su puño contra mí. Salté en el último momento y el puño metálico se hundió en el puente, que se derrumbó bajo el impacto.

Aterricé en la orilla, cerca de M., y usé mi bastón como escudo para protegerla de los cascotes.

–¡Corre, M.! –grité.

Salté de nuevo hacia el robot y lo golpeé con el bastón para llamar su atención. Conseguí distraerlo un momento, aterricé sobre lo que quedaba del puente y me volví hacia M.

Y comprobé con espanto que no se había movido del sitio. Seguía paralizada, contemplando los restos del puente con gesto horrorizado.

–¡M., cuidado! –grité.

Pero era demasiado tarde: el monstruoso robot se había fijado en ella. Alzó la mano, y descubrí que tenía un arma acoplada el brazo. Y estaba apuntando a M.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza para mirar al robot... comprendí que no sería capaz de apartarse a tiempo.

Salté hacia M. sin pensarlo. Aterricé sobre ella y la protegí con mi propio cuerpo, rezando para que fuese suficiente como para hacer de escudo.

El rayo me impactó de pleno.

Ahora que lo pienso, podía haberme desintegrado, porque después de todo, y a pesar del traje, los portadores de prodigios no somos invulnerables. Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió. Simplemente actué por instinto para protegerla.

Por suerte, no era ese tipo de rayo. Sentí que me abrasaba la espalda, pero aguanté como pude hasta que cesó. Después me sentí muy débil, pero aún fui capaz de abrir los ojos para mirar a M., que estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Creo que le sonreí antes de caer desvanecido.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es caer al agua de pronto. Eso me espabiló al parecer, porque abrí los ojos y me encontré sumergido en el Sena. M. estaba conmigo y tiraba de mí desesperadamente, aguantando la respiración todo lo que podía.

De nuevo actué por instinto. Como ya estaba transformado no podía contar con AquaPlagg, de modo que saqué mi bastón y se lo coloqué a ella en la boca para que pudiese respirar. M. dio un par de bocanadas y me lo devolvió. Respiré a mi vez porque empezaba a quedarme sin aire, pero luego me lo retiré de la boca y le insistí a M. por gestos para que lo usara ella. Accedió.

Me señaló una dirección determinada y, aunque aún no tenía claro qué estaba pasando ni por qué estábamos allí, me fié de M. y la seguí.

Buceamos hasta que llegamos a la orilla. Salimos los dos, empapados y jadeando. Tiré de M. para ayudarla a levantarse y miré alrededor.

El robot se alejaba río abajo. Mis amigos ya no estaban junto al pretil del río; debían de haber ido a buscar refugio por fin. A ti no te vi por ninguna parte, así que comprendí que tenía que seguir enfrentándome al robot yo solo hasta que llegaras.

Pero antes debía asegurarme de que M. estaba bien.

Me volví hacia ella. Estaba empapada y temblaba de frío, pero su rostro pálido y su expresión desolada no tenían nada que ver con eso. Se había quedado contemplando los restos del puente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La sujeté por los hombros con suavidad.

–M... ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella intentó hablar, pero no le salió la voz.

–M-mi-mi... –empezó. Le temblaba tanto el labio que no pudo continuar. Tragó saliva y dijo por fin–: M-mi amigo estaba debajo del puente. Le ha caído el puente encima –gimió, y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas– y no he podido hacer nada...

Tardé unos segundos en comprender que se refería a mí. Como no me había visto salir de mi refugio como Cat Noir, pensaba que yo seguía allí cuando el puente había colapsado bajo el puño del gigante.

–M... –murmuré, conmovido. Le tomé la cara con las manos y le alcé la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos–. ¿Te refieres a AlterEgodeCatNoir? Está a salvo, M. Lo saqué de debajo del puente justo antes de que llegaras. Lo he visto subir hasta la calle por otra escalera.

Me miró como si no terminara de creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Está a salvo –repetí, con suavidad–. Está bien, te lo prometo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Entonces se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas, hundió la cara en mi hombro y se echó a llorar de puro alivio.

–Gracias... –dijo entre sollozos–. Gracias por salvarlo...

La envolví en un abrazo de oso para reconfortarla lo mejor que pudiese. No esperaba que se derrumbase de aquella manera, y menos... por mí, o sea, por mi alter ego. Porque no me estaba dando las gracias por haberla salvado a ella, sino... por haberlo salvado a él, o sea, a mí mismo. Parecía como si la simple posibilidad de que el robot me hubiese matado... la hubiese destrozado por dentro.

Recordé también que ella se había puesto en peligro en primer lugar por ir a buscarme. Porque me había visto salir corriendo y quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Seguí abrazándola mientras se desahogaba. No puedo explicar lo que sentí, milady. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que nunca había estado del todo seguro de si a M. le caía bien o no? Quizá por eso me pilló tan de sorpresa darme cuenta de hasta qué punto le importaba.

Cuando me separé de ella, también yo tenía un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Le acaricié la mejilla con la yema del dedo, retirando una lágrima de paso.

–Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? –susurré–. Ladybug y yo derrotaremos al gigante y ella lo arreglará todo, como siempre.

Me pareció que por su rostro cruzaba una breve expresión de angustia, pero desapareció tan deprisa que pensé que lo había imaginado. Ahora, volviendo la vista atrás... ya no estoy tan seguro.

Pero sonrió.

–Sí –susurró–. Ladybug lo arreglará.

Inspiró hondo. Parecía tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo... no sé cómo explicarlo. Alzó la barbilla y me miró, decidida, aunque aún temblaba como un flan.

–Entonces tendrás que ir a ayudarla, ¿no?

Te confieso que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a abrazarla. Quería asegurarme de que iba a estar bien, de que volvería a sonreír. Con una sonrisa de verdad, quiero decir. Quería protegerla a toda costa, no solo de robots gigantes o malvados villanos, sino de cualquier cosa que la hiciese sufrir.

–¿Seguro que estarás bien? –le pregunté, no muy convencido.

–Sí. –Sonrió otra vez, y era de nuevo esa sonrisa sin brillo–. Gracias por todo, Cat Noir. Eres un verdadero héroe.

Sentí que el momento había pasado, así que sonreí también y le hice una reverencia.

–Siempre al servicio de todas las doncellas en apuros y especialmente al tuyo, M. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando ella me llamó otra vez.

–¡Cat Noir!

Me volví para mirarla. Estaba seria, pero ya no temblaba.

–Gracias otra vez –me dijo–. Por todo. De verdad.

–Para eso están los héroes –respondí sonriendo.

–Lo digo en serio –insistió ella–. Lo que has hecho hoy por él... y por mí... significa mucho para mí.

Estuve a punto de decirle que, después de todo, era mi trabajo, pero por alguna razón respondí:

–Volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Todas las veces que hiciera falta.

La mirada de ella se suavizó.

–Lo sé –respondió sin más.

Cruzamos una mirada, y de nuevo tuve ganas de abrazarla. Pero me contuve.

Me despedí otra vez con un gesto y me alejé de allí.

Y bueno, qué te voy a contar. Sí que era un sentimonstruo, había sido generado por Mayura utilizando las emociones negativas de alguien que estaba muy enfadado, luchamos contra él, lo derrotamos, blablabla.

Te disculpaste por haber tardado tanto en aparecer, pero te vi seria y pálida y supuse que no te encontrabas bien. Cuando nos despedimos, me sonreíste con cariño, y no sé qué pensar al respecto. Quiero decir que me alegro de que las cosas vayan mejor entre nosotros, pero siento que todavía estás luchando en tu propia guerra y aún no me permites combatir a tu lado.

Si estás leyendo esto, supongo que no entiendes por qué hablo tanto de M. Después de todo, no es una información que vayas a necesitar si pierdes la memoria en el futuro.

Ni yo mismo lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que es porque no puedo contárselo a nadie más. Plagg dice que la mejor forma de devolverle la sonrisa a M. es regalarle montones de queso apestoso, y ahí es donde empiezan y terminan sus consejos. Y lo que ha pasado hoy en el río ni siquiera puedo contárselo a Lk., porque M. se echó a llorar delante de Cat Noir, así que en teoría yo no debería saberlo.

En realidad, todavía no sé qué ha pasado hoy en el río. Solo sé que M. sufría porque pensaba que yo estaba muerto, y la forma en que ha reaccionado al enterarse que no era así... me ha impactado mucho. En el buen sentido, quiero decir. Y no sé cómo sentirme, porque es bonito saber que le importo tanto, pero por otro lado siento remordimientos por haberle hecho creer que estaba bajo el puente, y por haberla puesto en peligro sin querer.

Después la llamé, es decir, mi alter ego la llamó para asegurarle que estaba bien, y para pedirle disculpas por haberla asustado. Y luego fui a verla como Cat Noir, para asegurarme de que _ella_ estaba bien, pero eso ya te lo contaré mañana, porque ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo que madrugar y además... quiero dejarlo aquí, en este momento. Recordando que he podido abrazar a M. para consolarla, y lo que me ha hecho sentir.

Recordando que, por alguna razón que aún no comprendo, ha derramado ante Cat Noir todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo. O quizá no haya sido por Cat Noir, sino por su alter ego. O por los dos, no sé.

Tengo tanto sueño que ya no sé ni lo que escribo. Te pido disculpas, milady. Mañana volveré a escribir, y espero poder tener las ideas más claras.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir.


	15. Día 30

Milady,

Hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo, comparado con todo lo que pasó ayer. Es verdad que he estado en tensión por si mi padre me llamaba a su despacho para preguntarme por K., pero al parecer L. ha decidido seguir guardando el secreto por el momento. No me fío de ella, sin embargo. Puede que sea solo la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Ayer por la noche, cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado tras la pelea contra el robot, llamé por teléfono a M., porque no había tenido ocasión de verla después.

–Hola, M., ¿cómo estás?

–¡AlterEgodeCatNoir! –exclamó ella–. ¿Cómo estás tú? Cat Noir me dijo que el robot no te hirió, pero...

–Estoy bien –la tranquilicé–. Cat Noir me salvó justo antes de que se derrumbara el puente. No tienes por qué preocuparte, de verdad.

La oí respirar hondo al otro lado.

–Me alegro mucho de que estés bien –dijo en voz baja–. De verdad.

Sonreí.

–K. me ha dicho que Cat Noir tuvo que salvarte a ti también porque no quisiste marcharte sin mí –le dije–. Quería pedirte disculpas por haber salido corriendo de esa manera. Lo último que quería era ponerte en peligro.

–No pasa nada –murmuró ella–. Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Había tenido tiempo para preparar una excusa convincente, así que contesté:

–Lo siento mucho, me asusté. Pensé que no me daría tiempo a subir la escalera porque era el último, así que decidí esconderme bajo el puente. No fue mi decisión más brillante. Seguro que ahora piensas que soy un cobarde.

Muchos de mis amigos lo piensan, de hecho, por mi tendencia a desaparecer ante las primeras señales de peligro. Es triste que tengan ese concepto de mí, pero lo cierto es que resulta útil para que nadie sospeche que en realidad soy un superhéroe.

Pero me da un poco de vergüenza que M. lo piense también. Ella cree que es torpe y tímida, pero en el fondo es muy valiente. Y tengo que confesar que quizá presumo un poco ante ella cuando soy Cat Noir. Porque no tengo ocasión de hacerlo cuando soy yo mismo, supongo.

–¿Cobarde, tú? –repitió M, como si la idea le resultara absurda–. ¡Para nada!

–De todos modos debería haberme parado a pensar –insistí–. Si lo hubiese hecho, a lo mejor me habría dado cuenta de que me seguías. Pero lo cierto es que me pilló por sorpresa porque no me lo esperaba.

Pretendía que fuese un cumplido, transmitirle de alguna manera que creo que es muy valiente, pero ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

–Tienes razón –susurró entonces con timidez–, supongo que debería ser K. quien estuviese pendiente de ti, y no yo...

Fruncí el ceño un poco desconcertado, preguntándome si estaba insinuando que K. no es tan valiente. Eso es absurdo porque ambos sabemos que K. no le tiene miedo a nada.

Y entonces lo comprendí de golpe. Me estaba diciendo que K. es mi novia y ella no, y por tanto no tiene derecho a preocuparse por mí.

Y mira... no, por ahí no paso. Porque yo no soy el novio de M. tampoco y me preocupo por ella de todos modos, y tengo derecho a hacerlo porque me importa de verdad.

Verás, hace unos meses el padre de M. fue akumatizado y la encerró en una especie de prisión mágica para protegerla de la decepción y del mal de amores. Intenté razonar con él (y no creas que es fácil mantener la calma ante una bestia peluda de grandes colmillos que intenta machacarte por haberle roto el corazón a su hija), y una de las cosas que dijo me molestó especialmente.

Le pregunté si su intención era mantener a su hija en soledad el resto de su vida y respondió que no, que algún día llegaría alguien que la amase de verdad, y solo él sería digno de rescatarla.

Básicamente me estaba diciendo que, como yo no estaba enamorado de ella, tenía que dar media vuelta y marcharme y renunciar a salvarla. Como si la amistad no contara para nada. Como si solo estuvieses destinado a amar a una única persona en tu vida y solo pudieses contar con esa persona, y mientras tanto estuvieses obligado a pasar todo el tiempo en soledad.

Y no lo acepto. Por supuesto que seguí luchando por salvarla (aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, su padre me dio una buena paliza, y si tú no hubieses aparecido no lo habríamos conseguido), porque no podía abandonarla sin más. Aunque estuviese enamorado de ti, aunque ahora esté con K., no voy a renunciar a mis amigos jamás.

Y M. no tiene por qué hacerlo tampoco. Si me aprecia hasta el punto de jugarse la vida por mí... bueno, es una idea que me resulta agradable y aterradora al mismo tiempo, porque realmente valoro mucho su cariño, pero por otro lado no quiero verla en peligro.

En todo caso, no tiene por qué avergonzarse. Yo también haría lo mismo por ella.

–M. –le dije–, me he expresado mal. Lo que quiero decir es que fuiste increíblemente valiente y generosa. Yo ya sabía que lo eras, pero si digo que no me lo esperaba es porque no sabía que lo fueras hasta ese punto. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Para bien, quiero decir.

Calló un momento, y la oí tragar saliva al otro lado del teléfono, emocionada.

–Gracias, AlterEgodeCatNoir –susurró. Dudó un momento antes de añadir–: Aún así sigo pensando que no debería haberte seguido, porque atraje la atención del robot y nos puse en peligro a los dos. Lo siento mucho.

Me parecía absurdo que fuese _ella_ quien pidiese disculpas, así que respondí de inmediato:

–El robot estaba siguiendo a Cat Noir, no a ti. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

–Bueno, a lo mejor no, pero me siento responsable de alguna manera por todo el desastre de esta tarde. Si no te hubiese invitado a venir al barco, K. y tú no os habríais puesto en peligro. Y L. no habría descubierto que estáis saliendo juntos.

–Lo primero no podías preverlo, M. –repliqué–. Después de todo, los akumas y los sentimonstruos pueden atacar en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Y en cuanto a lo segundo... –Suspiré–. Casi todos en la clase lo saben, así que L. se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

–Pero ¿y si se lo dice a tu padre?

Reflexioné.

–Bueno, pues hablaré con él al respecto –respondí por fin–. Iba a acabar por descubrirlo en algún momento. En realidad bastaría con que alguien nos viese juntos por la calle y nos sacase una foto.

(Inciso para aclarar que hay mucha gente que me conoce. Sin la máscara, quiero decir. Imagino que con todas estas pistas ya podrías averiguar mi identidad si te lo propusieras, y ahora siento curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionarías. Sospecho que te sería más fácil aceptarlo ahora que no nos recuerdas ni a mí ni a mi alter ego, porque en el momento en que escribo estas líneas tengo la sensación de que crees que somos tan diferentes que te parece imposible que seamos la misma persona. Recuérdame, si tienes ocasión, que te cuente lo que sucedió cuando nos enfrentamos a Desperada. Te vas a reír. Yo a veces me río también al recordarlo. O a lo mejor me río por no llorar, porque no estuve especialmente inspirado ese día, la verdad).

–Lo cierto –continué– es que estaba empezando a cansarme de tantas mentiras. A veces es mejor enfrentarse a la realidad en lugar de darle la espalda.

–¿Y si tu padre te prohíbe seguir viendo a K... qué vas a hacer?

La verdad incómoda es que no tengo la menor idea.

–Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él –respondí sin embargo.

–¿De verdad te parece que eso es lo mejor? –preguntó ella, dudosa.

Sonreí.

–Algunos secretos, M., son demasiado grandes para esconderlos en una caja –le dije.

Me pareció que sonreía también.

De todos modos, y como en teoría yo no había visto nada de lo que había pasado entre M. y Cat Noir en el río, no podía preguntarle al respecto. Así que charlamos un rato más y nos despedimos.

Poco después me transformé para ir a verla como superhéroe, a pesar de las protestas de Plagg, que consideraba que el tiempo que había pasado con M. era más que suficiente para un solo día. Pero no le hice caso porque, aunque sé que ella no salió herida del ataque, aún recuerdo la forma en que se echó a llorar entre mis brazos. No sabía si era buena idea visitarla para preguntarle, ni estaba seguro de cómo iba a plantearlo sin que sonara extraño. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando aterricé en el tejado de la casa de M. vi que había luz en las ventanas, lo cual significaba que no se había ido a dormir todavía. Llamé suavemente al cristal y enseguida asomó ella. Aunque estaba en pijama, parecía muy despierta. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba de patrulla por el barrio –mentí–, y decidí pasarme para ver cómo estabas.

Me miró con cautela, como si no estuviese segura de qué debía decir.

–Espera un momento –respondió al fin.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y unos segundos después salió al balcón con una bata sobre el pijama. Se reunió conmigo junto a la barandilla y juntos contemplamos el cielo nocturno en silencio.

–Así que –dije al fin–, ¿te encuentras mejor?

–Sí. Sí, muchas gracias. Vaya, me llevé un buen susto, pero puede que haya reaccionado de forma exagerada. Te pido disculpas.

De nuevo tuve sensaciones contradictorias. Por un lado me alegraba de que ella estuviese más tranquila. Por otro, quería decirle que no tenía por qué disculparse por desahogarse conmigo. En el fondo creo que me gustaría que lo hiciese otra vez. No me refiero a que me guste verla llorar, para nada. Es solo que... siento que su tristeza sigue ahí, pero ha vuelto a esconderla.

Mi madre solía decir que las cosas malas crecen en la oscuridad, y que si quieres acabar con ellas lo primero que tienes que hacer es sacarlas a la luz.

Quizá por eso, porque recordé a mi madre en aquel momento, decidí dar un paso adelante en lugar de aceptar sus excusas sin más.

–M., no tienes que disculparte –le dije–. Si necesitas confiar en alguien... o simplemente consuelo o compañía... para cualquier cosa... sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Ella me miró, indecisa. Le sonreí y añadí–: Para eso están los héroes... y los amigos.

Tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente, pero desvió la mirada.

–Gracias, Cat Noir –dijo solamente.

Esperé, pero no añadió nada más. Un poco decepcionado, me dispuse a despedirme de ella. Estaba claro que no le apetecía seguir hablando, y yo no quería molestarla más. Antes de marcharme, sin embargo, le hice una última pregunta:

–¿Estás... enfadada conmigo por algo? –Se volvió para mirarme, sorprendida–. Quiero decir... si he hecho algo que te ha molestado...

–¡No! –exclamó ella–. No, tú no has hecho nada malo. Nunca. Es solo que... –inspiró hondo– no estoy pasando por un buen momento y...

–¿Puedo ayudar?

–¡No! –respondió M. rápidamente.

Debió de captar mi expresión dolida, porque se ablandó... y fue casi peor. Me miró con la expresión más desconsolada que le he visto nunca y susurró, al borde de las lágrimas:

–Nadie puede ayudarme.

Pero no lloró. Se quedó ahí, junto a la barandilla, temblando, con la cara pálida y los ojos húmedos. Di un paso al frente para abrazarla y retrocedió de forma instintiva. Me quedé quieto para no asustarla. Cruzamos una larga mirada y vi en sus ojos que tenía mucho miedo, pero que por alguna razón no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Lk, o en A., o en sus padres. Y por supuesto, ni siquiera en mí.

De modo que me tragué mis ganas de seguir preguntándole. Solo abrí los brazos y volví a mirarla en silencio.

Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No sé si aquello serviría de algo, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Así que nos quedamos un momento en silencio, abrazados. Ella no lloraba, pero respiraba profundamente, como si intentara recuperar la calma.

Por fin le pregunté en voz muy baja.

–¿Era esto lo que necesitabas?

–Sí –susurró ella–. Gracias, Cat Noir.

–Para eso están los amigos –repetí con suavidad.

Y no tengo mucho más que contar. Creo que iré más veces a ver a M., si ella no me echa, aunque solo sea para estar a su lado y abrazarla cada vez que lo necesite.

De momento, al parecer es lo único que puedo hacer por ella.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Supongo que es frustrante que Marinette no termine de abrirse a Cat Noir, pero hay una razón poderosa. Si nada se tuerce, en cinco o seis capítulos la descubriremos por fin ;-)


	16. Día 38

Milady,

Al sacar el diario de la caja secreta me he dado cuenta de que hacía más de una semana que no escribía nada. Desde lo del robot gigante y todo lo que pasó con M., para ser más exactos. Bueno, lo cierto es que en hasta ahora no había habido gran cosa que contar. He seguido con mi rutina, te he visto en las patrullas y ah, el martes hubo un akuma, pero nada del otro mundo. Business as usual, vaya.

Lo único diferente es que he estado visitando a M. por las noches. No todas las noches, solo tres o cuatro veces esta semana. Aunque lo cierto es que apenas hemos hablado. Solo contemplamos juntos la vista desde su balcón, en silencio. A veces la abrazo, o le paso un brazo por los hombros si lo necesita.

No ha vuelto a llorar, y parece más entera, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que lo único que ha hecho ha sido construir un muro más alto entre los dos. Como si quisiera mantenerme cerca, pero a cierta distancia. Parece que ha encontrado el punto justo para sentirse cómoda conmigo, ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca. Pero aún no puedo preguntarle por qué.

Hablo de Cat Noir, es decir, mi versión superheroica. La otra la ve todos los días en clase y la relación entre nosotros es cordial. Estoy más pendiente de ella, aunque intento hacerlo de manera que no se dé cuenta, porque no me gustaría que volviese a distanciarse.

Pero en fin, no es de M. de quien quería hablar hoy, porque hoy sí ha sucedido algo importante, y no tiene que ver con ella.

El caso es que también ha pasado más de una semana desde que L. descubrió que K. y yo salíamos juntos. Al principio estuvimos en tensión, preparados para que hiciese algo de las suyas. Lo cierto es que no le hacía falta hablar con mi padre en realidad. Le habría bastado con pasar la información al lugar adecuado y de hecho ni siquiera habría tenido problemas en hacernos una foto o grabar un vídeo de los dos juntos sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Así que los primeros días mirábamos la prensa y los foros de cotilleos en internet, listos para salir al paso de cualquier rumor que pudiese surgir.

Pero nadie decía nada, y al final acabamos por confiarnos. Llegué a pensar que L. cumpliría su palabra al fin y al cabo... pero hoy, cuando he vuelto a casa para la comida, la secretaria de mi padre me ha dicho que él me esperaba en su despacho.

Como es un hombre muy ocupado, es muy poco habitual que me llame para hablar con él. Pero cuando lo hace, por lo general no suelen ser buenas noticias.

Cuando entré en su despacho, su secretaria me tendió su tableta para que viera una imagen en la pantalla.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Éramos K. y yo, paseando juntos de la mano por el parque.

Lo cierto es que, aunque hemos ocultado nuestra relación a nuestros padres, no hemos sido muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto. Quiero decir que nuestros amigos lo saben y que cualquiera podría vernos juntos por la calle. No lo he guardado en secreto de la misma manera que oculto mi condición de superhéroe, vaya.

–¿Lo han publicado en alguna parte? –pregunté con resignación.

–Solo lo hemos visto nosotros, al parecer –respondió mi padre.

–¿Quién...?

–Un informante anónimo.

L., por supuesto. Pero, como siempre, no tenía modo de demostrarlo. De cara a los demás, seguía comportándose igual que siempre, con su sonrisa de sacarina y su simpatía fingida. En ningún momento había amenazado con sabotearnos y, aún así, yo estoy convencido de que ha sido ella.

Mi padre me daba la espalda y se mantenía a distancia. Eso suele ser señal de que está muy enfadado.

–Me gustaría que me aclararas cuál es la naturaleza de tu relación con la señorita T. –dijo con tono neutro.

–Nada en especial –mentí–. En esa foto solo estamos paseando...

–Hay muchas más –cortó él.

Supuse que no tenía sentido negarlo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba cansado de mentiras? Pues en ese momento decidí que había llegado la hora de poner las cartas bocarriba.

–K. es mi novia –repliqué–. Estamos saliendo juntos.

–No te he dado permiso para tener una novia. De hecho recuerdo que no hace mucho preguntaste específicamente sobre este tema y dejé claro que no iba a darte mi aprobación en este momento de tu carrera.

Inspiré hondo.

–Y... ¿más adelante, quizá?

–Ya lo decidiré entonces –respondió él.

Tendría que haberlo sospechado, pero no quería creerlo. Después de todo, mi padre ya aprueba y desaprueba a mis amigos y decide quién puede venir a verme y quién no. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente con mi novia?

K. tenía razón. No nos permitirán estar juntos, y en un futuro, cuando mi padre decida que puedo tener novia, mi relación con ella estará controlada por él al milímetro, como el resto de mi vida.

Y, por descontado, solo podré salir con quien él decida.

Pensaba que con K. sería diferente porque mi padre la conoce y se lleva bien con su madre, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

De todos modos insistí:

–Pero ella me gusta mucho, padre, y estamos muy bien juntos. ¿No podríamos...?

–No. –Se volvió para mirarme y dijo lentamente–. Te prohíbo que salgas con ella.

Y no se volvió a hablar del tema.

No quería decírselo a K. por teléfono, de modo que esperé a verla por la tarde en el entrenamiento. Mientras practicábamos, y cuando el profesor no nos prestaba atención, abordamos el tema.

–Mi padre lo sabe, K. Dice que se lo ha contado alguien anónimo, y yo estoy seguro de que ha sido L.

–Sí, tiene que haber sido ella –respondió K.–. Mi madre se ha enterado también. Dice que no tengo edad para perder el tiempo con chicos y que mis estudios son lo primero, así que quiere que deje de verte.

–Ya, mi padre me ha dicho algo similar.

–El señor D'A. lo anunciará al final del entrenamiento –prosiguió ella–, pero quería decírtelo primero: mi madre me va a cambiar de equipo, así que no volveremos a practicar juntos.

Me detuve, perplejo.

–¿Qué? Pero... ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Dice que me distraes y que, si no corto contigo, la única opción que le queda es buscar otro equipo y otro entrenador para mí. La del señor D'A. es la mejor escuela de París, así que supongo que ingresaré en la segunda mejor. Sé que mi decisión ha decepcionado a mi madre, pero no pienso renunciar a lo nuestro aunque a ella le disguste.

Me sentí fatal.

Y ella debió de vérmelo en la cara, porque se quedó helada y me preguntó, muy pálida:

–¿Tú... tú sí que pensabas obedecer a tu padre?

Tragué saliva.

–Yo...

–¿Pensabas romper conmigo? ¿No ibas a luchar por mí?

Dicho así suena horrible, pero tú no conoces a mi padre, milady. Bueno, sí que lo conoces, pero no tan bien como yo. No puedo decepcionarlo. Simplemente, no puedo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi familia últimamente, y desafiarlo solo lo complicaría todo mucho más.

–No me lo esperaba de ti –prosiguió ella, herida y decepcionada.

–No tengo otra opción, K.

Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y, cuando me miró a la cara, sus ojos parecían puñales de hielo.

–Siempre hay otra opción, AlterEgodeCatNoir –me dijo con frialdad.

Así que al final ha sido ella la que ha roto conmigo porque considera que, si no estoy dispuesto a pelear por nuestra relación, entonces es que no la merezco.

Y probablemente tenga razón.

No sé cómo sentirme. Aún no puedo creer que todo haya acabado de esta manera. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a estar un mes juntos, pero todo iba bien, yo estaba a gusto con K... y la voy a echar de menos. Por supuesto que me habría gustado pelear por ella, insistirle a mi padre, pero sé que no habría servido de nada. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado con L. porque sé que, si no hubiese sido por ella, nuestros padres se habrían enterado por otra persona. El caso es que da igual.

No estoy triste, ni molesto, ni desesperado... pero me siendo vacío. Como si acabara de enterarme de que me han condenado a cadena perpetua en prisión y todavía no hubiese terminado de asimilarlo.

No es solamente por K. Mi primer gran amor fuiste tú, milady, y desde el principio era un amor imposible. Porque no me correspondías, obviamente, pero también porque tenemos que mantener en secreto nuestras identidades y porque es más seguro que seamos solo compañeros de equipo o como mucho amigos. Sé que, si estuviésemos juntos como pareja, Lepidóptero podría aprovecharse de ello.

Pero tú al menos tienes la posibilidad de salir con alguien en tu vida diaria, aunque no puedas decirle que eres Ladybug. Porque detrás de la máscara tienes una vida normal.

La mía no lo es. Está controlada al milímetro por gente que me dice en todo momento qué tengo que hacer, dónde tengo que estar, cómo debo hablar... incluso cómo debo vestirme. Me costó mucho convencer a mi padre de que me permitiera ir al colegio como cualquier otro chico de mi edad. Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, porque había llegado a creer que en otros aspectos también podría ser un chico normal.

Pero hoy he comprendido que estaba equivocado.

Como dice mi padre, "tú no eres un chico normal. Eres mi hijo".

No, no es solo K. Será igual con cualquier otra chica de la que me enamore en el futuro. Quiero creer que con el tiempo encontraré a alguien que le guste a mi padre lo bastante como para aprobar nuestra relación, y que eso ocurrirá en el momento adecuado, y que todo saldrá bien y seremos felices juntos.

Pero el amor no funciona así. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, y cuando te enamoras de alguien... simplemente sucede. Aunque no sea el momento adecuado. Aunque a tu padre no le parezca bien.

Sin embargo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, me temo.

¿Debería haber luchado por mantener mi relación con K., como ella esperaba que hiciera? No lo sé. No recuerdo ni una sola vez que me haya enfrentado a mi padre y me haya salido con la mía. Él siempre gana, siempre. Al principio pensaba que N., su secretaria, podía estar de mi parte... porque intercedió ante él para que me permitiera ir al colegio el año pasado. Pero últimamente los dos parecen estar siempre de acuerdo en todo.

Esta noche, milady, me siento más solo que nunca. Pero lo peor de todo es que tengo la sensación de que eso nunca cambiará.

Siempre tuyo desde la distancia,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Hay una cosa que me intriga de la breve relación Adrinette que vimos en Cat Blanc, y es la excusa que le dio Gabriel a Marinette para obligarla a romper con Adrien: que ella no era buena para su carrera, dijo. Pero ¿no era buena por qué? ¿Porque es la hija de un panadero? (En ese caso quizá sí aprobaría la relación de Adrien con Kagami; pero no sé si Gabriel sería una persona clasista ya que todo el dinero de los Agreste procede de la familia de Emilie, y según dijo Audrey, Gabriel no era nadie hasta que ella lo descubrió). Por lo que dijo Nadja en el informativo, las fans de Adrien están decepcionadas porque él tiene novia. Así que, si es eso lo que resulta "perjudicial para la marca", entonces Gabriel no le permitiría salir con nadie, ni siquiera con Kagami. Por tanto tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto, pero como él es famoso todo el mundo lo sabría tarde o temprano, con Lila o sin ella. Todo lo cual me lleva a pensar que, como Adrien no tiene permiso para tener novia y no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, si en algún momento quisiese iniciar una relación con alguien especial *cofcofMarinettecofcof* no tendría más remedio que hacerlo en secreto y ocultando su identidad para que nadie lo reconociera *guiñoguiñocodazo*.

Bueno, de ilusión también se vive, ¿no? En fin, esto no llega a teoría, pero queda bonito en un fanfic :D. ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Día 39

Milady,

Ayer por la noche no podía dormir, así que salí a dar una vuelta por los tejados con la esperanza de verte, aunque no fuese noche de patrulla. Todo esto... ser Cat Noir, correr por los tejados de París, pelear contra los villanos a tu lado... es una de las pocas cosas que mi padre no puede arrebatarme. Y quería disfrutarlo.

No sabía qué iba a contarte si te veía. Confío en ti ciegamente, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea decirte que he roto con mi novia. Por si se te ocurre pensar que, ahora que soy de nuevo un gato soltero, voy a volver a maullarte serenatas bajo la luz de la luna y todo eso.

Confieso que resulta tentador, para qué te voy a engañar. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque ahora mismo estoy muy cansado. Me siento herido y decepcionado, y no me veo con fuerzas para volver a enfrentarme a un desengaño amoroso. Duele demasiado.

Bueno, de todos modos ayer no te vi, así que todo esto da igual en realidad.

En cambio, fui a visitar a M. Pasé por su balcón sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarla despierta, porque era ya muy tarde... pero allí estaba ella, apoyada en la barandilla, con una manta sobre los hombros y contemplando el cielo nocturno con cara triste.

Me dejé caer sobre la barandilla, a su lado.

–Buenas noches –saludé.

Sonrió un poco.

–Buenas noches, gatito.

Permanecimos en silencio. Sé que puede parecer extraño que nos encontremos por las noches simplemente para estar callados el uno junto al otro, pero es así. A mí me gusta su compañía casi tanto como su conversación. Y a ella parece reconfortarla que yo esté cerca, aunque aún se mantenga a cierta distancia.

Recuerdo la primera noche que estuvimos juntos en su balcón. No me refiero a esta última semana, cuando he empezado a visitarla de forma más o menos regular, sino a la primera vez de verdad. Hace ya varios meses.

Entonces no teníamos tanta confianza. Es decir, mi alter ego y M. sí que eran buenos amigos, pero ella no lo sabía; para M., Cat Noir era un valiente superhéroe que la había salvado en un par de ocasiones, y nada más. O sea, prácticamente un desconocido.

Aún así me dejé caer en su balcón aquella noche porque me sentía solo. Había preparado una velada romántica en una azotea y esperaba que acudieses, pero... no te presentaste. De modo que allí estaba yo, suspirando por mi corazón roto y hundiéndome en mi propia miseria cuando vi a M. en su balcón. Y decidí pasar a saludarla.

Y no sé cómo ni por qué... le conté lo que había pasado. Que me habías dado plantón, y que estaba de bajón porque estaba enamorado de ti y obviamente tú no me correspondías. Bueno, quizá no se lo dije con esas palabras. Pero se lo conté, y aún no sé por qué lo hice. Quizá porque era mi amiga, aunque ella no lo supiera, o quizá porque realmente necesitaba desahogarme, no lo sé...

Nunca antes le había hablado a nadie de lo que siento por ti, salvo a Plagg, claro. Pensé que era evidente para todo el mundo, pero incluso M. pareció sorprenderse. Una de las pocas cosas que no me gustan de ser Cat Noir es que a veces siento que nadie me toma en serio. De hecho me costó mucho convencerte en su momento de que mis sentimientos por ti eran sinceros, a pesar de que probablemente eres la persona que mejor me conoce.

Pero aquella noche lo compartí con M. porque necesitaba confiar en alguien. Y ella me dijo que también estaba triste y con el corazón roto. Así que intenté animarla, pero entonces apareció un villano akumatizado y tuvimos que despedirnos.

Y ayer, mientras estaba sentado en silencio junto a M., recordé aquella primera noche, y cómo los dos habíamos confiado el uno en el otro cuando estábamos pasando un mal momento.

Ella debió de notar algo en mi expresión, porque se volvió para mirarme y me preguntó:

–¿Estás bien? Pareces muy serio esta noche.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No, solo estaba recordando... –empecé, pero me detuve de pronto. Para mí era un recuerdo bonito, pero quizá para ella fuese triste. Y ya tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente como para que encima venga yo a rememorar más malos momentos–. Da igual –murmuré.

Sentí que colocaba la mano sobre mi brazo.

–Dime, ¿puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? –preguntó.

M. es así. Aunque esté pasando por una mala época, aunque tenga el corazón roto, aunque se sienta muy miserable... siempre buscará una forma de hacerte sentir mejor si lo necesitas.

–No lo creo, pero gracias –sonreí. Hice una pausa y añadí por fin–: Hoy he roto con mi novia.

Se mostró sorprendida.

–¿Tu novia? Pero...

Recordé de pronto que la única persona que sabía que Cat Noir tenía pareja eras tú, milady. Oficialmente, para M. yo seguía loco por ti.

–Últimamente he estado saliendo con alguien –le expliqué–. No Ladybug, sino... una chica a quien conozco de mi vida diaria. Porque estaba claro que Ladybug no sentía lo mismo por mí, así que pensé... que quizá había llegado la hora de pasar página por fin.

–Y... ¿no ha salido bien? –preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Permanecí un momento en silencio, pensando.

–No estoy seguro –dije por fin–. Verás, podría decirte que si no seguimos juntos es porque ha surgido un... obstáculo en nuestra relación. Pero, para serte sincero, lo cierto es que ella estaba dispuesta a luchar para superarlo... y yo no. Yo me rendí ante la primera dificultad, tiré la toalla y me convencí a mí mismo de que era algo imposible de solucionar.

M. me miraba como si no me reconociera. Le sonreí.

–Sí, sigo siendo yo, el mismo gato que ha estado esperando a Ladybug con fe inquebrantable durante un año entero, a pesar de todas las veces que ella me dijo que amaba a otro –le dije tristemente–. Y creo que ese es el problema, ¿sabes? Que por Ladybug sí que habría luchado. Hasta el final.

Decirlo en voz alta no me hizo sentir mejor. Pero es la verdad.

M. guardó silencio un instante, pensativa, y después preguntó con cierta timidez:

–¿Quieres decir... que no querías a tu novia en realidad?

–Sí que la quería –repliqué–, en cierto modo. Me gustaba mucho, y todavía me gusta. Estábamos muy bien juntos, nos llevábamos bien, teníamos muchas cosas en común... es solo que...

Hice una pausa, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

–Tenía sueños de futuro con Ladybug –confesé por fin–. Me gustaba imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida juntos si ella llegase a corresponderme. Incluso me veía envejeciendo a su lado, y la idea me parecía maravillosa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Sonreí–. Ni siquiera conozco su verdadero nombre ni he visto nunca su rostro detrás de la máscara, ella ha dejado claro por activa y por pasiva que no siente lo mismo por mí, y sin embargo... yo no era capaz de imaginar un futuro sin ella, ¿entiendes?

Me volví para mirar a M. y descubrí, alarmado, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir –susurró.

Yo, en realidad, no estaba seguro de que lo supiera. Quiero decir que probablemente ella se siente así con Lk, pero él la corresponde, así que no es exactamente lo mismo, supongo. Sin embargo, no quise contradecirla.

–Pero con mi novia... mi ex-novia –me corregí–, me limitaba a vivir en el presente. No es que eso sea malo, supongo. Me gustaba lo bastante como para querer ser su pareja, y sin embargo...

Hay otra cosa que no te he confesado, y tampoco se lo dije a M. la otra noche. Y es que K. sí que me incluía a mí en sus planes de futuro. Yo le decía que sí a todo para no disgustarla, pero la verdad es que me costaba visualizarme en aquella vida que ella soñaba para los dos.

Y tienes que creerme si te digo que, a pesar de todo, en ningún momento pensé que eso pudiese ser un problema. Creía que era cuestión de tiempo, que solo necesitaba que pasaran los días, los meses... los años... para terminar de olvidarte del todo y querer a K. de la misma manera que te quería a ti. Pensaba que lo único que sucedía era que mi corazón tardaría un tiempo en curarse, pero lo haría tarde o temprano y, cuando lo hiciera, sería capaz de amar a K. como ella merecía.

Lo creía sinceramente, milady. En ningún momento tuve intención de hacerle daño ni utilicé nuestra relación para tratar de olvidarte. De verdad quería ser para K. lo que ella soñaba que fuese. De verdad me esforcé por ser el mejor novio para ella.

Pero lo que le dije a M. era verdad, y hasta ese momento no había tenido el valor de admitirlo ni siquiera ante mí mismo.

K. tuvo toda la razón del mundo al romper conmigo, porque no fue mi padre, ni tampoco L., quien acabó con nuestra relación.

Fui yo. Porque no tuve valor para luchar por ella.

Por ti lo habría hecho, milady. Por ti habría dado todas y cada una de mis siete vidas.

Pero no amaba a K. de la misma manera, y supongo que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nunca lo haría. Y tal vez por eso no me enfrenté a mi padre cuando debí haberlo hecho.

K. merece alguien mejor, sin duda.

–Tal vez... –dijo entonces M., pensativa–, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no crees? Que os conocierais mejor... que compartieseis muchos buenos momentos.. No sé, algunas personas necesitan un tiempo para enamorarse.

–Es lo que yo pensaba –asentí–. Pero hoy me pregunto... si no estás dispuesto a luchar por algo, ¿hasta qué punto te importa? –Sacudí la cabeza–. Si no vamos a estar juntos a largo plazo, quizá lo mejor haya sido acabar aquí y ahora. Porque más adelante será más doloroso.

–Pero eso no lo puedes saber –replicó ella–. Cuando empiezas a salir con alguien no puedes prever cuánto durará. A veces no es culpa de nadie que las relaciones no funcionen, pero si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

Reflexioné.

–Es posible –admití–, pero si empiezas, como mínimo deberías hacerlo con la fuerza y el convencimiento suficientes como para que el primer obstáculo no sea realmente un obstáculo, ¿no te parece? –Ella no respondió, de modo que continué–. Mi no... mi ex-novia estaba muy segura de lo nuestro. Yo no, pero... pensé que sería una buena idea darle una oportunidad. –Respiró hondo y confesé–: Estaba equivocado.

Ella se volvió para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿No crees que ha valido la pena el tiempo que habéis pasado juntos? –preguntó.

–No lo sé. En su momento pensé que no tenía sentido romperle el corazón si me gustaba lo bastante como para empezar a salir con ella, pero ahora pienso... que debería habérmelo tomado con calma. Que tendría que haber esperado a saber lo que quería, a estar completamente enamorado...

–Entonces quizá habrías perdido tu oportunidad con ella.

–Puede ser. Pero temo que ahora le he hecho más daño sin querer.

M. sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo para sí misma. Probablemente no pretendía que yo lo escuchara, pero mi superoído es muy fino y lo captó perfectamente: "Ojalá yo hubiese tenido una oportunidad".

No le pregunté al respecto, claro. Entre otras cosas porque en cierta ocasión me dijo que yo le gustaba (me refiero a Cat Noir, no a mi alter ego sin superpoderes) y le tuve que dar calabazas porque estaba enamorado de ti. Es un asunto incómodo para ambos, así que no hemos vuelto a mencionarlo desde entonces. Además, ella está ahora con Lk., así que supongo que es agua pasada.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato más, hasta que ella preguntó con timidez:

–¿Sigues... sigues sintiendo algo por Ladybug, entonces?

Suspiré.

–Milady siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón –respondí–, pero ahora mismo necesito tiempo para lamerme las heridas y aclararme un poco. Está claro que no puedo volver atrás porque esa puerta se cerró hace mucho tiempo, pero... también creo que debería esperar hasta superarlo del todo, antes de intentarlo con nadie más. Tal vez... tal vez no fue buena idea emparejarme tan pronto. Quizá tenga que esperar hasta conocer a alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo que me hacía sentir ella. Y que también me corresponda.

Me latió el corazón un poco más deprisa al pensar en ello. Durante un tiempo creí que K. era esa persona, pero ahora que sé que no... me pregunto si es realmente posible.

Todos mis amigos a mi alrededor se van emparejando y parecen muy felices. Si es tan sencillo para ellos, ¿por qué es tan difícil para mí?

M. me sonrió con dulzura.

–Claro que sí. Tú no mereces menos, Cat Noir.

Le sonreí también.

–Gracias, M. Eres muy amable.

–Es lo que pienso de verdad.

Permanecimos de nuevo en silencio, con la luna brillando sobre nuestros, hasta que M. dijo que tenía sueño y se iba a dormir.

Hoy la he visto en el colegio, como al resto de mis amigos, pero aún no les he dicho que K. y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Siempre tuyo

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Aviso a navegantes: esta conversación tendrá consecuencias.


	18. Día 42

Milady,

Esta mañana, al llegar a clase, me he dado cuenta de que M. no había venido. En circunstancias normales habría pensado que había pescado una gripe o algo por el estilo, pero como sé que está atravesando una mala época me preocupó que pudiese tratarse de otra cosa. Así que entre clase y clase le pregunté por ella a., que es su mejor amiga.

–¿Cómo es que M. no ha venido a clase hoy? ¿Sabes si está enferma o algo así?

–Algo así –respondió ella, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Otra vez una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabe menos yo.

Por suerte, al parecer esta vez nadie había advertido a N. de que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

–¡Oooh, no me digas que es por lo de Lk! –soltó de golpe–. Pobrecilla... ¡ay! –gritó cuando A. le dio un codazo muy mal disimulado.

–¿Le ha pasado algo a Lk? –pregunté, inquieto.

Ella suspiró.

–Te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano, supongo. No es que sea un secreto... en fin, no lo será... pero imagino que M. hubiese preferido que sus amigos lo supieseis por ella.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

N. y A. cruzaron una mirada, y finalmente él dijo:

–Lk. y M. han cortado, tío. Ya no están juntos.

–¿Qué? –solté, perplejo–. Tiene que ser un malentendido, ¿no? Algún tipo de pelea... pero lo arreglarán, seguro...

No me imagino a Lk. permitiendo que lo suyo con M. acabe por culpa de un desacuerdo o una discusión. Pero, de nuevo, N. y A. cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias.

–Ha sido cosa de M. –explicó A.–. Dice... que Lk. es muy majo y que lo quiere mucho, pero no de esa manera. Que se ha dado cuenta de que... su relación no iba a funcionar a largo plazo.

–Eso es muy duro, tío –comentó N., pero yo apenas lo escuchaba.

Porque estaba horrorizado.

Es culpa mía, milady. Todo culpa mía. Por todo lo que le dije como Cat Noir la otra noche en su balcón, por todas las razones que le di para mi ruptura con K. Solo pretendía explicarle cómo me sentía yo, pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar... que ella lo aplicaría a su relación con Lk. Y mucho menos que llegaría a las mismas conclusiones con respecto a él.

Estaba convencido de que eran la pareja perfecta, de que M. estaba tan enamorada de Lk. como él lo está de ella. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar...?

–Pero... no puede ser... –murmuré–. Pobre Lk. ¿No se puede hacer nada para arreglarlo?

A. se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, ella parecía muy segura de lo que hacía –respondió–. Dijo que seguir juntos solo complicaría las cosas y haría más difícil la ruptura en un futuro, y mucho más dura para Lk. Pero tampoco ha sido plato de buen gusto para ella, claro. Supongo que por eso ha decidido quedarse en casa hoy.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente –murmuré–. Lo que pasa es que... Me sabe muy mal por Lk, pero también por ella. Porque está atravesando un mal momento y esperaba que Lk la ayudara a superar el bache.

–Todos lo esperábamos –replicó A.–, pero tenemos que confiar en M. Ella lo ha pensado mucho y cree que esta es la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar que sea para bien y apoyarla en cada paso del camino.

Respiré hondo.

–Claro, por supuesto –respondí.

Pero eso no hizo que me sintiera menos culpable.

Por si fuera poco, al salir de clase este mediodía oí a L. hablando con varias chicas, entre las que estaba Jk., la hermana de Lk. Normalmente no suelo prestar atención a las conversaciones ajenas, pero L. mencionó a M., y eso siempre enciende todas mis alarmas. De modo que me escondí tras la esquina para escuchar, y no me gustó nada lo que oí.

–Siento mucho que M. y Lk. hayan roto, Jk. –estaba diciendo L.–. ¡Hacían tan buena pareja! Y Lk. estaba muy enamorado, pobrecillo.

Jk. respondió algo que no llegué a entender.

–Es verdad –suspiró L.–. ¡Qué mala racha llevamos! Primero K. y AlterEgodeCatNoir, y ahora M. y Lk...

Las otras chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero yo me quedé helado. Ni K. ni yo habíamos contado a nadie que ya no estábamos juntos. No es que fuese un secreto; simplemente no nos apetecía hablar del tema con nadie, al menos por el momento.

–¿Cómo, qué dices? –exclamó R.–. ¿AlterEgodeCatNoir ha cortado con K.? ¡Pero si no nos ha dicho nada!

–Ya lo conocéis, él es muy discreto, y además es todo muy reciente, al parecer –explicó L.–. Pero yo me he enterado porque, como ya sabéis, trabajo para la marca de su padre.

Si aún me quedaban dudas sobre quién estaba detrás del chivatazo, desde luego L. acababa de despejarlas todas.

–Pero seguro que K. sí se lo ha contado a M., porque son muy amigas, ¿no? –añadió L.

Yo no sabía a dónde quería llegar L. con eso. Sin embargo, las chicas se callaron de golpe, como si acabase de revelarles una información crucial.

–No estarás insinuando... –murmuró My.

–¿Yo? No, yo no insinúo nada –replicó L. con fingida inocencia–. El hecho de que M. haya roto con Lk. justo después de que AlterEgodeCatNoir y K. hayan dejado de ser pareja solo puede ser una coincidencia, nada más.

Yo sabía que no era una coincidencia, pero no por lo que L. estaba sugiriendo, fuera lo que fuese. Hasta donde tengo entendido, M. cree que K. y yo aún estamos juntos. Así que, si alguien ha tenido algo que ver con el fin de su relación con Lk., probablemente habrá sido Cat Noir con sus confesiones bajo la luz de la luna, pero en ningún caso su alter ego.

–Porque M. nunca utilizaría a Lk. de esa manera –prosiguió L.–. No es para nada propio de ella.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó My.

–Lo cierto es que M. ya ha hecho cosas raras antes a causa de AlterEgodeCatNoir –opinó entonces A., pensativa (no me refiero a A., la mejor amiga de M., sino a otra A. que va a nuestra clase y que tiene un nombre similar).

–Pero ¿vosotras pensáis que sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Lk. por esa razón? –preguntó R., dudosa.

–¿Quién, M.? –dijo L.–. Por supuesto que no; no sé de dónde habéis sacado esa idea.

Y todas callaron, pensativas, sin darse cuenta de que "esa idea", fuera cual fuese, la había sugerido precisamente L.

Sigo sin entender qué está pasando ni qué piensan ellas que tiene que ver mi alter ego con la ruptura de M. y Lk., pero L. nunca dice nada por casualidad. Así que estoy preocupado.

Me ha dicho N. que A. quiere ir a visitar a M. esta tarde para ver cómo está. Yo había pensado en llamarla, pero tengo dudas. Por un lado sé que lo que le dije como Cat Noir puede haber influido en su decisión, pero no puedo hablarle de ello porque se supone que mi alter ego no sabe de esa conversación. Por otro lado, no termino de comprender las insinuaciones de L. Sé que no debería creer nada de lo que dice porque miente más que habla, pero ahí hay algo, o las otras chicas no habrían aceptado su palabra sin más. Y mientras no sepa qué es, no tengo ni idea de cómo puedo enfocar la conversación con M.

De todas formas, y aunque sabía que L. mentía con respecto a K., quise asegurarme, así que le escribí un mensaje.

"Hola, K., una pregunta rápida. ¿Le has contado a M. que tú y yo ya no estamos juntos?".

"No", respondió ella. "No pierdo el tiempo hablando del pasado. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer".

Sonreí un poco. La conozco lo bastante como para saber que, si está herida o enfadada, su orgullo le impedirá demostrarlo. Pero, si dice que no ha hablado con M., la creo. Sé que lo hará en algún momento, pero por ahora, igual que yo, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?", añadió. "¿Te ha dicho algo ella?".

"No", respondí. "Tampoco yo se lo he contado a nadie aún, pero no hace falta, porque L. ya se lo está diciendo a todo el mundo, al parecer".

"Bueno, no debería sorprendernos".

"La verdad es que no".

No le hablé de M. y Lk. Ya se lo contará M., si quiere. Estoy empezando a cansarme de rumores y cotilleos, y empiezo a pensar que quizá debería haber hablado antes con mis amigos sobre lo mío con K., para que se enterasen por mí, y no por L. Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Así que, en efecto, si una de mis dos versiones tiene algo que ver en lo que ha pasado entre M. y Lk., sin duda es Cat Noir, como ya sospechaba. No su alter ego, como insinúa L.

Creo que voy a ir a ver a M. esta noche también, a ver qué puedo averiguar. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para evitar que L. haga de las suyas.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Nadie acertó las consecuencias de la conversación Marichat del capítulo anterior! Pero esto es solo el primer paso. La cizaña que ha sembrado Lila no tardará en germinar.

Con respecto a la perspectiva de Marinette... llegará, pero aún falta bastante para eso. Por el momento seguiré contando la historia desde la perspectiva de Adrien, aka AlterEgodeCatNoir.

Preparaos, que en el siguiente capítulo vienen curvas.


	19. Día 43

Milady,

Ayer fue un día muy, pero que muy complicado. Así que prepárate para una entrada larga y acomódate en un sofá con una manta y un chocolate caliente, porque me va a llevar un tiempo explicarlo todo.

Por la mañana, como ya te conté, M. no vino a clase porque había roto con Lk. y no se encontraba bien. Y L. se dedicó a decir por ahí que M. había tomado la decisión de dejar a Lk. porque K. y yo ya no estábamos juntos. Cosa que es mentira. (Es decir, es verdad que ya no estamos juntos, pero es mentira que Lk. y M. cortaran por eso, porque M. no lo sabía).

Por la tarde fui yo quien no asistió al colegio porque tenía un compromiso de trabajo. Cuando estoy trabajando no puedo atender al teléfono, así que no pude llamar a M. ni a Lk., ni me enteré de nada de lo que estaba pasando entre mis compañeros hasta que, en un descanso, recibí un mensaje de mi amigo N.

"Oye, tío, corren rumores de que lo tuyo con K. se ha acabado. ¿Es verdad?".

Suspiré y respondí:

"Sí, lo dejamos hace unos días. Siento no habértelo comentado antes. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema".

"No pasa nada. Lo siento mucho, tío."

"Sí, yo también. Pero así son las cosas".

No tuve tiempo de seguir chateando con él porque la sesión aún no había terminado. Y se alargó bastante, así que no pude volver a consultar el teléfono hasta mucho más tarde.

Me sorprendió, sin embargo, no tener ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida de nadie. Me pregunté qué habría pasado con M., si se encontraba mejor y si A. había acudido a visitarla al final. También me extrañó que N. no me hubiese llamado para hablar del asunto de K.

Pero en aquel momento no le concedí importancia.

Al llegar a casa decidí llamar a Lk., porque aún no sabía cómo enfocar mi conversación con M., y porque todavía faltaba un rato para que pudiese escaparme como Cat Noir sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Pensé que si no tenía ganas de hablar simplemente se limitaría a ignorar la llamada, pero respondió enseguida.

–Hola, AlterEgodeCatNoir, ¿qué pasa?

–Hola, Lk. Me he enterado por A. que M. y tú ya no estáis juntos, ¿qué ha pasado? Si te apetece hablar de ello, claro. Si no, no pasa nada, lo entiendo perfectamente.

–No, no, es igual. –Respiró hondo–. Lo que ha pasado es que M. empezó a salir conmigo sin estar del todo segura. Los dos pensábamos que sus sentimientos se harían más profundos con el tiempo, pero... no ha sido así.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuré–. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Yo estaba seguro de que M. estaba muy enamorada de ti.

–¿En serio? –soltó él, sorprendido–. ¿Cómo...? ¿De verdad que en ningún momento sospechaste...?

Se mordió la lengua antes de terminar la frase, y me contuve para no subirme por las paredes de frustración.

–¿Sospeché el qué? –lo presioné.

Suspiró.

–M. estaba muy enamorada de otro chico –respondió por fin–, antes de empezar a salir conmigo. Pero la cosa no salió bien, y supongo que ella no lo ha olvidado del todo.

Y por fin otra pieza encajó en su lugar.

Todo lo que le había dicho a M. como Cat Noir... sobre el hecho de que yo había empezado a salir con K. sin haberte olvidado del todo, que no la quería a ella de la misma manera que a ti, milady... debió de haber despertado en M. recuerdos de aquel primer amor, y sin duda había precipitado su decisión de cortar con Lk.

¿Cómo he podido fastidiar tanto las cosas entre ellos? Y lo peor es que, por muy culpable que me sienta, no se lo puedo decir, porque ninguno de los dos sabe que yo soy Cat Noir.

–No lo sabía –murmuré–. Lo siento mucho, me parecía... desde el día en que fuimos los cuatro a patinar a la pista de hielo he estado seguro de que tú le gustabas un montón. No tenía ni idea de que había otra persona.

Tuve la sensación de que sonreía al otro lado del teléfono, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Y justo entonces recordé...

Recordé la vez que M. se lanzó a los brazos de Cat Noir y confesó que estaba enamorada de él. Entonces su padre nos vio y pensó que estábamos juntos y me invitó a almorzar, y fue de lejos el almuerzo más incómodo al que he asistido en mucho tiempo (y sé bastantes cosas acerca de almuerzos incómodos). Porque tuve que decirle a M. delante de su familia que mi corazón te pertenecía a ti, milady, y que, por tanto, no podía corresponderla.

Pensaba que habíamos aclarado aquel asunto y que M. había aceptado que seríamos solamente amigos, porque además siguió viéndose con Lk hasta que finalmente empezaron a salir, pero... ¿y si todavía está enamorada de Cat Noir? ¿Cómo debió de sentarle todo lo que le conté la otra noche, cuando le confesé que había estado saliendo con otra chica aunque seguía loco por ti?

Con M. me pasa algo extraño, y es que tengo la sensación de que, cuanto más intento acercarme a ella, cuanto más trato de estar ahí para ella, de ayudarla si lo necesita, de ser su amigo... más lo fastidio todo. Y ahora que he descubierto que está atravesando una época difícil mi única esperanza era que su relación con Lk. la ayudase a levantar cabeza, ya que yo no podía hacer nada por ella. Si, por las razones que sean, he estropeado eso también... no me lo perdonaría nunca, milady.

–No pasa nada –dijo entonces Lk.–. La vida es así, a veces tardamos un poco en encontrar la melodía que...

Se interrumpió de pronto y oí un golpe al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Lk.? –lo llamé, inquieto–. Lk., ¿qué pasa?

No respondió, pero oí su voz a lo lejos.

–¡Jk.! –exclamó–. Oh, no, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Y la respuesta de su hermana me provocó un escalofrío:

–Ya no soy Jk... Soy Vindikta, pero no tengas miedo, porque estoy aquí para vengar tu corazón roto.

Ya me había puesto en pie de un salto cuando oí que Lk. me llamaba a través del teléfono:

–¿Sigues ahí? ¡Pide ayuda, por favor! ¡Mi hermana ha sido akumatizada!

Momentos más tarde corría por los tejados transformado en Cat Noir. Te llamé con urgencia, pero me saltó el buzón de voz.

–¡Ladybug, tenemos un nuevo akuma! –exclamé–. Ha sido avistado en el barco de la familia C., pero tengo razones para pensar que se dirige a la casa de los D-C., ¡y que M. está en peligro! ¡Reúnete conmigo allí cuanto antes!

Poco después aterrizaba en el balcón de M. Llamé a la ventana, pero ella no respondió. Las luces estaban apagadas.

–¿Buscas a alguien, gatito? –dijo entonces una voz a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Vindikta.

No es la primera vez que Jk. resulta akumatizada, pero en las otras ocasiones su versión villana era... digamos que llamativa (de acuerdo, iba más emperifollada que un árbol de navidad, pero en cierto modo tenía su gracia. Otro día te lo contaré con más calma). Sin embargo, como Vindikta era todo lo contrario. Iba toda vestida de negro, y el único toque de color que adornaba su traje eran varias líneas de color rojo que recorrían su pecho y su espalda como regueros de sangre. Llevaba el cabello suelto, también negro y rojo, y su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara lisa y plateada que parecía un espejo.

–¿Qué has hecho con M.? –pregunté.

–Esperaba que pudieses decírmelo tú.

Me atacó con una larga espada de samurái, y salté a un lado para esquivar el golpe.

–¿Dónde has escondido a esa bruja cruel y mentirosa? –exigió saber Vindikta–. ¡Tiene que pagar por todo el mal que ha causado!

Enarbolé mi bastón para responder a sus ataques.

–¡M. no tiene la culpa de nada! –repliqué–. A veces las relaciones no salen bien, las parejas se rompen y las personas siguen con su vida, ¡eso es todo!

Vindikta se rió con sarcasmo.

–Y a veces hay gente que miente y manipula para conseguir lo que quiere –respondió–, y si tienen que pisotear corazones a su paso, lo harán sin dudar.

–¡M. no es así! –grité.

–M. ha estado utilizando a mi hermano y se ha librado de él en cuanto le ha convenido. Pagará por ello.

Luchamos unos instantes sobre el tejado, pero era demasiado rápida y me había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando me hizo caer y se abalanzó sobre mí para inmovilizarme, pensé que había llegado mi final.

–Sé razonable –insistí–. Conoces a M., sabes que ella nunca le haría daño a Lk. a propósito.

Traté de buscar su mirada tras la máscara, pero no la encontré. Por un momento, el espejo reflejó mi propio rostro... pero entonces, ante mi sorpresa, se difuminó y volvió a aclararse... para mostrar la cara de K.

Me quedé mudo de la sorpresa.

–No era lo bastante buena para ti –susurró Vindikta con la voz de K.–. Me he esforzado toda mi vida para ser la mejor en todo lo que hago, pero no ha sido suficiente. ¿Por qué?

Estaba tan perplejo que estuve a punto de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta para pedirle disculpas... pero entonces oí el inconfundible sonido de tu yoyó y Vindikta se apartó bruscamente de mí, liberándome.

Me levanté confundido, y te vi en lo alto de un tejado. Habías atrapado a Vindikta con la cuerda de tu yoyó, pero ella no tuvo problemas para soltarse.

–¡Ladybug! –gritó, sonriendo tras su máscara de plata–. ¿Tú también eres una rompecorazones? ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!

Estabas muy pálida y seria, pero no caíste en su provocación.

–¡Atento, Cat Noir! –exclamaste.

Me reuní contigo sobre el tejado y nos retiramos tras una chimenea para evaluar la situación.

–¡Ha venido a buscar a M.! –te expliqué–. Quiere vengarse de ella porque dice que le ha roto el corazón a su hermano.

–Lo sé –asentiste–. No tienes que preocuparte por M., está a salvo. Céntrate en Vindikta y no permitas que te mire a los ojos.

Me estremecí, recordando que su máscara había mostrado el rostro de K.

–Antes me ha parecido ver...

–...¿A una chica a la que le rompiste el corazón? –sonreíste con amargura–. Es su superpoder. Si la miras, verás reflejado en su máscara el rostro de alguien que ha sufrido de amor por ti.

Esto me preocupó mucho. No solo porque no es agradable tener que enfrentarse a las personas a las que has herido, sino también porque era información demasiado confidencial, que ningún villano akumatizado debería conocer.

–Pero... lo que he visto es algo que ella no puede saber, salvo que conozca mi verdadera identidad.

–No creo que lo sepa, su máscara solo refleja algo que está dentro de ti. Pero si respondes, si pronuncias en voz alta el nombre de la persona a la que estás viendo... Vindikta lo oirá, y podría utilizarlo como una pista para llegar hasta ti.

Respiré hondo, muy preocupado.

–Entiendo –murmuré.

–Vamos, gatito –me dijiste con una sonrisa, guiñándome un ojo–. No me digas que eres un rompecorazones...

No había sido divertido tener que escuchar los reproches de K., pero me gustó verte bromear como en los viejos tiempos, así que te respondí, sonriendo también:

–Soy un perfecto caballero, Ladybug, y siempre he tratado a las damas como se merecen. Y estoy seguro de que tú también cuidas con mucho mimo de los corazones que te entregan tus múltiples admiradores.

–Hago lo que puedo –replicaste, con una caída de pestañas.

Si hubiésemos sabido de antemano lo complicada que iba a ser la pelea contra Vindikta, se nos habrían ido las ganas de bromear.

La atacamos a la vez, tratando de evitar el reflejo de su máscara. Entre las sombras de los tejados, me pareció que se movía demasiado deprisa, como si estuviese en varios sitios a la vez. Hasta que descubrí... que se había duplicado.

–¡Ladybug! –grité–. ¡Hay más de una!

–¡Lo sé! –respondiste a mi espalda, y al volverme vi que te estabas enfrentando a dos clones más.

Al fijarme mejor me di cuenta de que no eran exactamente iguales. Una de las Vindiktas que luchaba contra mí aún tenía la cara de K.

La esquivé y corrí a ayudarte. Tuve la sensación de que una de tus oponentes te había causado una gran impresión, pero al mirarla vi que su máscara era plateada, como la de la Vindikta original.

Estaba claro que cada persona veía en su espejo algo diferente. Para mí no había nada, pero para ti su máscara reflejaba los rasgos de alguien que había sufrido de amor por ti. Esto me llevó a pensar que el clon que tenía la cara de K. sería una Vindikta normal para ti. Y menos mal, porque si hubieses descubierto que era a ella a quien le había roto el corazón, sin duda habrías acabado por averiguar mi identidad.

–¡No, no, no! –gritaste entonces, y ante mi asombro vi que la Vindikta que se enfrentaba a ti se duplicaba para convertirse en dos villanas exactamente iguales... salvo por sus máscaras. Aunque a mí me parecían idénticas, por lo visto tú veías una cara diferente en cada una de ellas.

–¡Vaya, vaya, LB! –exclamé, sonriendo–. ¿Quién es ahora la rompecorazones?

–¡No tiene gracia! –replicaste con un gruñido, mientras otra de las Vindiktas se duplicaba ante ti.

No, lo cierto es que no la tenía, porque medio París te adora, milady. Y aunque, que yo sepa, solo el escultor Theo Barbot se atrevió a manifestar abiertamente su amor por ti, sin duda tienes muchos más admiradores en la sombra. Y cualquier persona que estuviese enamorada de ti y hubiese perdido la esperanza de ser correspondida algún día alimentaría el poder de Vindikta y la ayudaría a multiplicarse.

Y eso me llevó a pensar...

–Oh, no –murmuré.

Me quité de encima a uno de los clones de Vindikta, que se desdobló de nuevo ante mí. El primero tenía todavía la cara de K., pero el segundo... mostraba el rostro de L.

–No puede ser... –gruñí.

–¿Crees que me he rendido? –dijo L. sonriendo–. No importa cuántas chicas vayan detrás de ti ni cuánto te esfuerces en fingir que no te caigo bien, porque sé que tarde o temprano serás mío...

(Sospecho, milady, que la próxima vez que nos ataque Sandboy la pesadilla con la que me torturará ya no tendrá nada que ver con barrotes. Al parecer hay cosas mucho peores que quedarse encerrado en tu propia habitación).

Durate unos instantes luchamos como pudimos contra las Vindiktas que no dejaban de multiplicarse. Cuando me vi a mí mismo tratando de mantener a raya a todo un ejército de chicas que al parecer bebían los vientos por mí, oí tu voz a mis espaldas:

–¡Cat Noir! ¿Qué has hecho para enfadar a tanta gente?

–¡Te juro que no lo sé! –repliqué, desesperado.

Sí lo sé en realidad, pero no tiene que ver directamente con mi atractivo personal, sino con una gigantesca campaña de marketing. Es una larga historia y, en definitiva, algo que escapa por completo a mi control. Hasta ahora mi padre se las arregla para mantenerme apartado de todo esto, pero no soy tan ingenuo como para ignorar que existe. Y no fue agradable enfrentarse a las consecuencias y descubrir que hay tantas chicas que sufren por mí, a pesar de que a la gran mayoría de ellas ni siquiera las conozco.

Estas últimas, sin embargo, eran las más fáciles de vencer. Se movían con lentitud y torpeza y se desvanecían en cuanto lograba golpearlas con el bastón. No tardé en descubrir que los más difíciles de derrotar eran, precisamente, los clones de Vindikta que mostraban rostros de chicas a las que sí conocía. Al parecer, cuanto más personal era la historia que me unía a ellas, más poderosa era la copia que generaba.

Tras una complicada lucha, acabé con todas ellas y terminé enfrentándome únicamente a K. Lo cual era lógico, porque K. es la única novia que he tenido. Peleaba bien y fue una buena rival, pero por fin logré engañarla y la hice tropezar. Cuando la golpeé con el bastón, se desvaneció igual que las demás.

Pensando que ya había terminado, di media vuelta para acudir en tu ayuda... cuando me topé de golpe con una Vindikta a la que había pasado por alto.

Y mostraba el rostro de M, con la piel pálida y sus ojos azules húmedos y abiertos de par en par.

–Me costó tanto confesarte lo que sentía por ti... –dijo en un susurro–. Pero tú nunca te has fijado en mí. No de esa manera.

Retrocedí unos pasos porque verla así me dolía de verdad, porque no esperaba encontrarla allí y porque de ningún modo quería verme obligado a enfrentarme a ella.

–Yo... yo... –murmuré.

La Vindikta-M. alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

–Y te he querido tanto –musitó–. Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como a ti. Pero tu corazón pertenecía a otra. Y cuando decidiste dejarla marchar por fin... no me elegiste a mí para ocupar su lugar.

No fui capaz de responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, con un gesto tan desconsolado que me entraron ganas de llorar a mí también.

Créeme si te digo, milady, que me cortaría una mano antes de hacerle daño a M. Y rechazarla aquel día delante de sus padres fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y sabía que le había dolido, pero pensaba que era agua pasada para los dos... hasta que me enteré de que ella había roto con Lk. y hasta que la vi reflejada en la máscara de Vindikta.

–Lo siento mucho –susurré–. Por favor, perdóname.

Ella alzó las manos y me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Sentí que su otra mano buscaba la mía, pero en aquel momento no fui capaz de procesarlo. Solo podía sentirme culpable.

–¡Cat Noir, cuidado! –gritaste entonces, y volví a la realidad justo antes de que Vindikta-M. me arrebatase el anillo.

Di un salto atrás, cerré los ojos para no tener que enfrentarme a la mirada suplicante de M. y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas.

El clon se desvaneció.

Aún temblando, respiré hondo para recuperar el aliento antes de correr en tu ayuda. Ya te habías deshecho de casi todos tus admiradores despechados. Había uno que te perseguía con más saña y parecía más poderoso que los demás, y te enfrentabas a él con rabia y determinación. Pero necesitabas centrar en él toda tu atención, y no podías permitir que los otros te distrajeran.

–¡Líbrame de ellos! –me pediste.

–Siempre a tu servicio, Ladybug –respondí–. Ya sabes que nada me gusta más que quitarte de encima a los moscones.

Fue un alivio combatir contra versiones de Vindikta de máscara plana, sin ningún rostro que pudiese guardarme rencor por un amor no correspondido. Me deshice de los tres que faltaban con facilidad y me dispuse a echarte una pata con el último.

Y descubrí, alarmado, que estaba a punto de derrotarte.

Te vi acurrucada en el suelo, temblando, con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Parecías muy pequeña, muy frágil y muy asustada. Sujetabas con fuerza una bufanda roja con puntos negros, tu lucky charm, que aún no sabías cómo utilizar. Tus pendientes emitieron el primer pitido de aviso, pero no le prestaste atención.

–No... no... otra vez no... –susurrabas.

La última Vindikta se inclinaba sobre ti y te decía cosas que yo no podía escuchar.

–No... lo siento mucho... no puede ser... perdóname...

Nuna te había visto así, milady, ni siquiera cuando estuviste a punto de rendirte antes de la batalla contra Miracle Queen. Sentí de pronto un odio irracional hacia la persona cuyo aspecto había adoptado Vindikta, fuera quien fuese. No conocía su identidad, pero tenía poder para hacerte mucho daño. Y debía alejarla de ti costara lo que costase.

Con un grito de rabia me abalancé hacia ella y te la quité de encima.

–¡Reacciona, Ladybug! –grité.

No pude ver si me hacías caso o no. Peleé contra Vindikta con todas mis fuerzas para impedir que volviera a acercarse a ti. Estaba furioso con ella por haberme obligado a enfrentarme a M. y a K., pero lo que te estaba haciendo a ti... era otro nivel. Era muchísimo peor, y fuera quien fuese la persona cuya identidad había adoptado, quería mantenerla lejos de ti, cuanto más, mejor.

Pero aquella última versión de Vindikta era, con diferencia, la más poderosa de todas. Luché contra ella, pensando que sería como la primera vez, pero la fuerza que había obtenido de aquella última persona a la que le habías roto el corazón resultó ser extraordinaria. Por fin me hizo caer al suelo y me inmovilizó con el filo de su espada.

–Has hecho sufrir a mucha gente –dijo, y su máscara reflejó rápidamente los rostros de todas aquellas chicas. Los últimos fueron los de K. y M.–. Pagarás por ello al fin.

Pero entonces algo rojo con puntos negros se enrolló en torno a su máscara, haciendole perder la visión momentáneamente. Era la bufanda que habías invocado con tu poder.

–¡Ahora, Cat Noir! –te oí gritar, y aproveché para librarme de Vindikta.

Ella trató de quitarse el lucky charm de la cabeza, pero antes de que lo consiguera, le puse la zancadilla y la hice tropezar. La inmovilizaste con tu yoyó y destruí su máscara con mi Cataclysm.

Y Vindikta volvió a ser Jk. Y tú utilizaste el poder del lucky charm para reparar todo aquello que el akuma había estropeado, como siempre.

Chocamos los puños, sonrientes, pero los dos estábamos muy cansados. No físicamente, porque las mariquitas mágicas habían devuelto la energía a nuestros cuerpos tras la batalla. Se trataba de un agotamiento mental y emocional que pocas veces he experimentado antes. Y contra eso, la magia de los prodigios no puede hacer gran cosa, me temo.

–Ladybug... –empecé, pero colocaste un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

–Será mejor para los dos que no volvamos a mencionar lo de hoy –dijiste.

–¿Cómo...? Pero...

–Hay cosas... experiencias difíciles... y decisiones complicadas... que es mejor no revivir. ¿No te parece?

Inspiré hondo, porque por un lado quería saber quién era la última persona cuyo aspecto había adoptado Vindikta, pero por otra parte sabía que tenías razón. Tampoco a mí me apetecía volver a enfrentarme a aquel almuerzo en casa de M., ni quería volver a verla con el corazón destrozado por mi culpa.

–Tienes razón –admití–. Pero... ¿estarás bien?

Sonreíste con tristeza.

–Lo estaré –respondiste.

Habría querido quedarme a tu lado un poco más, para tratar de consolarte en la medida en que pudiera, pero tus pendientes pitaron una vez más.

–Tengo que irme –dijiste antes de marcharte–. Por favor, encárgate de llevar a Jk. a su casa.

Cuando lanzaste el yoyó hacia la chimenea del edificio de enfrente y saltaste al vacío me pareció que te tambaleabas, como si no tuvieses fuerzas para seguir adelante. Después te perdí de vista, pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer por ti.

De modo que llevé a Jk. de regreso con su familia.

Después, sin embargo, fui incapaz de volver a mi casa. Estaba preocupado por M., a quien no había visto en todo el día, y quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. De modo que me escondí en un callejón cercano a su casa, esperé a que se agotara el poder del prodigio y le di un buen trozo de queso a Plagg.

–Los akumas que se multiplican son los peores –opinó él–. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a terminar el trabajo.

–Eso no ha sido lo peor, Plagg –murmuré.

Pero no quería seguir hablando del tema, y él no insistió.

Me transformé de nuevo y estaba a punto de saltar a los tejados otra vez cuando mi visión nocturna captó un bulto sospechoso en el fondo del callejón. Algo en lo que no había reparado antes, y que parecía una persona inerte.

Corrí hacia ella y me quedé helado al descubrir que se trataba de M. Me incliné a su lado y la sostuve entre mis brazos, pero no reaccionó. No parecía herida; solo había perdido el conocimiento por alguna razón que se me escapaba.

La estreché contra mi cuerpo. Estaba helada, pero su respiración era regular.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, M.? –pregunté, muy preocupado.

Tú habías dicho que la habías dejado en un lugar seguro, a salvo. Quizá la habías ocultado en aquel callejón y ella se había desmayado por cansancio, por estrés o por algún otro motivo. En todo caso, debía llevarla a casa cuanto antes.

Cuando llegué al edificio de M. vi que las luces de la tienda en la planta baja seguían encendidas. Sus padres estaban trabajando y al parecer no se habían enterado de que Vindikta había tratado de atacar a su hija.

La deposité sobre la tumbona de su balcón y me arrodillé a su lado. Al fijarme en su rostro vi que estaba pálida y que sus ojeras eran todavía más profundas de lo normal. Me pregunté entonces si Vindikta no habría logrado atacarla después de todo. ¿Qué habría visto M. en su máscara? Seguramente a Lk., y tal vez a alguien más. Hay un chico de nuestra clase, N., que estuvo enamorado de ella y que lo primero que hizo cuando lo akumatizaron fue ir a cortejarla. Pero eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, y él ahora tiene pareja y parece feliz.

(Cuando te digo que todo el mundo a mi alrededor se empareja con envidiable facilidad no exagero en absoluto, milady).

Como M. seguía fría, la cubrí con una manta y la abracé, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. Y entonces ella se agitó en sueños y murmuró:

–...Es nuestro amor lo que le hizo esto al mundo.

Probablemente es una frase sacada de alguna película o de algún libro y no significa nada en particular, pero por alguna razón me impactó tanto que aún ahora, muchas horas después, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Momentos después M. recuperó el conocimiento, pero su reacción me pilló por sorpresa. Al verme frente a ella lanzó un grito y trató de retroceder.

–¡M.! M, tranquila, soy yo, Cat Noir. Te he traído de vuelta a casa. Estás a salvo, ¿vale? El akuma ha sido derrotado.

–No tendrías que estar aquí... –musitó ella–. No tendrías que ver...

Se envolvió en su manta, temblando. Inspiré hondo y dije, con la voz más tranquilizadora que fui capaz de utilizar:

–Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ladybug y yo hemos derrotado a Vindikta. Te he encontrado en un callejón y te he traído a casa.

M. me miró extrañada.

–¿En un... callejón? –repitió.

–Te habías desmayado. Creo que trabajas mucho últimamente, M. Y quizá tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Necesitas descansar.

Ella inspiró hondo. Su mente parecía aclararse por fin.

–Me he... desmayado. Qué desastre, podría haber pasado cualquier cosa...

–No te preocupes, he sido yo quien te ha encontrado y te ha traído a casa. Todo está bien ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Y cualquier cosa que no lo esté... lo estará, te lo prometo.

Y me miró con esos ojos azules suyos, de una manera tan similar a como lo había hecho el clon de Vindikta que se me encogió el corazón.

–¿Quieres que te abrace? –le pregunté, aunque en realidad debería haber preguntado: "¿Puedo abrazarte?", porque era lo que me moría de ganas de hacer.

Ella dudó. Seguía temblando y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero luchaba por mantenerse firme. Al final tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra mi pecho.

Y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

–Ha sido un día muy largo –murmuró.

–Lo sé –respondí.

Y no dijimos nada más. Me quedé a su lado, abrazándola, hasta que se durmió de puro cansancio, y entonces entré en su cuarto con ella en brazos, la metí con cuidado en la cama, la dejé bien arropada y me fui de allí.

"Es nuestro amor lo que le hizo esto al mundo".

Probablemente no es nada importante y, sin embargo, no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que acabo de asomarme a un abismo muy oscuro y muy profundo.

Y aún no sé qué voy a hacer, milady. Ojalá pudieras ayudarme. Ojalá yo fuera lo bastante fuerte como para salvaros a las dos.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir.

* * *

**NOTA:** Y esto es lo que le pasa a la pobre Marinette. Que tiene un miedo horrible de enamorarse de Cat Noir y a) provocar el fin del mundo, o bien b) verse obligada a olvidarlo cuando deje de ser Guardiana. Pero no es culpa mía, todo esto está en la serie y no lo puedo ignorar sin más :(.

**NOTA 2:** Una cosa que me choca mucho de la temporada 3 es cómo el episodio Weredad no tuvo absolutamente ninguna consecuencia. O sea, tiene sentido que Adrien no sepa que le gusta a Marinette porque ella misma lo ha negado varias veces, pero ¿cómo es posible que en Stormy Weather 2 saque la conclusión de que le gusta Luka por una tarde en la pista de hielo y una insinuación de Kagami, y en cambio haya olvidado misteriosamente que ella se declaró a Cat Noir y nunca llegó a decirle que era todo mentira? Por eso en mi fic, cuando Luka le dice que para Marinette hay otra persona, Adrien piensa en Cat Noir y no en sí mismo como Adrien.

**NOTA 3:** ¿No es maravilloso que exista en español una palabra que signifique "Venganza" y que además suene similar a "Reflekta"? :D


	20. Dia 44

Milady,

Hoy es sábado, así que he tenido la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Realmente me hacía falta.

Espero que M. haya podido dormir hasta tarde. Últimamente parece muy cansada, incluso se ha dormido en clase alguna vez. Creo que no está descansando lo suficiente.

Hace un rato he estado hablando con K. por teléfono y me ha contado que han salido juntas esta tarde a tomar un zumo. Al parecer es algo que hacían de vez en cuando antes de que las dos empezaran a salir conmigo y con Lk. respectivamente, y echaban de menos una tarde de chicas. K. me ha contado que M. ha intentado convencerla para que vuelva conmigo porque está segura de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con un comentario que hizo André, el heladero, hace ya algún tiempo.

–Es muy tierno por su parte que se preocupe tanto por nosotros –concluyó K.–, pero espero que tengas claro que yo no tengo intención de repetir.

–Lo sé, K. –respondí–. Y sé por qué decidiste dejarme, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Me lo merecía.

La oí suspirar al otro lado del teléfono.

–Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien por quien te merezca la pena luchar –dijo al fin–. Y que seas capaz de reconocerla cuando la tengas delante.

–Lo siento –volví a repetir, y en cuanto lo dije que me quedé con la sensación de que lo de K. no era un reproche en realidad, sino una insinuación que yo no terminaba de captar. O quizá fueran todo imaginaciones mías.

Me ha contado N. que Jk. ya ha hecho las paces con M. también, y que A. y las otras chicas fueron a verla esta mañana para intentar animarla.

Pero sigo pensando que se quedan en la parte superficial del problema. No digo que el fin de su relación con Lk. no les haya dolido a ambos, solo que sigo creyendo... que en el caso de M. hay algo todavía más profundo que ninguno de nosotros ha logrado alcanzar.

Pienso, sin embargo, que puede que Cat Noir tenga alguna posibilidad de llegar hasta ella. Por eso esta noche, después de hablar con K., me transformé y fui a hacerle una visita a M.

La encontré en el balcón, asomaba a la barandilla, con una manta sobre los hombros. Se volvió para mirarme y me sonrió.

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir –saludó–. Llegas justo a tiempo.

–¿Me esperabas? –pregunté, sorprendido.

–Sabía que vendrías –asintió ella, y señaló la mesita.

Había un termo, dos tazas y un plato lleno de croissants. Parpadeé.

–¿Esto lo has preparado... por mí?

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te he hecho trabajar últimamente –respondió M. con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Puede que me ruborizara un poco. Pero solo un poco.

–Pero no era... no era necesario –murmuré–. Es mi trabajo protegerte... proteger a la gente, quiero decir. Así en general.

–Aun así, pienso que no está de más que "la gente", así en general, te agradezca el esfuerzo de vez en cuando.

No supe qué decir. Volví a echar un vistazo al plato de croissants y, para mi vergüenza, me sonaron las tripas.

M. soltó una risita.

–Parece que tienes hambre –comentó–. Sírvete, por favor. Es demasiada comida para mí sola.

Antes de atacar los croissants, sin embargo, serví el contenido del termo en ambas tazas. Era chocolate caliente. Le ofrecí la primera taza a M. antes de empezar a merendar. Cuando ya iba por mi segundo croissant, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella no había comido nada. Se limitaba a dar pequeños sorbos de su taza de chocolate como si sus pensamientos estuviesen muy lejos de allí.

Dejé en el plato lo que quedaba del croissant y la miré con preocupación.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–¿Cómo...? Sí, sí, solo... me he distraído un momento.

Hice una pausa, pensando en cómo iba a plantear todo lo que quería preguntarle. Parecía que hoy estaba más relajada que otras veces, pero no quería dar un paso en falso y estropearlo todo. Me aclaré la garganta.

–La chica que fue akumatizada ayer –empecé– dijo que le habías roto el corazón a su hermano. ¿Era... era tu novio?

M. desvió la mirada. Pareció dudar un momento, pero por fin respondió:

–Sí, pero... no ha salido bien.

–Lo siento mucho, M. Espero... espero que lo que dije el otro día no haya influido en... quiero decir... –me detuve porque no sabía cómo plantearlo sin parecer presuntuoso.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

–Sé lo que quieres decir. Sí y no, en realidad. Me refiero a que... lo que estuvimos hablando... me hizo reflexionar sobre mi propia situación con Lk..., pero tú no tienes la culpa. Era una conclusión a la que tenía que llegar por mí misma tarde o temprano.

Bajé la cabeza.

–Aún así, lo siento. No debería haberte cargado con mis problemas, porque bastante tienes ya con los tuyos y...

–Todo está bien, Cat Noir.

–...y últimamente no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que estropeo todo lo que todo.

–Eso no es verdad.

Levanté la mirada. M. se había colocado a mi lado y me sonreía.

–Tú no has estropeado nada, al contrario. Siempre estás ahí para salvarme cuando lo necesito.

–Para eso están los héroes –repetí, sonriendo también.

–Y los amigos –añadió ella, y sentí un agradable cosquilleo por dentro.

La amistad de M. es muy importante para mí, y me costó mucho ganármela porque no empezamos con buen pie cuando nos conocimos. Por eso me hace feliz saber que soy importante para ella, con o sin máscara.

Eso me dio valor para plantearle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirle:

–M., sé que estás atravesando una mala época...

Volvió a ponerse a la defensiva de inmediato.

–No quiero hablar de eso, Cat Noir.

–Lo sé –respondí, tratando de tranquilizarla–. Y no te voy a presionar. Solo quería que supieras... que me preocupa la posibilidad de que Lepidóptero se aproveche de ello.

Ella suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Ya lo ha intentado –confesó tras un instante de silencio–. He visto akumas a mi alrededor alguna vez. Por suerte no han conseguido alcanzarme, pero...

Inspiré hondo.

–¿Cómo has conseguido librarte de ellos? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado alarmado.

Se encogió de hombros.

–En clase a veces hacemos sesiones de relajación para aprender a mantener la calma en esas situaciones –respondió–. También practico meditación con mi madre. Si respiras hondo e intentas pensar en cosas bonitas... y dejas que el miedo, el enfado o la tristeza se vayan desvaneciendo... el akuma simplemente se marcha.

La contemplé con admiración.

–Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, M. –le dije–. Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Pretendía ser un cumplido pero, de nuevo, algo de lo que dije pareció asustarla, porque me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Claro que podrías! –exclamó–. Solo tienes que poner la mente en blanco... no, no, en blanco no, olvida esa palabra... Mejor... vaciar tu mente... y respirar hondo y... relajarte, y así tal vez el akuma...

–M...

–Sé que es difícil –prosiguió ella sin escucharme–, que hay veces que no ves la luz al final del túnel... y sientes ganas de rendirte... y cada vez cuesta más esfuerzo porque estás más y más cansada, y te sientes sola y te da miedo el futuro, pero...

La sujeté por los brazos, tratando de calmarla.

–Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? –le dije con dulzura–. Lepidóptero nunca ha llegado a akumatizarme, y tampoco lo conseguirá contigo, te lo prometo. Haré todo lo posible por impedirlo.

Parecía muy asustada, pero mis últimas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Me miró sorprendida.

–¿Por eso vienes a verme por las noches? ¿Por los akumas?

–En parte. –Le sonreí–. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor, pero si al menos puedo mantenerte a salvo de los akumas...

–Pero... pero... no puedes hacer eso –balbuceó ella–. Quiero decir, que tendrías que estar cerca de mí a todas horas, y por otro lado hay muchas más personas en París. No puedes velar por todos nosotros.

–Ya lo sé. Por eso me gustaría poder velar por ti.

Se apartó de mí bruscamente y me dio la espalda. Puede que M. aún sienta algo por mí, puede que todavía le duela el rechazo y por eso quizá no debería decirle estas cosas, pero necesito que sepa que puede contar conmigo pase lo que pase.

–Es algo personal –proseguí–. Desde la tarde en que nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas?

En realidad nos conocimos el primer día de curso, pero ella no lo sabe. Para M., la primera vez que habló con Cat Noir fue cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos juntos a Evilustrator, el villano que estaba enamorado de ella.

–Te dije que te protegería, ¿recuerdas? –continué–. Que conmigo a tu lado no tenías nada que temer. Y sé que a lo mejor no hice un gran trabajo contra Evilustrator –reconocí, un tanto avergonzado–, pero desde entonces he aprendido un montón, y ahora soy un héroe curtido en mil batallas.

Cuando alcé la mirada hacia ella, descubrí que me sonreía con cariño.

–Claro que sí –dijo; alzó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla–. Eres el mejor de los héroes.

–La mejor es Ladybug –respondí. Para que veas que te soy leal siempre, en cualquier circunstancia. Incluso cuando una chica tan increíble como M. me dice cosas tan bonitas que podría ponerme a ronronear.

Ella sonrió y me miró con ternura. Aún no había retirado la mano de mi mejilla, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. A pesar de que esta última semana he pasado mucho tiempo con ella, tengo la sensación de que está cada vez más lejos de mí.

–El segundo mejor, pues –concedió.

–¿Puedo... puedo seguir viniendo, entonces? –me atreví a preguntar.

M. apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás, y una sombra de miedo atravesó su mirada.

–Es peligroso –dijo.

–¿Peligroso? –repetí sin entender.

M. inspiró hondo.

–Sé que hasta ahora no hemos sido muy prudentes –explicó–. Mi padre te invitó a almorzar y tú dijiste que sí, y te presentaste en la puerta de mi casa con una rosa en la mano, y cualquiera podría haberte visto...

–Pero... pero... –balbuceé–, yo solo pretendía ser cortés, y aclarar las cosas, y nunca fue mi intención...

–Lo sé –cortó ella–, pero para cualquiera que te hubiese visto habría parecido otra cosa, incluso mi padre pensó... –Tragó saliva–. Lo que quiero decir es que como superhéroe no puedes tener preferencias, ¿sabes? Y si vienes a verme a menudo, Lepidóptero podría descubrir que... que...

"Que eres importante para mí", comprendí.

–...que tú y yo somos amigos, y podría utilizar esa información contra ti.

–Entiendo –murmuré–. Te convertiría en objetivo de Lepidóptero y te pondría en peligro.

No había pensado en ello, la verdad. No importa cuánto intente arreglar las cosas, siempre hay algo que paso por alto y lo estropeo todo.

Bajé la cabeza y agaché las orejas con tristeza. M. me miró, indecisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Quizá... –murmuró entonces–. Quizá, si vinieses por la noche, cuando no hay luz, y sin que nadie te viera...

La miré esperanzado.

–¿Podría... venir a visitarte?

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces.

–Es una muy mala idea –murmuró–. Quiero decir que deberías... por seguridad... mantenerte alejado de mí... o sea, no solo de mí, sino de cualquier otra persona que... pueda convertirse en un objetivo para Lepidóptero, pero... –Tragó saliva–. Es una muy mala idea –repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ocultó la cara entre las manos, temblando. Me acerqué a ella en silencio.

–Pero tú si que quieres que venga, ¿verdad? –le pregunté en voz baja.

Tras un instante de duda, y aún cubriéndose la cara con las manos, M. asintió en silencio. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y me devolvió el abrazo al instante, como si estuviese deseándolo.

–Entonces vendré –le aseguré–. Por la noche, para que nadie me vea. Será nuestro secreto.

Sonrió débilmente.

–Por fin un secreto que no me importa guardar –murmuró.

Y tengo la sensación de estar haciendo algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, milady. Creo que es bueno que vaya a verla porque de veras quiero ayudarla y protegerla, y ahora Lk. no está a su lado para ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar. Pero también pienso que es malo porque M. tiene razón, puede que la ponga en peligro. Sin ir más lejos Alya Césaire, la encargada del Ladyblog, ha sido víctima de Lepidóptero y sus villanos en más de una ocasión porque ha colaborado muchas veces con nosotros. Y a Chloé Bourgeois la akumatizó cuando era Queen Bee porque conocía su verdadera identidad y pudo utilizar a sus padres para presionarla.

Pero tendré muchísimo cuidado, lo prometo. Nadie debe saber hasta qué punto M. es especial para mí.

Siempre tuyo

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** He pescado una gripe :S, así que es probable que durante un tiempo no pueda actualizar todos los días. O puede que sean capítulos más cortos. Veré qué puedo hacer.


	21. Día 46

Milady,

Esta mañana me he reencontrado con M. en el colegio y hemos tenido una de esas conversaciones incómodas. La saludé, me saludó y hablamos los dos a la vez:

–Siento mucho...

–Me he enterado...

Nos reímos como tontos y le dije que hablara primero.

–Siento mucho que K. y tú ya no estéis juntos –dijo ella–. Hacíais muy buena pareja.

Sabía que había estado hablando con K. al respecto, así que conocería su versión del asunto. También yo sé cuál es la versión de K. Una cosa que valoro mucho de ella es que es muy directa y sincera, de modo que no me preocupa la posibilidad de que haya estado contando a mis amigos una historia diferente. Estoy convencido de que les ha dicho exactamente lo mismo que me dijo a mí.

Aún así, en una ruptura siempre hay dos puntos de vista. Y M. ya conocía el mío, porque se lo había contado como Cat Noir. De modo que decidí no entrar en detalles para que no atara cabos.

–Sí, bueno..., no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer –respondí–. Al parecer mi padre no me deja tener novia.

–Pero... ¿por qué? Si estáis enamorados...

–Eso a él no le importa. Dice que en este momento de mi carrera me conviene seguir soltero. Para no decepcionar a mis admiradoras y todo eso. Así que en realidad no puedo salir con K. ni con ninguna otra chica. Y tampoco podría mantener en secreto una relación porque mucha gente me conoce y al final mi padre acabaría enterándose de todas formas.

Me miró con pena.

–Pero eso es muy triste...

–No te preocupes, ya imaginaba que pasaría algo parecido, así que en el fondo estaba preparado. Me gusta mucho K., pero probablemente mi padre tiene razón y soy demasiado joven para tener novia. Además, prácticamente no tengo tiempo para salir, y eso tampoco era justo para ella.

Supongo que al repetir los argumentos de mi padre le confirmé que K. tiene razón con respecto a mí y que no merezco ni besar el suelo que pisa. Pero tampoco podía contarle todo lo que ya le había dicho como Cat Noir.

–Me han contado lo que ha pasado este fin de semana con Lk. y Jk. –dije entonces para cambiar de tema–. ¿Estás bien?

Desvió la mirada.

–Sí, sí, todo está aclarado ya. Ha sido difícil, pero... saldremos adelante.

No supe muy bien qué responder. No podía decirle "Pero si parecías muy feliz con Lk." porque no es verdad, M. no ha dejado de estar triste mientras salía con él. Y aunque no es culpa de Lk., habría sonado raro si se lo hubiese dicho.

De modo que sonreí y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

–Bueno, si me necesitas para lo que sea... ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sonrió también y asintió, aunque probablemente estaba pensando que, si no he sido capaz de encontrar tiempo para mi novia, de ningún modo podía contar con que estuviese ahí para ayudarla a ella si me necesitaba.

Y por un lado me duele que piense eso de mí, que no puede contar conmigo, que nunca tengo tiempo para mis amigos, que no estoy disponible porque tengo una agenda muy ocupada. Porque además es verdad.

Pero por otro me ayuda a despejar sospechas con respecto a mi identidad superheroica. M. no espera que mi alter ego pueda ayudarla, así que no lo relacionará con Cat Noir, que sí tiene recursos para acudir a su lado cuando hace falta.

Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Sigo con gripe U_U


	22. Día 52

Milady,

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que se terminó mi relación con K., y la vida sigue igual que siempre. Noto mucho su ausencia porque, aunque seguimos siendo amigos, ella no tiene especial interés en verme. No la culpo, la verdad.

He seguido visitando a M. No todas las noches, porque ella sigue temiendo que alguien nos descubra, pero sí a menudo. Ya solo voy cuando es noche cerrada y no queda nadie en la calle. Al principio me preocupaba dejarme caer tan tarde en su balcón, pero M. dice que no le importa, que le cuesta dormir por la noche y la mayor parte de las veces está despierta cuando aparezco. De todos modos si no la veo en el balcón doy media vuelta y regreso a mi casa, aunque ella casi siempre está, con las luces apagadas para que nadie nos vea cuando nos reunimos.

Lo del chocolate y los croissants se ha convertido en una costumbre, aunque el buen humor de M. al parecer fue un espejismo. La veo hundirse en la tristeza día tras día, pero ya no llora. Es como si la hubiese aceptado como algo inevitable. Y sigue sin querer hablar de ello.

Anoche la vi especialmente apagada. Sabía que no serviría de nada preguntarle al respecto, pero de todos modos le dije:

–¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

–Si me lo cuentas, ya no será un secreto –respondió ella, y sonreí, porque una vez tú me dijiste algo bastante similar.

–Es el tipo de secreto que se puede compartir –le expliqué–. Es algo que descubrí hace tiempo y que siempre me hace sentir mejor, y creo que también podría ayudarte a ti.

Sonrió un poco.

–De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?

Respiré hondo y me acomodé mejor sobre la hamaca. Evocar tiempos pasados siempre me pone melancólico, pero valía la pena hacerlo por M.

–Verás, hace un tiempo las cosas se pusieron complicadas en mi casa –empecé–. Mi familia estaba atravesando por un momento difícil, y yo tampoco tenía a nadie en quien confiar, nadie con quien pudiese desahogarme. Así que por las noches apagaba las luces, me tapaba con la manta, cerraba los ojos y creaba una burbuja.

–¿Una burbuja? –repitió ella sin comprender–. ¿Como las de Bubbler?

Sonreí.

–Como las que hacía Bubbler, sí, pero tu burbuja no te va a lanzar al espacio. Es un refugio imaginario que nada ni nadie puede destruir.

–Oh –exclamó M.–. Me gusta la idea.

–¿A que sí? Bueno, una vez en la burbuja –continué–, el siguiente paso es decidir qué es lo que quieres conservar contigo en el interior, y qué es lo que quieres que se quede fuera. En mi burbuja, por ejemplo, estábamos mis padres y yo. Y todos nuestros momentos felices. Y nuestros buenos recuerdos. Y fuera quedaban todos los problemas que nos hacían desgraciados y que no sabíamos cómo resolver.

–Entiendo –murmuró M.

–Así que todas las noches me dormía dentro de mi burbuja –proseguí–, en mi mundo perfecto donde todo estaba bien, donde no había problemas y éramos felices. Sabía que por la mañana tendría que salir de ella y enfrentarme al mundo real, pero entretanto me ayudaba a descansar, a desconectar de todo y a recargar las pilas. Recordar todas las noches las cosas bonitas de mi vida me daba fuerzas para enfrentarme a las que no lo eran tanto. Y sabía que no era real, pero aún así... me ayudó muchísimo en mis peores momentos.

Ella me observó un momento, pensativa.

–¿Sigues... sigues creando burbujas por las noches? –me preguntó con suavidad.

–No, porque, aunque en mi vida sigue habiendo momentos malos, también hay muchas cosas buenas, tantas que siento que no cabrían todas en una burbuja –respondí, sonriendo–. Por eso sé que ha llegado el momento de transmitir esta sabiduría ancestral a una damita en apuros que probablemente la necesita más que yo.

Sonrió, divertida.

–¿En serio?

–Absolutamente. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace?

Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándome, indecisa. Después asintió.

Así que la invité a que se sentara conmigo en la tumbona y, cuando lo hizo, la rodeé con los brazos.

–Cierra los ojos –le dije.

Ella se acurrucó en mi regazo, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

–¿Y ahora qué? –susurró.

–Ahora imagina que estás dentro de una burbuja –le dije al oído.

Ella permaneció unos instantes en silencio y después dijo:

–Ya. ¿Y ahora?

–Ahora piensa en todo lo que quieres guardar contigo en el interior de la burbuja. Pueden ser personas, objetos, recuerdos... todo lo que te haga sentir feliz.

Y entonces ella dijo en un susurro, con los ojos aún cerrados:

–Quiero que estés tú.

Pestañeé, perplejo, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Has dicho que pueden ser personas. Quiero que estés tú. Conmigo, dentro de la burbuja. ¿Puede... puede ser? –preguntó de pronto, insegura.

Mi corazón había empezado a latir como un loco, y esperé que M. no se diese cuenta. Tragué saliva y respondí:

–Claro, no faltaría más. Entonces estamos tú y yo dentro de la burbuja. ¿Alguien más?

–No.

–¿Alguna otra cosa?

–No. Solo tú y yo.

Tragué saliva de nuevo.

–Bien, pues ahora que estamos... los dos solos... dentro de la burbuja... tienes que decidir qué es lo que vas a sacar fuera y nunca va a poder entrar. Y puedes aprovechar para librarte de todas las cosas que temes o que te hacen daño, empezando por Lepidóptero y sus akumas. Así que nada de mariposas dentro de la burbuja. Todas tienen prohibidísimo entrar. Se convertirán en polvo si lo intentan.

Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Me parece perfecto –susurró.

–Puedes deshacerte de muchas más cosas –continué–. De todas las situaciones desagradables, de todos los recuerdos tristes, de toda la gente que te trata mal. Todo fuera. Tu burbuja es tuya y dentro solo cabe lo que tú quieres que quepa.

Respiró hondo.

–Bien. Entonces quiero que se quede fuera todo lo demás.

De nuevo pensé que no lo había entendido bien.

–¿Todo...?

–Todo el mundo.

–¿Incluso tu familia... o tus amigos?

Tragó saliva.

–Ellos no... ellos no necesitan estar dentro de la burbuja.

–Muy bien –concedí, aunque aún no lo entendía del todo–. Entonces sacas de la burbuja a todo el mundo...

–Sí. Todo. Todas las personas. Toda la vida –dijo ella, y había tal amargura en sus palabras que se me rompió el corazón–. Todo fuera. Y dentro de la burbuja... solo estamos tú y yo.

Confieso que contaba con que el juego de la burbuja me ayudase a comprender un poco qué es lo que le pasa por dentro a M., pero esto... esto no me lo esperaba.

Me aclaré la garganta.

–Entiendo –dije–. Invitas a un superhéroe al interior de tu burbuja para hacerla mucho más segura. Me parece una jugada muy inteligente por tu parte, si me permites la observación.

Entonces ella alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

–No, no lo entiendes. Si te quiero dentro de la burbuja no es para que me protejas. Es para protegerte a ti.

Pestañeé.

–¿A... mí?

–De todas las cosas malas que hay fuera. De todo lo que puede hacerte daño.

–Pero...

–Por favor –suplicó ella–. Quédate en la burbuja conmigo. A salvo.

Y no fui capaz de negarme.

–Claro, M. –murmuré, y la abracé con más fuerza.

Ella se acomodó entre mis brazos y cerró los ojos, y por un momento pareció relajarse. Pero entonces volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe.

–¿La burbuja es invisible? –preguntó.

–¿Qué?

–Has dicho que es indestructible y nos protege de todo, pero... ¿puede hacernos invisibles? ¿Puede evitar que nos encuentren... o que nos vean?

–La burbuja será como tú quieres que sea, M. –le respondí.

Sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le brillaron los ojos.

–Entonces nadie podría encontrarnos –murmuró–. Dentro de la burbuja...

–Dentro de la burbuja eres libre para ser como quieras ser, M. –le dije con dulzura.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción.

–Me gustan tus burbujas –dijo, y se recostó de nuevo contra mi pecho.

Permanecimos un buen rato así, abrazados y en silencio, en el interior de la burbuja imaginaria que M. había creado para los dos.

–¿Puedo preguntar...? –empecé, pero ella respondió al momento:

–No.

Y me mordí la lengua.

Nos quedamos en la burbuja hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Parecía tan relajada que me supo mal despertarla, de modo que volví a llevarla en brazos a su habitación y la dejé arropada en su cama antes de marcharme.

Después de todo este tiempo, sigo sin descubrir qué es lo que le pasa a M. por la cabeza. Y aún así tengo la sensación de que Cat Noir sí que ha llegado hasta ella, hasta algún lugar en su corazón, aunque no logro comprender cómo ni por qué. Quiero decir que noto que hay algo ahí, una conexión entre los dos que es diferente a la amistad que comparto con ella sin máscara. Pero no encuentro motivos racionales que la expliquen.

Supongo que tampoco tiene sentido buscarlos, ¿no? Puede que M. no quiera hablar con ninguna de mis dos identidades, pero con Cat Noir, al menos, parece encontrarse mucho más cómoda.

Es un comienzo, supongo.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Y esto es lo último que tenía escrito antes de que los virus me atacaran. He podido repasarlo antes de publicarlo pero la cabeza no me da para más y aún no me siento con fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, así que os pido paciencia porque la siguiente actualización aún tardará un poquito. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Día 60

Milady,

Hace ya un tiempo que no te veo porque al parecer Lepidóptero y Mayura se están tomando un descanso. Por un lado es un alivio, pero por otro me hace sentir inquieto por varias razones. La primera, que temo que estén preparando alguno de sus planes retorcidos y, hasta donde yo sé, aún no has elegido nuevos portadores ni has decidido si vas a seguir contando o no con nuestros aliados de siempre. O quizá sí lo has decidido, pero prefieres no informarme al respecto, por las razones que sean.

Por otro lado, y como de costumbre, si no hay akumas ni sentimonstruos no tengo ocasión de encontrarme contigo, porque también has dejado de venir a las patrullas. La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupada con un proyecto muy importante, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber más de ti.

Así que no sé cómo estás, ni cuáles son tus planes, ni tampoco entiendo por qué sigues dejándome al margen de todo. Quiero pensar que estás bien, que eres feliz con tu novio y que poco a poco vas aprendiendo a sobrellevar tus nuevas responsabilidades como Guardiana. Pero me quedaría más tranquilo si pudiese saberlo seguro.

Espero que algún día puedas volver a confiar en mí, al menos un poco.

Mientras tanto, paseo todas las noches por los tejados de París con la esperanza de volver a verte. Hasta ahora no he tenido suerte.

Sigo visitando a M., sin embargo. Desde la última vez que te escribí hemos vuelto a su burbuja varias veces más. No lo hacemos todas las noches, solo cuando ella se encuentra especialmente cansada o desanimada. Nos acomodamos los dos en la tumbona y nos tapamos con una manta, y con las luces apagadas M. puede imaginar con mayor facilidad que nadie nos ve. Y lo único que hacemos es estar abrazados en silencio (bueno, a veces yo ronroneo un poco. Me da algo de vergüenza, pero a M. no parece importarle, así que supongo que no pasa nada).

Y realmente parece que le sienta bien. No logro comprender por qué quiere mantenerme a salvo precisamente a mí, pero se siente más tranquila y segura conmigo en la burbuja, y si esta es la mejor manera de sanar sus heridas, desde luego puede contar conmigo.

Sin embargo, aunque disfruto mucho con su compañía, a veces el silencio entre los dos me resulta incómodo. Ya me conoces; me cuesta estar callado mucho rato, y por otro lado hay muchísimas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar con M., tantas preguntas que podría hacerle...

Pero parece que todos los temas de conversación que se me ocurren están prohibidos dentro de su burbuja. Por ejemplo:

-Por descontado, no podemos hablar de Lepidóptero y sus akumas, cosa completamente lógica (tampoco de Mayura y sus sentimonstruos). Pero eso implica que no puedo mencionar la mayoría de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, como Cat Noir y M., quiero decir, porque en casi todos ellos la tuve que salvar de algún villano que la amenazaba.

-Tampoco podemos hablar de superhéroes, así que no podemos mencionarte a ti. Aunque seas la guardiana de París y nos salves a todos de monstruos y villanos, al parecer M. no te quiere dentro de nuestra burbuja. Al principio pensé que puede que estuviese celosa de ti, pero por lo visto se debe a que le recuerdas a Lepidóptero. Es decir, M. es muy consciente de que, si no existiese Lepidóptero, tampoco habría superhéroes. O sea que nos considera una consecuencia inevitable de la presencia del villano. Y por eso no quiere superhéroes en su burbuja.

-Esto puede parecer extraño porque sí que quiere que esté yo. Pero, de nuevo, no podemos mencionar el hecho de que soy un superhéroe, así que no puedo hablarle de mi vida como Cat Noir. Dado que tampoco me permite mencionar detalles de mi vida sin la máscara para no darle pistas sobre mi identidad, tenemos como consecuencia que no puedo hablar sobre mí en absoluto.

-No hablamos tampoco de mal de amores, sentimientos no correspondidos ni experiencias con nuestros ex. Así que fuera de la burbuja quedáis K., Lk. y, de nuevo, tú (qué le vamos a hacer).

-Otro tema tabú es su pasión por la moda y el diseño porque, como ha decidido dejarlo, se trata de un asunto doloroso para ella. Es una lástima, porque es algo de lo que entiendo un poco y podría ser un buen tema de conversación, pero... en fin, así están las cosas.

-Podríamos hablar de música, porque a ella le gusta mucho Jagged Stone, igual que a mí. Pero al parecer también Lk. es un gran fan, y es músico como él, así que es otro asunto que M. prefiere no tocar.

Ayer lo intenté con los videojuegos porque sé que le gustan mucho y se le dan muy bien (es casi tan buena como tú jugando al Ultimate Mecha Strike III), pero dijo que ya no tiene tiempo de jugar. Cuando le propuse que echáramos una partida, dijo que para eso tendríamos que salir de la burbuja, así que prefería no hacerlo.

(No quiere que entre en su habitación por si sus padres nos encuentran allí. Dice que nadie puede enterarse de que la visito, nadie en absoluto. En teoría es porque teme convertirse en un objetivo para Lepidóptero, pero estoy empezando a sospechar que hay algo más).

Creo que se me nota mucho que estoy buscando temas de conversación adecuados, porque después de lo de los videojuegos ella me preguntó:

–¿Necesitas hablar? ¿Te sientes incómodo si estamos callados?

–Sí... es decir, no... o sea, quizá... –farfullé, porque no sabía muy bien cómo plantearlo. No quiero que piense que no estoy a gusto con ella.

–¿Te aburres dentro de la burbuja? –siguió preguntando M.

–¡No! –exclamé–. Estoy muy bien contigo, M. Ya sé que hay veces que lo único que necesitamos es silencio y compañía, y evidentemente no...

–Podemos hablar, si quieres –me interrumpió ella–. No es obligatorio estar en silencio.

Pero lo cierto es que aún no había encontrado un tema sobre el que conversar. Uno que estuviese permitido en el interior de la burbuja, quiero decir. Así que le pregunté:

–¿Sobre qué te gustaría que hablásemos?

Ella lo pensó durante un momento. Después dijo:

–Me gustaría saber algo acerca de ti. Si no es demasiado personal... y si crees que puedes responder sin dar pistas sobre tu identidad.

Asentí.

–Adelante, pregunta –la animé.

–¿Tienes sueños de futuro? –planteó M. entonces–. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría ser... cuando seas adulto? Porque recuerdo que cuando viniste a almorzar, mi padre quiso convencerte para que aprendieses su oficio, pero estaba tan emocionado que no se paró a escuchar lo que opinabas tú.

Sonreí. Hasta ese momento tampoco habíamos mencionado aquel almuerzo porque terminó con su padre akumatizado, así que entraba dentro de los temas prohibidos en su burbuja. Supuse que el hecho de que M. lo comentara tenía que ser una buena señal.

Pero por otro lado recordaba que había hablado de esto con ella hacía no mucho, bajo mi otra identidad. Así que me detuve a pensar un poco antes de responder.

En su momento le había contado que no tenía ninguna vocación en particular y que acabaría haciendo lo que mi padre quería que hiciese. Como Cat Noir no podía darle la misma respuesta, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Así que por primera vez me pregunté en serio qué me gustaría hacer en el futuro, si tuviese la posibilidad de elegir.

Porque, después de todo, estábamos en el interior de la burbuja de M., y allí podíamos ser cualquier cosa que quisiéramos.

Así que finalmente contesté:

–Pues lo cierto es que ahora hago muchas cosas, y todas se me dan bien, pero no porque tenga un talento especial, sino porque soy muy constante, practico mucho y me esfuerzo. Aún así, todavía no he decidido qué voy a hacer cuando sea mayor, y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero estudiar. –Lo pensé un poco más y añadí–: La verdad es que, de todo lo que hago... lo que más me gusta es ser superhéroe.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella–. Entonces, ¿quieres ser superhéroe toda tu vida?

–No necesariamente –le expliqué–. Lo que quiero decir es que desde que soy Cat Noir he descubierto que me gusta mucho ayudar a los demás, sentirme útil de alguna manera. Así que en el futuro, con poderes o sin ellos... es a lo que me gustaría dedicarme.

–¿A ayudar a los demás? –repitió M. en voz baja–. ¿Como... un médico, un bombero o algo por el estilo?

–Sí. Sí, bueno, no lo sé. Lo cierto es que no me importa mucho el trabajo que sea, siempre que pueda ser algo útil. No me gusta quedarme al margen sin poder hacer nada cuando la gente tiene problemas, ¿sabes? Y una de las cosas que más agradezco de ser Cat Noir es que me ha dado la posibilidad de implicarme, de actuar, de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. ¿Te parece... un poco tonto? –le pregunté, al ver que se había quedado callada.

–No –respondió M.–. Me parece muy bonito.

Hablábamos en voz muy baja, porque allí, acurrucados bajo la manta, con las luces de la terraza apagadas y el cielo nocturno sobre nuestras cabezas, parecía como si estuviésemos escondidos en un refugio secreto. Supongo que es lo que quería M., lo que necesitaba, y por esta razón por fin se atrevió a confiar en mí. Porque dentro de su burbuja nadie más podía escucharnos.

–Hasta hace no mucho –me confesó–, yo tenía claro lo que quería ser de mayor, tenía sueños y ambiciones. Y también sabía que, si no se cumplían, al menos había muchas otras puertas abiertas para mí. El futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades, y como dice mi amiga A., la vida es demasiado interesante como para elegir una sola, ¿no te parece?

–Ciertamente –asentí.

–Sin embargo... –Inspiró hondo, como si le costase hablar del tema. Tras una pausa continuó, en voz todavía más baja–, sin embargo, hace algún tiempo que siento que todas esas puertas se han cerrado de golpe. No una, ni dos, sino todas al mismo tiempo. Solo hay un camino que puedo tomar... y no me gusta el destino al que puede conducirme.

No pudo seguir hablando, porque le temblaba la voz. La abracé y traté de calmarla.

–Ese camino queda fuera de la burbuja, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora respira profundamente y sácalo todo fuera. Echa de tu burbuja todas esas puertas cerradas y todos los caminos que no quieres recorrer.

M. asintió, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces. Cuando volvió a mirarme, parecía un poco más tranquila.

–Y ahora vas a crear en tu burbuja un futuro perfecto para ti –le dije.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Pero no puedo...

–Sí puedes. Dentro de la burbuja, tú pones las normas. Aunque fuera la vida te reserve algo diferente, este es tu espacio y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

–Y si nunca...

–Eso no lo sabes. Ahora todas las puertas parecen cerradas, pero no puedes saber si en un futuro se abrirán de nuevo. Así que, mientras tanto, tienes derecho a soñar, aunque de momento reserves esos sueños para el interior de tu burbuja.

Respiró hondo otra vez.

–De acuerdo. De acuerdo –murmuró, pero todavía temblaba.

Recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, y la abracé con cuidado.

–Bien –empecé–, ahora imagínate dentro de quince o veinte años. Imagina que puedes hacer cumplir tus sueños exactamente a tu manera. Que no tienes que cumplir las expectativas de nadie más, ni de tus padres, ni de tus tutores... solamente tú y tus sueños.

–Solamente yo y mis sueños –repitió ella en voz baja.

–Exacto. Y dime ahora, ¿qué ves? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y respondió exactamente lo que yo suponía que respondería:

–Soy diseñadora de moda. Tengo mi propia marca de ropa y complementos, y me va bien, porque a la gente le gusta mi estilo, y...

Se detuvo, dudosa.

–¿Eres una diseñadora famosa? –le pregunté.

–No estoy segura de querer ser famosa –respondió ella–. Creo que la fama tiene más inconvenientes que ventajas, así que creo que me conformaría con poder ganarme la vida con mis diseños. Y poder dedicarme a hacer lo que más me gusta sin preocuparme demasiado por las facturas.

–Me parece un gran plan –respondí–. Continúa.

–Vivo... vivo en la casa de mis sueños, y tiene un jardín para que jueguen los niños y... –se detuvo de pronto, insegura–. Aunque... ya no sé si tendré niños.

–¿Te gustaría tenerlos?

M. tardó un poco en responder.

–Imaginaba que los tendría. Serían tres, dos niños y una niña, incluso ya había decidido sus nombres. –Se sonrojó un poco, pero yo asentí, animándola a continuar–. El caso es que ya no tiene importancia porque la persona con la que soñaba compartir ese futuro... en fin, no está interesada.

Hay una cosa que sé de M., porque me lo dijo Lk. Y es que, antes de salir con él, ella estaba enamorada de otro. En su momento di por sentado que ese otro era yo, porque ella misma se me declaró en su balcón, poco antes de que su padre nos viera juntos y me invitara a almorzar. Pero las pocas veces que M. ha mencionado ese primer amor me ha dado la sensación de que estaba hablando de otra persona. Así que ya no estoy tan seguro de haber sido yo quien le rompió el corazón de esa manera.

Por si acaso, decidí actuar como si no me diese por enterado.

–Eso nunca se sabe, M. –le dije–. Lo que estás imaginando ahora es tu futuro, y las cosas pueden cambiar mucho de aquí a quince años. La gente crece, evoluciona, algunos caminos se separan, otros se cruzan...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, no voy a caer en esa trampa otra vez. Sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí, así que no tiene sentido hacerse ilusiones. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Fuera de la burbuja. Fuera –murmuró.

Contuve el aliento un momento, temiendo que se estuviese refiriendo a mí. Pero M. seguía abrazándome con fuerza, manteniéndome en su burbuja.

Así que parece que ese chico con quien comparaba a Lk., aquel a quien no pudo olvidar... no era yo después de todo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

–Bueno –murmuré–, no tienes por qué renunciar a los niños y la casa con jardín. En quince años conocerás a mucha gente. Entre ellos puede que esté la persona adecuada, la que está destinada a formar parte de tu sueño de futuro.

M. frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–Es posible –dijo–, pero aún así resulta difícil imaginar un futuro junto a una persona que aún no sé quién es.

Me reí.

–En eso tienes toda la razón –respondí–. Bueno, podemos dejar lo de los niños como posibilidad abierta nada más. Pero creo que sí estás en posición de imaginar que en el futuro tendrás un hámster.

De pronto, ella se quedó helada entre mis brazos.

–¿Un... hámster?

–O dos, o tres, los que quieras –proseguí–. A ti te gustan mucho los hámsters, ¿no? Siempre has querido tener uno.

Y M. saltó como si hubiese recibido una descarga. Se apartó de mí y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido como el de un fantasma.

–¿Cómo... cómo sabes eso? –logró decir–. No es posible que... no puede ser que...

–M., cálmate.

La sujeté por los hombros con delicadeza y la miré a los ojos. Aunque yo la veía perfectamente en la oscuridad, sabía que probablemente ella apenas distinguía mis rasgos, por lo que intenté que mi voz sonase lo más suave y serena posible.

–Lo comentó tu padre cuando estuve en tu casa, ¿te acuerdas? Durante el almuerzo. Dijo que siempre habías querido tener un hámster. Y me he... me he acordado del dato, eso es todo.

M. respiró profundamente un par de veces.

–Mi padre... –murmuró–. Es verdad que lo dijo.

–Claro que sí. Pero no pasa nada si ya no te gustan los hámsters, puedes tener el tipo de animal que tú quieras. Porque dentro de la burbuja puedes imaginar tu futuro perfecto. Así que nada de hámsters si tú no quieres.

M. se recostó de nuevo contra mi pecho y volví a abrazarla. Le acaricié con suavidad el pelo, la frente y las mejillas hasta que dejó de temblar y volvió a relajarse.

–Yo recomendaría, de hecho, un gato –proseguí–. Hacen mucha compañía y son muy limpios y elegantes.

Ella sonrió.

–Sí que quiero un hámster –dijo.

–Pues es lo que tendrás –le aseguré–. Aunque lo del gato tampoco era mala idea.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Permanecimos un rato más en silencio mientras yo intentaba comprender qué diablos acababa de pasar y por qué el asunto del hámster la había alterado tanto. Y la única conclusión a la que llegué fue que, a pesar de todos nuestros avances y aunque tratara de disimularlo, M. seguía estando muy asustada.

–Por favor, no tengas miedo –le susurré al oído–. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo.

–Lo sé –respondió ella en el mismo tono. Suspiró y cerró los ojos–. Debes de pensar que no estoy muy bien de la cabeza.

–Para nada –respondí–. Creo que hay algo que te duele y que por alguna razón no puedes compartir con nadie. Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no importa cómo. Aunque no puedas decirme de qué se trata, encontraré la manera de hacer que te sientas mejor. Con abrazos, burbujas o chistes malos si hace falta.

Sonrió un poco.

–Nooo, chistes malos no –se quejó. Pero seguía sonriendo.

–Realmente no son tan malos –repliqué–. Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Aún sonreía cuando la llevé en brazos hasta su cama, porque empezaba a bostezar. La dejé arropada, como siempre, solo que esta vez aún estaba despierta cuando me incliné para besarla en la frente.

–Dulces sueños, M. –le dije–. Te dejo a solas en tu burbuja para que imagines tu futuro perfecto junto a la persona que tú elijas. –Le guiñé un ojo–. Tres son multitud, ya sabes.

Y entonces ella me miró y me sonrió otra vez, y... no sé cómo explicarlo. Me quedé sin palabras y me derretí entero, y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la mirada mientras sonreía como un idiota.

Porque creo que M. nunca me había mirado de esa manera, con tanto cariño, con tanta ternura. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que K. me haya mirado así alguna vez.

–Gracias por todo, Cat Noir –susurró ella, y su voz acarició mis oídos con la suavidad de la seda y la dulzura de la miel.

Al final, no sé cómo, conseguí murmurar "Buenas noches" antes de marcharme de allí con el corazón desbocado.

Sigo sin estar seguro de lo que M. siente por mí. Supongo que eso no debería importarme ahora, porque lo que cuenta es que ella se recupere cuanto antes, pero... por alguna razón, me importa.

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	24. Día 62

Se llama Marinette. MARINETTE. Ma-ri-net-te. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. MDP. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette.

Y no puedo dejar de escribir su nombre, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Porque resulta que la quiero.

La quiero muchísimo. La quiero cuando ríe y cuando llora, cuando se traba con las palabras y cuando pronuncia uno de sus brillantes discursos, cuando tropieza con sus propios pies y cuando sus manos crean maravillas que ella misma ha diseñado. Adoro sus ojos y su sonrisa, me encanta el olor de su pelo y cuando se lo deja suelto no puedo dejar de mirarla. Me encanta abrazarla, cerrar los ojos y sentir que está conmigo, a mi lado, y escuchar el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

No sé cómo ni por qué, no sé cuándo empezó, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

Y juro que no era mi intención, que después de lo de K. no quería enredarme en líos de chicas, así que no entiendo qué ha pasado ni cómo, y estoy maravillado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

No sé qué estoy haciendo. Solo sé que no se lo puedo contar a nadie, y por eso lo escribo en este diario, que guardaré en la caja secreta que la propia Marinette construyó. Aún sigo sin saber si algún día se lo daré a Ladybug o no, pero, en todo caso, estoy a tiempo de arrancar estas páginas antes de hacerlo.

Pero necesitaba escribirlo. Necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

Te quiero, Marinette.

* * *

**NOTA:** Sí, él también se ha dado cuenta :D.

**NOTA 2:** ¡Muchas gracias por preocuparos por mi salud! Voy mejorando, pero aún no estoy curada al 100%. Parece que es un virus resistente, pero acabará mordiendo el polvo como todos los demás :).


	25. Día 63

Día 63

Milady,

Aún no sé qué voy a hacer con la última página que escribí, y con las que voy a escribir a continuación. Cuando empecé este cuaderno mi intención era contarte todo lo que habías vivido como Ladybug y todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero al final se ha convertido en un diario mucho más personal de lo que imaginaba que sería. Entiendo que probablemente no te interesen los detalles de lo que está pasando entre Marinette y yo, y de hecho ni siquiera debería ponerlos por escrito, porque le prometí que no saldría de su burbuja. Y supongo que ahora mismo estoy rompiendo esa promesa.

Por eso he llegado a un pacto conmigo mismo. Escribiré lo que necesito expresar, y cuando llegue el momento arrancaré las páginas referentes a Marinette y las destruiré con un Cataclysm o algo parecido, para que nadie pueda leerlas.

Así que no sé si tiene sentido seguir dirigiéndome a ti en esta carta en concreto porque sé seguro que nunca la leerás. Pero supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, y me gusta imaginar que puedo compartir contigo todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Ya ves, también yo sigo creando pequeñas burbujas después de todo.

En fin, ¿cómo empezar a contar todo lo que ha pasado estos días? Creo que lo último que conté fue que estuvimos hablando de nuestros sueños de futuro, y confirmé que Marinette todavía quiere ser diseñadora, pero al parecer ha decidido rendirse, por alguna razón que aún no me ha contado. Luego reaccionó de forma extraña cuando mencioné a los hamsters, pero después volvió a calmarse.

Y de hecho parecía mucho más tranquila al día siguiente en clase. La vi sonreír un poco, con sonrisas de verdad, quiero decir, e incluso la sorprendí garabateando dibujos en el margen de su libreta de matemáticas, y tarareando mientras tanto. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Las dos cosas, quiero decir: cantar y dibujar.

Así que parecía que la burbuja realmente la estaba ayudando a enfrentarse a su día a día, aunque aún no he conseguido que me cuente qué es lo que la preocupa tanto.

La noche siguiente a la charla sobre nuestros sueños de futuro fui a verla otra vez. Llegué un poco antes de lo normal, pero ella ya estaba con el pijama puesto y una sudadera encima para no pasar frío. Al parecer acababa de ducharse, porque llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y aún ligeramente húmedo. Cuando se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió, me quedé sin aliento.

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir –saludó.

Tragué saliva.

–Buenas noches. Estás...

Iba a decirle que estaba muy guapa porque el pelo suelto le queda muy bien, porque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y estaba sonriendo, y le brillaban los ojos. Pero no me atreví.

–Parece que hoy estás de buen humor –dije sin embargo.

–Puede ser –respondió ella–. Estoy intentando tomarme las cosas con más calma.

–¿Te apetece hablar? –le pregunté.

Dijo que sí, y volvimos a la burbuja. Se acomodó entre mis brazos, y cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –me preguntó ella, desconcertada.

–Tu pelo huele a frutas –comenté.

Sonrió.

–Ah, es por el champú que uso para lavarlo.

–Mmm-hum –murmuré, y bajé la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, para percibirlo mejor–. ¿Es limón? No, espera, no me lo digas... ¿manzana? ¿Fresa?

Hundí la cara en su pelo para olisquearlo otra vez, y ella se echó a reír, con una carcajada pura y cristalina como un arroyo de alta montaña.

–¡Para, me haces cosquillas!

Me detuve de pronto, maravillado. Marinette se apartó de mí para mirarme a la cara.

–¿Pasa... pasa algo? –me preguntó.

Tragué saliva.

–Es tu risa –le dije por fin–. Es el sonido más bonito que he oído nunca.

Se quedó muy quieta, sin saber qué decir. Me miró, supongo que pensando que estaba de broma. Pero lo decía en serio, y todavía lo pienso.

Tragó saliva y vi que se sonrojaba un poco. Entonces volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre mi hombro, y la abracé con mucho cuidado.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes, aunque yo notaba que había algo especial entre los dos. Pero no me atrevía a decir nada, porque no sabía ni cómo empezar a expresarlo, y porque temía estropear el momento.

Entonces Marinette suspiró y levantó un poco la cabeza, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

Creo que fue ella quien me besó primero, pero ahora mismo no estoy seguro. Sé que hubo un momento en que nuestros labios se rozaron, casi como por casualidad, con timidez, como si ninguno de los dos estuviese muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

No era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, claro. Al parecer tú y yo nos hemos besado ya un par de veces, milady, aunque yo estaba bajo los efectos de un akuma en ambos casos y no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Así que, para hacer honor a la verdad, mi única referencia en este aspecto son los besos que he compartido con K. Que estaban muy bien y me producían un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, pero... uf. Lo que sentí al besar a Marinette fue... en fin, me cuesta expresarlo con palabras. Fue como si algo me estallara en el pecho, una emoción tan intensa que tuve ganas de llorar, de reír, de volver a besarla una y mil veces, de quedarme abrazado a ella por siempre jamás. Y eso que aquel primer beso fue apenas una breve caricia porque ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a más.

Así que lo repetimos un par de veces más. De nuevo, besos suaves y ligeros, en los que nuestros labios apenas se rozaban. Pero los sentimientos que despertaban en mi interior eran tan intensos que tuve que detenerme a recuperar el aliento. Marinette suspiró otra vez y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

Y yo... en fin, no sabía qué decir, y ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Sabía que Marinette era especial para mí, pero en ningún momento había imaginado que lo fuera hasta ese punto. Y tampoco tenía muy claro lo que sentía ella por mí. Después de todo, hacía relativamente poco que había roto con su novio, y para qué nos vamos a engañar, también yo había estado saliendo con otra persona y la cosa no había acabado bien porque era incapaz de superar un amor anterior. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros. Ni siquiera sabía si significaba algo para Marinette. A mí, desde luego, me había golpeado con la fuerza de un tsunami, pero quizá ella no lo sintiera de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo expresarlo. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Tenía miedo de que ella dijera que no había sido nada importante, pero también temía que fuese ella quien me preguntara qué había significado para mí, porque aún no sabía qué debía responder.

Entonces Marinette dijo:

–Melocotón.

Me aclaré la garganta.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Melocotón. A eso huele mi pelo.

–Oh –murmuré–. Es... muy agradable.

Le acaricié la cabeza, deseando poder sentir la suavidad de su pelo en la piel de mis dedos. Pero, como ya sabes, mi traje lleva guantes. A ella, sin embargo, pareció gustarle, porque sonrió, cerró los ojos y frotó la mejilla contra la palma de mi mano como si fuese un gatito buscando mimos.

Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. No podía dejar de abrazarla. Pero no me atrevía a decírselo porque ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a explicárselo. Acababa de descubrirlo de golpe y aún me parecía demasiado inmenso como para poder describirlo con palabras.

Se volvió hacia mí y alzó la mano para acariciarme la cara. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

–Cat Noir –susurró.

Volví a la realidad.

–¿Sí?

–Prométeme una cosa.

–Dime.

–Por favor, prométeme que esto... que esto no saldrá de la burbuja.

–¿Esto...?

Me besó otra vez, y de nuevo fue un beso suave y tímido. Pero me puso el corazón a mil. Respiré hondo e incliné la cabeza para apoyar mi frente contra la suya. Ella me acariciaba el pelo y la cara con tanta ternura que me habría derretido entre sus brazos.

–No debe saberlo nadie –susurró en voz muy baja–. Es peligroso.

–Nadie lo sabrá –le prometí, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que no podía contar. ¿Que iba a visitarla por las noches? ¿Que nos habíamos besado? ¿Que al parecer nos gustábamos? ¿Que me estaba enamorando de ella?

Da igual porque, de todos modos, no era algo que pudiese ir contando por ahí.

– ¿Pero puedo venir a verte mañana otra vez? –le pregunté esperanzado.

Ella suspiró y se apartó un poco de mí.

–Debería decirte que no –respondió–. Porque es una muy mala idea, pero...

–Pero tú sí quieres que venga, ¿verdad?

Tardó un poco en contestar, como si tuviese un debate interno consigo misma.

–Sí –susurró por fin.

–¿Y aún quieres... aún quieres que esté contigo en tu burbuja? –me atreví a preguntar.

Tragó saliva antes de confesar, en voz muy baja:

–Sí.

Volví a rodearla con los brazos, y ella suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza también.

–No quiero que te vayas –dijo–. Te necesito a mi lado.

–Entonces aquí estaré, Marinette –le prometí.

Me costó separarme de ella aquella noche, pero de todos modos ninguno de los dos estaba preparado aún para hablar de lo que quiera que estuviese pasando entre nosotros, con burbuja o sin ella.

Más tarde, una vez a solas en mi habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama y suspiré como si acabara de despertar de un maravilloso sueño.

–Plagg, creo que estoy enamorado –murmuré–. Otra vez.

–No me digas –respondió él con sarcasmo.

Me incorporé para lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí?

–¿Quién, yo? En absoluto. Pero permíteme disfrutar de mi momento de gloria, porque no es algo que pueda hacer todos los días. –Inspiró hondo y soltó–: ¡Teee... looo... diiii... jeee!

–¿Qué es lo que me dijiste? ¿Que acabaría olvidando a Ladybug? Porque...

Me detuve, no muy seguro de cómo terminar la frase. Lo cierto es que tampoco tengo muy claro qué es lo que siento por ti ahora mismo. Quiero decir que sigues siendo muy importante para mí, pero no se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez, ¿verdad?

–Llevas un montón de tiempo poniéndole ojitos a Marinette –prosiguió Plagg–. Y cuando yo intentaba señalar lo obvio te limitabas a responder: "¡No, Plagg, es solo una amiga!".

–Es lo que pensaba –me defendí.

–Pero no es lo que sentías.

–¿Cómo que no? Si no hubiese sido así, le habría pedido salir a ella en lugar de a K., ¿no te parece?

–Deberías haberlo hecho hace un montón de tiempo –siguió regañándome Plagg–. Nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de problemas.

–Tampoco es que ella haya sido muy clara con respecto a sus sentimientos –señalé.

–Bueno, a ver, que yo recuerde se te echó al cuello en su balcón y te confesó que estaba enamorada de ti, y su padre estaba tan encantado con la idea de tenerte como yerno que te invitó a almorzar, y tú fuiste solo para poder darle calabazas a Marinette delante de toda su familia. –Resopló–. Tendrás suerte si no es ella quien vuelve a darte calabazas a ti.

No quise discutir con él, pero lo cierto es que el tema de la doble identidad me plantea muchas dudas. Porque sé que a Marinette le gusto como Cat Noir, o al menos hubo una época en que le gustaba, precisamente por lo que dice Plagg. Sin embargo, ella ha dejado claro varias veces que no siente lo mismo por mi alter ego, así que... ¿cómo reaccionaría si descubriese mi identidad?

No es algo que vaya a pasar próximamente, claro. Pero me hace sentir inseguro con respecto a ella. Porque no sé hasta qué punto le gusto de verdad. Me refiero a que no solo no tengo claro lo que siente por mi identidad superheroica, sino que además estoy bastante seguro de que mi identidad civil no le gusta de esa manera.

Por otro lado, nunca imaginé que Cat Noir pudiese salir con otra persona que no fueses tú, milady. Tenía sentido porque ninguno de los dos conoce la identidad del otro, así que, si me hubieses correspondido, lo nuestro habría estado más o menos compensado. Por eso cuando me abrí a la posibilidad de salir con otra chica, no pensé en hacerlo como Cat Noir, sino bajo mi verdadera identidad, por muchísimas razones: para mantener el secreto, para protegerla de Lepidóptero, porque paso más tiempo sin la máscara que con ella, porque me relaciono con más gente en mi vida civil, porque sería muchísimo más práctico...

Pero ahora sé que mi padre no me permite tener novia, así que de todas formas no podría salir con Marinette aunque quisiera.

Sin embargo, Cat Noir sí podría. Porque Cat Noir puede hacer cosas que a mi alter ego le están prohibidas o restringidas.

Pero estoy divagando. Lo cierto es que, por mucho que Plagg me tome el pelo al respecto, aún no sé qué va a pasar entre Marinette y yo. En primer lugar, porque no tengo claro lo que siente ella, y en segundo lugar porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Cat Noir pueda iniciar cualquier tipo de relación con alguien, porque sería ponerla en el punto de mira de Lepidóptero.

En fin, estoy hecho un lío. Acabo de descubrir que tengo sentimientos por Marinette justo cuando había decidido que iba a renunciar a cualquier tipo de relación por el momento, porque mi vida es demasiado complicada ahora mismo como para tener novia.

No sé qué pensarás tú. Sé que me animaste a salir con K., pero lo de Marinette es diferente porque ella se ha enamorado de Cat Noir, no del chico tras la máscara. Y sé que probablemente lo mejor para ella, y para mí, sería que no siguiésemos por ese camino, porque nos pondrá en peligro a los dos.

Pero la echo de menos. Hoy la he visto en clase y no he podido abrazarla como hago cuando soy Cat Noir, y no veo la hora de volver a verla esta noche. No sé si hablaremos de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros o nos limitaremos a estar en silencio en su burbuja, abrazados, pero me da igual. Solo sé que quiero estar con ella.

Soy consciente de que, como dice Plagg, es muy probable que me dé calabazas, pero no me importa. Quiero decir que sé que está pasando por un mal momento, y además hace poco que cortó con Lk., que es un chico estupendo, así que no veo por qué razón querría complicarse la vida empezando una relación con un superhéroe al que apenas conoce. De todas formas a mí también me ha pillado por sorpresa todo esto, así que no tengo expectativas. Si ella quiere mantenerme a su lado como amigo... que así sea. Solo sé que la quiero, y que quiero que sea feliz.

Siempre tuyo, y ahora también de Marinette,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** ¿Alguien se ha fijado en el patinazo de Plagg que Adrien ha pasado por alto? Sigue un poco despistado el pobre chaval.

**NOTA 2:** La versión de Marinette llegará cuando Adrien deje de escribir en su diario. Y hasta aquí puedo leer :D.

**NOTA 3:** Seguimos combatiendo a los virus invasores. La victoria será nuestra.


	26. Día 64

Milady,

Hoy Marinette y yo hemos estado hablando. No en el colegio, claro, porque le prometí que mantendría el secreto y, por supuesto, no debo darle pistas sobre mi identidad. Así que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se me note lo que siento por ella. De todos modos hoy parecía distraída en clase, así que probablemente no se hubiese dado cuenta ni aunque me hubiese hincado de rodillas ante ella para suplicarle un poco de atención. A veces Marinette parece vivir en su propio mundo. O quizá se ha llevado su burbuja con ella al colegio.

(Me gustaría creer que es así, porque significa que una parte de mí la acompaña a donde quiera que vaya).

Así que he tenido que esperar a que se hiciera de noche y todo estuviese a oscuras y en silencio para ir a visitarla. No tenía muy claro cómo empezar la conversación. Tampoco estaba seguro de que ella quisiera hablar de nada en particular. Quizá se había arrepentido ya de los besos que habíamos compartido y no volvía a mencionarlo.

En todo caso, yo sí tenía una idea aproximada de lo que quería decirle, si me daba la oportunidad. De hecho, anoche pasé un buen rato en vela pensando en ello. En ella, en lo que sentía, en cómo confesárselo, en qué podía ofrecerle en el caso de que me correspondiese.

Pero cuando la vi esperándome en el balcón me quedé con la mente en blanco. De repente tuve miedo de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior hubiese sido solo un bonito sueño. De que no existiese fuera de la burbuja.

Me saludó con un "Buenas noches" y una sonrisa, y nos sentamos juntos en la tumbona, como siempre. Charlamos de cosas sin importancia. Parecía que ninguno de los dos nos íbamos a atrever a mencionar el asunto de los besos, hasta que, de pronto, empezó a llover.

–Vaya –comenté–, la velada ha terminado bastante antes de lo que imaginaba.

La ayudé a levantarse y la conduje hasta la trampilla.

–Entra antes de que te mojes –le dije–. Volveré mañana, si quieres.

Pero ella no me soltó la mano.

–Espera –dijo. Dudó un momento antes de preguntar, con timidez–: ¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

La miré con sorpresa. Hasta aquel momento no me había permitido entrar en su habitación, imagino que porque quería evitar que su padre nos sorprendiera juntos y volviera a hacerse una idea equivocada.

–¿Estás segura?

Marinette asintió, de modo que la acompañé hasta el interior.

Nos sentamos sobre su cama y se acomodó entre mis brazos, envuelta en una manta, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana sobre nuestras cabezas.

–Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte –dijo Marinette entonces.

–Adelante, pregunta –la animé.

Pero dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar:

–¿Tienes... tienes muchas amigas? –preguntó de golpe.

La miré sin comprender.

–¿Amigas? ¿Te refieres a... en el colegio, en mi vida diaria?

–No, no, me refiero a... personas a las que vas a visitar cuando eres Cat Noir. O sea, chicas. –Tragó saliva–. Como yo, quiero decir.

Me quedé perplejo unos instantes hasta que lo entendí por fin.

–¿Crees que... cuando salgo de patrulla hago una ronda por los balcones para saludar a mis admiradoras, o algo parecido?

La idea me parecía tan divertida que me eché a reír. Ella enrojeció un poco y bajó la cabeza, un poco enfurruñada.

–No tiene gracia –gruñó.

La contemplé con cariño y le alcé la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

–Marinette –le dije–, cuando salgo de casa como Cat Noir solo lo hago para reunirme contigo o con Ladybug. Algunas veces ella se presenta acompañada de otras heroínas... Rena Rouge, Ryuko o Multimouse –añadí, guiñándole un ojo–, pero solo cuando hay que pelear contra algún villano. Créeme, no tengo por costumbre visitar los balcones de mis admiradoras.

Frunció el ceño, confusa.

–¿Entonces, por qué... por qué vienes a verme a mí? ¿Precisamente a mí, y no a otras?

Suspiré y la envolví entre mis brazos.

–Hay algo que tengo que decirte –empecé–. Lo diré solo en el interior de la burbuja y no volveré a repetirlo después si tú no quieres. Pero necesito que lo sepas.

Ella lo pensó un momento y después asintió.

–Vale, habla –susurró–. Pero dentro de la burbuja. En voz muy bajita, para que nadie más te oiga.

–¿Sigue tu padre enfadado conmigo? –le pregunté, y se rió.

Cada vez que se ríe, siento el estómago repleto de burbujas de felicidad. No creo que ella sea consciente de hasta qué punto me afecta su alegría.

–Creo que no. Pero tus visitas tienen que seguir siendo un secreto. Es importante.

–Entendido. Seré súperdiscreto, entonces.

–¿Discreto, tú? –se burló–. Eso tengo que verlo.

Sonreí. Creo que es bueno que pueda volver a bromear sobre mis visitas a su balcón. Hasta hace poco la idea de que alguien pudiese descubrirnos juntos todavía la aterrorizaba.

–Los gatos podemos ser muy silenciosos si nos lo proponemos –le aseguré. Le aparté el pelo de la oreja y le susurré al oído–: Lo que quería decirte es que eres muy especial para mí, Marinette. Siempre lo has sido, probablemente desde el día en que nos enfrentamos juntos a Evillustrator. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo: para mí, protegerte a ti en concreto se ha convertido en un asunto personal. No te veo como una civil más, ni siquiera como mi admiradora favorita. Hace mucho que te considero una de mis mejores amigas.

Ella desvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Sonreí y continué:

–Últimamente te he visto triste y por eso empecé a visitarte más a menudo, porque quería ayudarte de alguna manera y me dolía no poder hacer nada por ti. Pero además me di cuenta de que disfruto mucho con tu compañía. Y poco a poco, el cariño que siento por ti se ha ido haciendo más profundo, y ayer, cuando nos besamos... descubrí que era algo más que amistad, al menos por mi parte.

Marinette se quedó muy callada y muy quieta. Tragué saliva y continué:

–Me gustas mucho, Marinette. Sé que probablemente no tengo derecho a decírtelo porque hace tiempo me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí y yo te rechacé, y sé que te hice sufrir. –Suspiré–. Si pudiese viajar atrás en el tiempo le daría una buena colleja a mi yo del pasado –comenté con resignación.

Ella sonrió un poco.

–No voy a pedirte nada, sin embargo –proseguí–, por muchas razones. Porque sé que estás pasando una mala época, que acabas de romper con tu novio y probablemente no quieres tener a otra persona en tu vida ahora mismo. Pero es que, aunque quisieras y me correspondieras... soy consciente de que sería peligroso para ti mantener una relación con un superhéroe. Además, ni siquiera sabes quién soy debajo de la máscara, y yo no te lo puedo decir. Y me duele no poder compartirlo contigo, porque siento que es como si te estuviera mintiendo.

–Pero es necesario, y lo sabes –interrumpió ella–. A mí no me molesta que ocultes tu verdadera identidad, Cat Noir. Lo que me preocupa precisamente es que llegues a darme demasiadas pistas, incluso sin darte cuenta.

–A mí no me importaría que tú lo supieses...

–Cat Noir, no.

–...pero sé que no debo hacerlo, y mantendré el secreto. De todos modos... –Inspiré hondo antes de continuar–, si ya no quieres tenerme en tu burbuja después de lo que te he dicho, lo entenderé. Porque tú habías dejado entrar a un amigo, pero para mí eres algo más, y comprendo que quizá ya no te sientas cómoda a mi lado. Aún así, me parecía justo que lo supieras.

Contuve el aliento, esperando su respuesta. Pero ella se quedó callada, pensativa. Como temblaba un poco, pensé que tenía frío, así que la envolví todavía más en la manta y la abracé con cuidado.

–Tengo miedo, Cat Noir –dijo ella por fin.

Hablaba en voz muy bajita, así que bajé más la cabeza, hasta que nuestras mejillas casi se rozaban.

–¿De qué tienes miedo? –le pregunté en el mismo tono.

–Todo esto es muy peligroso –me respondió–. Es peligroso que estemos juntos, porque yo podría descubrir tu identidad, porque podría descubrirlo Lepidóptero y utilizarlo contra nosotros...

–No tiene por qué pasar así.

–Pero es un riesgo que no deberíamos correr.

Me detuve un momento a reflexionar. Había dos cosas que me llamaban la atención de todo lo que Marinette decía. La primera, que no parecía tan asustada cuando se me echó al cuello y me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, hace varios meses. Y la segunda, que aún no había hablado de sus propios sentimientos.

Decidí aclarar este punto primero.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

–Adelante, pregunta –susurró ella.

–¿Todavía te gusto? Como algo más que como amigo, quiero decir. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que te rechacé, y de que has estado saliendo con otro chico...

Ella no dijo nada, así que añadí:

–No tienes que responder si no quieres, pero a mí... me gustaría que lo hicieras. Puede ser otro de esos secretos que no tienen por qué salir de la burbuja, si lo prefieres.

Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que por fin Marinette confesó en voz baja:

–Sí que me gustas... un poco. O a lo mejor mucho. No lo sé, estoy hecha un lío. Tengo la impresión de que mis sentimientos por ti podrían ser incluso más fuertes de lo que creo, si me dejara llevar. Pero sé que no debo, así que... no sé muy bien hasta dónde llegan en realidad. O hasta donde llegarían si no los reprimiese. No sé si tiene mucho sentido, la verdad.

Asentí despacio, pensando.

–Pero hace unos meses, cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí... –le recordé–, no parecías dispuesta a contenerte, precisamente.

Se puso muy colorada.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que... mira, lo que te dije entonces... y la forma en que reaccioné después, durante el almuerzo... en fin, hace tiempo que debía haberte pedido disculpas por todo en general. Sé que fue una situación muy incómoda para todos, y pase lo que pase entre nosotros, me gustaría pedirte... que no lo tengas muy en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? No debí actuar de esa manera, y ahora me arrepiento.

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprenderlo muy bien.

–¿Quieres decir...?

–Bueno, mira, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Las cosas han cambiado, y yo también he cambiado y...

–Entiendo –murmuré–. Has pasado página, has estado saliendo con otro chico...

–No solo eso. Ahora soy mucho más consciente de lo peligroso que sería mantener una relación contigo.

No supe muy bien cómo tomarme eso.

–Vaya... gracias. Sé que tiene sus riesgos, pero por la forma en que lo dices, cualquiera pensaría que no soy un superhéroe, sino otro supervillano que se ha enamorado de ti.

–¡No he querido decir eso! –exclamó ella, alarmada. Se volvió hacia mí y sacó las manos de debajo de la manta para sostenerme la cara con delicadeza y mirarme a los ojos–. Tú no eres un supervillano. Sé que eres un verdadero héroe, por dentro y por fuera. Y pase lo que pase, para mí siempre serás Cat Noir.

Intuía algo importante detrás de esas palabras, algo que estaba pasando por alto. Pero no sabía qué era, y lo cierto es que sigo sin saberlo.

Me soltó y suspiró antes de volver a cubrirse con la manta.

–El verdadero villano es Lepidóptero –concluyó–. Él es quien nos amenaza a todos, y mientras no sea derrotado...

Comprendí entonces cuál era el problema.

–Es verdad que han pasado muchas cosas estos meses –le dije–. Lepidóptero lleva ya mucho tiempo amenazando París, pero hasta hace poco aún no había intentando akumatizarte. Y lleva ya varios intentos, ¿verdad?

Marinette se estremeció. La abracé con fuerza.

–No tengas miedo –le susurré–. Yo te protegeré.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera tú estás a salvo del todo. Los héroes podéis ser akumatizados también.

No puedo negarlo. Hasta ahora, milady, tú y yo nos hemos librado, pero hasta donde yo sé todos los demás héroes han sido akumatizados alguna vez, con poderes o sin ellos.

–Aunque así fuera, yo nunca te haría daño –le susurré al oído.

Pero ella sonrió un poco, como si no me creyese del todo. Respiré hondo, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos.

–Entiendo que tienes dudas y miedos –le dije–, y que es demasiado pronto para plantear... cualquier cosa. Te he dicho que no voy a pedirte nada, y lo mantengo. Si prefieres que no venga a verte más...

–¡No! –exclamó ella. Me abrazó con fuerza–. Aún no sé lo que quiero, pero sí sé que te necesito a mi lado.

–Hummm... vale –murmuré, inseguro.

Marinette se volvió para mirarme y sonrió. Después, muy lentamente, se acercó más a mí y me besó.

Y fue un beso largo y mucho más intenso que los que habíamos compartido el día anterior. Y, en fin, si me quedaba alguna duda, ese beso terminó de despejarlas todas.

Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, abrazados, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana sobre nuestras cabezas. Entonces, Marinette dijo en voz muy baja:

–Sé que lo más sensato sería dejar de verte, cortar esto de raíz, pero... no soy lo bastante fuerte. No puedo seguir yo sola, Cat Noir. Pensaba que sería capaz, pero estaba equivocada.

Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle al respecto, pero noté que no había terminado de hablar, así que me quedé callado y esperé a que continuara.

–Podemos estar juntos –dijo al fin–, pero solo dentro de la burbuja. En el mundo que hay fuera de la burbuja no debemos mantener el contacto, y ni siquiera debemos ser amigos, ¿entiendes?

–Pero...

–Por favor –suplicó ella–. Prométemelo. Es muy importante.

–De acuerdo –accedí por fin–. Te lo prometo.

–Prométeme también que harás todo lo posible por impedir que descubra tu verdadera identidad. Y no me refiero solo a no darme pistas, sino... si debes mentirme para proteger tu secreto, hazlo. Sin dudas ni remordimientos. ¿Me lo prometes?

–Marinette... –protesté.

–¿Me lo prometes? –insistió ella.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con cansancio.

–Pero yo confío en ti. No me gusta mentirte ni engañarte.

–Es por un bien mayor, gatito –dijo ella, sonriéndome con dulzura–. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

A veces, la vida de un superhéroe es un verdadero asco.

–Lo sé –respondí por fin–. Te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, las condiciones de Marinette no terminaban aquí. También me hizo prometer que no la visitaría todas las noches, sino como mucho dos o tres veces por semana, y nunca los mismos días ni a la misma hora. Y, por descontado, tengo que ser muy muy cauteloso y no acercarme por su casa si tengo la mínima sospecha de que alguien me sigue o me vigila.

Por último, me pidió que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre su vida en general. Es decir, ella sabe que yo sé que hay algo que le preocupa mucho, más allá del hecho de si se ve en secreto con un superhéroe o no. Así que me ha prohibido terminantemente que intente averiguar nada al respecto.

–Pero, si no sé de qué se trata, ¿cómo puedo saber si estoy siendo indiscreto o no? –planteé, un poco preocupado.

Ella lo pensó.

–Podemos tener una señal o una especie de código para indicar cuándo una pregunta es impertinente, o cuándo estás tocando un tema del que no quiero hablar –sugirió, y asentí, aprobando la idea–. Podría ser...

–"No spoiler" –propuse.

Se rió otra vez. En voz bajita, porque todo lo que ocurre en el interior de nuestra burbuja es ultrasecreto.

Pero le pareció buena idea.

No hablamos mucho más después de eso, aunque sí compartimos algunos besos de propina. Y después ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

Me habría encantado quedarme allí con ella, dentro de nuestra burbuja, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía correr el riesgo de quedarme dormido yo también. Así que la dejé bien tapada bajo su manta, salí por la ventana y me fui a casa.

De modo que Marinette y yo tenemos "algo". No me atrevo a llamarlo "relación", y probablemente ella tampoco lo haría, porque oficialmente no existe. Fuera de nuestra burbuja no hay nada entre nosotros, y dentro hay tantas normas y prohibiciones que no estoy muy seguro de cómo debo comportarme con ella, si como amigo, como pareja, como compañero, como "héroe protector" o de alguna otra manera.

De todos modos la comprendo en el fondo. Yo la conozco muy bien, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ahora me doy cuenta de que me he ido enamorando de ella poco a poco. Pero eso Marinette no lo sabe. Para ella soy un superhéroe que la ha salvado varias veces y que protagonizó un incómodo incidente en su casa cuando su padre lo invitó a almorzar creyendo que era el novio de su hija. Es posible, de hecho, que lo que sintiera por mí entonces fuese lo que llaman un "celebrity crush", y no estuviese enamorada de mí de verdad. Puede que solo ahora esté empezando a gustarle en serio, porque estamos pasando más tiempo juntos. En ese caso, evidentemente yo le llevo ventaja, porque la conozco también de mi vida diaria.

O puede que esté muy confundida después de su ruptura con Lk. y aún no tiene claro qué siente por mí. En todo caso, no doy nada por sentado con respecto a ella.

Pero no me importa. No me importa que ponga condiciones, no me importa que nuestra relación, o lo que sea, se haya convertido en algo tan secreto que ni siquiera podemos hablar de ello en voz alta.

Si algo he aprendido de ti, milady, es que siempre hay una solución para todo. Y sea cual sea el problema que preocupa a Marinette, lo arreglaremos juntos. Y encontraremos la manera de salir adelante juntos. A pesar de Lepidóptero, de las identidades secretas y de cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Siempre tuyo y de Marinette,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Por fin he vencido en mi batalla contra los virus! Decidí dejar de escribir hace unos días porque realmente me costaba mucho aguantar sentada delante del ordenador, así que opté por centrarme en recuperarme cuanto antes, y de ahí que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. De todos modos tengo mucho trabajo pendiente tras dos semanas fuera de combate, así que no podré recuperar el ritmo de antes. O sea, que no habrá actualizaciones todos los días por el momento. Pero voy a intentar subir un capítulo cada dos o tres días, a ver si lo consigo.


	27. Día 66

Milady,

Hoy hemos tenido otra alerta akuma. En esta ocasión era un villano con la capacidad de teletransportarse y nos ha dado muchos problemas.

Te he notado rara. Estabas muy tensa y parecías especialmente preocupada. Te has esforzado mucho en centrarte en la batalla, pero te mostrabas nerviosa e insegura, como si no hubieses hecho esto cientos de veces. He hecho lo que he podido por apoyarte, como siempre, pero hacia el final, cuando has invocado tu lucky charm y no sabías qué hacer con él, has estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Nos hemos retirado a un lugar más discreto para evaluar la situación.

–Cálmate, bichito –te he dicho, mientras respirabas profundamente y observabas por enésima vez el balón de playa que sostenías entre las manos–. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta relajarte y se te ocurrirá algo brillante, como siempre.

–Ya no es como siempre, Cat Noir –respondiste–. Ahora ya no puedo fallar.

Coloqué las manos sobre tus hombros y te miré a los ojos.

–No vas a fallar, ¿me oyes? No te dejaré.

Me devolviste la mirada y algo pareció derretirse dentro de ti. Me sonreíste con un cariño que no suele ser propio de ti, y sé que suena egoísta, pero eso me tranquilizó, porque temía que estuvieses enfadada o molesta conmigo, y por esa razón te costaba concentrarte hoy. Pero me dijiste:

–Gracias, Cat Noir. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Y tengo sentimientos contradictorios, porque por una parte siento que me aprecias de verdad, pero por otro lado sigues manteniéndome al margen de un montón de asuntos de los que creo sinceramente que debería formar parte, como tu compañero de equipo que soy, así que no sé qué pensar.

Bueno, al final derrotamos al villano y terminaste de relajarte del todo, como si te hubieses librado de una gran carga que pesaba sobre tus hombros. Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos con cansancio, y tuve la sensación de que, por alguna razón que no comprendo, la lucha contra Lepidóptero y Mayura se ha convertido en algo mucho más serio para ti. No es que antes no lo fuese, pero ahora te preocupa mucho más la posibilidad de cometer errores. No sé si es porque eres la guardiana y tienes más responsabilidad a tus espaldas; o quizá se deba a que todavía te sientes culpable por lo del maestro Fu. No lo sé, porque no quieres hablar de ello, aunque últimamente tengo la sensación de que en realidad sí que quieres hacerlo, de que me lo contarías, si pudieras. Así que... ¿qué te detiene? ¿Qué es lo que estoy pasando por alto?

Siempre tuyo,

Cat Noir


	28. Día 67

Milady,

Ayer intenté escribir en el diario sin mencionar a Marinette, porque le dije que mantendría nuestra relación dentro de la burbuja, y me estoy conteniendo mucho para no escribir sobre ella. Porque sé que antes de entregarte esta libreta tendré que arrancar todas las páginas que estoy escribiendo acerca de lo nuestro, y ya empiezan a ser demasiadas.

(O quizá no. Quizá de aquí a entonces ya no habrá peligro, nuestra relación será pública, Marinette y yo estaremos casados, con niños... oh, no, no me puedo creer que ya esté considerando esa opción. Ignora lo que acabo de escribir. Te prometo que trataré de centrarme después del paréntesis).

Anoche fui a verla. Nos hemos visto un par de veces desde que decidimos empezar "algo" dentro de la burbuja, y ya empieza a estar más relajada cuando estamos juntos. Parece que ya no le da miedo tratar algunos temas que antes no podía mencionar, así que nuestras conversaciones son más fluidas y naturales. Ella sabe que puede censurar cualquier asunto que le resulte incómodo, así que se limita a decir "no spoiler" y hablamos de otra cosa, y no pasa nada.

Ayer, sin embargo, me habló de algo que considero importante, y que estoy convencido de que jamás me habría contado hace unas semanas. Estábamos juntos en la tumbona, abrazados, como de costumbre, mientras contemplábamos el cielo nocturno sobre París. Entonces ella bostezó y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que aún era temprano.

–Parece que tienes sueño –comenté–. ¿Quieres que me vaya ya?

–No, no. Puedo aguantar un poco más.

–¿No estás durmiendo suficiente? Porque, si es por eso, puedo venir más temprano. Y marcharme antes. No me gustaría que robaras horas al sueño por mi culpa.

Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla con cariño.

–No es por tu culpa –respondió–, y estoy durmiendo bien. De hecho, desde que vienes a verme duermo mejor que antes. Es solo que...

Se calló de pronto, dudando sobre si debía continuar o no.

–¿No spoiler? –insinué.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, creo que esto te lo puedo contar, aunque no puedo darte detalles. Verás, estoy... –Inspiró hondo antes de continuar–, estoy preparando un examen muy importante. Es esencial para mi futuro, y si no lo paso... –se estremeció, y de nuevo una sombra de miedo oscureció su expresión.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido, porque no tenemos ningún examen de ese tipo en perspectiva en el colegio.

–¿Qué tipo de examen? –pregunté.

–No spoiler –respondió ella, y cerré la boca.

Que no pregunte en voz alta, sin embargo, no significa que no vaya a darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza. Se me ha ocurrido que quizá se trata de un examen para entrar en alguna academia de diseño o algo por el estilo. Puede que lo esté preparando a espaldas de sus padres y por eso no quiere que nadie se entere. Y tal vez tiene miedo de suspender porque eso significaría que debe renunciar a su sueño definitivamente y dedicarse a ser panadera el resto de su vida (no es que sea malo ser panadera; pero, sencillamente, no es lo que ella quiere).

Bueno, esto es una teoría, y como no le puedo preguntar al respecto, no sé si es correcta o no.

Así que la abracé y le dije al oído:

–No te preocupes, seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Eres increíblemente lista y talentosa.

Se sonrojó un poco, halagada, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación.

–No estoy segura de que sea cuestión de talento o de inteligencia, ¿sabes? Los... conocimientos que tengo que estudiar son un poco complicados, y aún no los comprendo del todo. La persona que me estaba preparando para el examen ya no puede hacerlo, así que estoy sola, pero... –Dudó un momento antes de proseguir–, eso no es lo peor. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa, y es que los examinadores piensen que no tengo... la actitud adecuada.

–¿La... actitud? –repetí sin comprender.

–Es difícil de explicar. Son gente muy estricta, ¿sabes? Y creo que no me ven con buenos ojos, así que tengo que demostrarles que me estoy tomando muy en serio el examen y todo lo que conlleva.

–Parece algo muy estresante –comenté–. Pero no tienes por qué presentarte al examen, ¿no? Quiero decir... que está afectando a tu estado de ánimo y probablemente también a tu salud. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

Ella suspiró con tristeza.

–No tengo opción, Cat Noir.

–Pero... pero... ¿no puedes presentarte el próximo año, para prepararlo con más calma?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Esta es mi única oportunidad. Si no me presento... habrá consecuencias. Si no apruebo... habrá consecuencias. –Tragó saliva–. La única opción posible es aprobar el examen. Si lo consigo...

–Cuando lo consigas –corregí, y sonrió.

–Cuando lo consiga –prosiguió–, puede que las cosas sean diferentes. Al menos durante un tiempo –añadió en voz muy baja, aunque yo la oí perfectamente.

Reflexioné un momento.

–¿Tus padres saben todo esto? –le pregunté.

–No, no lo sabe nadie. Y nadie debe saberlo fuera de la burbuja. Es importante, Cat Noir.

Respiré hondo.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que... me tienes preocupado, ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que es algo muy serio, y no me gusta la idea de que te estés enfrentando a esto sola.

Me sonrió con dulzura.

–No estoy sola. Tú estás a mi lado, y no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

Pero no me parecía suficiente.

–¿Y a ti... te basta con eso? –le pregunté–. Quiero decir... que no puedo ayudarte como a mí me gustaría, y tú ni siquiera puedes contarme todo lo que te preocupa. –Suspiré–. No imaginas lo inútil que me siento ahora mismo. Debo de ser el peor superhéroe de la historia –murmuré, abatido.

Pero ella sonrió otra vez y me besó suavemente.

–No tienes por qué sentirte así –me dijo–. Esto es... como esas batallas con Ladybug, ¿sabes? Cuando ella imagina un plan supercomplicado y te dice lo que tienes que hacer, y tú simplemente lo haces sin preguntar, aunque no entiendas nada, porque confías en ella. –Inspiró hondo–. Y ella sabe que puede contar contigo siempre. Sabe que estarás ahí, no importa lo que pase. Porque, aunque nadie conozca tu verdadero nombre ni tu rostro detrás de la máscara, hay algo que sí sabemos todos... y es que se puede confiar en ti con los ojos cerrados. –Tragó saliva–. Y tú me transmites esa sensación de seguridad – añadió en voz muy baja–. De que, si caigo... no llegaré al suelo, porque tú estarás ahí para salvarme. –Se acurrucó junto a mí y la abracé con fuerza–. Todo parece mucho más sencillo a tu lado, Cat Noir. Me he sentido muy sola estos días, pero desde que estás conmigo... me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sentí halagado por una parte, pero por otra me sabía mal por Lk. Porque no considero que merezca esa confianza más que él. Después de todo, y aunque mi alter ego conozca bien a Marinette de nuestra vida diaria, ella no puede decir lo mismo con respecto a Cat Noir.

–Pero antes... no estabas sola, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que estabas saliendo con un chico y, aunque probablemente tenías tus razones para romper con él... bueno, no lo conozco mucho, pero parece buen chaval. Y digno de confianza.

Doy fe de ello, milady, y tú también, porque le entregaste el prodigio de la serpiente. París es un pañuelo, ¿verdad?

Marinette sonrió con calidez.

–Sí que lo es –respondió–. Las dos cosas, quiero decir: buen chico y totalmente digno de confianza. Y sé que él también quería ayudarme, y lo habría hecho encantado, de haber podido. –Suspiró–. Pero no es algo racional. Por algún motivo que no puedo explicar, me siento mucho más unida a ti. Como si hubiese un vínculo muy fuerte entre los dos, algo que no se puede expresar con palabras.

–Así me siento yo con Ladybug –exclamé sin pensar, y de pronto me di cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar. Me puse colorado–. Quiero decir... me sentía, porque... porque... porque ahora...

Marinette se rió suavemente.

–No pasa nada. Sé que has estado muy enamorado de Ladybug, y que quizá todavía lo estés. No tienes que avergonzarte. –Suspiró–. Sé por experiencia que lleva tiempo superar un primer amor. Incluso aunque nunca te haya correspondido –añadió con tristeza, y me acordé de que Marinette, antes de salir con Lk., había estado enamorada de otro.

–¿Quién fue el tuyo? Si se puede preguntar. Si no quieres hablar de ello...

Sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no tiene importancia. Era un chico de mi clase. Pasé mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía. Y cuando él empezó a salir con otra chica asumí que no era para mí y ya está. –Cerró los ojos con cansancio–. No es ningún drama, supongo. Todo el mundo ha pasado por eso alguna vez.

La abracé en silencio, pensativo. Ella me miró y sonrió.

–¿Estás intentando adivinar quién es?

–¡Nooo, para nada! –me apresuré a responder.

–Porque no te lo voy a decir.

–¿Ni siquiera dentro de la burbuja?

–Nooope. No spoiler.

–Oooh –me lamenté con las orejas bajas–, me vas a dejar con la intriga. Y eso que yo te conté desde el primer día quién era la musa de mis sueños. No es justo, ¿sabes?

Se rió. Me encanta saber que puedo hacerla reír.

Pero había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, así que cambié de tema.

Y ahora estoy en casa y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que Marinette me ha contado. Claro que siento curiosidad por saber quién es el chico que le gustaba (con las pistas que me ha dado, pienso que podría ser Kim, que tiene novia desde hace poco), pero ahora mismo me preocupa mucho más todo ese asunto del examen. Me preocupa porque es algo que la tiene muy asustada, pero ni siquiera se lo ha contado a sus padres, ni lo compartió con Lk. ni con A. en su momento, al parecer. No entiendo por qué tiene que ser un secreto. No me parece que sea algo bueno, la verdad. Supongo que el hecho de que se haya atrevido a hablar de ello conmigo es un buen comienzo, pero siento que no es suficiente. Todavía no sé de qué se trata y, por tanto, sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo ayudarla.

Siempre tuyo y (cada día un poco más) de Marinette,

Cat Noir

* * *

**NOTA:** Pues empezamos a destapar el pastel :).


	29. Día 68

Milady,

Estoy muy preocupado por Marinette. Esta mañana, en el colegio, la he visto más seria que de costumbre, así que me he acercado a hablar con ella.

–Marinette, ¿estás bien? –le he preguntado–. Pareces cansada.

De hecho, y aunque me dice que está durmiendo mejor por las noches, lo cierto es que se queda dormida en clase con cierta frecuencia. Sus amigos le toman el pelo al respecto, pero a mí me preocupa que no esté descansando bien.

–Sí, gracias, AlterEgodeCatNoir –me ha contestado–. Todo va bien, solo... he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

–Aún no te he dado las gracias por la caja que hiciste para mí. Quiero decir que me gustaría hacer algo por ti a cambio. Así que, si me necesitas para lo que sea, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Marinette me escuchaba con una sonrisa cortés, pero tuve la sensación de que apenas me estaba escuchando, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen muy lejos de allí.

–Gracias –se limitó a decir–, lo recordaré.

Me duele un poco que haya alzado esta barrera entre los dos, pero sé que debo respetarlo, porque le prometí que lo nuestro no saldría de la burbuja. Y también le prometí que haría lo posible por evitar que descubriese mi verdadera identidad, de modo que he de mantener las distancias con ella en el colegio para que no sospeche nada. Resulta un poco frustrante, pero es lo que hay.

Así que hace un rato fui a verla, cuando ya era de noche. Ayer estuvimos juntos y en teoría no debería visitarla dos noches seguidas, por seguridad. Pero intuía que había pasado algo... y no me equivocaba.

Marinette no estaba en su balcón cuando llegué. Llamé a su ventana con suavidad, para no despertarla si estaba dormida, pero abrió de inmediato.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó.

–Buenas noches... –empecé, pero ella no me dio tiempo a terminar.

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para que entrara en su habitación. Cerró la ventana sobre nuestras cabezas y se me echó al cuello, temblando.

–¡Marinette! –exclamé mientras la abrazaba también–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces antes de responder:

–El examen. Ya me han dicho cuándo tengo que hacerlo. Es dentro de tres días.

Me senté en la cama junto a ella, aún estrechándola entre mis brazos.

–Lo vas a hacer fenomenal, ya lo verás –le susurré al oído–. Yo sé que lo conseguirás.

–Estoy muy asustada, Cat Noir –me confesó.

Verás, milady, Marinette no es el tipo de persona que se arruga ante los retos. Puede tener dudas e inseguridades, pero siempre encuentra el valor que necesita para seguir adelante. Y yo sabía que, por la forma en que le estaba afectando, aquel "examen" no era simplemente un examen tal y como ella lo planteaba.

Le sostuve el rostro entre las manos y la miré a los ojos.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que te da tanto miedo, Marinette? –le pregunté directamente.

Ella vaciló, y por un momento pensé que se limitaría a decirme "no spoiler". Pero tragó saliva y confesó por fin, en voz muy baja:

–Si fallo... tendré que despedirme de todos mis amigos... y de ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Despedirte...? –repetí–. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrás que irte de París o algo por el estilo?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Algo por el estilo –susurró–. Lo siento, no puedo contarte más.

Hundió la cara en mi hombro y la envolví entre mis brazos mientras intentaba digerir lo que me acababa de contar. De pronto, la posibilidad de que Marinette se marchara lejos... de dejar de verla... me resultaba insoportable. Pero me esforcé por mantener la calma.

–Todo saldrá bien, mi princesa –le susurré, tratando de que no se me notara el súbito nudo que había formado en mi garganta–. Vas a superar ese examen y no vas a tener que despedirte de nadie, ¿me oyes?

–Pero ¿y si...?

–Pase lo que pase –la interrumpí–, yo encontraré la forma de estar a tu lado. Siempre, mi amor.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y se echó a llorar. Le acaricié el pelo, que se había dejado suelto, mientras la acunaba entre mis brazos.

–Te quiero –susurró–. Te quiero muchísimo.

Era la primera vez que me lo decía, y yo sentí que me estallaba el corazón de amor por ella. Marinette se secó las lágrimas, inspiró hondo y añadió:

–Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que significas para mí.

Yo no podía dejar de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de besarla en la cabeza, la frente, las mejillas. A veces siento que esto que está pasando entre nosotros ha sido algo repentino e inesperado, y otras, en cambio... tengo la sensación de que nos queremos desde siempre, y no soy capaz de explicar por qué.

–No comprendo nada –le dije–. No entiendo qué es ese examen, por qué tienes que presentarte ni mucho menos por qué deberás marcharte si te suspenden.

–No te lo puedo contar...

–Lo sé, lo sé. Solo quiero que sepas... que tienes todo mi apoyo y que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

–¿Podrías... podrías quedarte esta noche... por favor?

Me sorprendió la petición, porque ella nunca me ha permitido quedarme en su casa hasta tarde. Tiene miedo de que nos quedemos dormidos hasta el amanecer, porque a plena luz del día hay más posibilidades de que alguien me vea saliendo de su casa.

Pero le devolví el abrazo y respondí sin dudar:

–Claro, mi princesa. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Así que estuvimos un rato echados en su cama, simplemente abrazados y en silencio, hasta que ella se fue calmando.

–Sabes que todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad? –le dije en voz baja–. Dentro de tres días habrás superado ese examen y lo celebraremos como se merece.

Sonrió un poco.

–Cat Noir, sabes que no podemos hacer eso. Nadie debe vernos juntos en público, así que no podremos salir de aquí.

–No tenemos por qué salir de aquí. Tampoco estoy hablando de una fiesta, eso llamaría mucho la atención. Pero podemos hacer algo especial tú y yo. Quizá una cena romántica...

–¿En mi habitación? –se rió ella, y de nuevo le acaricié el pelo con cariño.

–Cualquier sitio es perfecto si estamos juntos –le respondí, y me abrazó con fuerza.

–Soy muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado –dijo en voz baja.

–Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca –contesté en el mismo tono–. Gracias, Marinette.

–Lo pienso de verdad. Y también pienso que tendría que habértelo dicho más a menudo, porque quizá no vuelva a tener ocasión de hacerlo y...

–Eh, eh –la interrumpí al ver que volvía a angustiarse–. Estamos dentro de la burbuja, ¿recuerdas? Y en nuestra burbuja todo es perfecto. Todo será como tú quieras que sea. Así que podemos estar juntos mucho tiempo... todo el tiempo que queramos. Y podré decirte una y mil veces lo maravillosa que eres y lo mucho que me importas. Y tú no tienes que hacer ningún examen. Podemos simplemente estar juntos, abrazados, y te haré reír con mis chistes malos...

Se rió.

–Nooo, chistes malos no –protestó.

–Objetivo conseguido –le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando se acurrucó entre mis brazos, aún sonreía.

Hablamos un poco más, de cosas sin importancia, antes de que ella se quedara dormida. Pero esta vez no me marché. Programé el bastón para que sonara la alarma una hora antes del amanecer, para estar seguro de que aún sería de noche cuando saliera de su casa, y cerré los ojos.

No es la primera vez que me duermo a su lado. En cierta ocasión íbamos juntos en el tren, durante un viaje escolar, y ella se quedó dormida y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Entonces la consideraba una buena amiga nada más, pero recuerdo que la miré y sentí de pronto una gran ternura al verla tan profundamente dormida. Cerré los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y me dormí también. Creo que habíamos tenido un akuma la noche anterior, así que probablemente por eso estaba tan cansado.

Eso fue hace unos tres meses más o menos y, sin embargo, parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Ahora me preocupa la posibilidad de que, en efecto, Marinette se vaya a vivir a otra ciudad y ya no pueda volver a dormir a su lado, como ahora. La idea de verla solo en una pantalla, de no poder abrazarla... me resulta insoportable.

Cuando volví a casa, poco antes del amanecer, me puse a mirar todas las fotos que tengo de ella. De cuando sólo éramos compañeros de clase, de cuando nos hicimos amigos, de cuando empezó a convertirse, poco a poco, en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Y, aunque no me arrepiento de todo este tiempo que he pasado enamorado de ti, milady, a veces me pregunto... si las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferentes con Marinette. Si me hubiese fijado antes en ella...

Bueno, quizá me habría dado calabazas porque a ella le gustaba otro chico. Por otro lado, alguna vez me he planteado si Marinette sentía algo por mí, por mi alter ego, quiero decir, pero siempre que la he tanteado al respecto lo ha negado, así que... probablemente no tiene sentido darle vueltas.

No puedo evitar preguntarme, sin embargo, si lo que pasa es que los padres de Marinette tienen pensado enviarla a vivir a China con la familia de su madre. Quizá para que aprenda cocina con su tío, que es un famoso chef. No sé, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

A mí también me angustia la posibilidad de que pueda marcharse tan lejos precisamente ahora que estoy descubriendo lo mucho que me importa. Pero no sé qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Está amaneciendo ya. Dentro de un rato tendré que ir al colegio y veré a Marinette, y tendré que fingir que solo somos amigos. Le he prometido que volveré a verla esta noche, y la siguiente, justo antes del examen. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado.

¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan impotente, milady? ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que ves que alguien sufre cerca de ti pero no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo?

Me hace preguntarme de qué me sirven los superpoderes si no puedo hacer feliz a la chica a la que quiero.

Siempre tuyo pero, sobre todo, de Marinette,

Cat Noir


	30. Día 70

Milady,

Esta es la última nota que voy a escribir en el diario, pero es la más importante, la que necesito que leas con urgencia. Así que, por favor, presta atención, porque no tengo mucho tiempo y he de explicarte muchas cosas.

Me llamo Adrián Agreste. Y mi padre, Gabriel Agreste, es el rostro que se oculta tras la máscara de Lepidóptero. Tengo razones para sospechar, además, que su secretaria, Nathalie Sancoeur, podría ser Mayura.

Si te revelo mi identidad, a pesar de que juré no hacerlo jamás, es porque a partir de hoy ya no podré seguir siendo Cat Noir. Es demasiado peligroso, porque mi padre sospecha de mí.

Todo empezó esta tarde, con la alerta akuma. Me transformé y salí de casa como de costumbre, por la ventana de mi cuarto, que dejé abierta para poder volver a entrar después. No entraré en detalles, sin embargo. Cuando derrotamos a la villana era ya de noche, aunque aún no lo bastante tarde como para ir a visitar a Marinette. Por eso decidí volver a casa en lugar de pasar a verla directamente.

Sin embargo, cuando me detuve sobre la verja de la mansión, me di cuenta de que la ventana de mi habitación estaba cerrada... y, aunque las luces seguían apagadas, con mi visión nocturna pude detectar que había alguien en el interior.

Entré en el recinto por otro lado y bajé desde el tejado hasta la ventana del cuarto de baño de mi habitación. Suele estar cerrada, pero hace ya tiempo que la manipulé para que se pudiese abrir desde fuera. Así que me colé en el cuarto de baño en silencio y me acerqué a escuchar tras la puerta cerrada.

Y oí la voz de mi padre.

–¿Estás segura de que no ha podido escaparse por la puerta?

–No, señor –respondió Nathalie–. El guardaespaldas ha estado fuera todo el tiempo. Y cuando he entrado, la ventana estaba abierta.

–Pero eso no tiene por qué implicar que mi hijo sea Cat Noir.

–Es una posibilidad que no deberíamos descartar, en mi opinión. Hace ya tiempo que he notado que Adrián tiene por costumbre dar esquinazo a su guardaespaldas. Al principio no quise molestarle a usted con este tema porque pensé que solo estaba tratando de rebelarse contra la autoridad, o de encontrar tiempo para estar con sus amigos, o con chicas como Kagami Tsurugi. Pero he descubierto una pauta, y es que al parecer Adrián suele escaparse precisamente cuando hay una alerta akuma.

–Entiendo.

–Su guardaespaldas no es tan inepto como para perderlo de vista todas esas veces, justamente cuando más debería velar por su seguridad. Adrián lo esquiva a propósito.

–Pero no tienes pruebas definitivas.

Nathalie vaciló un momento.

–No, señor, no las tengo.

–Te recuerdo que ya sospechamos de Adrián una vez. Y lo vimos junto a Cat Noir, el día que akumaticé al guardaespaldas.

Ya estaba muy preocupado con lo que estaba escuchando pero, como comprenderás, al oír esto último me quedé helado. Por un momento pensé que no lo había entendido bien. Pero entonces Nathalie respondió:

–Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, señor. También usted se akumatizó a sí mismo para alejar las sospechas de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

–Cierto –respondió mi padre–. Pero mi propio hijo...

–Aún no podemos descartar esa posibilidad. La edad y la complexión coinciden. La voz es similar. Cat Noir apareció justo cuando Adrián comenzó a salir de casa para ir al colegio...

–Lo sé.

–Y el guardián de los prodigios vino a visitarlo en cierta ocasión. Dijo que venía a sustituir a su profesor de chino, pero... ¿y si...?

–Basta. Tienes razón, Nathalie. Son demasiados indicios. –Hizo una pausa y continuó–. Sin embargo, me gustaría tener pruebas concluyentes.

–Haré instalar cámaras en el perímetro de la mansión. Si Adrián sale de la casa transformado en Cat Noir, lo descubriremos.

–No es suficiente. Instala cámaras también en su habitación.

Nathalie calló un momento, sorprendida.

–Pero, señor... ¿cree que es necesario? Si queremos averiguar si es realmente Cat Noir, sin duda bastará...

–Si Adrián es Cat Noir, quiero tenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Él nos conducirá hasta Ladybug. Pero para eso debemos actuar con mucha cautela... No debe sospechar en ningún momento que lo hemos descubierto.

–Entiendo, señor. En ese caso, sugiero que salgamos de aquí. Hace ya un rato que Ladybug y Cat Noir derrotaron a Diabólica y, si es eso lo que ha estado haciendo su hijo, no tardará en volver.

–Bien pensado. Abre la ventana, Nathalie. Tenemos que dejarlo todo tal como lo encontramos.

Siguieron hablando mientras salían de la habitación. Los oí comentar que instalarían las cámaras a la mañana siguiente, mientras yo estuviese en el colegio, así que no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, murmuré: "Garras fuera" y crucé una mirada con Plagg, que estaba tan horrorizado como yo.

Han pasado varias horas desde que escuché la conversación entre Nathalie y mi padre, y todavía no puedo creer que sea real. Que mi padre sea Lepidóptero, que yo haya estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi enemigo. Tampoco sé por qué lo hace. Una parte de mí quiere tratar de averiguar sus motivos, quiere creer que los tiene, sin duda, y que deben de ser poderosos; pero por suerte todavía me queda el suficiente sentido común para comprender que no puedo permitir que ponga las manos sobre mi prodigio.

He estado hablando con Plagg, hemos valorado distintas opciones y esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tenemos la ventaja de que ellos aún no saben que los he descubierto, de modo que voy a fingir que no sé nada. Y mientras tanto, voy a intentar hacerte llegar el anillo. Te lo envío junto con este diario. Tenía la intención de seguir escribiéndolo durante muchos años más, pero es demasiado peligroso que siga en mi casa. Debo librarme de él cuanto antes.

Lo habría destruido con un Cataclysm, pero necesito que lo tengas tú, y que lo leas. Ya da igual que conozcas mi identidad, porque a partir de ahora ya no seré Cat Noir. Por eso te devuelvo mi anillo a ti, guardiana de los prodigios, para que elijas a otro portador que me sustituya. Confío en ti y estoy seguro de que sabrás escoger al más adecuado.

Te voy a echar mucho de menos, bichito. Echaré de menos las batallas, las patrullas, las bromas, las competiciones amistosas y las conversaciones en los tejados. Pero ya no puedo seguir luchando a tu lado. Incluso aunque mi padre no hubiese descubierto mi identidad... no estoy seguro de estar preparado para luchar contra él. Necesitas a un Cat Noir mejor; tener en tu equipo al hijo de tu enemigo solo complicaría las cosas.

Quiero que te quedes este diario para que puedas recordarme, pero también porque necesito que sepas lo de Marinette. Como puedes ver, al final no he arrancado las páginas que hablaban de ella. Sé que estoy traicionando su confianza porque le prometí que no lo contaría a nadie, pero necesito que la protejas. Esta noche no he ido a verla, a pesar de que le dije que lo haría. Pero me preocupa la posibilidad de que Nathalie y mi padre me estén espiando, y no quiero conducirlos hasta ella.

No tengo modo de decirle que no volverá a ver a Cat Noir nunca más, porque voy a tener que alejarme de ella para mantenerla a salvo. Mi padre pretende que lo conduzca hasta ti, y cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no tengo el anillo empezará a vigilar a todos mis amigos. Por eso he de cortar todo vínculo con Marinette. Él no debe descubrir jamás lo mucho que me importa.

Pero no voy a tener oportunidad de decírselo, ni podré estar a su lado apoyándola de cara a su examen, como le prometí que haría. Despídete de ella en mi lugar, por favor. Dile que la quiero. No: dile que Cat Noir la quiere con locura. Pero te pido que no le reveles quién soy. Explícale que he tenido que renunciar a mi prodigio porque Lepidóptero ha descubierto mi identidad, y por eso ya no podremos estar en contacto, ni con máscara ni sin ella. Lo entenderá, porque uno de sus mayores miedos era, precisamente, que nuestro enemigo descubriese nuestra relación.

Te lo ruego, cuida de ella. Protégela. Mantenla lejos de mi padre.

Y cuídate tú también, milady, bichito, mi mejor amiga y compañera. Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado todo este tiempo. Siento que te he fallado, no solo porque Lepidóptero me haya descubierto, sino también, y sobre todo, porque yo no fui capaz de reconocerlo, a pesar de que tú ya habías sospechado de él. Si hubiese sido más perspicaz, podríamos haber acabado con todo esto hace mucho tiempo. Podríamos haber recuperado los prodigios perdidos. Podríamos haber salvado al maestro Fu.

Pero ahora tendrás que seguir sin mí. Siento mucho tener que dejarte sola precisamente ahora, cuando más me necesitas. Espero que al menos la información que contiene este diario te sirva para vencer en esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Siempre tuyo, y eternamente de Marinette en la distancia,

Adrián Agreste

* * *

**NOTA:** Y esta es la última página del diario de Adrián. Pero tranquilos, la historia no termina aquí :).


	31. Hay algo que debo decirte

Marinette no estaba especialmente motivada cuando salió de casa por la mañana para ir al colegio. No solo porque no había dormido demasiado bien, sino, sobre todo, porque había estado esperando a Cat Noir la noche anterior y él no se había presentado.

–Le habrá surgido algo importante –dijo Tikki, tratando de animarla–. Ya sabes que no tiene manera de comunicarse contigo si hay un cambio de planes. No creo que debas preocuparte, Marinette.

–Lo sé –respondió ella.

Pero estaba preocupada. No tanto por Cat Noir, porque sabía que probablemente Tikki tenía razón, sino porque solo quedaban dos días antes de su cita con los Guardianes de los Prodigios y, a pesar de que había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a preparar la prueba, aún no se sentía lista.

"Solo dos días", pensó, angustiada.

Apenas unas semanas antes jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiese existir una cuenta atrás hasta el día en que quizá tuviese que despedirse de Cat Noir para siempre. Y ahora lamentaba no haber aprovechando el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Si hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos mucho antes... si se hubiese dejado llevar...

Sacudió la cabeza. Era inútil torturarse con eso. Había estado demasiado enamorada de Adrián como para fijarse en otra persona. Y cuando había asumido por fin que él no la correspondería... ya sabía que debía evitar enamorarse de Cat Noir, porque era demasiado peligroso.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Lo había hecho de todas formas, y eso era algo que le daba miedo también. Si los maestros descubrían su relación...

Perdida en sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de tropezar con alguien a la entrada del colegio.

–Cuidado...

–Lo siento, estaba distraída... –empezó ella, pero calló enseguida al darse cuenta que se trataba del propio Adrián.

Su rostro se mostraba tan perfecto como de costumbre... en apariencia. Porque Marinette, que lo conocía bien, fue capaz de detectar las sombras bajo sus ojos y la arruga de preocupación de su frente.

–¿Va... va todo bien? –le preguntó.

Él le devolvió una mirada tan intensa que el corazón de Marinette empezó a latir como un loco.

–En realidad hay algo que debo decirte... –comenzó, pero de pronto alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño y dijo, deprisa–. No importa. Buenos días, Marinette –se limitó a decir, y dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Marinette se quedó de pie, perpleja, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que había molestado a Adrián, y descubrió a Lila, que llegaba por la calle charlando amigablemente con Mylène.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque enseguida oyó la voz de Alya, que la llamaba.

* * *

Adrián tuvo muchos problemas para mantener la calma a lo largo de la mañana. Por descontado, la noche anterior apenas había dormido, angustiado ante todo lo que acababa de descubrir. De hecho, estaba convencido de que, de no haber podido volcarlo todo en el diario que había escrito para Ladybug, se habría dejado llevar por la desesperación.

Después, durante el desayuno, le había costado mucho fingir que era un día normal y que no había pasado nada fuera de lo corriente la noche anterior. Ignoró deliberadamente las miradas que Nathalie lanzaba al anillo que aún lucía en su dedo, y se esforzó por comer a un ritmo normal a pesar de que su mente le pedía a gritos que saliera de aquella casa cuanto antes. Pero no debía despertar sospechas.

Se había cruzado con Marinette a la entrada del colegio y le había costado mucho no abrazarla allí mismo y decirle una vez más lo mucho que la quería. Pero tenía que centrarse en su tarea.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de contarle que necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia, detectó a Lila en las inmediaciones y decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Era absolutamente imprescindible que nadie lo viera reunirse con Marinette. Y mucho menos Lila.

De modo que pasó el resto del día en tensión, esperando el momento adecuado. Y cuando sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo del recreo, se acercó a Chloé.

No había hablado mucho con ella desde que se había transformado en Miracle Queen. Seguían siendo amigos, en teoría, pero Adrián estaba intentando distanciarse de ella discretamente. Había disculpado a Chloé durante mucho tiempo, pero algunas cosas, sencillamente, eran difíciles de perdonar.

Sin embargo, ahora la necesitaba para que su plan funcionase.

–Hola, Chloé, me han dicho que tu madre se va a Nueva York pronto –mintió–. ¿Sabes si estará de vuelta para la Semana de la Moda?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –saltó Chloé–. ¡Mi madre no se va a ninguna parte! ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

Adrián fingió mostrarse muy sorprendido.

–Cómo, ¿no es verdad? Se dice que se marcha porque está muy impresionada con el trabajo de Lila como modelo, y quiere llevársela con ella a Nueva York...

–¿¡Qué!? –estalló Chloé, y Adrián tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para reprimir una sonrisa–. ¡Eso es mentira!

–Lo habré entendido mal, entonces. Disculpa.

Se despidió de ella, pero la semilla ya estaba sembrada. Apenas unos momentos más tarde, Chloé acudía al encuentro de Lila en el patio para decirle cuatro cosas. Mientras las dos chicas discutían y un corrillo de curiosos se reunía a su alrededor, Adrián se separó discretamente de los demás y buscó un rincón apartado. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo veía, abrió su cartera y sacó del interior la caja que Marinette había hecho para él. La abrió como ella le había enseñado, utilizando la combinación adecuada. En el interior estaba el diario que había estado escribiendo para Ladybug durante los tres últimos meses.

Acarició la cubierta con cariño. Iba a echar de menos aquel cuaderno, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ahora empezaba a ser consciente del gran riesgo que había corrido. Si su padre o Nathalie hubiesen llegado a descubrir aquel diario...

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello. Cruzó una mirada con Plagg, que flotaba en silencio a su lado.

–Ha llegado el momento, Plagg –le dijo.

El kwami inspiró hondo y se frotó la nariz, y Adrián tuvo la sensación de que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró–. Pero no hay otra solución.

–Lo sé, Adrián. Haz lo que debas hacer.

El chico sonrió.

–Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Plagg tragó saliva y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo. Adrián lo acarició con afecto.

–Eres el mejor portador que he tenido jamás –dijo el kwami con la voz rota por la emoción–. Nunca te olvidaré.

–Yo tampoco a ti, Plagg. Gracias por todo. Tú también has sido para mí el mejor kwami que podría haber tenido.

No había mucho más que decir, de modo que Adrián inspiró hondo y pronunció las palabras:

–Plagg, renuncio a ti.

Y el kwami desapareció en un destello de luz, absorbido de nuevo por su prodigio. Adrián se frotó los ojos, respiró profundamente y devolvió el anillo a misma cajita octogonal en que lo había encontrado tiempo atrás. Después la guardó junto con el diario en el interior de la caja-trampa y volvió a cerrarla.

Y, tras asegurarse de que Chloé y Lila seguían discutiendo en el patio, fue en busca de Marinette.

Tuvo suerte, porque la encontró en el vestuario, buscando algo en su taquilla. Al parecer el conflicto que había estallado entre sus compañeras no le llamaba la atención. Adrián miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban a solas y se acercó a ella.

–Marinette.

Ella se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Adrián detectó su palidez y sus profundas ojeras; recordó que faltaban apenas dos días para su examen y se odió a sí mismo por distraerla con otros asuntos en lugar de estar a su lado para apoyarla. Pero no tenía opción.

Trató de centrarse.

–Escucha, he de hablar contigo con urgencia.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba. Aún oía la voz de Chloé chillando desde el patio, y eso significaba que, al menos, Lila estaba entretenida.

–Claro, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Adrián abrió su cartera y le tendió la caja-trampa. Marinette la reconoció al instante y lo miró sin entender.

–Escúchame con atención, Marinette, porque es muy importante –le dijo Adrián en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad–: necesito que le des esto a Ladybug.

Marinette se sobresaltó.

–¿A... Ladybug? Pero... ¿por qué...? ¿Qué te hace pensar que...?

–Por favor, déjame terminar. Lo que hay en el interior de esta caja no debe verlo nadie, solo Ladybug. Debes guardarla donde nadie la encuentre hasta que puedas dársela. Búscala a través de Alya, o espera a que ella aparezca para patrullar o algo así, pero por favor, entrégale la caja en cuanto puedas y explícale cómo se abre. Solo ella debe saberlo.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

–Pero... yo también sé cómo se abre...

–Lo sé, y confío en ti. Lo que hay en esta caja es sumamente importante y debe llegar a manos de Ladybug cuanto antes. Y de nadie más, Marinette. No lo cuentes a nadie, no se lo enseñes a nadie. Y vigila especialmente a Lila. –Respiró hondo y añadió–: Es una espía de Lepidóptero.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

Pero Adrián no pudo responder, porque de pronto sonó el timbre que señalaba el final del recreo.

El chico guardó la caja en el fondo de la mochila de Marinette.

–Tampoco debes decirle a nadie que he hablado contigo –concluyó–. Yo... –Se quedó mirándola con tanta ternura que a Marinette se le detuvo un instante el corazón. Pero entonces Adrián sacudió la cabeza y murmuró–: Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Por todo.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella a paso ligero y sin mirar atrás.

Instantes después, otros estudiantes entraron en el vestuario, charlando y riendo entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que Marinette seguía allí, de pie, con la mochila cerrada y bien sujeta entre sus brazos, incapaz de comprender qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

**NOTA:** A partir de ahora el formato de esta historia será como el de mis fanfics anteriores, en tercera persona, a veces centrado en Adrián y a veces en Marinette. Hay dos opciones: que publique todos los días (salvo imprevistos) capítulos cortos como este, o que actualice cada 3-4 días, pero sean capítulos más largos. ¿Qué preferís?


	32. Prisionero

Adrián se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de la mansión Agreste y alzó la mirada para contemplar el imponente edificio. Hasta la tarde anterior, aquel había sido su hogar. Ahora no era más que la guarida de Lepidóptero. Y él estaba a punto de entrar allí voluntariamente... y solo, mucho más solo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Acarició inconscientemente el dedo donde solía llevar el prodigio del gato, y echó de menos su tacto familiar. Se había puesto otro anillo, pero sabía que no engañaría a su padre demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, debía fingir todo el tiempo que pudiese, para darle a Marinette la oportunidad de cumplir la misión que le había encomendado.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que su padre llegase a sospechar de ella. Suponía que, en cuanto se diese cuenta de que ya no tenía el anillo, llegaría a la conclusión de que se lo había entregado a alguna persona de su confianza, quizá directamente a Ladybug. Y lo primero que haría sería investigar a todos sus amigos.

Inspiró hondo y entró por fin en la mansión, seguido muy de cerca por su guardaespaldas. Nathalie los estaba esperando en el recibidor, y Adrián compuso una sonrisa. Le salió forzada, pero esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

Le resultó más difícil comer, sin embargo, porque tenía un nudo en el estómago. Nathalie estaba en pie, a su lado, consultando su tableta, pero él tenía la sensación de que lo vigilaba. Y sentía una profunda angustia cada vez que pensaba que aquella mujer podría ser Mayura. Había confiado en Nathalie, le había tomado cariño, incluso se había hecho a la idea de que podría llegar a ser su madrastra en un futuro, porque ya no concebía su vida sin ella. Sin embargo, tras la conversación que había oído la noche anterior...

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Adrián? –preguntó ella de pronto.

–Sí –respondió él de inmediato, fingiendo una nueva sonrisa–. Sí, solo estoy cansado. Hemos tenido varios exámenes complicados esta semana.

Y entonces ella se fijó en su mano y frunció el ceño.

–Tu anillo –exclamó–. No es... Quiero decir, no es el que sueles llevar habitualmente, ¿verdad?

Adrián detectó que se esforzaba por no parecer demasiado nerviosa. También él fingió despreocupación. A aquel juego podían jugar los dos, pensó.

–No, porque el otro no lo encuentro –mintió–. Probablemente se me habrá caído detrás de la cama o estará en el cuarto de baño en alguna parte. Así que esta mañana me he puesto este. No pasa nada, ya aparecerá. Una vez me volví loco buscándolo y resultó que se me había quedado enganchado dentro de uno de los guantes del uniforme de esgrima. Desde entonces, siempre me lo quito antes de entrenar.

Nathalie lo miró con los ojos entornados. Adrián mantuvo su sonrisa inocente, pero su corazón latía con fuerza.

–Tu padre quería hablar contigo antes de que volvieses al colegio para las clases de la tarde –dijo ella por fin–. Ve a tu habitación y espéralo allí.

Adrián inspiró hondo, se levantó y asintió.

Cuando entró en su habitación, sin embargo, recordó de pronto que durante su ausencia habían hecho instalar cámaras ocultas. Reprimió el impulso de mirar a su alrededor y se esforzó por mostrarse natural. De modo que sacó su libro de historia de la cartera, se sentó ante el escritorio y fingió que repasaba las últimas lecciones, aunque sus ojos miraban la página casi sin verla y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

Momentos después, su padre entró en su habitación. Parecía más serio que de costumbre. Seguramente Nathalie le había hablado ya del cambio de anillo, y Adrián temió su reacción.

De nuevo, tuvo que fingir que no sabía nada.

–¿Pasa algo malo, padre? –preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero seguía serio. Lo observaba fijamente, como si lo viese por primera vez, y Adrián tuvo la impresión de que había un leve destello de desprecio en su mirada.

–Acabo de hablar con el director de tu colegio. Le he informado de que no vas a volver más.

–¿Qué? –exclamó el chico; sabía que existía aquella posibilidad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado de todos modos–. ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Su padre le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero que, sin embargo, solo consiguió preocuparlo todavía más.

–No, hijo. Los informes sobre su trabajo y tu comportamiento son buenos. No obstante, opino que rendirías mucho más si no tuvieses... distracciones.

–Distracciones –repitió Adrián con precaución.

–Amigos, chicas... –enumeró Gabriel–. Sé que últimamente has estado faltando a tus obligaciones para citarte con Kagami Tsurugi.

–Ya no salgo con ella –se apresuró a responder el chico–. Es lo que tú querías.

–Cierto. Pero habrá más chicas, y más amigos, y muchos planes a los que te invitarán, y a los que renunciarás... o no. Y no se trata solo de tus estudios, de tu carrera o de lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Estamos hablando también de tu seguridad.

–¿Mi... seguridad?

–Escaparte de la vigilancia de tu guardaespaldas no es solo un acto de rebeldía o una actividad que pueda parecerte divertida o emocionante, Adrián. Hay monstruos y supervillanos amenazando París. No puedes correr libremente por ahí.

Adrián luchó por mantener una expresión neutra, aunque le asombraba la hipocresía de su padre.

–Pe-pero... –tartamudeó.

–Si tu guardaespaldas no puede mantenerte a salvo, y me consta que no lo consigue a pesar de sus esfuerzos, tendrás que quedarte aquí. Lo siento, hijo. Sé que te gusta ir al colegio, pero dadas las circunstancias... me temo que no será posible.

Adrián bajó la cabeza, abatido. Se preguntó si debía protestar, fingir que se rebelaba ante la decisión de su padre. Pero, cuando quiso reaccionar, él ya había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Adrián inspiró hondo, se levantó de la silla y se dejó caer bocarriba sobre la cama.

De modo que ahora era prisionero en su propia casa. Lógicamente, su padre quería mantenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Quería comprobar que sus sospechas sobre él eran ciertas, y probablemente también querría averiguar qué había hecho Adrián con el anillo. Él le había dicho a Nathalie que estaba en su habitación, de modo que esperaba contar con un cierto margen de tiempo mientras ellos lo espiaban para tratar de averiguar dónde lo había escondido, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que se lo había dado a otra persona a lo largo de aquella mañana.

Y de nuevo se sintió preocupado por sus amigos, y en especial por Marinette.

Suspiró y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Abrió la página de contactos y contempló con nostalgia el rostro de la muchacha, sonriente en su pantalla, antes de bloquear su número y eliminarla de su teléfono.

Después procedió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos: Nino, Alya, Chloé, Kagami, Luka, Kim, Max... Todos y cada uno de ellos. Bloqueaba sus números para no volver a recibir llamadas suyas y los borraba de la lista de contactos por si su padre o Nathalie decidían investigar el contenido de su teléfono.

Finalmente, la lista quedó drásticamente reducida a cuatro contactos: Nathalie, su padre, su guardaespaldas y Vincent, el fotógrafo. Incluso había eliminado los números de su tía y de su primo, solo por si acaso.

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió borrando su vida de la memoria de su teléfono. Todas las fotos (incluida la carpeta con las 2286 imágenes de Ladybug), los vídeos, los chats, los mensajes. Si su padre trataba de averiguar quiénes eran sus mejores amigos, él, desde luego, no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Se acordó de pronto de sus redes sociales, y abrió su página de Instagram. Y comprobó aterrado que había publicado allí fotos de todos sus amigos. Esas no podía eliminarlas, porque su perfil tenía ya más de medio millón de seguidores, y si empezaba a borrar contenido llamaría la atención. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, comenzó a revisar las imágenes. Había muchas fotos de Kagami, lógicamente, y también Nino y Alya aparecían a menudo. Con Marinette, en cambio, solo tenía un par de selfies. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido culpable por no haberle prestado más atención. Pero ahora resultaba muy conveniente. Si Nathalie y su padre examinaban aquellas imágenes, llegarían a la conclusión de que Marinette era para él poco más que una compañera de clase, alguien a quien de ningún modo conocía lo bastante como para confiarle un secreto tan importante.

Contempló su móvil con melancolía y después volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, por la que nunca más podría volver a escapar. Renunciar a Marinette y a sus amigos era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer con gusto, con tal de protegerlos. Pero intuía que los días en su nueva prisión, sin ellos, sin Plagg y sin Ladybug, iban a volverse insoportablemente largos y monótonos.

* * *

Marinette decidió que no podía perder más tiempo, de modo que no se quedó a comer en el colegio. Regresó a su casa a mediodía con la excusa de que tenía que recoger un libro que había olvidado por la mañana, comió cualquier cosa y se encerró en su habitación.

–Date prisa, Marinette –urgió Tikki–. Tienes que abrir la caja cuanto antes.

–¿Crees que será algo importante? –preguntó ella.

No comprendía qué podía querer entregarle Adrián a Ladybug, pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

–Bueno, Adrián parecía muy preocupado –comentó Tikki.

Marinette se aseguró de que sus padres habían vuelto a la panadería antes de trepar hasta su cama con la caja a cuestas. Una vez allí, se sentó sobre la colcha con las piernas cruzadas y presionó la combinación de botones para abrir la tapa.

La caja se abrió ante ella, revelando un cuaderno... y un pequeño joyero octogonal que ella conocía muy bien.

–Oh, no –murmuró Tikki.

–¿Qué es esto? –susurró Marinette sin comprender–. No puede ser un prodigio, ¿verdad?

–¡Ábrelo, rápido!

Marinette obedeció. Apenas pudo entrever la forma del anillo antes de que un súbito destello verde la obligara a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió a Plagg flotando ante ella, muy afectado.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó–. ¡Rápido, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Adrián está en peligro!

Tikki lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Plagg! ¡Has pronunciado su nombre!

–¡Sí, he pronunciado su nombre! –lloriqueó él.

–¡Un momento! –interrumpió Marinette–. Plagg, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás con Cat Noir? ¿Qué es eso de que Adrián está en peligro?

–Ya no hay ningún Cat Noir –respondió Plagg–. Su padre sospechaba de él y por eso decidió renunciar a su prodigio, y ahora ya no tengo portador y soy libre, pero yo no quería, y me necesita y no puedo ayudarlo...

–Plagg, cálmate –dijo Tikki–. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas todo desde el principio?

El kwami inspiró hondo y señaló el cuaderno, que seguía en el interior de la caja.

–Está todo explicado ahí –dijo–. Adrián lo empezó a escribir para ti hace unos meses, por si algún día perdías la memoria...

Marinette dio un respingo.

–¿Perder... la memoria... yo? –repitió–. ¿Y por qué seguimos hablando de Adrián? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Cat Noir?

Tikki inspiró hondo.

–Marinette, Adrián y Cat Noir son la misma persona. Adrián es Cat Noir.

–Era –corrigió Plagg–, porque ha renunciado a su prodigio, así que ahora ya solo es Adrián.

–¿Qué...? ¿Por qué ha renunciado a su prodigio? –exclamó Marinette con una nota de pánico en su voz, ignorando deliberadamente la parte de la información referente a Adrián–. ¿Precisamente ahora?

–Porque Lepidóptero sospechaba de él, ya te lo he dicho.

–¿Qué? Pero has dicho que era su padre quien sospechaba de él...

–¡Es lo mismo! –se impacientó Plagg–. ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? ¡Te lo acabo de decir!

–¡Plagg! –cortó Tikki–. ¡Tranquilízate! Creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

–¿Descansar? –repitió él ofendido–. ¿Descansar? ¿Cómo puedes sugerir tal cosa?

–Un momento –volvió a intervenir Marinette, mareada–. ¿Dices que está todo explicado aquí... en este cuaderno?

Lo abrió para examinarlo, con curiosidad, y se sintió muy aliviada al comprobar que la letra parecía bastante legible. Era un diario, y todas las entradas comenzaban con la misma palabra: "Milady". Marinette se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Está explicado con todo detalle –asintió Plagg–. Demasiados detalles, si quieres mi opinión. Yo también puedo contarte todo lo que ha pasado, directo al grano y sin sentimentalismos.

Tikki y Marinette cruzaron una mirada.

–¿Sabes qué? –empezó la chica–, creo que Tikki tiene razón: será mejor que descanses un rato en la caja de los prodigios mientras yo leo el diario con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Cómo? –replicó Plagg ofendido–. ¿No te fías de mi versión?

–Nos fiamos –respondió Tikki–, pero seguro que a Marinette le gustaría dedicar un rato a leer ese diario. Después de todo –añadió antes de que Plagg pudiese replicar–, Adrián lo escribió para ella.

Marinette inspiró hondo y rozó con la yema de los dedos la palabra "Milady" escrita sobre la primera página. Su mente todavía era incapaz de procesar la idea de que Adrián y Cat Noir pudieran ser la misma persona.

Sostuvo el anillo en alto, y Plagg suspiró con resignación y desapareció en su interior con un destello de luz verde.

–Tikki –murmuró ella entonces, temblando, mientras su mirada pasaba del diario al prodigio que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano–. ¿Qué está pasando?

–No estoy segura, Marinette –respondió ella–, pero tiene pinta de ser algo muy grave.

La chica bajó las escaleras y, una vez en el suelo, abrió el baúl donde guardaba la caja de los prodigios. Extrajo el gran huevo rojo de su escondite, abrió uno de los compartimentos y depositó el anillo en su interior. Cuando volvió a cerrarlo, con un nudo en la garganta, todavía tenía la sensación de que todo aquello no era más que un extraño sueño.

Volvió a esconder la caja de los prodigios y trepó de nuevo hasta la cama. Después, y tras cruzar una mirada con Tikki, abrió el diario por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, ha votado un montón de gente! Al parecer la mayoría preferís capítulos cortos y diarios. En principio voy a seguir así mientras pueda, pero si veo que algún capítulo me va a quedar más largo tardaré más en subirlo. De todos modos iré avisando. ¡Gracias de nuevo, me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando tanto esta historia!


	33. Toda la verdad

Marinette dedicó las horas siguientes a leer el diario y solo se interrumpió en dos ocasiones. La primera, a media tarde, para apagar su teléfono, que se había vuelto loco de pronto con mensajes y llamadas que ella dejó sin responder. La segunda, para tranquilizar a su madre que, extrañada por no saber nada de ella, había asomado la cabeza por la trampilla para ver cómo estaba. Marinette le dijo que no se encontraba bien, que le dolía el estómago y que no bajaría a cenar. Y Sabine la creyó de inmediato, porque lo cierto era que su hija no tenía muy buena cara. De modo que la dejó a solas para que descansara.

Ella no fue consciente de en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Quizá cuando leyó la parte en que Cat Noir empezaba a visitarla por las noches porque le dolía verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada por ella. O tal vez antes, cuando Adrián la salvó del akuma en la biblioteca. O quizá en el momento en que leyó lo que había sentido su compañero cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos para agradecerle que hubiese salvado la vida de Adrián en el río.

En el fondo, eso era irrelevante. El caso es que solo se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas llevaban un buen rato corriendo por sus mejillas cuando tuvo que secárselas con la manga porque empezaba a ver las letras borrosas.

Para cuando llegó a la parte en que los dos habían comenzado a refugiarse en el interior de su burbuja imaginaria, ya tenía el corazón absolutamente roto en pedazos.

Y por fin, cuando, tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró leer la última página hasta el final, cerró la libreta, la apartó a un lado, se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundió la cara en la almohada y se echó a llorar con desesperación.

Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando. Derramó lágrimas amargas y silenciosas durante mucho, mucho rato, hasta que sintió que se había vaciado por completo. Después respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, agotada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

Si le hubiesen dicho en otras circunstancias que era Adrián quien se ocultaba tras la máscara de Cat Noir... jamás lo habría creído. Pero ahora, tras leer su diario, después de meterse en su piel, de conocer sus más íntimos pensamientos, no sentía que pudiese ser de otra manera. Su leal compañero, bromista, encantador y juguetón, pero también audaz, noble y generoso era además el amable, cordial, educado y contenido Adrián, el modelo perfecto.

Y al parecer Adrián... Cat Noir... se había enamorado de ella. Primero de Ladybug, y después de Marinette, sin saber que eran la misma persona.

Ni en sus sueños más locos, ni siquiera en el interior de la burbuja, se habría atrevido a imaginar que pudiese ser tan afortunada.

Y todo aquello estaba a punto de estallar en pedazos. Porque Adrián ya no era Cat Noir, porque su padre había resultado ser Lepidóptero y porque, si ella no superaba la Prueba del Guardián... tendría que renunciar a todo. A la caja de los prodigios, a Tikki, a su vida como Ladybug... a sus recuerdos sobre todas aquellas personas relacionadas con los prodigios, incluyendo, por descontado, a Cat Noir. A Adrián. A la relación que habían iniciado porque, desde luego, el amor de su vida pasaría a ser un desconocido para ella.

"No puedo con todo", pensó de pronto. "No voy a poder yo sola".

Lo había sabido desde el principio, porque los guardianes le habían prohibido compartir toda aquella información con nadie más, incluyendo su compañero. El hecho de poder reunirse con él en secreto, en el interior de su burbuja imaginaria, la había consolado profundamente y había aliviado en parte el aplastante peso de la soledad. Pero ahora, Adrián no podría volver a transformarse en Cat Noir para reunirse con ella, y a Marinette no le estaba permitido revelarle su identidad para poder hablar libremente con él en el colegio.

Suspiró y se incorporó un poco. Se volvió hacia Tikki, que había permanecido a su lado en todo momento. Marinette sabía que había estado leyendo el diario por encima de su hombro, pero no había hecho ningún comentario en toda la tarde.

–Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? –le preguntó–. Sabías que Cat Noir era Adrián.

El kwami la contempló con pena.

–Sí, Marinette. Lo siento mucho. Para Plagg y para mí era muy frustrante, porque veíamos que estabais muy enamorados, pero no lo sabíais... Por otro lado, Adrián al parecer estaba demasiado fascinado con Ladybug como para fijarse en ti, y tú no dejabas de rechazarlo como Cat Noir...

–¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –se defendió ella–. ¡Parecían muy diferentes! De todas formas –añadió, pensativa–, los Guardianes dicen que Ladybug y Cat Noir deben mantener una relación profesional, para que el enemigo no pueda utilizar sus sentimientos como arma contra ellos. ¿Cómo habríamos podido encontrar una manera de estar juntos?

–Si os hubieseis enamorado como Adrián y Marinette, sin conocer la identidad superheroica del otro –explicó Tikki–, los Guardianes lo habrían aprobado. Pero implicar a los superhéroes en una relación siempre resulta problemático.

Por un instante, una llama de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Marinette. Si Adrián la quería... a ella, a Marinette, y no solo a Ladybug... Y aún no sabía que las dos eran la misma persona... y él ya no era Cat Noir... quizá podrían estar juntos como Adrián y Marinette, tal como Tikki había dicho.

Entonces recordó que, según había leído en el diario de Adrián, su padre no le permitía tener novia. Si le había prohibido salir con Kagami Tsurugi, sin duda tampoco aprobaría su relación con Marinette.

Y justo después recordó también que Gabriel Agreste era Lepidóptero.

–Oh, no –murmuró–. Plagg tiene razón, Adrián está en peligro. Tenemos que alejarlo de su padre.

–¿Crees que le haría daño a su propio hijo? –preguntó Tikki, dudosa.

Marinette apretó los dientes.

–Ya lo akumatizó una vez. –Sacudió la cabeza, confusa–. Quiero decir, que lo hará. O sea, que podría hacerlo. –Todo lo que implicaba a Bunnyx y sus poderes le resultaba tremendamente complicado–. Tenemos que impedirlo, Tikki.

Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y lo encendió para averiguar qué era lo que se había perdido mientras estaba leyendo el diario. Descubrió un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de casi todos sus amigos, especialmente de Alya.

Ninguno de Adrián, sin embargo.

Activó el primer videomensaje de Alya. Su amiga se materializó en la pantalla, y parecía muy preocupada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, chica? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llevo toda la tarde intentando hablar contigo! Tu madre dice que tienes un virus o algo parecido, pero ¿por qué has apagado el teléfono? –Sacudió con la cabeza–. Es igual. Escucha, tengo información urgente. Lila nos ha contado que Adrián no va a venir al colegio nunca más, que su padre quiere que estudie en casa otra vez. La señorita Bustier lo ha confirmado. Llevamos toda la tarde intentando contactar con él y no hay manera. No es solo que no responda a llamadas ni mensajes, es que al parecer ha bloqueado todos nuestros números. ¡Incluso el de Nino! Espero que tú tengas más suerte si lo intentas y... ¡un momento! –añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea–. Oye, sé que has dicho muchas veces que ya te has rendido con Adrián y no quieres saber nada más del tema, pero ¿no os habréis fugado juntos, por un casual? ¡Porque sería super romántico y emocionante! Si es así y no puedes decírmelo, mándame un mensaje en clave o algo parecido cuando puedas.

Había más mensajes de Alya, y también varios de Nino e incluso uno de Kagami, pero Marinette ya no los escuchó. Se volvió hacia Tikki, muy preocupada.

–Esto es serio, Tikki. Creo que sé por qué el padre de Adrián lo ha sacado del colegio.

–¿Piensas que se ha dado cuenta de que ya no tiene el anillo?

–Y quiere averiguar qué ha hecho con él –asintió Marinette–. Lo mantendrá prisionero en su propia casa, le hará preguntas y... –Se estremeció–. No puedo permitirlo. Tenemos que rescatarlo, Tikki.

–Pero... ¡es su padre!

–También es Lepidóptero. Y ya sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer. Adrián no debe permanecer en esa casa ni un minuto más.

Tikki suspiró, preocupada.

–¿No puedes esperar un día, hasta que te hayas presentado a la Prueba del Guardián?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Si fallo en la prueba perderé la memoria y ya no recordaré nada de todo esto, y lo que es peor... también perderé todos los prodigios y, con ellos, cualquier posibilidad de rescatar a Adrián. No, Tikki. Si hemos de salvarlo, tiene que ser ahora.

–Pero, Marinette... ¿qué vais a hacer cuando lo hayas rescatado? ¿A dónde iréis? –Ella no respondió, y Tikki insistió–. Si él descubre tu identidad... no superarás la Prueba del Guardián.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Lo sé –musitó–. Pero no tengo otra opción. –Se volvió para mirarla–. Lo siento muchísimo, Tikki.

La mirada del kwami se suavizó.

–Lo entiendo, Marinette –dijo con dulzura–. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella inspiró hondo.

–No puedo llevarte conmigo a casa de Gabriel Agreste –le dijo–. Debes quedarte a salvo con Plagg en la caja de los prodigios.

–Lo sé. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Marinette respiró profundamente un par de veces más. Después volvió a guardar el diario en la caja trampa, la cerró y bajó con ella por la escalera. Abrió el baúl donde guardaba la caja de los prodigios y activó el doble fondo que la ocultaba. Guardó en su interior la caja del diario y sacó el enorme huevo rojo.

Se volvió para mirar a Tikki.

–Buena suerte, Marinette –dijo ella.

La chica sonrió.

–Gracias. Volveré pronto, y con Adrián –le prometió.

Tikki sonrió a su vez.

–Estoy segura –respondió.

Marinette asintió y se quitó los pendientes. Cuando Tikki desapareció, se sintió espantosamente sola. Pero reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar en su interior y devolvió los pendientes a su compartimento en la caja de los prodigios.

Después, con un brillo de decisión en la mirada, activó otro de los compartimentos para extraer de él una nueva joya mágica.


	34. Rescate

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Nathalie llamó a la puerta del despacho de Gabriel Agreste. Su jefe estaba, como de costumbre, absorto en la pantalla de su ordenador. Nathalie carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención.

–¿Sí? –dijo él, sin levantar la vista.

–Adrián ya ha cenado y está en su habitación –informó ella–. Ha dicho que hoy quería acostarse temprano.

–Muy bien. ¿Ha actuado de forma extraña o diferente?

–Está muy apagado, pero es normal, señor. No quiere dejar de ir al colegio.

Había un levísimo tono de reproche en su voz, pero Gabriel lo pasó por alto deliberadamente.

–¿Sabemos algo del anillo?

–No, señor. Él dice que lo ha perdido, pero piensa que está en alguna parte en su habitación y que ya aparecerá. No parece preocupado.

–Hummmm... –murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño.

Nathalie vaciló un momento antes de preguntar:

–¿Cree que... se ha deshecho de él voluntariamente?

–Creo que lo tiene escondido en alguna parte. Y pienso averiguar dónde.

–Todavía no sabemos seguro si ese anillo es el prodigio que buscamos. Es cierto que es extraño que lo haya... "perdido"... justo cuando empezamos a sospechar de él, pero... ¿y si yo estaba equivocada y, después de todo, Adrián no es Cat Noir?

–Puede que Adrián no sea Cat Noir, y que el anillo sea simplemente un anillo –respondió él–. O puede que sea un prodigio. En ese caso, debemos plantearnos qué ha hecho con él, y por qué ha decidido deshacerse de él precisamente ahora.

–¿Piensa que Adrián sospecha de nosotros?

Gabriel se quitó las gafas y se frotó un ojo con cansancio.

–Es posible, pero no podemos saberlo con certeza. En todo caso, no podemos arriesgarnos a dar un paso en falso. Si tiene sospechas, no debemos confirmarlas. Por eso no puedo preguntarle directamente por el anillo.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer?

Gabriel inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. Abrió una ventana en la pantalla de su ordenador y observó con atención la imagen que le mostraba. Era un vídeo en tiempo real de lo que sucedía en la habitación de su hijo. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la cámara oculta podía grabar sin problemas en la penumbra. Adrián estaba en su cama, muy quieto. No parecía tener intención de ir a ninguna parte.

–Seguiremos vigilándolo –respondió–. En algún momento cometerá un error.

Adrián había cenado de nuevo a solas en el enorme comedor, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Nathalie, o su padre, o los dos, lo estaban vigilando. Cuando terminó, Nathalie acudió a informarle de que al día siguiente, a primera hora, se reuniría con él para hablar del nuevo horario. Adrián asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, y a ella no pareció sorprenderle.

–Creo que me voy a ir a la cama pronto –dijo el chico–. Hoy no he tenido un buen día, y estoy muy cansado.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa comprensiva.

–Lo entiendo. Que descanses, Adrián. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana, Nathalie.

Mientras subía las escaleras de regreso a su habitación pensó con amargura que, en otros tiempos, "Me voy a la cama temprano porque estoy cansado" habría significado en realidad: "Me voy a mi habitación porque tengo que transformarme en superhéroe para luchar contra el mal, patrullar la ciudad con Ladybug o ir a visitar a Marinette".

Pero ahora la frase era desalentadoramente exacta.

De modo que allí estaba, ya en pijama y en la cama, a oscuras en su habitación, mirando al techo con melancolía. No tenía sueño en realidad, pero tampoco había mentido a Nathalie. Estaba agotado y, además, aquel había sido un día horrible.

Al menos había podido ver a Marinette por última vez antes de que su padre decidiera encerrarlo en casa.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. No iba a ser un encierro permanente en realidad. Nathalie le había dado a entender que seguiría trabajando para la marca, así que saldría de casa para sesiones de fotos, desfiles de moda y eventos varios. Quizá tuviese ocasión de volver a encontrarse con Marinette, aunque fuese de forma casual. Tal vez, cuando fuesen mayores, si ella llegaba a ser diseñadora de moda...

Sacudió la cabeza. Probablemente ella superaría su examen sin problemas, pero él no debería estar pensando tan a largo plazo. Después de todo, Ladybug descubriría pronto la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero, si es que no la conocía ya, y sin duda haría algo al respecto.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que ella debía elegir a otro Cat Noir para ocupar su lugar. Pero era lo mejor y lo más seguro para ambos.

¿Qué sucedería cuando Ladybug y los nuevos héroes derrotasen a Lepidóptero? Porque sin duda lo harían pronto, ahora que ya conocían su identidad. Entonces él sería libre de nuevo, pero... ¿qué pasaría con su padre? ¿Y con Nathalie? ¿Acabarían los dos en la cárcel?

Una parte de él, la parte que todavía los apreciaba a pesar de todo, se estremecía de horror ante aquella posibilidad. Todavía le costaba asimilar que su familia fuese responsable del caos que se había desatado sobre París durante el último año. Quería creer que debían de tener sus razones, pero por otra parte no deseaba conocerlas, porque no quería tener excusas para poder disculparlos o incluso perdonarlos. Eran criminales, y debían pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Frunció el ceño, preocupado, mientras seguía pensando en las consecuencias de la derrota de Mayura y Lepidóptero. Él no podría quedarse viviendo solo en la casa con el guardaespaldas, por supuesto. Tampoco le gustaría, en realidad.

Se preguntó qué opciones tenía. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable sería que lo enviasen a vivir a Londres con su tía.

Suspiró. Si su padre acababa en la cárcel ya no podría impedir su relación con Marinette. Pero, él tenía que irse a Londres... tampoco podría estar con ella.

Se abrazó a la almohada, sintiéndose más solo y miserable que nunca. Incluso echaba de menos la voz de Plagg burlándose de él o diciéndole que sus penas no eran para tanto en realidad.

Si solo pudiera...

De pronto, un destello iluminó su rostro y lo hizo incorporarse, alarmado. Una esfera luminosa acababa de materializarse en medio de su habitación.

De ella no emergió Bunnyx ni Pegaso, sino una nueva superheroína a quien él no conocía. Cubría su rostro con unas gafas oscuras y se recogía el cabello en una larga cola de caballo.

–¿Adrián Agreste? –lo llamó ella.

–Sí... sí, soy yo –respondió él, levantándose de un salto–. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Soy Épona. Tienes que venir conmigo.

–¿Qué...? –empezó él; pero, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Épona lo tomó de la mano con urgencia, tiró de él y lo arrastró al interior del portal.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron en su interior, la esfera luminosa se esfumó, y la habitación quedó de nuevo a oscuras.

El viaje duró apenas un parpadeo, y causó un curioso retortijón en el estómago de Adrián. Cuando el portal se cerró tras él, el chico se encontró en otra habitación en penumbra... una habitación que reconoció de inmediato como la de Marinette.

El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó esperanzado, mirando a su alrededor.

Pero, salvo él y la misteriosa heroína que al parecer portaba ahora el prodigio del caballo, no había nadie más allí.

Se volvió hacia ella, un poco decepcionado pero, sobre todo, intrigado.

–¿Te ha enviado Ladybug? –le preguntó con curiosidad–. No sé si... ¡Espera! –exclamó, alarmado, al ver que ella se llevaba la mano a las gafas.

Pero Épona no lo escuchó. Se quitó el prodigio y Kaalki salió disparada de él. El cuerpo de la chica se vio envuelto en un breve resplandor verdoso antes de revelar su verdadera identidad ante Adrián.

–No deberías... –empezó él, preocupado.

Pero ella dio un paso al frente, hacia la ventana. Cuando la luz nocturna que se filtraba desde la calle iluminó su figura, Adrián la reconoció por fin.

–Marinette –murmuró, maravillado.

Ahogando un sollozo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

**NOTA:** El siguiente capítulo será más largo, así que tardaré un poco más en subirlo. Unos dos o tres días, calculo.


	35. Confesiones de Marinette

–No podía dejarte allí... –susurró ella–. No podía...

El primer impulso de Adrián fue envolverla entre sus brazos y hundir el rostro en su cabello, emocionado. Pero de pronto recordó que ya no era Cat Noir y que, en teoría, él y Marinette solo eran amigos. Se quedó rígido un momento, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que lo entendió.

–Has leído el diario, ¿verdad?

–Sí –susurró ella, aún con la cara enterrada en su hombro.

Adrián no sabía cómo sentirse. Aquel diario no estaba pensado para que lo leyese Marinette. Además, le había dicho explícitamente que era para Ladybug, y el hecho de que ella hubiese sucumbido a la curiosidad le decepcionaba un poco, porque había esperado otra cosa de ella.

Por otro lado, si Marinette había leído el cuaderno... significa que lo sabía todo, que ya no había nada que tuviese que ocultarle. Conocía por fin el rostro tras la máscara de Cat Noir, y tampoco importaba mucho que lo hubiese descubierto, porque él ya no volvería a ser Cat Noir. La incógnita que se le planteaba ahora era cómo habría asimilado Marinette toda aquella información.

Y no solo eso. Adrián evocó todo lo que había escrito acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella... y también hacia Ladybug... y enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

–Ese cuaderno, en realidad... lo escribí para Ladybug –empezó–. No es que me moleste que lo hayas leído, pero... –Carraspeó–. En fin, hay algunas cosas... que quizá te hubiese contado de otra manera. O a lo mejor no te las habría contado. No tan pronto, quiero decir.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y Marinette lo notó. Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–No te preocupes por eso. Es verdad que lo he leído todo en una tarde, han sido muchas cosas de golpe, y aún no me he hecho a la idea... –Sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó un poco, como si lo viese por primera vez–. Pero tenía que sacarte de allí –añadió, con un brillo de decisión en la mirada.

–Con el prodigio del caballo –asintió Adrián, sonriendo–. Ha sido una gran idea. ¿Fue tuya o de Ladybug?

Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a la superheroína, antes de recordar que ella no estaba allí.

Marinette vaciló.

–Yo también tengo que contarte muchas cosas –dijo–. Porque tú... has volcado todos tus pensamientos en ese diario, y en cambio yo sigo guardando demasiados secretos.

–Pero no te sientas obligada a compartirlos conmigo –protestó él–. No tienes por qué...

–Lo necesito –cortó ella, y Adrián percibió claramente la profunda angustia y desesperación que latía en su voz–. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Kaalki se interpuso velozmente entre ambos.

–Permíteme recordarte, Guardiana, que las normas...

–Conozco las normas, Kaalki –respondió ella, alzando la mirada con decisión–. Y estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias.

–¿Guardiana? –repitió Adrián, y contempló a Marinette, perplejo.

Kaalki suspiró con resignación.

–Todos los grandes héroes deben tomar decisiones difíciles –comentó.

Marinette sonrió.

–Es cierto. Gracias por tu ayuda, Kaalki. Por favor, dile a Plagg que Adrián está a salvo.

El kwami asintió y se desvaneció en el interior de su prodigio.

–Marinette... –empezó Adrián, pero ella lo detuvo con suavidad.

–Dame un momento, por favor. Enseguida te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

El chico asintió, aunque el corazón le latía tan deprisa que apenas podía respirar.

Marinette encendió la luz y comprobó que la trampilla que conducía al piso de abajo estaba bien asegurada. Adrián descubrió que estaba cerrada con un candado que no había visto antes. Después, Marinette se dirigió al baúl que había en una esquina de su habitación, y lo abrió. Adrián estiró el cuello con curiosidad para ver lo que había dentro. Estaba tan lleno de regalos que parecía el trineo de Papá Noel, pero Marinette los apartó a un lado con impaciencia y manipuló algo en el fondo del baúl. Fascinado, Adrián la vio abrir un compartimento secreto. Llegó a vislumbrar su propio diario en el interior antes de que Marinette sacara un enorme huevo rojo que él solo había visto en otra ocasión.

–Marinette –murmuró, sin aliento–. ¿Eso es...?

Ella no respondió. Cerró de nuevo el baúl, depositó el huevo sobre la tapa y abrió uno de los compartimentos para guardar las gafas en el interior.

Adrián dio un par de pasos hasta situarse a su lado. Marinette se estremeció al notar su presencia y alzó la mirada hacia él.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

–¿Lo sientes? –repitió Adrián; aún tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un extraño sueño–. ¿Por qué?

–Por todo –respondió ella–. Por lo que he hecho, por lo que no he hecho... y por lo que voy a hacer.

Le dio bruscamente la espalda, pero él ya había visto lágrimas en sus ojos. Apretó los puños, porque no había nada que deseara más que abrazarla en aquellos momentos. Pero ella había vuelto a centrarse en la caja de los prodigios.

Abrió otro de los compartimentos, aunque Adrián no llegó a ver qué prodigio ocultaba. Cuando ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él, estaba poniéndose unos pendientes. Tikki se materializó a su lado y la miró, apenada. Adrián se quedó sin respiración.

–Oh, no, Ma... –Tikki eructó una nube de burbujas verdes–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Lo siento, Tikki –respondió ella con la voz rota–. No soy lo bastante fuerte.

El kwami la miró con tristeza, pero no dijo nada. Marinette respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Adrián.

–Escribiste el diario para Ladybug, y por eso lo leí –confesó–. Porque yo soy Ladybug.

Nada más decirlo, sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Había sentido una horrible presión en el pecho desde el día en que se había despedido del maestro Fu, y ahora, por fin, tenía la sensación de que podía volver a respirar.

Adrián no dijo nada al principio. Solo se quedó mirándola, conmovido. Marinette tragó saliva, insegura de pronto.

–A-así que –añadió–, cuando me diste la caja y me dijiste q-que se la llevase a Ladybug, en realidad... no hacía falta, porque tú se ha habías dado ya, pe-pero claro, no podía decírtelo, y cuando leí el diario y comprendí... y comprendí...

Se le quebró la voz, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y los cerró, aunque no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

Adrián la recogió con la punta de los dedos, y Marinette abrió de nuevo los ojos, sobresaltada, al sentir el contacto. El chico la contemplaba con tanta ternura que el corazón se le aceleró.

–Debería haberlo sabido –murmuró él–. Solo tú podías ser tan extraordinaria.

Marinette se quedó sin respiración. Adrián se inclinó para besarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás por instinto, y él se detuvo.

–Lo siento, lo siento –dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho–. Es que es todo tan extraño... y ha pasado tan rápido...

Pero Adrián le sonrió con afecto.

–Lo entiendo. También a mí me cuesta asimilarlo... y hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo, y... –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces alzó la cabeza, asaltado por una súbita idea, y sonrió de nuevo–. ¿Quieres... que vayamos a la burbuja?

El rostro de Marinette se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Sí! –exclamó–. Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Cruzaron una mirada repleta de súbita timidez y sonrieron, ruborizados. Entonces Marinette apagó la luz, tomó una manta y subió por la escalera hasta la cama. Adrián la siguió.

Se echaron sobre la cama, pero no se atrevieron a abrazarse, como solían hacer. Simplemente se cubrieron con la manta y se tendieron el uno junto al otro, de lado, para poder mirarse a los ojos.

A Marinette todavía se le hacía extraño que fuese Adrián quien estuviese allí a su lado y no Cat Noir. Y se le hacía aún más extraña la idea de que ambos fuesen la misma persona.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó entonces Adrián, preocupado–. Mi padre pronto descubrirá que me he marchado, si es que no lo sabe ya. Dijo que iba a instalar cámaras en la habitación...

–Lo sé –asintió ella–, lo leí en el diario. Por eso pensé que usar el prodigio del caballo sería lo mejor. Aunque las cámaras me hayan grabado entrando en tu cuarto, ni tu padre ni Nathalie podrían reconocerme como Ladybug, y mucho menos como Marinette. No tienen manera de saber a dónde conducía el portal por el que te escapaste, así que por el momento estamos a salvo.

–Pero llegarán a la conclusión de que te ha enviado Ladybug, porque ya saben cómo funcionan los poderes de Kaalki. Así que les hemos confirmado que soy Cat Noir, y que sospechamos de ellos.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–No teníamos otra opción –replicó–. No tenían más que akumatizar a otra persona y, en cuanto me hubiese presentado en la batalla sola, habrían comprendido que tenían razón con respecto a ti.

–Podrías haber elegido a otro Cat Noir.

–No voy a elegir a otro Cat Noir –respondió ella con firmeza–. No pienso seguir adelante sin ti.

Adrián sintió que se derretía entero.

–Marinette...

–No puedo. –Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas–. He tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios desde que soy Ladybug, y últimamente todo ha sido mucho más complicado, pero sabía que podía contar contigo. Si tú ya no estás...

Adrián alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–Pero tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento –le dijo con dulzura–. Necesitas un compañero.

Marinette desvió la mirada y frunció los labios con obstinación. Adrián sintió que la quería todavía más.

–¿Y si hubieses usado el prodigio del zorro? –planteó–. Para crear la ilusión de que Ladybug y Cat Noir todavía patrullan París juntos. Quizá eso habría convencido a mi padre de que no soy yo, y me habría permitido espiarlo con más libertad...

Se interrumpió al ver la expresión desolada de Marinette.

–No se me ocurrió –confesó ella–, lo siento mucho. Solo pensé en sacarte de allí cuanto antes, y estaba tan asustada y confundida que no pude pensar en un plan mejor...

–No pasa nada –se apresuró a aclarar Adrián. Se atrevió a abrazarla por fin, y ella se relajó entre sus brazos con un suspiro de alivio–. No pasa nada, lo has hecho muy bien.

–No podía dejarte allí solo ni un segundo más –se justificó ella.

–Todo está bien, Marinette –murmuró él, acariciándole el pelo con cariño–. Muchas gracias por rescatarme. Es solo que... no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola, así que intento ser útil de alguna manera, aunque sea sugiriendo ideas absurdas.

–No son absurdas... –empezó Marinette, pero él no había terminado.

–Es que me siento responsable. Porque mi padre está causando todo esto, y yo no supe verlo, y tampoco pude impedirlo...

–No es culpa tuya –murmuró Marinette–. ¿Cómo ibas a imaginarlo?

–Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, tú sospechaste de él hace tiempo. No andabas tan desencaminada, al parecer. ¿Puedo preguntar... qué te hizo pensar que podría ser Lepidóptero?

Marinette suspiró.

–Claro. Después de todo, ya no tiene importancia. –Vaciló un momento antes de continuar–. Fue por el libro de los hechizos. Ya sabes, ese antiguo volumen con imágenes de superhéroes que llevaste un día al instituto. Resulta que era el grimorio que perdió el maestro Fu cuando huyó del templo. Lila te lo quitó en la biblioteca, y Tikki y yo lo recuperamos y se lo llevamos al maestro, y él dijo que la persona que lo tenía podría ser Lepidóptero. Así que te llamé para que fuéramos a investigarlo.

Adrián frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–Y por eso mi padre se akumatizó a sí mismo, porque había perdido el libro y no quería que sospechásemos de él.

–Probablemente. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo así. No debería haberlo descartado como sospechoso tan deprisa.

–Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú también has llegado a poner en práctica planes supercomplicados para proteger tu identidad –comentó Adrián sonriendo–. ¿Qué pasó con Multimouse, por ejemplo? ¿Cómo hiciste para ser dos personas al mismo tiempo? Ah, espera, no me lo digas: usaste el prodigio del zorro, ¿verdad?

Marinette enrojeció.

–Sí, lo siento mucho. Cada vez me resultaba más difícil tener que mentirte, y ese día fue todavía más complicado, porque además había que rescatar a los kwamis... –Suspiró con cansancio. Pero entonces recordó algo y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida–. ¡Pero tú también has sido dos personas a la vez! El día que nos enfrentamos a Gorizilla...

–El chico del casco no era yo –se apresuró a aclarar él–, era Wayhem. No fue un plan tan complicado como los tuyos, pero funcionó, supongo.

Marinette dejó escapar una risita.

–Sí que funcionó. Aunque tengo que reconocer que de todas formas jamás se me habría ocurrido que tú pudieses ser Cat Noir.

Adrián se entristeció un poco.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tan... extraño te parece? Quiero decir... sé que en mi vida diaria no parezco un superhéroe precisamente, pero...

–¡No era eso lo que quería decir! –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. Es que... Adrián y Cat Noir se comportan de manera tan diferente... Y os conocía a los dos muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba, y aún así...

Pero, a pesar de sus confusas explicaciones, Adrián seguía preocupado. Porque Marinette era Ladybug, y Ladybug había dejado meridianamente claro que Cat Noir era solo un amigo para ella.

Y porque Cat Noir era Adrián, y Marinette había dicho en varias ocasiones que solo lo veía como a un amigo. Y, a pesar de que habían iniciado algo juntos... como Cat Noir y Marinette... tal vez ella hubiese cambiado de idea después de conocer su identidad, después de todo.

–¿Te... te parece mal? –preguntó de pronto–. Que Cat Noir sea yo, quiero decir. Sé que como Adrián no te gustaba de esa manera, así que...

Marinette se puso rígida entre sus brazos.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno –Adrián tragó saliva antes de continuar–. Te... te tanteé alguna vez al respecto... cuando lo del programa de Jagged Stone que se grabó en tu casa... y tiempo después, en el museo de cera, y dijiste... dijiste...

–Oh –murmuró Marinette. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de Adrián, pero él se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas ardiendo–. Verás, me resulta muy difícil hablar de todo esto... pero creo que debo contártelo, sobre todo después de lo que he leído en el diario. Oh, no, me siento tan estúpida...

Adrián sonrió.

–Puedes contármelo si quieres. Te prometo que no me reiré.

–No estoy tan segura –farfulló ella, sintiéndose muy avergonzada–. ¿Recuerdas... que te dije que estaba enamorada de otro? Te lo conté por primera vez la noche que luchamos contra Heladiador, y te lo recordé varias veces después. Y hace poco, como Marinette, te dije que había estado loca por un chico de mi clase, pero que él había empezado a salir con otra chica...

–...Y habías llegado a la conclusión de que no tenías nada que hacer –asintió Adrián–. Me acuerdo.

–Sé que te acuerdas –sonrió ella–, porque lo escribiste en el diario. De hecho escribiste todas nuestras conversaciones con mucho detalle.

Adrián se sonrojó.

–Sí, yo... lo siento. No quería que se me olvidara nada.

La mirada de Marinette se suavizó.

–El caso es –prosiguió– que ese chico que me volvía loca, el que me hizo rechazar a Cat Noir una y otra vez... el mismo que yo creía que no me correspondía... eras tú, Adrián.

El corazón de él se detuvo un breve instante.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Yo...? –tartamudeó–. Pero... pero... me dijiste.

–Sé lo que te dije. –Marinette enterró el rostro entre las manos, muy avergonzada–. Pero es que tenía tanto miedo... Sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que confesarte lo que sentía, y sabía que me rechazarías y... no me veía capaz de soportarlo.

–¿Sabías que... te rechazaría? –repitió él, asombrado–. ¿Por qué...?

–Porque te gustaba Kagami –cortó ella, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo–. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, me pediste consejo sobre cómo acercarte a ella y...

–Oh –murmuró él, abriendo mucho los ojos–. Oh, no. No puede ser. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

–Y ahora que lo pienso –prosiguió ella–, aunque no hubiese sido por Kagami me habrías dado calabazas igualmente, ¿no? Porque estabas enamorado de Ladybug, así que...

–Si te hubieses atrevido a declararte, te habría roto el corazón –comprendió Adrián, desolado.

–Igual que te lo rompí yo tantas veces –concluyó ella– porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Adrián Agreste, y por tanto no podía...

–No puede ser –exclamó Adrián de nuevo, perplejo.

Marinette asintió, avergonzada. Por entre sus dedos, que aún cubrían su rostro, se escaparon dos lágrimas indiscretas.

–Oh, no, Marinette –murmuró Adrián, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Alzó la cabeza hasta Tikki, que estaba sentada en la estantería, escuchando en silencio.

–Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

–Claro que lo sabía –gruñó Marinette–. Y Plagg también.

–¡No podíamos deciros nada! –se defendió ella–. También era una situación muy difícil para nosotros. Por supuesto que nos habría encantado veros a los dos juntos y felices, pero por otro lado temíamos que acabarais descubriendo la identidad secreta del otro...

–¡Ah! –exclamó de pronto Adrián, comprendiendo–. ¿Por eso tenías miedo de que viniese a verte como Cat Noir? ¿Por si acababa descubriendo que eras Ladybug?

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–No es solo por eso –dijo en voz baja–. En realidad hay mucho más que debo contarte.

Tragó saliva. Adrián le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

–Adelante, te escucho –le dijo suavemente.

–¿Recuerdas... el día de San Atanasio? ¿Cuando volviste de tu torneo de esgrima y encontraste a Ladybug en tu habitación?

–Sí. Me trajiste un regalo de mi club de fans en Brasil, o algo así.

Ella tomó aire de nuevo.

–No era... no te lo habían enviado desde Brasil –confesó, y Adrián lo entendió.

–¡Ah! ¿Era un regalo de tu parte? La boina la habías hecho tú, ¿verdad? Debería haberlo sabido –comentó, sonriendo con cariño–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–¡Te lo dije! –exclamó ella–. O, al menos, lo intenté... Quería dártela personalmente y decirte que era un regalo de mi parte... o sea, de Marinette... Incluso había pensado declararme ese día –explicó en voz muy bajita. Adrián abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró de nuevo–. Pero cuando fui a verte a tu casa no habías vuelto aún y no me dejaron entrar, así que decidí colarme por la ventana como Ladybug para dejarte el regalo en tu habitación.

–Ah, y fue entonces cuando te sorprendí allí y te inventaste esa historia sobre el club de fans.

–No fue así la primera vez.

–¿La primera... vez? –repitió él sin comprender.

Ella dudó un momento antes de continuar.

–La primera vez –explicó al fin–, entré en tu cuarto y dejé el regalo sobre tu cama. Firmado. Con mi nombre. Y me fui, pero entonces... me salió al encuentro Bunnyx desde uno de sus portales temporales. Me dijo que había pasado algo terrible en el futuro y que tenía que ayudarla a solucionarlo. Así que la acompañé hasta su madriguera y me condujo hasta el futuro.

–¿El... futuro? –repitió Adrián, fascinado–. ¿Y qué viste allí?

Marinette se aferró a él con más fuerza. El chico notó que temblaba, y le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

–El fin del mundo –susurró ella en voz baja. Adrián inspiró hondo, impactado–. Todo París... estaba sumergido bajo el agua –prosiguió Marinette–. Ya no quedaba nadie en ninguna parte. La luna estaba partida en dos.

–¿La... luna? –repitió Adrián con incredulidad.

–Y el silencio –prosiguió Marinette, cada vez más angustiada–. Aquel horrible silencio por todas partes. Lo único que se oía... era tu voz... cantando.

–Mi... voz. –Adrián bajó la cabeza para mirarla, perplejo–. Marinette, ¿qué me estás contando?

–Todo lo que vi –respondió ella en un susurro–. Toda la verdad.

Adrián la contempló un momento. Después asintió en silencio, animándola a que continuara.

–Eras el único que quedaba. Y estabas akumatizado. Te hacías llamar Cat Blanc. Me dijiste... me dijiste que tú lo habías causado todo, toda aquella destrucción. Intentaste quitarme los pendientes para fusionarlos con tu anillo y poder arreglarlo todo. Estabas... desesperado. Roto por dentro.

Adrián se había quedado sin aliento. Le costaba imaginar lo que ella le relataba y, aun así, la simple idea de haber sido akumatizado... de haber causado el fin del mundo... le resultaba espeluznante. ¿Cómo debía de haber sido para Marinette, que lo había vivido?

–Continúa –la animó.

–Luchamos –rememoró ella–. Me perseguiste por las ruinas de París mientras yo intentaba averiguar dónde estaba tu akuma. Me... –tragó saliva antes de continuar–, me llamaste por mi nombre.

–¿Por tu... nombre?

–Sabías quién era yo, habías descubierto mi identidad secreta. Me dijiste que estábamos enamorados y éramos felices juntos... pero Lepidóptero lo había descubierto todo y por eso... y por eso...

No fue capaz de continuar.

–¿Te conté por qué razón fui akumatizado? –preguntó Adrián.

–No –respondió ella–. Solo que tuvo que ver con el hecho de que estuviésemos juntos, tú y yo. –Inspiró hondo antes de añadir–: "Fue nuestro amor lo que le hizo esto al mundo".

Adrián se quedó sin aliento.

–¿Eso... lo dije yo?

–Lo dijo Cat Blanc –corrigió ella.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–¿Qué pasó después?

–Conseguí quitarte el objeto akumatizado y volviste a ser Cat Noir, pero aún sabías mi nombre. Así que Bunnyx y yo comprendimos que lo habías descubierto antes de ser akumatizado. Y eso era algo que mi magia no podría arreglar. De modo que volví atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que había dejado el regalo sobre tu cama... y borré la dedicatoria que había escrito. Y después lo reparé todo con mi poder, y justo entonces... entraste tú en la habitación y me encontraste allí, y tuve que inventarme esa excusa absurda sobre el club de fans de Brasil...

–Entonces –cortó él, tratando de entenderlo–, me estás diciendo que piensas que todo eso... de Cat Blanc y el fin del mundo... empezó porque yo descubrí tu identidad, ¿no es así? Pero tú no sabías entonces que yo era Cat Noir.

–No, pero pensé... pensé que tú, o sea, Adrián, me habías visto salir por la ventana, y al ver el nombre en el regalo habías adivinado que era yo, y al saberlo tú de alguna manera se había corrido la voz y había llegado a oídos de Cat Noir... Pero en fin, al parecer resulta que la explicación era mucho más sencilla.

–Y al descubrir tu identidad –comprendió él–, supongo que no perdería tiempo en pedirte salir, y tú aceptarías porque... porque...

–Porque ya estaba enamorada de ti. De Adrián, quiero decir.

El chico tomó aire, aún sin terminar de asimilar toda aquella información.

–Todo se arregló –concluyó Marinette–, y ese futuro no llegó a suceder en realidad. Pero aprendí algo, y es que jamás debía volver a cometer el mismo error. No podía permitir que descubrieses mi identidad, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y tampoco podía... enamorarme de ti... –finalizó con la voz rota.

El corazón de Adrián se partió en mil pedazos. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó en las mejillas, que seguían húmedas.

–Marinette –susurró, conmovido–. Milady, mi princesa. ¿Todo este tiempo has tenido que soportar esta carga... sola?

–Sí –sollozó ella–. Tenía que mantenerme alejada de ti, pero no podía decirte por qué, y luego el maestro Fu... se fue, y me convertí en Guardiana, y quería confiar en ti y compartirlo todo contigo, pero no podía... no podía... Y entonces empezaste a visitarme como Marinette, y temí que hubieses descubierto mi identidad... pero no tuve valor para echarte de mi lado, no era lo bastante fuerte... Así que seguías viniendo, y yo vivía esperando que en cualquier momento volviese Bunnyx a decirme... a decirme... que lo había estropeado todo otra vez... que debía volver a luchar contra ti... Y quería protegerte de todo eso, quería mantenerte a salvo, pero te necesitaba a mi lado desesperadamente y no sabía qué hacer...

Marinette lloraba de nuevo, y Adrián no podía dejar de abrazarla, de acariciar su cabello, de besarla en la frente, en las mejillas...

–Lo siento, bichito –susurró–. Lo siento tanto... Si hubiese sabido...

–No podías saberlo –respondió ella–. No podía decírtelo. Pero tenía la esperanza de que si no lo contábamos a nadie... si no salía de la burbuja, tal vez... tal vez pudiésemos estar... juntos. –Se secó las lágrimas, respiró hondo un par de veces y prosiguió–: Y pasaban los días y Bunnyx no aparecía y el mundo no se acababa, así que supongo que me relajé un poco... Pero entonces me diste tu diario y descubrí quién eras, y quién era tu padre en realidad. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Tenía que sacarte de allí, ¿lo entiendes? No podía permitir... que volviese a akumatizarte.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Es mi padre. ¿Crees que... llegaría a hacer algo así?

–Sé que lo haría. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Aunque hayamos borrado ese futuro alternativo... ahora sabemos que puede pasar.

Adrián inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

–¿Y si... y si él no sabía que era su hijo cuando me akumatizó?

Marinette arrugó el ceño, pensativa.

–No lo sé –respondió–. Cat Blanc no me contó tantos detalles. Solo dijo que Lepidóptero lo había descubierto todo, y asumí que se refería a nuestra relación, pero Bunnyx dio a entender que tenía que ver con el hecho de que supiésemos nuestras identidades, así que imaginé... que él lo sabía también.

–Ya lo sabe –dijo Adrián, intranquilo–. O al menos debe de estar bastante seguro a estas alturas.

Marinette suspiró con cansancio, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él seguía abrazándola mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que ella le había contado.

–Pero ahora me has revelado tu identidad –dijo por fin, intranquilo–, y mi padre ha descubierto la mía. ¿Y si...?

–No va a volver a pasar –cortó Marinette–, porque tú ya no tienes tu anillo, así que no puedes convertirte en Cat Blanc. Por eso no te lo he devuelto, por eso sigue Plagg en la caja de los prodigios. Lo siento mucho, pero no me puedo arriesgar.

–Lo entiendo –la tranquilizó él, aunque la idea de no volver a ver a su kwami le resultaba dolorosa.

–Y también por eso te he sacado de esa casa en cuanto he podido –prosiguió ella–. Pensaba en ti ahí encerrado, solo, tras haber renunciado a tu prodigio, sabiendo que tu padre podía ser Lepidóptero... y no podía consentir que él lo aprovechara para akumatizarte.

Adrián la contempló con ternura.

–Mi valiente heroína, siempre al rescate –sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

Marinette suspiró, abatida.

–No me siento muy heroica ahora mismo, precisamente. Debería haber fingido que Épona era Marinette, y que ella y Ladybug eran dos personas diferentes, como tú creías. Pero no me sentía capaz de seguir mintiéndote ni un minuto más.

Adrián oyó que Tikki suspiraba, y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. El kwami parecía muy triste, y el chico recordó de pronto las palabras de Kaalki y Marinette acerca de las consecuencias.

–¿Qué va a pasar... ahora que me has revelado tu identidad? –Ella no respondió enseguida, y Adrián añadió–. En teoría, deberías devolver tu prodigio al Guardián, pero tú eres la Guardiana ahora, ¿no?

Marinette suspiró de nuevo.

–No es tan sencillo. Hay otra cosa que debo contarte.

A Adrián se le detuvo el corazón un breve instante.

–¿Otra... más?

–Sí, lo siento mucho –susurró Marinette, desolada–. No merecías todo esto... Todos los secretos, todas las mentiras... Y sé que a partir de mañana ya no tendrá importancia, pero quería... quería... que lo supieras todo... Y poder compartir todo esto contigo... al menos por una noche.

Adrián inspiró hondo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

–¿Qué es, Marinette? –le preguntó con suavidad–. ¿Qué es eso que tienes que contarme?

Ella se acurrucó a su lado bajo la manta. Cuando respondió, lo hizo en voz tan baja que él tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharla mejor.

–Tengo que hablarte de los Guardianes –dijo por fin Marinette.

* * *

**NOTA:** Calculo que las "Confesiones de Marinette, parte 2" (no cabían en un solo capítulo, pobrecilla) tardarán unos dos días más. También es posible que sea largo, aunque no tanto como este.


	36. Los Guardianes de los Prodigios

Los Guardianes habían llegado a París poco después de la batalla contra Miracle Queen. El maestro Fu les había escrito tras la derrota de Festín y les había contado todo lo sucedido desde su huida del templo, ciento setenta y dos años atrás. En su carta les pedía humildemente disculpas y les informaba de que tenía intención de regresar al templo en cuanto recuperase los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real. Entretanto, y mientras Lepidóptero y Mayura no fuesen derrotados, él debía permanecer en París para proteger y guiar a sus elegidos.

De modo que los Guardianes habían decidido acudir a su encuentro. Enviaron, por tanto, una delegación de tres maestros en un largo viaje hasta París.

Fue largo... porque ninguno de los tres se atrevió a subir a un avión.

Por esta razón, cuando por fin alcanzaron su destino, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado demasiado tarde: Wang Fu ya no era el Guardián de los Prodigios porque había transferido su misión a otra persona. Tampoco seguía viviendo en París: las señas que les había facilitado correspondían a una casa vacía.

Pero eso no detuvo a los Guardianes.

* * *

Aquella noche, Marinette estaba repasando los apuntes del maestro Fu una vez más, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que la ayudase a descubrir la manera de vencer a Lepidóptero. Además de sus pendientes, llevaba puesto el brazalete de la serpiente y el collar del perro, para que Sass y Barkk pudiesen salir de la caja de los prodigios. Cada día se ponía una joya diferente, aunque no tuviese intención de utilizar sus poderes, porque quería que todos los kwamis tuviesen la oportunidad de ver mundo de vez en cuando. Sus amigas se habían dado cuenta, de modo que ella se limitaba a decir que se trataba de joyas que había diseñado ella misma, y que se las ponía para probar qué tal le sentaban y si eran cómodas de llevar. Aun así, y teniendo en cuenta que ella no solía llevar ningún tipo de alhaja, salvo sus pendientes, comprendía que quizá se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Pero ya no se sentía únicamente responsable por Tikki, sino también por el resto de los kwamis que el maestro Fu había encomendado a su cuidado.

En aquella época todavía estaba saliendo con Luka. Siguiendo el consejo de Cat Noir, había decidido darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, todavía existía una gran parte de su vida que no podía compartir con él. Y tenía que mentirle a menudo, y buscar excusas para aplazar citas o dejarlo a solas cuando debía transformarse en Ladybug. No se sentía cómoda con aquella situación, pero no se le ocurría de qué manera podía resolverlo.

A pesar de la compañía de los kwamis, se sentía muy sola. Echaba de menos al maestro Fu, y también a Cat Noir. Le habría encantado poder compartir todo aquello con él.

–Marinette, no te estás concentrando –le dijo Tikki.

Ella volvió a la realidad. Su kwami tenía razón: llevaba un buen rato con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pantalla, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. Me gustaría...

Pero Tikki se tensó de pronto y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese escuchando algo con atención.

–¿Tikki? –preguntó Marinette–. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te pasa?

–¡Ssssh! –dijo Sass–. Sssilencio. Alguien essstá intentando comunicarssse con ella.

De modo que Marinette aguardó, inquieta e intrigada. Cuando por fin Tikki se volvió hacia ella, parecía un poco preocupada.

–Han llegado los Guardianes –informó, y Barkk y Sass cruzaron una mirada.

Marinette se irguió.

–¿Los Guardianes? ¿Te refieres a los del templo de los prodigios? Pero... ¿sabéis si el maestro Fu llegó a hablar con ellos?

–Wayzz nos dijo que les había enviado una carta –explicó Barkk–. Para explicarles que iría a visitarlos en cuanto derrotaseis a Lepidóptero.

–Al parecer no quieren esperar tanto tiempo –murmuró Marinette–. No me extraña, la verdad.

–Buscan al Guardián de la caja de los prodigios de París –explicó Tikki.

Marinette se sobresaltó.

–Pero el maestro Fu ya no...

–Eresss tú, Marinette –interrumpió Sass–. O, mejor, dicho, Ladybug.

Marinette cruzó una mirada con Tikki y asintió.

–Yo te guiaré –le dijo el kwami.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Ladybug corría por los tejados de París. En el GPS de su yoyó había aparecido marcada una dirección, y era allí a donde se dirigía. Antes de transformarse, le había preguntado a Tikki si debía avisar a Cat Noir, pero ella había negado con la cabeza.

–Es un mensaje para la Guardiana.

Y Marinette había suspirado con resignación.

Su yoyó la guió hasta uno de los parques más grandes de París, que ahora, de noche, estaba vacío y silencioso. Ladybug se internó entre los árboles por un estrecho sendero de tierra que la condujo hasta una pequeña plaza con una fuente.

Ante la fuente había tres personas que la aguardaban en silencio. Vestían túnicas rojas y llevaban bastones similares al que ella y Cat Noir habían rescatado del interior del sentimonstruo Festín varias semanas atrás. Cuando avanzó hacia ellos, descubrió que se trataba de dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres tenían rasgos orientales y eran muy ancianos, aunque uno de ellos parecía más joven que los otros dos.

–Buenas noches... –empezó Ladybug, pero súbitamente tres pequeñas criaturas se interpusieron entre ella y los Guardianes.

Eran kwamis, comprobó sorprendida. El que tenía justo frente a ella parecía un ave nocturna de ojos enormes, similar a un búho. Junto a él había un kwami blanco y plateado que se parecía a Kaalki, pero tenía un pequeño cuerno sobre la frente. Y al otro lado flotaba una criatura similar a un pez, de cuya cabeza brotaba un pequeño apéndice rematado en una esfera bioluminiscente que iluminaba suavemente sus rasgos.

–Buenas noches, Ladybug –dijo el búho–. Es así como te llaman, ¿verdad?

–Sí..., así es –respondió ella con timidez–. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

–Somos los kwamis de los tres Guardianes enviados a recuperar la caja perdida –respondió el pez–. Ellos no hablan tu idioma, así que nosotros seremos su voz.

Ladybug asintió, conforme, aunque aquello de "recuperar la caja perdida" no sonaba demasiado bien.

–Yo soy Buuhu, el kwami de la Imaginación –se presentó el búho–, y mi portador –añadió, volviéndose hacia uno de los ancianos, que asintió gravemente– es el Guardián Kunzang.

–Yo me llamo Blobb, y soy el kwami de la Inundación –dijo el pez–. Hablo en nombre de mi portador, Ngawang –señaló hacia el Guardián más joven.

–Y yo soy Lunn, el kwami de la Naturaleza –dijo el unicornio–. Mi portadora es la Guardiana Sonam –concluyó, señalando a la mujer.

–Es un honor –respondió Ladybug, inclinándose brevemente ante ellos.

Kunzang habló entonces en un idioma que Ladybug no comprendió. Si era chino, cosa de la que no estaba segura, debía de ser una variante antigua. Pero Buuhu asintió y se volvió hacia ella.

–Mi portador quiere saber –empezó–, por qué no has traído contigo la caja de los prodigios que estaba en manos de Wang Fu.

Ella se mostró sorprendida.

–¿La... caja? Disculpad, no sabía que tenía que traerla. El maestro Fu me dijo que la mantuviera a salvo, así que no suelo sacarla de su escondite.

Los tres kwamis cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Buuhu se volvió para hablar con los Guardianes y les explicó la situación. Kunzang movió la cabeza disgustado y Sonam frunció el ceño. Ngawang se mostró consternado.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Ladybug, cada vez más nerviosa–. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

–Hemos hecho un viaje muy largo para recuperar la caja que se llevó Wang Fu –explicó Blobb–. Debe volver al templo para que los maestros elijan a un Guardián apropiado para ella.

–¿Qué? –se sobresaltó Ladybug–. Pero... yo soy la Guardiana... El maestro Fu me eligió.

–Me temo que ha habido un error –intervino Lunn con gentileza–. Wang Fu se convirtió en Guardián porque no había nadie más que pudiese hacerse cargo de la última caja de los prodigios.

–Pero nunca superó el adiestramiento –añadió Buuhu–. Era un aprendiz cuando... desencadenó la catástrofe que acabó con nuestro templo. Así que no puede llamarse a sí mismo "maestro".

–Y mucho menos escoger a otro Guardián –añadió Blobb.

–Pero... pero... –Ladybug trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico–. Pero él me ha estado enseñando. Me eligió para ser la Guardiana porque consideró que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como portadora del prodigio de la mariquita. He estudiado el libro de los hechizos, conozco bien todos los prodigios a mi cargo, sus kwamis, sus poderes...

Buuhu, Blobb y Lunn se volvieron hacia sus portadores para traducirles todo lo que Ladybug estaba diciendo. Los maestros escucharon con atención. Después se agruparon para conferenciar. Ladybug no entendía lo que decían, pero le pareció que Kunzang no estaba de acuerdo, Ngawang trataba de convencerlo de algo y Sonam se mostraba dispuesta a escuchar a todas las partes. Finalmente, Ngawang se volvió hacia Blobb para transmitirle las opiniones de los maestros. El kwami escuchó atentamente, asintió y se dispuso a traducir para Ladybug.

–Todos los aspirantes deben superar la Prueba del Guardián, Ladybug –dijo Blobb–. Es la tradición. Wang Fu ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de presentarse para que los maestros pudiesen evaluar sus conocimientos y capacidades, de modo que no estaba facultado para adiestrar a otros. Tampoco para nombrar nuevos Guardianes.

–Pero él pronunció las palabras del hechizo –insistió Ladybug–. Perdió la memoria para mantenernos a salvo de Lepidóptero.

–Así es como debe hacerse –asintió Buuhu.

Ella tomó aire.

–Y si... os devuelvo la caja de los prodigios... ¿perderé la memoria yo también?

–Así es como debe hacerse –repitió Buuhu.

Ladybug sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Tras haberse despedido del maestro Fu y haber comprobado hasta qué punto ella, Cat Noir y todos los demás habían sido borrados de su memoria... había tardado mucho en asumir que aquel era el destino que le esperaba a ella también, como nueva Guardiana. Lo único que lo hacía más soportable era el hecho de que aún le quedaban muchos años por delante antes de tener que enfrentarse a ello.

Sin embargo, si los Guardianes pretendían que renunciase a su misión de inmediato...

–No puedo hacer eso –respondió en un susurro–. París necesita a Ladybug.

Blobb tradujo sus palabras para los maestros. De nuevo, Kunzang se mostró molesto. Estuvo hablando un buen rato antes de que Buuhu pudiera empezar a traducir.

–París tendrá otros portadores de la mariquita y el gato negro, elegidos por un verdadero Guardián –dijo el kwami–. Unos héroes que, a ser posible, no tarden tanto en derrotar a un par de villanos, a pesar de contar con diecisiete prodigios a su disposición.

Ladybug se sonrojó, avergonzada. Por un lado pensaba que la acusación de los maestros era injusta, porque ella y Cat Noir lo habían dado todo por defender París durante aquel tiempo, y habían vencido en todas las batallas. Por otra, sentía que tenían parte de razón: había pasado un año y no estaban más cerca de vencer a Lepidóptero que cuando empezaron. Sus enemigos, de hecho, les llevaban ventaja: habían descubierto la identidad de todos sus aliados y contaban ahora con una copia descifrada del libro de los hechizos. Si no hubiese sido por la torpeza de Chloé, de hecho, la caja de los prodigios aún seguiría en poder de Lepidóptero.

Bajó la cabeza, abochornada. Después la alzó de nuevo, al empezar a comprender las implicaciones de todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

–Un momento. ¿Cat Noir tendría que renunciar también a su prodigio?

–Por supuesto –asintió Blobb con energía, y la esfera luminosa de su apéndice brincó en torno a su rostro–. El orden debe ser restaurado.

Ladybug estaba asustada, pero empezaba a sentirse molesta también.

–Cat Noir y yo derrotamos al sentimonstruo que destruyó la Orden –les recordó–. Gracias a nosotros se pudo recuperar el templo. Y los maestros fueron liberados.

–No temas –intervino Lunn con una sonrisa–. Si el nuevo Guardián lo considera adecuado, os escogerá de nuevo como portadores de prodigios.

–Pero para entonces lo habré olvidado todo –insistió ella–. Todo lo que he vivido como Ladybug. Y también olvidaré a Cat Noir, y a mis amigos...

–¿Tus amigos? –repitió Blobb sin comprender.

Los tres kwamis cruzaron una mirada.

–¿Quieres decir que has implicado a gente de tu entorno en la sagrada misión del Guardián? –preguntó Buuhu con severidad.

Ladybug vaciló.

–Yo...

–Tanto los portadores de prodigios como los Guardianes deben mantener su vida personal al margen de su misión –explicó Lunn–. Es por eso por lo que los Guardianes nunca escogen a sus seres queridos como portadores. Observan desde lejos a los candidatos y los ponen a prueba, y después les hacen llegar su prodigio sin mantener ningún tipo de relación personal con ellos.

–Es lo que hizo el maestro Fu, al principio –rememoró Ladybug.

–Si te estuvo adiestrando, debió de encargarte que escogieras portadores temporales –dijo Blobb–. Es parte del entrenamiento.

–Sí, lo hizo.

–¿Y no te advirtió de que tenía que ser gente que no tuviese ninguna relación personal contigo?

Ladybug suspiró.

–No, al contrario –confesó, cada vez más preocupada–. Me dio a entender que debía conocer bien a las personas a las que escogía, para asegurarme de que hacía la elección correcta.

Los tres kwamis cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias. Blobb carraspeó.

–Es... otro modo de hacer las cosas. No es el habitual.

–Pone en peligro la identidad secreta del Guardián –protestó Buuhu.

–Y lo peor de todo –añadió Lunn– es que lo obligará a renunciar a sus recuerdos más queridos cuando deba encomendar su tarea a un nuevo Guardián.

Ladybug intentó tragar saliva, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–No lo sabía –susurró–. No sabía que perdería la memoria después.

Buuhu suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

–Está claro que tu formación es muy deficiente –comentó.

Blobb se volvió hacia los Guardianes y les explicó lo que Ladybug les había contado. De nuevo, Kunzang se mostró descontento. Sonam le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada apenada, y Ngawang empezó a parlotear con nerviosismo.

Ladybug contempló, con el corazón encogido, cómo los tres maestros debatían acerca de su futuro. Parecía que Ngawang había tenido una idea e intentaba convencer a los otros dos. Sonam había inclinado la cabeza, pensativa. Kunzang no lo veía claro.

Tras unos minutos que a Ladybug se le antojaron eternos, los Guardianes llamaron a los kwamis. Los seis conferenciaron unos instantes más, y por fin las tres criaturas se volvieron de nuevo hacia Ladybug.

–Wang Fu cometió grandes errores –declaró Buuhu por fin–, pero tú no deberías pagar por ellos.

Ladybug se sintió muy aliviada.

–Entonces... ¿puedo seguir siendo la Guardiana?

–No eres la Guardiana –replicó Buuhu.

–No hasta que superes la Prueba del Guardián, al menos –añadió Blobb.

Ella inspiró hondo, comprendiendo.

–Muy bien. ¿En qué consiste la... Prueba del Guardián?

–Es un examen –respondió Blobb–. Los maestros evaluarán tus conocimientos acerca de los prodigios y del libro de los hechizos.

–Si es cierto lo que nos has contado, parece que al menos Wang Fu te enseñó bastante bien en ese sentido –añadió Lunn–. Todo Guardián debe conocer a la perfección el contenido de su libro de hechizos, los poderes de los prodigios que están a su cargo y las particularidades de los kwamis que los habitan.

Ladybug asintió.

–Creo que eso puedo hacerlo.

–Serán los maestros quienes juzguen tal cosa –cortó Buuhu con severidad.

Blobb carraspeó.

–No se trata solo de los conocimientos –añadió–. También deberás demostrar que estás al tanto las normas y los procedimientos...

–...Y que los sigues a rajatabla –añadió Buuhu.

Ladybug empezó a preocuparse otra vez.

–¿Las normas y los procedimientos? –repitió.

–Tu kwami te puede informar al respecto –prosiguió Buuhu–. Tikki siempre ha sido muy formal y sensata.

Ladybug asintió, sintiéndose un poco más segura. Al parecer no tendría que renunciar a Tikki y a la caja de los prodigios de inmediato.

–¿Puedo hablarle de esto a Cat Noir? –preguntó.

–Rotundamente no –respondió Buuhu.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Ladybug, desolada–. ¡Somos un equipo! Él es mi compañero y mi mayor apoyo, y merece saber lo que está pasando.

De nuevo, los kwamis cruzaron una mirada.

–Parece que te importa mucho ese Cat Noir –comentó Blobb.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió ella con calor–. Hemos luchado juntos en más de cien batallas. Le confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

Lunn carraspeó.

–Parece que es para ti algo más que un compañero –dejó caer.

–Somos amigos –aclaró Ladybug–, pero hay ningún tipo de relación sentimental entre nosotros, si es lo que estás insinuando. Además...

Iba a añadir que ella ya tenía novio, y no era Cat Noir, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo, porque imaginó de pronto a los Guardianes juzgando también aspectos personales de su vida privada, y decidió que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

Los kwamis parecieron aliviados.

–Eso está bien –aprobó Blobb–, porque de ningún modo podéis conocer vuestras respectivas identidades.

–Conozco esa norma –lo tranquilizó Ladybug–. El maestro Fu nos dijo muy claramente que si revelábamos nuestras identidades tendríamos que dejar de ser Ladybug y Cat Noir. Así que ninguno de los dos sabe quién es el otro.

–Y debéis mantener vuestra relación estrictamente profesional –añadió Buuhu–. Un Guardián debe permanecer alejado de aquellos a los que ama para mantenerlos a salvo. Por eso los maestros separan a los aprendices de sus familias cuando inician el adiestramiento.

Ladybug inspiró hondo.

–No habrá problema con eso. No hay nada entre Cat Noir y yo, y tampoco conocemos nuestras identidades. Pero eso no significa que no lo valore como compañero. Y pienso que debería poder hablarle de todo esto.

Los kwamis intercambiaron nuevas miradas.

–Cat Noir está a prueba también –le explicó Lunn–. Si tú fallas y debes devolver la caja de los prodigios, él tampoco volverá a ser Cat Noir, a no ser que el siguiente Guardián decida elegirlo de nuevo.

–Precisamente por eso, ¿no debería saberlo?

–Si va a dejar de ser Cat Noir, no resultará prudente compartir con él esta información –objetó Buuhu.

–Él no va a dejar de ser Cat Noir –replicó Ladybug con obstinación–. Y yo seguiré siendo Ladybug.

–La perseverancia es una gran cualidad en un Guardián –aprobó Blobb, complacido–. Pero me temo que eso no depende de ti.

–Voy a superar la Prueba del Guardián –insistió ella.

–Eso es algo que todavía tienes que demostrar –le recordó Buuhu–. Entretanto, no debes olvidar que otra de las cualidades más valoradas en un Guardián es la discreción.

Ladybug resopló, pero no dijo nada.

–Los maestros te darán un tiempo para prepararte –anunció Lunn–. Te informaremos pronto de cuándo deberás presentarte a la Prueba del Guardián. Hasta ese momento, Ladybug, los Guardianes te estarán observando.

–Te recordamos que no debes revelar a nadie tu identidad secreta. Ni siquiera a nosotros –dijo Blobb.

–Te recordamos también –añadió Buuhu– que debes mantener separadas tu vida privada y tu identidad como Guardiana y superheroína. Cat Noir será solo tu compañero de equipo y nada más.

–Te recordamos, por último –dijo Lunn– que mientras estés a prueba no te está permitido elegir a otros portadores de prodigios. Eso es una prerrogativa de un verdadero Guardián, y tú todavía no lo eres.

Ladybug inspiró hondo varias veces.

–De acuerdo –murmuró–. De acuerdo. Puedo hacerlo.

Lunn le sonrió con simpatía.

–Esperemos que sí, Ladybug –dijo.

–Si no superas la Prueba del Guardián –concluyó Buuhu–, deberás devolvernos la caja con todos los prodigios que estén a tu cargo, incluyendo el tuyo y el de Cat Noir, y renunciar a tu misión de Guardiana y a todos tus recuerdos sobre la magia de los prodigios y sus portadores.

–Lo he entendido –asintió Ladybug–. Y, si decido no presentarme al examen, también deberé devolver la caja de inmediato.

–Eso es –confirmó Buuhu.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Parece que no tengo otra opción –murmuró en voz baja.

–Lo parece –respondió Buuhu en el mismo tono–. Pero la hay. Siempre hay otra opción.

Ladybug lo miró, sorprendida. Él le guiñó un ojo, y ella sonrió.

–Muy bien –anunció, decidida–. Estoy dispuesta. Me presentaré a la Prueba del Guardián.

Los tres kwamis asintieron y regresaron junto a sus portadores. Los maestros avanzaron unos pasos hasta situarse ante Ladybug. Uno tras otro, pronunciaron unas breves palabras.

–Los Guardianes de los Prodigios te desean suerte en la prueba que has de afrontar, Ladybug –tradujo Blobb.

–Muchas gracias –respondió ella–. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

"Por la cuenta que me trae", pensó.

Los tres maestros se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza, dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en la noche, acompañados de sus kwamis.

Ladybug se quedó un momento de pie, sola en el parque. Resultaba fácil fingir aplomo cuando llevaba la máscara de superheroína, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada.

Y no había dejado de estarlo desde entonces.

* * *

**NOTA 1:** Si el abuelo de Marinette es un hombre chapado a la antigua, imaginaos estos señores que vienen literalmente del siglo XIX.

**NOTA 2.** Los kwamis Blobb, Lunn y Buuhu los inventamos mi hijo, mi amiga Mara y yo hace tiempo, y he decidido incluirlos en el fanfic como homenaje (con su permiso, claro) :D.

**NOTA 3:** Aunque el maestro Fu es chino, el templo está en el Tíbet, así que estos tres maestros son tibetanos y tienen nombres tibetanos. Por eso tampoco hablan chino mandarín.


	37. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero

–Deberían haber dejado que me lo contaras –murmuró Adrián con rabia, cuando ella acabó de hablar–. Por lo menos habría intentado darte apoyo, y no te habrías sentido tan sola.

–No he estado tan sola en realidad –respondió Marinette–. Tikki y los otros kwamis me han ayudado mucho. Y creo que estoy preparada, al menos en lo que a los conocimientos se refiere. El maestro Fu hizo un gran trabajo descifrando el libro de hechizos. Sin embargo...

Vaciló un momento, y Adrián entendió enseguida lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Te preocupan las normas y procedimientos, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

–Las he roto todas –musitó ella, desolada–. Te he revelado mi identidad y me he enamorado de ti, y probablemente desobedeceré una vez más cuando te entregue un nuevo prodigio.

–¿Vas a... entregarme un nuevo prodigio? –se sorprendió él.

Ella apretó los dientes, decidida.

–No te he sacado de esa casa para mantenerte aquí encerrado –replicó–. Tienes que ser capaz de salir y moverte por París sin que nadie te reconozca. Pero no puedes volver a ser Cat Noir por el momento.

–Lo entiendo –asintió él–. Pero... Marinette... si te vas a presentar mañana al examen...

–No lo superaré. Dejaré de ser Guardiana. Y dejaré de ser Ladybug. Probablemente sea lo mejor, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante sin ti.

–Marinette...

–Y estoy cansada y ya no tengo fuerzas, Adrián –prosiguió ella al borde del llanto–. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero nunca es suficiente. Así que quizá los maestros tengan razón, y lo más sensato sea encomendar la caja a otro Guardián para que elija a unos nuevos Ladybug y Cat Noir. Un Cat Noir que no tenga ninguna relación con Lepidóptero. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–. Una Ladybug que no esté enamorada de su Cat Noir.

–Marinette –repitió Adrián, conmovido. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar–: Pero si renuncias... o si no superas la Prueba... lo olvidarás todo, ¿verdad?

–Sí –susurró ella–. Por eso quería contártelo todo esta noche, porque no me importa lo que digan los maestros, creo que mereces saberlo. Y porque quería pasar al menos un día contigo, siendo... nosotros dos. Antes de olvidarte.

–Oh, no, Marinette –dijo él con la voz rota.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó su rostro en el de Adrián, descubrió que él también tenía las mejillas húmedas.

–No llores, gatito –susurró con dulzura–. Estoy segura de que volveré a enamorarme de ti. Como cuando nos enfrentamos a Oblivio.

–Milady –musitó él–. Mi princesa. Te quiero con locura.

Ella ahogó un sollozo de emoción. Se besaron tiernamente, y se sintieron tan repletos de amor por el otro que, de pronto, les pareció que ya no existía el mundo fuera de su burbuja.

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se acurrucó entre los brazos de Adrián.

–Vale la pena –murmuró–. Romper las normas, desobedecer a los maestros... contártelo todo al fin. Ha valido la pena, aunque solo sea por una noche.

Adrián no encontró palabras para contestarle. Ella lo besó otra vez, y él respondió de buena gana, aunque Marinette se dio cuenta de que sonreía. Se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

–Al parecer ya no tienes reparos en besarme, milady –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se ruborizó. Iba a replicar, pensando que él se refería a todas las veces que lo había rechazado como Cat Noir, pero entonces recordó que, apenas unos momentos antes, Adrián había hecho ademán de besarla y ella se había echado atrás.

–Ah... eso –respondió–. Lo siento muchísimo. Me acordé de pronto de lo que pasó en el museo de cera y... en fin, desde entonces la idea de... besar a Adrián Agreste... –admitió con esfuerzo, sonrojándose todavía más– me ha dado un poco de miedo. Por la forma en que reaccionaste, quiero decir.

Adrián se puso serio y la miró, apenado.

–Lo siento muchísimo. Te pedí disculpas entonces y no tengo problema en volver a hacerlo ahora. En ningún momento tuve intención de hacerte sentir mal.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es culpa tuya. No debí hacer el tonto de esa manera, yo misma me puse en ridículo.

–Pensabas en serio que era una estatua, ¿verdad? –preguntó él con curiosidad–. ¿Qué intentabas hacer exactamente?

Marinette se cubrió el rostro con las manos, muerta de vergüenza.

–Estaba ensayando para declararme. No lo habría hecho así, claro. Es que me dejé llevar un poco. Si hubiese sabido...

Adrián dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–No tiene gracia –gruñó Marinette.

–Quién iba a imaginar que la juiciosa y formal Ladybug también hace el tonto cuando nadie la ve –comentó él con picardía.

Marinette gruñó algo y le dio la espalda. Él la abrazó por detrás e inclinó la cabeza para decirle al oído:

–No te enfades. No imaginas lo encantado que estoy de que seas tú. De que seas así.

Ella vaciló un momento antes de volverse para mirarlo.

–¿Lo dices... en serio? Quiero decir, ya me conoces. Soy torpe y lenta, soy un desastre a la hora de organizarme, tengo reacciones absurdas y siempre llego tarde a los sitios. Los superpoderes lo disimulan un poco, pero es lo que hay. Cuando deje de ser Ladybug... solo seré yo.

–¿Por eso tenías miedo de perder tus poderes? –comprendió él, evocando la batalla contra Sandboy–. Permíteme recordarte, bichito, que has leído mi diario y que por tanto sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorado de ti hasta los huesos. También de la Marinette sin poderes, por cierto –añadió, acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó, pero sonrió también. Volvieron a besarse, y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro de felicidad.

–Deberías dormir –aconsejó él–. Seguro que estás muy cansada, y si mañana madrugas...

–Mañana es sábado y no hay clase –le recordó ella–. Mis padres se levantarán muy temprano para atender la panadería, pero no me despertarán, porque saben que los fines de semana suelo dormir hasta tarde. –Bostezó–. Podemos dormir hasta la hora que queramos. Y descansar. Y luego ya pensaremos qué hacer con todo lo demás. Tenemos tiempo hasta la noche.

–Suena maravillosamente –murmuró Adrián–. Pero... ¿y si mi padre...?

–No sabe que estás aquí –le recordó ella–. Ahora estás a salvo. Estamos a salvo en nuestra burbuja –añadió en un susurro.

Adrián suspiró.

–Resulta que mi padre es Lepidóptero, que he renunciado a mi prodigio y que puede que tú pierdas mañana la memoria –resumió–. ¿Está mal que, a pesar de todo, me sienta feliz?

–No –respondió Marinette sonriendo–, porque yo me siento igual. Quiero decir que hay muchos problemas por resolver y aún estoy asustada, pero estar contigo... me ayuda a sentirme mucho mejor. Los problemas... no parecen tan graves si estamos juntos, ¿verdad? O sea, sí que lo son, pero tengo la sensación de que podemos solucionarlos.

–Mmm-hum –murmuró Adrián, besándola en la frente–. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero.

–Como siempre –susurró ella, y volvió a bostezar.

–Te caes de sueño –sonrió Adrián.

–No es verdad –refunfuñó Marinette. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los párpados se le caían–. No quiero dormirme –protestó–. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo que podamos pasar juntos.

–Esto no es un final, sino un principio –le aseguró él, acariciándole el cabello–. Pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo. Si me olvidas, escribiré más diarios con todos nuestros recuerdos, para que nunca los pierdas. Y me quedaré a tu lado y volveré a cortejarte hasta que te enamores de mí otra vez.

–¿Lo harías? –murmuró ella, ya con los ojos cerrados.

–Todas las veces que haga falta. Ahora que te he encontrado, ya no voy a dejarte marchar –le prometió en voz baja.

Pero Marinette no respondió. Se había quedado dormida.


	38. Dos hipótesis

Gabriel Agreste estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, observando la pantalla de una tableta. Parecía relajado, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira.

Había visualizado aquel vídeo más de veinte veces, buscando algo que pudiese haber pasado por alto. Pero no parecía haber más que lo que veía: un misterioso portal que aparecía de la nada en la habitación de su hijo y una heroína desconocida que emergía de él, tiraba de Adrián y se lo llevaba con ella. Las cámaras habían captado el momento exacto en que los dos desaparecían por el portal, y de hecho Nathalie lo había visto en directo. Pero, aunque se había precipitado escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Adrián, no había llegado a tiempo de impedir que se marchara.

De modo que su hijo había desaparecido y ahora Gabriel no sabía dónde estaba ni con quién, ni siquiera si se había marchado voluntariamente o lo habían secuestrado a la fuerza. Se lo habían llevado con lo puesto: descalzo y en pijama, ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de recoger su móvil, mucho menos de hacer la maleta. Cada vez que visualizaba la escena, Gabriel se convencía todavía más de que Adrián no había esperado aquello en realidad, de que lo había sorprendido tanto como a ellos. Eso fortalecía la hipótesis del secuestro, pero Gabriel no quería darlo todo por sentado.

Alzó la mirada cuando Nathalie carraspeó a su lado.

–Ya he terminado de registrar la habitación de Adrián, señor.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Ni rastro del anillo.

–¿Has buscado bien? ¿Por todas partes?

–Sí, señor Agreste. No he encontrado el anillo, pero sí otras cosas curiosas.

Gabriel frunció el ceño.

–Explícate.

Nathalie inspiró hondo.

–Guarda fotografías de Ladybug por todas partes. Y también tiene... queso camembert.

Gabriel alzó una ceja.

–¿Queso camembert?

–Probablemente no sea importante, porque además hace tiempo que he notado que le gusta especialmente ese tipo de queso. Pero me ha parecido curioso que lo almacene en su habitación. Lo de las fotografías de Ladybug, en cambio...

–Hum –murmuró él, pensativo–. Podría ser simplemente un fan. Hay muchos chicos en París que admiran a ese insecto –concluyó con desprecio–. Sin embargo... es otro indicio más.

–Pero, si él es realmente Cat Noir, ¿qué ha hecho con su anillo?

–Puede que lo lleve encima –respondió Gabriel–. En un bolsillo, tal vez.

–¿Y no habría usado su poder para escapar en lugar de esperar a que vinieran a buscarlo?

Gabriel la miró fijamente.

–Si él no es Cat Noir, ¿por qué se lo ha llevado alguien que porta el prodigio del caballo? Alguien que tiene que haber sido elegida por Ladybug...

–Entiendo –murmuró Nathalie, inclinando la cabeza–. En ese caso, es posible que le entregara el anillo a otra persona esta mañana en el colegio. Pero no veo ninguna razón por la que hubiese hecho eso, salvo que...

–...Salvo que nos haya descubierto –completó su jefe.

Ella dudó.

–No podemos saberlo seguro, señor.

Gabriel se puso en pie. Se mostraba tranquilo, pero Nathalie lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba furioso.

–Akumatizaré a alguien para que lo traiga de vuelta –anunció.

–Pero... –objetó Nathalie–. ¿Y si estamos equivocados? ¿Y si no nos ha descubierto en realidad?

Gabriel se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Por qué se habría marchado, si no?

–Quizá no sea Cat Noir después de todo –prosiguió ella, esperanzada–. Quizá todo sea una travesura. A estas alturas, sus amigos ya deben de saber que no volverá al colegio. Tal vez alguna de sus amigas tiene acceso al prodigio del caballo y...

–Hum. Podría ser. –Arrojó la tableta al sillón, frustrado–. Pero ¿cómo podemos saberlo?

–Deberíamos trabajar con las dos hipótesis –opinó Nathalie–. Y no dar por sentado que él nos ha descubierto, sea o no Cat Noir. Si tiene sospechas, no deberíamos confirmarlas. Y si no sabe nada, sería un error darle razones para pensar que usted tiene algo que ver con Lepidóptero.

–Cierto –admitió Gabriel–. Pero entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

–No. Debe plantearse qué haría Gabriel Agreste, y no Lepidóptero, si su hijo hubiese desaparecido. De esa manera podemos buscarlo sin despertar sospechas.

–Entiendo –asintió él, pensativo.

–Mientras tanto, yo puedo hacer algunas averiguaciones –prosiguió Nathalie–. Hablaré con Lila Rossi y le preguntaré por los amigos de Adrián, y por lo que hizo ayer en el colegio. Si realmente tenía un prodigio y se lo dio a otra persona, ella podría darnos alguna pista.

–Muy inteligente –aprobó Gabriel. Le dirigió una mirada afectuosa–. No sé qué haría sin ti, Nathalie.

Ella sonrió, complacida.

* * *

**NOTA:** Estos dos no son tan lindos como nuestros ninios preshioshos, pero lamentablemente también están en la historia.

**NOTA 2:** Una de las cosas que más me chirrían del canon es que Adrien vive en la guarida del villano que está llena de cámaras por todas partes, tiene guardaespaldas, la gente entra en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta, está supercontrolado y aún así NADIE. LO. HA. DESCUBIERTO. NUNCA. Pero Ladybug se despista en Chat Blanc y él la ve salir y ahí nace la bola de nieve que provoca el fin del mundo. Cuando lo más lógico es que, si Gabriel ha de descubrir quién Cat Noir, sea porque alguien lo haya visto salir por la ventana de su habitación a pleno día, cosa que a estas alturas podría haber sucedido 186392 veces.

**NOTA 3:** El siguiente capítulo será más largo pero es posible que tarde dos o tres días.


	39. Ecos del futuro

Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos. El sol de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas y jugueteaba con el cabello rubio de Adrián, que dormía profundamente a su lado, arrancándole reflejos dorados. Marinette sonrió, pensando que se trataba de un sueño. Entonces recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y se despejó del todo.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Adrián dormía tan plácidamente que ella se relajó casi al instante. Sonrió de nuevo, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó contemplándolo, disfrutando del momento. Todavía le parecía extraño y maravilloso que el chico perfecto del que se había enamorado perdidamente... hubiese resultado ser también su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, la persona en quien más confiaba. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunada?", se preguntó. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que quizá lo olvidaría por completo unas horas más tarde. Le parecía impensable. Lo amaba tantísimo que no podía concebir la idea de que su universo siguiera existiendo sin él, sin el recuerdo de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

De modo que siguió mirándolo, tratando de grabar sus rasgos a fuego en su memoria, para que ni toda la magia de los prodigios fuese capaz de borrarlos jamás.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo un poco revuelto, aunque no tan salvaje como cuando estaba transformado en Cat Noir. Le pareció curioso, como si se hubiese quedado atrapado entre ambas identidades. Alargó la mano hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pretendía hacer: si revolverle más el cabello para que volviese a ser Cat Noir, o peinárselo con los dedos hasta dejarlo tan pulcro como solía llevarlo Adrián.

Acabó acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, aún maravillada de que él estuviese a su lado, de que fuese real.

Adrián abrió los ojos y la miró, medio dormido. Sus iris también parecían una combinación de ambas personalidades; quizá fuera porque estaba de espaldas a la luz, pero ahora eran de un verde un poco más oscuro, más similares a los de Cat Noir, aunque sin las pupilas verticales propias de su disfraz felino. Con todo, a Marinette le pareció hermoso; y, cuando él le sonrió, se quedó sin aliento.

–Buenos días –murmuró.

Marinette sonrió también.

–Buenos días. Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Adrián cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la caricia.

–No pasa nada –dijo–. Me gusta que me despiertes tú.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco.

–¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó.

–Demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza –respondió él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Marinette asintió, pensativa.

–Sé a qué te refieres. A mí me pasa igual.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y volvieron a sonreír.

–Me gusta verte con el pelo suelto –comentó él.

Ella se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, un poco cohibida, sin saber qué decir.

–Y llevas ropa de calle todavía –añadió Adrián, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Sí, es verdad. Anoche estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme. ¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó desconcertada.

–Porque me estoy acordando del día en que escapamos de mis fans para ir al cine –respondió él–, y tú ibas en pijama y yo llevaba ropa de calle. Y ahora es al contrario.

–Bueno, tú llevas pijama para dormir y ropa de calle para salir, y es lo correcto. Soy yo la que parece hacer las cosas al revés –se lamentó Marinette, mortificada.

Adrián sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–Me encanta que seas así –le confesó–. Siempre sorprendente.

Marinette se ruborizó de nuevo. Adrián se movió un poco para colocarse bocarriba y la invitó a acomodarse entre sus brazos. Ella lo hizo de buena gana, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó sin embargo–. Me encantaría estar así todo el día contigo, pero... tenemos muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Lo cierto era que, aunque se sentía mucho más descansada e incluso moderadamente optimista, aún no sabía por dónde empezar a afrontar todo lo que tenía por delante.

–Me he escapado de casa –dijo entonces Adrián inesperadamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Crees que... tu padre te estará buscando? ¿Te habrá llamado?

–Me dejé el móvil en mi habitación, así que no le habrá servido de nada. –Frunció el ceño–. Si de verdad es Lepidóptero...

Ella entendió lo que quería decir. Alargó la mano hacia su teléfono, que había mantenido encendido toda la noche, y echó un vistazo a las notificaciones.

–Nada –informó–. No ha habido ninguna alerta akuma.

–Hum –murmuró Adrián, pensativo.

–No sé qué hacer ahora –confesó Marinette–. Ayer me pareció buena idea sacarte de casa, pero tendrás que ir a alguna parte, y si te quedas aquí mis padres acabarán por darse cuenta y se lo dirán al tuyo. Además, esta noche tengo que presentarme a la Prueba del Guardián, y si no la supero lo olvidaré todo, y no podré ayudarte contra Lepidóptero, o sea, contra tu padre... porque aunque dejes de ser Cat Noir, él sigue siendo tu padre, y querrá recuperarte.

Adrián no respondió. Una sombra de preocupación había nublado su expresión, y Marinette lamentó que hubiesen acabado los buenos momentos. Pero no podían quedarse haciendo el vago todo el día.

–¿Piensas que Nathalie podría ser Mayura? –le preguntó.

–No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí –respondió el chico–. Ella sabe lo de mi padre, y me pareció que colabora con él de buena gana Además... –añadió, dándose cuenta en ese instante–, ha estado enferma últimamente, y Mayura...

–Mayura también –completó Marinette al evocar su último encuentro–. Pero... ¿por qué lo hacen? –preguntó tras una pausa–. ¿Para qué quieren los prodigios?

–Nathalie lo hace por amor, creo –le contó Adrián–. Hace tiempo que he notado que siente algo por mi padre, pero él... en fin, él no puede olvidar a mi madre. –Se volvió para mirarla, preocupado–. Y creo que por eso quiere los prodigios. Es posible que quiera recuperarla.

Marinette le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida.

–Pero... pero tu madre... –empezó.

No se atrevió a preguntar más. Aunque Adrián había mencionado el tema en varias ocasiones, ella nunca había llegado a saber qué le había sucedido a la señora Agreste. Había desaparecido, se había marchado... o quizá había caído enferma y no lo había superado. Marinette estaba al tanto de que los Agreste habían pasado por un período de luto un par de años atrás, pero no tenía claro si la madre de Adrián había fallecido o, simplemente, la habían dado por muerta al no tener noticias de ella. Nunca había querido indagar al respecto, porque sabía que era un asunto muy doloroso para él.

Pero, si era cierto que Gabriel Agreste era Lepidóptero... empezaba a comprender por qué Adrián podía llegar a ser tan vulnerable a su influencia. Y empezaba a sospechar que quizá la semilla de Cat Blanc no había tenido tanto que ver con su relación, después de todo.

–Has hecho bien en renunciar al anillo –dijo–. No deberías enfrentarte a él.

Adrián suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar el techo, pensativo.

–No sé qué decirte. Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, tengo aún más ganas de luchar contra él y derrotarlo.

–Pero es... tu padre.

–Sí, lo sé, pero de alguna manera tengo la esperanza de que si... si le arrebatamos el prodigio de la mariposa... si recuperamos el del pavo real, también..., si ya no tiene la posibilidad de seguir aterrorizando a París..., puede que vuelva a ser el de antes.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella, dudosa–. Él no es una víctima que haya que desakumatizar. El prodigio de la mariposa no es malvado. No ejerce una mala influencia sobre sus portadores. Si se utiliza para fines malvados, en fin... se debe a que la persona que lo posee lo ha querido así. –Adrián no dijo nada, y Marinette continuó, inquieta–: Además... nada volverá a ser como antes porque él tendría que... responder ante las autoridades.

–Lo sé –murmuró Adrián con voz apagada–. Lo sé, olvida lo que he dicho. Era una tontería.

La voz de Cat Blanc resonó de nuevo en la memoria de Marinette: "Mi deseo sería arreglarlo todo... para que podamos estar juntos otra vez". Sacudió la cabeza y una garra helada le oprimió el corazón. La imagen que Bunnyx emergiendo de su madriguera para decirle que el futuro estaba en peligro no se le iba de la cabeza.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

–El anillo está bien donde está –declaró con firmeza–. Si estamos juntos, nos queremos y sabemos nuestras identidades, y aún así parece que no hemos provocado el fin del mundo... la clave tiene que estar en el anillo. En que ya no seas Cat Noir.

Adrián frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–Pero Bunnyx... –empezó, y se calló, reflexionando sobre alguna cuestión importante–. Pero no puede ser –exclamó al fin, incorporándose con brusquedad.

Marinette alzó la cabeza hacia él, extrañada.

–¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

–Bunnyx está protegiendo el curso de los acontecimientos, ¿verdad? Las cosas tienen que suceder de una manera determinada para que todo lleve hasta el futuro del que ella procede, ¿correcto?

–Correcto –asintió Marinette, sin comprender a dónde quería ir a parar.

–Pero en su futuro –prosiguió Adrián, cada vez más excitado–, en el futuro del que vinieron ella y Timetagger... nosotros seguimos siendo Ladybug y Cat Noir.

Marinette calló, sorprendida ante aquella revelación.

–No sé si estaremos juntos –añadió él–, pero seremos tú y yo. Bunnyx dijo que destruiré su prodigio, y seré yo y no otro Cat Noir. Y en cuanto a ti... –Tomó aire–. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo de ti? Que serás una gran heroína, la líder de los héroes de París. –La miró, sonriéndole con profundo afecto–. No vas a perder la memoria, Marinette. Seguirás siendo Ladybug.

Ella se quedó sin habla y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No voy a... perder... la memoria –balbuceó.

–No, bichito –respondió él.

Marinette se lanzó a sus brazos, emocionada, y él la estrechó de buena gana. Sin embargo, ella aún no se atrevía a creerse del todo que de verdad existiera un rayo de esperanza.

–Pero en el futuro... seguiremos luchando contra Lepidóptero... –objetó.

–Será otro Lepidóptero, lo dijo Timetagger –le recordó Adrián–. Y eso significa... que mi padre ya no tendrá el prodigio de la mariposa. Que lo venceremos. Y que después ya no tendremos que luchar contra él.

Marinette iba a decir que probablemente también significaba que no recuperarían el prodigio de la mariposa, o que sí que lo harían, pero lo perderían de nuevo a manos de otro villano. Pero Adrián estaba radiante, y ella comprendió que para él era importante saber que podría seguir siendo Cat Noir, que su lady estaría a su lado, y que no tendría que seguir enfrentándose a su propio padre. ¿Qué más daba si había otro Lepidóptero? Para Adrián, lo que contaba era que no sería Gabriel Agreste.

–Eso significa que vamos a vencerlo –dijo ella, y él asintió, sonriendo.

–Tú y yo contra el mundo entero –le recordó.

Se inclinó para besarla, y ella respondió de buena gana. Compartieron un beso dulce y tierno, repleto de esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la trampilla, sobresaltándolos.

–Marinette, ¿estás despierta? –preguntó la señora Cheng desde fuera–. Me ha parecido oír tu voz.

–¡Sí, mamá! –exclamó ella.

Su madre intentó abrir la trampilla, pero el candado se lo impidió. Los dos la oyeron refunfuñar desde la escalera.

–Vaya, ha vuelto a atascarse...

–¡Ya voy, mamá! –gritó Marinette–. Escóndete –le dijo a Adrián en un susurro, echándole la manta por encima de la cabeza.

Pero sonreía, y había una nueva luz en su mirada que hizo que a él se le acelerara el corazón.

Se ocultó como Marinette le había dicho, mientras ella bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras, retiraba el candado de la trampilla y la abría de un tirón.

–¡Buf, sí que es verdad que se atasca! –disimuló–. Pero no te preocupes, mamá, desde dentro se puede abrir sin problemas.

–No sé... –murmuró ella, no muy convencida; la miró de arriba abajo–. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, Marinette. ¿Ya no te duele el estómago?

–No, ya estoy mucho mejor –respondió ella–. Necesitaba descansar.

–Bueno, desayuna ligero, por si acaso. Y tómate una infusión de jengibre, te sentará bien. –Marinette asintió–. Bajo a la panadería, ¿vale? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. Ah, por cierto –añadió antes de marcharse–, anoche llamó Alya preguntando por ti...

–Sí, había apagado el teléfono porque quería dormir, pero ya hablé con ella luego y le expliqué que estaba enferma.

Sabine sonrió.

–Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor. Descansa el resto del día si lo necesitas.

Se despidió de Marinette y volvió a cerrar la trampilla. Ella esperó hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta del piso al cerrarse. Entonces volvió a colocar el candado, subió las escaleras hasta su cama y gateó hasta donde la esperaba a Adrián, que había salido ya de su escondite bajo la manta.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le preguntó el chico.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo. Él la contemplaba expectante y lleno de fe en ella, como solía hacer cuando aguardaba a que Ladybug concibiera uno de sus excéntricos planes. Ahora sí tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, y le recordó más que nunca a Cat Noir. Pero eso solo hizo que aumentara el amor que sentía hacia él.

Le sonrió.

–¿Ahora? –repitió–. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que el superdúo se ponga por fin en acción.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No esperaba menos de ti, milady.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Sorpresa! Esperaba publicar este capítulo mañana, pero lo tenía muy avanzado y me pareció apropiado subirlo precisamente hoy ;). ¡Feliz San Valentín! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este pedacito de amor, luz y esperanza. ¡El día lo merece!

**NOTA 2:** El mundo de la Bunnyx adulta en la serie tiene más pinta de ser un futuro en el que ellos dos TODAVÍA no están juntos porque TODAVÍA no han descubierto sus identidades, pero si tengo que retorcer el canon para que no tengan que pasar años sufriendo absurdamente por esta razón, juro por todos los prodigios que lo haré.


	40. Se busca

Usaron el baño por turnos para asearse, y Marinette aprovechó para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Adrián solo tenía el pijama con el que había escapado de su casa la noche anterior, pero Marinette encontró una solución y rescató del armario el conjunto que el propio Adrián había llevado tiempo atrás en la sesión de fotos para su futura página web. Sabía, por tanto, que la ropa era de su talla.

–No hace falta que te pongas la boina ni los accesorios esta vez –le dijo Marinette con una risita–. Con el jersey, los pantalones y los zapatos bastará.

–Estupendo –respondió él, encantado.

Cuando bajó al salón, ya vestido, Marinette estaba preparando el desayuno.

–Voy a hacer crêpes –anunció–. ¿Te apetecen?

El estómago de Adrián rugió en respuesta, y Marinette se rió.

–Parece que sí –comentó.

Adrián se puso colorado.

–Lo siento, las cenas en mi casa no suelen ser muy abundantes –se excusó, y ella se volvió para mirarlo, apenada.

–¿Es una dieta de modelo o algo parecido? ¡Ahora comprendo por qué eres tan glotón!

–¿Soy glotón? –se preocupó Adrián, enrojeciendo todavía más.

–¡Tú no! –se apresuró a responder ella–. Me refería a Cat Noir... o sea, sí, claro, me refiero a ti, pero quiero decir que lo entiendo perfectamente, si pasas hambre en casa... y probablemente no te dejan tomar dulces tampoco, ¿verdad?

–No es que pase hambre en casa, es que mi dietista no tiene en cuenta el ejercicio extra que hago como Cat Noir –se defendió él.

–Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte –se disculpó Marinette, entristecida–. No tenía que haber dicho nada, soy una bocazas. Perdóname.

Él sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

–No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Me parece muy dulce que preocupes por mi salud.

–¿De verdad?

Adrián asintió, aún sonriente, y Marinette sonrió también. Compartieron un suave beso y después ella le dio la espalda para seguir batiendo la masa para los crêpes.

Adrián inclinó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y olisqueó con curiosidad.

–Huele muy bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–¿Has hecho crêpes alguna vez?

–No, pero aprendo rápido –le aseguró él, alargando un dedo hacia la masa para probarla.

Ella le dio un manotazo, y Adrián retiró la mano.

–No quiero gatos en mi cocina –lo riñó Marinette.

–Pero me gustaría ayudarte –protestó él–. De verdad, puedo aprender.

La expresión de ella se suavizó.

–Tal vez otro día –le dijo–. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y no necesito distracciones.

Adrián le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

–Oh, ¿así que soy una distracción?

Marinette se estremeció. Una de las consecuencias de haber descubierto la identidad secreta de su compañero era que en el futuro iba a costarle mucho resistirse a Adrián Agreste flirteando con ella a la manera de Cat Noir. Inspiró hondo, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se volvió hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Otro día, gatito –reiteró con dulzura–. Te enseñaré a hacer crêpes, y también, si quieres, chouquettes y macarons, aunque esto un poco más complicado.

El rostro de él se iluminó con una sonrisa.

–¡Me encantan las chouquettes! –exclamó, y Marinette sonrió también.

–Lo sé.

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo planes para el futuro, y cruzaron una mirada entre tímida y radiante al mismo tiempo. Los dos se habían visualizado haciendo repostería juntos, y aquella idea les parecía maravillosa. Marinette dejó el bol con la masa sobre la encimera y rodeó la cintura de Adrián con los brazos, como si hubiese sido atraída por un imán invisible. El chico la abrazó de buena gana.

–¿No tienes la sensación de que nuestra burbuja se ha hecho de pronto mucho más grande? –murmuró ella–. Como si todo el mundo real hubiese entrado dentro.

Adrián sonrió.

–Aún hay cosas del mundo real que yo no dejaría entrar en la burbuja –opinó–. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Quiso añadir que, según su propia experiencia, cuando la burbuja se expandía para abarcar el mundo real, o cuando uno tenía la sensación de vivir siempre dentro de la burbuja... se debía a que la persona que la había creado ya no la necesitaba más.

Le acarició el pelo con cariño, y Marinette suspiró, feliz, aún con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Pero enseguida se apartó de él con gesto decidido.

–En serio, Adrián, no podemos hacer el vago. Si quieres desayunar, déjame cocinar.

Él alzó las manos con una sonrisa inocente.

–Como tú digas, milady –respondió.

Pero se separó de ella y la dejó en paz.

Mientras Marinette seguía batiendo la masa, Adrián encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Como ya no tenía su móvil, se sentía muy desconectado de todo.

Se quedó helado cuando vio la imagen de su padre en la pantalla, en el informativo de Nadja Chamak.

–Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador de moda, ha denunciado esta mañana que su hijo Adrián ha sido secuestrado –estaba diciendo la periodista.

–Marinette –logró decir el chico, casi sin voz.

Ella se le acercó con curiosidad y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el bol al suelo.

–¿Qué se supone...? –empezó, pero Adrián la hizo callar con un gesto.

En la pantalla, Gabriel Agreste hablaba a los periodistas con expresión desolada.

–Una supervillana entró ayer en la habitación de mi hijo y se lo llevó por un portal mágico –explicó con la voz rota–. Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él. La policía no sabe por dónde empezar a buscarlo. –Alzó la mirada para fijarla en la pantalla–. Ladybug y Cat Noir, por favor, ayudadme a recuperar a mi hijo. Adrián –añadió–, si me estás escuchando, te lo suplico: vuelve a casa.

La cámara enfocó de nuevo a Nadja. Tras ella, la pantalla del plató mostraba ahora una serie de imágenes de Adrián.

–Adrián Agreste, de catorce años, es un conocido modelo juvenil, y es la imagen de la marca de su padre. Es, además, el único hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Su familia ha pedido que, si alguien tiene alguna información sobre su paradero, no dude en comunicarla inmediatamente a la policía...

Adrián no siguió escuchando. Se levantó de un salto y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Marinette dejó el bol sobre la mesa y lo abrazó por la espalda para evitar que se marchara.

–¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que volver a casa.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

–Ya lo has oído, mi padre cree que me han secuestrado. Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal. Solo quiero hacerle saber que estoy bien...

–Adrián, tu padre es Lepidóptero –le recordó ella, y él tomó aire, como si aquella idea todavía le resultase difícil de asumir–. No puedes volver a casa.

–Pero ya no tengo el anillo, así que da igual que esté con él en casa, porque...

–Podrías darle información sobre mí, y sobre la caja de los prodigios.

Él se volvió para mirarla, desconcertado.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca haría eso, Marinette.

–No puedes saberlo. Lepidóptero ha conseguido obligarnos muchas veces a hacer cosas que no queríamos.

Los hombros de Adrián se hundieron con abatimiento.

–Lo siento mucho, gatito –susurró ella–, pero tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que sea una trampa.

–¿Y si al final... resulta que no es Lepidóptero?

–¿Y si eso es precisamente lo que él quiere que pensemos? –Adrián no respondió, y Marinette añadió–: Ha dicho que una supervillana entró en tu habitación por un portal mágico. Pero allí solo estábamos tú y yo. Si tu padre conoce esos detalles...

–...Es porque, en efecto, había cámaras en la habitación –comprendió él.

Marinette suspiró.

–Me sabe muy mal decirte esto, Adrián... Pero, incluso si tu padre no fuese un supervillano... yo no te recomendaría que volvieses a esa casa.

Él apretó los dientes.

–Pero he de volver –argumentó, angustiado–. No puedo quedarme aquí escondido para siempre. Ya has visto las noticias, todo el mundo cree que me han secuestrado. Y hay carteles con mi cara por toda la ciudad.

Marinette frunció el ceño, pensativa. Empezaba a sospechar que la campaña publicitaria en torno a Adrián no era solo una manera de promocionar la marca de Gabriel Agreste, sino también una forma muy eficaz de tener controlado a su hijo.

Respiró hondo. Aquella situación no podía prolongarse ni un minuto más. Ella también empezaba a estar cansada de esconderse, de tener miedo, de esperar a que sus enemigos atacasen y limitarse a defenderse.

Había llegado la hora de contraatacar.

–Volverás, gatito –le aseguró–. Pero no lo harás solo.

Él se volvió para mirarla, interrogante. Pero se relajó un poco.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sabemos quién es Lepidóptero, sabemos dónde están los prodigios perdidos. No podemos perder más tiempo: tenemos que recuperarlos antes de que él deduzca mi identidad. Y lo haremos hoy mismo.

–¿Hoy? –se sobresaltó Adrián.

Marinette asintió.

–Esta misma noche.

–Pero la Prueba del Guardián... –empezó él; ella le interrumpió, decidida.

–Los guardianes tendrán que esperar.


	41. De vuelta a la acción

Se sentaron a desayunar y Adrián alabó los crêpes de Marinette, pero ella notó que estaba mucho más apagado desde que había visto a Gabriel Agreste en la televisión. Siempre era así, reflexionó, abatida. Adrián realmente deseaba tener la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, pero cada vez que conseguía un pedacito de libertad, o que sentía un pequeño instante de alegría... su padre se las arreglaba para arrebatárselo, casi como si lo hiciese a propósito, como si no soportase la idea de que su hijo pudiese ser feliz. Como si Adrián fuese un sol deseoso de compartir su luz y calor con el resto del mundo, y su padre una negra nube de tormenta que se empeñase en oscurecerlo, o incluso una luna caprichosa que insistiese en eclipsarlo una y otra vez.

Marinette suspiró y cubrió la mano de Adrián con la suya. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente porque había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Él trató de sonreír.

–Sí, sí, no es nada. Solo estaba distraído.

Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero en aquel momento sonó su teléfono. Era una videollamada de Alya. Cruzó una mirada con Adrián y, antes de responder, colocó el móvil de manera que la cámara no pudiera grabarlo a él.

–¡Hola, Alya! –saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó su amiga–. ¿Has visto las noticias? ¡Una supervillana ha secuestrado a Adrián!

Marinette trató de fingir alarma.

–¿A... Adrián? –balbuceó–. Pero... pero... ¿cómo ha pasado?

–Hummm... no estás histérica –observó Alya–. ¿Por qué no estás histérica? ¿Ya lo sabías? Oh, espera... ¿y si al final resulta que Adrián y tú sí que os habéis fugado juntos?

–¿Qué? –se sobresaltó Marinette–. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es absurdo! Ya te dije ayer que había pillado un virus y...

–Pues yo te veo muy bien, chica.

–Sí, es que... estoy mucho mejor después de haber dormido, jejeje.

Marinette se habría dado de bofetadas a sí misma por lo mal que estaba gestionando aquella conversación. Pero no se le daba bien mentir. En realidad, el hecho de que nadie hubiese descubierto todavía su identidad secreta era un misterio para ella.

–¡Genial! Entonces puedes venir con nosotros a buscar a Adrián.

–¿A... buscar a Adrián? –se sobresaltó ella.

–No ha habido ninguna alerta akuma, y Ladybug y Cat Noir todavía no han aparecido. La persona que secuestró a Adrián es muy escurridiza, al parecer. Nino no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados, y hemos decidido investigar. Y los demás quieren ayudar también, así que hemos quedado todos en el parque. Tú te apuntas, ¿verdad?

–Yo... esto... el caso es que tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la panadería y...

Se interrumpió al ver que el propio Adrián asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza y le hacía gestos para que aceptara. Ella no tenía modo de decirle que no quería dejarlo solo sin que Alya la viese, así que se quedó parada un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Marinette? –la llamó Alya.

–Sí, sí, perdona, estaba... –Echó un vistazo a Adrián, que seguía insistiendo en que respondiera afirmativamente–. Justo me estaba diciendo mi padre que sí que puedo quedar, que todos deberíamos... ayudar a buscar a Adrián.

–¡No lo pongas en duda! Pero ¿qué te pasa, chica? ¡Imaginaba que precisamente tú habrías salido corriendo disparada a buscarlo, aunque tuvieses cuarenta de fiebre y necesitases usar el cuarto de baño cada cinco minutos!

Marinette se puso muy colorada. Echó un vistazo a Adrián, que estaba intentando contener la risa.

–Es que... ¡estoy en shock! –improvisó–. Es una noticia tan terrible que todavía no la he asimilado...

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en el parque en media hora, ¿vale?

Marinette le prometió que allí estaría y se despidió de ella. Cuando cortó la comunicación, se volvió hacia Adrián, muy preocupada.

–¿Por qué me has pedido que le dijera que sí? –le preguntó–. ¡No puedo marcharme por ahí a... buscarte... y dejarte solo en mi casa! ¿Qué pasará si te encuentran mis padres?

Él colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

–Alya tiene razón –le dijo–. En otras circunstancias estarías muy preocupada y te unirías a nuestros amigos para buscarme. O al menos, me gustaría pensar que lo harías –añadió a media voz.

–¡Por supuesto que lo haría! –saltó ella–. Bueno, no, en realidad no lo haría –admitió–. Pondría una excusa estúpida para poder ir a salvarte como Ladybug –concluyó con suavidad.

Él le sonrió con ternura y tomó su rostro con las manos para mirarla a los ojos.

–Sé que me salvarías –le dijo–, igual que hiciste anoche. Pero es importante mantener el secreto. Alya ya sospecha que estamos juntos; no le des razones para pensar que tiene razón.

–Me gustaría poder contárselo a Alya –murmuró Marinette–. Sé que ella no diría nada...

–Lo sé, pero piensa que no es solo de Alya de quien tenemos que preocuparnos. Y tampoco estoy hablando solo por mí. Si mi padre sospecha que soy Cat Noir, quizá llegue a la conclusión de que le di mi anillo a alguien ayer en el colegio. Seguirá la pista de todos mis amigos. Sospechará que alguna de las chicas de mi entorno es Ladybug.

–Oh –murmuró Marinette, comprendiendo.

–Y no andará muy desencaminado –prosiguió Adrián–. Él ya conoce las identidades de todos los demás héroes, ¿verdad? Chloé, Max, Alix, Luka, Kagami... todos los héroes que elegiste son chicos y chicas de nuestra pandilla.

–Yo no elegí a Chloé –puntualizó Marinette–. Bueno, al menos, no la primera vez. –Suspiró, preocupada–. Los guardianes tenían razón. No debería haber elegido a personas tan cercanas a mí.

–Todos lo son, ¿verdad? También Rena Rouge, Carapace... ¡oh! ¡Son Alya y Nino! –comprendió Adrián–. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pero ellos dos... ¿conocen sus identidades? Porque me ha parecido que flirtean bastante cuando están transformados...

–Sí, es una larga historia –suspiró ella–. Bueno, ahora que Lepidóptero lo sabe, supongo que no hay ninguna razón para que lo sepas tú también. Alya y Nino son Rena y Carapace, y Kim es King Monkey. O al menos lo eran, hasta que Lepidóptero los descubrió. La única que aún conserva su identidad en secreto es Alix, y eso es porque no es Bunnyx todavía.

–También tú –replicó Adrián–. No sabe que eres Ladybug. O Multimouse.

–Pero tienes razón, acabará por llegar hasta mí tarde o temprano –murmuró Marinette, alicaída–. Somos todos de la misma clase o el mismo grupo de amigos. Pronto se dará cuenta de que París es demasiado grande como para que se trate de una casualidad.

–Por eso debes ir a buscarme con todos los demás –insistió Adrián–. Si faltas, resultará sospechoso.

–Pero ¿cómo va a saber...?

–Alya ha dicho que van a ir todos. ¿Crees que Lila no estará allí también?

Marinette guardó silencio, sorprendida.

–¿De verdad piensas... que es una aliada de Lepidóptero? –preguntó por fin–. Voluntaria, quiero decir.

–Espía para mi padre –respondió él con amargura–. No creo que sepa quién es en realidad, pero si le pregunta por mis amigos, probablemente no tenga problema en contarle todo lo que él quiera.

–Le dijo que Kagami y tú estabais saliendo juntos –recordó ella, y Adrián asintió.

–Si mi padre piensa de verdad que soy Cat Noir, y que me he escapado porque sospecho de él –concluyó–, lo mejor es que actúes como si tú no supieses nada, como si te hubieses creído su versión. Por otro lado, si fueses Ladybug y pensaras de verdad que he sido secuestrado, estarías buscándome como Ladybug, no como Marinette.

–Entiendo –murmuró ella, pensativa. Alzó la cabeza de repente–. Pero tu padre tiene razón. Si su hijo ha sido secuestrado, Ladybug y Cat Noir deberían estar buscándolo.

–Pero tú y yo sabemos que no me han secuestrado –argumentó él, sin comprender lo que insinuaba Marinette.

–Él no sabe que nosotros lo sabemos. Así que Ladybug y Cat Noir deberían seguirle el juego para hacerle dudar un poco más.

–Pero, si yo no puedo ser Cat Noir, y tú debes ir al parque como Marinette, ¿cómo vas a hacer que Ladybug y Cat Noir entren en acción?

–Yo no voy a hacerlo; vas a ser tú.

–¿Yo? ¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto, al comprenderlo. Le dirigió una mirada radiante–. ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa, milady?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

No tenían mucho tiempo, de modo que subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Marinette y ella cerró bien la trampilla con el candado antes de volver a sacar la caja con los prodigios. Tikki, que los había dejado a solas para que disfrutasen del desayuno sin interferencias, salió volando de su escondite.

–¡Marinette! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó.

Adrián la puso al día mientras Marinette desactivaba el sistema de seguridad para recuperar la caja.

–Me parece un buen plan, Marinette –opinó el kwami–, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más vais a seguir jugando al gato y al ratón?

–Necesitamos ganar tiempo y alejar las sospechas de nosotros –respondió ella–. Tenemos que conseguir que no akumatice a nadie antes de esta noche. Si quiere que el mundo crea su versión, fingiremos que nosotros también la creemos.

Se volvió hacia Adrián y le tendió la joya de la cola de zorro.

–¿Estás preparado?

–Esperaba algo más solemne –opinó él, mientras se colgaba el prodigio al cuello–. Una preciosa cajita de madera tallada, y el discurso habitual: "Adrián Agreste, este es el prodigio del zorro, que concede el poder de la Ilusión. Úsalo para el bien común, blablabla."

–Ya hicimos eso una vez –le recordó ella–. Y por cierto, aún tenemos que hablar tú y yo de por qué me dejaste entregarte un prodigio a pesar de que ya tenías uno.

–¿No es evidente? Para proteger el secreto de mi identidad, milady –respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

Pero, a pesar de su tono desenfadado, Marinette detectó cierta tensión contenida en su voz. Sabía que la lucha contra Desperada había sido muy dura para Adrián; nunca comprendería del todo lo que había supuesto para él tratar de salvarla casi veinticinco mil veces... sin conseguirlo.

Como Cat Noir, sin embargo, la había salvado en más ocasiones de las que podía contar. Así que ella sabía que Adrián Agreste no era una nulidad como superhéroe, después de todo. Pero, si su fracaso como Aspik se debía al hecho de que no llevaba el prodigio del gato... tal vez se sintiera inseguro con respecto a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con afecto.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró–. Somos un gran equipo. Nos las arreglaremos bien, con prodigios o sin ellos. Con poderes o sin ellos –añadió–, como cuando nos enfrentamos a Oblivio.

El semblante de él se iluminó al evocarlo.

–Oh, sí –respondió–. Y con un poco de suerte, puede que también esta vez haya premio al final –añadió, guiñándole un ojo con picardía–. Uno que pueda recordar, a ser posible.

Marinette sonrió.

–Puedes tenerlo ahora mismo. Para darte ánimos y como amuleto de buena suerte –dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

Tikki esperó casi medio minuto antes de interrumpir:

–¡Ejem! No me gustaría ser indiscreta, pero si no os dais prisa, Marinette va a llegar tarde otra vez.

Los dos se separaron, un tanto avergonzados. Entonces Adrián se volvió hacia Trixx, que esperaba en silencio a su lado. Marinette lo instruyó acerca del uso del prodigio, Adrián pronunció las palabras mágicas y el kwami se fusionó con la joya en una espiral de chispas mágicas que envolvieron al chico por completo.

Cundo finalizó la transformación, Adrián observó encantado su nuevo traje blanco y naranja, su cola de zorro y la larga flauta que se había materializado entre sus manos.

–¡Genial! –exclamó–. Siempre quise aprender a tocar otro instrumento.

–Date prisa, gatito –lo urgió Marinette–, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–Ya no soy un gato, soy un cánido –le informó él, muy digno–. Puedes llamarme... hum... Míster Fox.

Marinette se le quedó mirando.

–¿En serio?

–¿Qué? Es un buen nombre. ¿Y qué me dices de mi traje? –Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que ella pudiese admirarlo desde todos los ángulos–. Echo de menos mis garras, sin embargo –añadió, contemplando sus manos enguantadas con cierta melancolía–. Habría podido dar muy buenos "zorrapazos" con ellas.

–¡Cat...! Quiero decir, Ad... ¡o sea, Míster Fox! –lo riñó Marinette–. No hay tiempo para bromas. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Míster Fox suspiró.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian –comentó; pero, por la forma en que sonreía, se notaba que estaba encantado de que fuera así.

Marinette lo miró con cariño. Parecía claro que el chico se sentía mucho mejor ahora que contaba con una nueva máscara para proteger su identidad y con superpoderes para poder ser útil de alguna manera.

–Ten cuidado –le advirtió–. Nadie debe verte, o podrían deducir que lo que van a presenciar es una ilusión.

–Lo sé –asintió él–. Puedes contar conmigo, bichito. No te defraudaré esta vez.

Marinette iba a replicar que él nunca la había defraudado, pero entonces comprendió que, de nuevo, estaba evocando lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra Desperada.

–Sé que no lo harás. Somos un gran equipo, ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo contra el mundo entero.

Él pareció sentirse un poco mejor. Compartieron un último beso de despedida y, acto seguido, Míster Fox desapareció por la trampilla que conducía a la terraza. Marinette se quedó mirándolo, embelesada, hasta que la sobresaltó el aviso de su propio teléfono. Era Alya.

–¡Marinette! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Ya estamos todos aquí y solo faltas tú!

–¡Estoy saliendo, estoy saliendo! –exclamó ella–. ¡Llego en cinco minutos!

Cortó la comunicación, volvió a guardar la caja de los prodigios y salió disparada de la habitación.

* * *

**NOTA:** Esta semana he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar, por eso hoy he subido un capítulo un poco más largo en compensación :D. Tardaré un poco en recuperar el ritmo de antes, pero espero poder seguir publicando capítulos como mínimo cada dos días, hasta que esté un poco más libre. ¡Aún quedan muchas cosas por contar! Entramos ya en el desenlace, pero es un poco largo de desarrollar.


	42. Reunión en el parque

Marinette bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando pasó junto a la puerta de la panadería, la voz de su padre la detuvo:

–¡Marinette, espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

–Es que Adrián... –empezó, pero su madre la interrumpió:

–¡Oh, así que ya lo sabes! Nosotros nos acabamos de enterar. Pobre chico, ojalá Ladybug y Cat Noir lo encuentren pronto.

–No pretenderás salir a buscarlo tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tom, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

–No voy a ir sola. Todos sus amigos vamos a colaborar en la búsqueda.

–No me parece buena idea... –objetó Sabine, pero Marinette la interrumpió:

–No vamos a enfrentarnos a ningún villano, solo intentaremos buscar pistas. Ya sabes que a Alya le apasiona jugar a los detectives...

–Esto no es un juego, Marinette.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Tendremos mucho cuidado. Si conseguimos averiguar algo sobre Adrián... habrá valido la pena el riesgo.

Sus padres cruzaron una mirada preocupada, pero finalmente suspiraron con resignación.

–Muy bien –se rindió Tom por fin–. Mantennos informados, ¿de acuerdo? Y sé prudente.

Marinette les prometió que así lo haría y salió corriendo hacia el parque.

Allí comprobó, conmovida, que se había reunido toda la clase, además de Luka, Kagami y Wayhem. La única que faltaba era Chloé, pero Marinette divisó a Sabrina un poco más allá hablando por teléfono precisamente con ella, a juzgar por el modo en que hacía reverencias mientras respondía.

También estaba Lila, y Marinette intentó no poner cara de asco cuando la saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

–¡Marinette, qué bien que has venido! Solo faltabas tú. Bueno, y Chloé, pero Sabrina dice que estará vigilando los tejados.

–Desde la tumbona de la terraza de su hotel, claro –añadió Alya, divertida.

–¡Se está esforzando mucho porque se preocupa por Adrián! –la defendió Sabrina, que lo había oído todo.

–Se está esforzando mucho por no juntarse con la plebe, querrás decir –corrigió Marinette. Se volvió hacia Alya, intentando ignorar a Lila–: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? En la tele han dicho que nadie ha visto a esa misteriosa villana. ¿Cómo sabremos por dónde empezar a buscar?

–Nino y yo hemos preparado un mapa de París dividido por sectores –explicó ella, mostrándole sus notas–. Nos organizaremos por parejas que recorrerán una zona cada una. Estaremos en contacto por si alguien ve algo extraño o encuentra alguna pista.

–¡Muy buena idea! –aprobó Lila–. ¡Marinette y yo iremos juntas!

–¿Qué? –saltó Marinette, alarmada–. ¿Por qué? No creo que...

–Marinette –interrumpió entonces Luka, acercándose a ellos–. Alya nos dijo que tenías un virus, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?

–¡Sí! –exclamó ella–. Sí, muchas gracias, Luka. –Lo agarró del brazo como si fuese su tabla de salvación–. Luka y yo vamos juntos –anunció de pronto.

Él la miró con cierta sorpresa. Alya alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Lila entornó los ojos.

–¿De verdad? Yo creía que ya no estabais... juntos-juntos, ya me entiendes. Aunque a lo mejor estaba equivocada –añadió con una sonrisa angelical.

Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero Luka intervino antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

–Somos amigos –aclaró–. Y no tenemos problema en ir juntos a buscar a Adrián, que es nuestro amigo también.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Muy bien, anotado queda –anunció Alya, escribiéndolo en su libreta.

Lila trató de disimular un gesto de rabia.

–No te preocupes –intervino Kagami–. Yo no tengo pareja todavía, puedes venir conmigo, Lila.

Marinette la miró sorprendida, pero entonces Kagami le dedicó a Lila una de sus extrañas sonrisas, las que componía cuando fingía una simpatía que no sentía en realidad, y ella comprendió que se había ofrecido como compañera para poder mantenerla vigilada.

Mientras Alya organizaba al resto de la gente, Marinette se quedó aparte, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Todos parecían muy preocupados, pero a ella le costaba fingir que sufría por Adrián, porque sabía que estaba a salvo.

Su dilema no pasó inadvertido a Luka, que se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó:

–¿Estás bien, Marinette?

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente.

–Sí... sí, gracias, Luka. Siento haberte puesto en un compromiso; si prefieres formar pareja con otra persona...

–No, no, está bien. No tengo ningún problema contigo, Marinette.

Ella le sonrió con calidez, agradecida. No se arrepentía de haber roto con Luka porque aún sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero le habría gustado que las cosas hubiesen terminado de otro modo entre los dos.

Él se inclinó todavía más para hablarle en voz baja.

–Tú sabes dónde está Adrián, ¿verdad?

Marinette se sobresaltó.

–¿Cómo? ¿A-Adrián? No, no tengo ni idea, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

Luka sonrió.

–Si Adrián hubiese sido secuestrado por una villana de verdad, estarías muchísimo más preocupada –señaló.

–¡Estoy muy preocupada, preocupadísima! –se defendió ella–. ¿Por qué piensas que no lo han secuestrado de verdad? ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado, si no?

Luka dudó un momento antes de responder.

–Me he enterado de que ayer su padre le prohibió volver al colegio. Quizá no se lo ha tomado bien y se ha escapado de casa.

Marinette estuvo a punto de negarlo categóricamente, pero comprendió que habría resultado sospechoso. De modo que inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

–¿Tú crees? –murmuró–. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ha dicho el señor Agreste que lo han secuestrado?

–Quizá no era una secuestradora..., sino alguien que lo estaba ayudando a escapar.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Eso es... una teoría interesante, pero... No veo a Adrián escapándose de casa, la verdad. Es muy formal y obediente.

–No sería la primera vez que lo hace –señaló Luka–. Recuerdo que solía dar esquinazo a su guardaespaldas para poder ver a sus amigos o hacer cosas que su padre le había prohibido.

–Bueno, sí, pero escaparse de casa está a otro nivel –hizo notar Marinette.

Luka pareció aceptar el argumento. Pero eso solo era, pensó ella, porque no sabía que detrás de la máscara de Adrián Agreste se ocultaba Cat Noir, y que el superhéroe era mucho más rebelde y audaz de lo que su alter ego sería jamás.

–Tenía la esperanza de que Adrián estuviese a salvo, contigo –murmuró Luka, preocupado.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–¿Conmigo? –repitió con un hilo de voz.

Luka asintió.

–No me cabe duda de que, si tuviese problemas, tú serías la primera persona a la que él acudiría –le dijo.

Marinette se ruborizó, sin saber qué decir.

En aquel momento las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigos llamaron la atención.

–¡Mirad, son Ladybug y Cat Noir! –dijo Alya.

Marinette y Luka cruzaron una mirada y se apresuraron a reunirse con ellos. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Marinette alzó la mirada hacia lo alto. Y sí, allí estaban los dos superhéroes, corriendo por los tejados con la agilidad sobrehumana que los caracterizaba.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug, aquí! –la llamó Alya.

La superheroína se detuvo al oír su voz. Momentos después, ella y su compañero aterrizaban en el parque, frente al grupo de jóvenes.

–¿Estáis buscando a Adrián, tíos? –les preguntó Nino.

–Sí, hemos visto al señor Agreste en las noticias, y hemos salido a buscar a su hijo y a la supervillana que lo secuestró –explicó Ladybug.

–Por el momento no los hemos encontrado –añadió Cat Noir–, pero no os preocupéis: salvaremos a vuestro amigo y derrotaremos a los malos, como siempre –concluyó, con una sonrisa alentadora y un guiño que parecía especialmente dedicado a Marinette.

Ella se ruborizó. Tendría que decirle dos cosas a Adrián acerca de la actuación de su Cat Noir ilusorio.

Alya y Nino cruzaron una mirada.

–Podemos ayudar –se ofreció Nino, y no era una pregunta.

–¡Sí! –lo secundó Alya–. Si necesitáis más gente...

–Nosotros estamos preparados –añadió Kagami–. Para entrar en acción en cuanto lo necesitéis.

Hubo más personas que alzaron la voz ofreciéndose a colaborar con los superhéroes, y Marinette se dio cuenta de que la mayoría habían sido elegidos anteriormente como portadores de prodigios. Todos estaban insinuando a Ladybug que estaban dispuestos a volver a transformarse en héroes para salvar a Adrián.

Marinette se sintió conmovida ante la lealtad de sus elegidos. Pero no podía volver a confiarles un prodigio, porque Lepidóptero... Gabriel Agreste... ya conocía su identidad.

Esperaba que Adrián lo tuviese en cuenta a la hora de construir su ilusión.

–Os lo agradezco mucho –respondió entonces Ladybug–, pero por el momento no será necesario. Sin embargo, si os enteráis de alguna cosa...

–Os avisaremos –le prometió Alya.

Los superhéroes se despidieron del grupo de amigos y volvieron a elevarse hasta los tejados.

Marinette respiró hondo. La primera fase del plan ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

**NOTA:** Parece que el ritmo se ha relajado un poco en estos capítulos, pero tened en cuenta que es como una partida de ajedrez y los jugadores aún están colocando las piezas. ¿Qué bando sorprenderá primero al otro? ¡Misterio, intriga, dolor de barriga!


	43. Espejismos

Marinette y sus amigos pasaron el día recorriendo París, atentos a la posible presencia de la misteriosa supervillana y preguntando por Adrián a todas las personas con las que se cruzaban por la calle. De vez en cuando veían a Ladybug y Cat Noir corriendo por los tejados, patrullando incansables la ciudad. Pero ni rastro de Adrián ni de la persona que se lo había llevado.

Hicieron una pausa a mediodía para ir a comer a casa. Marinette puso a sus padres al corriente de las novedades y, cuando ellos volvieron a bajar a la panadería, subió a su habitación con una bandeja de comida para Adrián.

Lo encontró en su balcón, alimentando a Trixx. Se había transformado y destransformado varias veces a lo largo de la mañana para poder seguir generando ilusiones. Marinette dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

–Te he echado de menos –dijo él.

–Solo hemos pasado cuatro horas separados, gatito –sonrió ella.

–Demasiado tiempo –se quejó Adrián, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

Ella se rió. Compartieron un breve beso antes de sentarse juntos para ponerse al día.

–¿Te ha visto alguien? –le preguntó Marinette mientras él devoraba la comida que le había traído.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–¿Estás seguro? –insistió ella.

–Segurísimo –respondió él, aún con la boca llena.

–¡Hemos tenido mucho cuidado! –intervino Trixx.

–Me alegra saberlo.

Marinette procedió a relatarles cómo le había ido a ella. Les habló de la presencia de Lila en el grupo, y de cómo había insistido en acompañarla, sin éxito.

–Más tarde la vimos hablando con Nathalie –les contó–. Bueno, hablaba con una persona que estaba dentro de un coche, pero sé que era Nathalie, o quizá tu padre, por la matrícula.

Adrián se quedó mirándola con gesto divertido.

–¿Conoces la matrícula de nuestro coche? –le preguntó, y Marinette se ruborizó.

–¡No es como si me la hubiese aprendido de memoria! –protestó–. Es que... de tanto fijarme en él... de cuando venías al colegio, o te ibas... se me ha quedado grabada en la cabeza. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Huy, puede que eso suene aún peor.

Adrián sonrió.

–Realmente has estado muy...

–¿Obsesionada? –completó ella.

–Iba a decir enamorada. –Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó más a él, y Marinette apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro de satisfacción–. Y pensar que no fui capaz de darme cuenta...

–Bueno, tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y, la verdad, no me extraña, porque la situación en tu casa era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Adrián asintió, abatido.

–Y aún tengo la sensación de que no sé ni la mitad. Por un lado me gustaría poder mirar a mi padre a la cara y preguntarle por qué... pero, por otro, creo que en el fondo pienso que prefiero no saberlo.

Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

–Pronto terminará todo –le prometió–. Recuperaremos los prodigios y, al menos, no tendremos que preocuparnos porque akumaticen a nadie más.

Adrián cerró los ojos con cansancio.

–Siento que todavía falta mucho para eso.

–Solo unas horas más...

–Lo sé, pero... ¿y si mi padre no quiere esperar hasta la noche? Si Lila quería formar pareja contigo es porque sospecha de ti de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

–Es posible. ¿Crees que no basta con la ilusión de esta mañana?

Adrián abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa pícara.

–Creo que ha llegado la hora de llevar la ilusión un poco más lejos.

Se puso en pie y llamó a Trixx. Marinette lo contempló mientras volvía a transformarse en Míster Fox, con mucha más soltura y seguridad que la primera vez.

–Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

–La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme –comentó él, aún sonriendo.

Marinette suspiró.

–Yo, en cambio... te echo de menos –admitió a media voz.

Míster Fox se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Me echas... de menos? –repitió sin comprender–. Pero ahora estamos juntos, ¿verdad? Y seguiremos estándolo.

–Quiero decir que echo de menos a Cat Noir. Ya sé que eres tú, y que seguirás a mi lado, como Adrián o Míster Fox, pero simplemente... –Sacudió la cabeza–, la idea de transformarme en Ladybug y que Cat Noir no esté conmigo... me resulta muy extraña.

El chico sonrió y avanzó hasta ella para colocar las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Todo saldrá bien, Marinette. Volveremos a ser Ladybug y Cat Noir en cuanto recuperemos los prodigios que faltan.

Ella asintió, animada por el apoyo que él le brindaba. Inspiró hondo.

–Bien, pues no perdamos más el tiempo. Los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Se despidieron con un beso y, momentos después, Míster Fox se alejaba por los tejados con la flauta lista para crear nuevas ilusiones.

* * *

Marinette se reunió con sus amigos en el parque un rato más tarde. Todos parecían desanimados. Seguían sin noticias de Adrián, y al parecer Ladybug y Cat Noir tampoco lo habían encontrado todavía.

–No sé si sirve de algo todo lo que estamos haciendo –comentó Alix con cierto escepticismo–. No hay ni rastro de él en ninguna parte. ¿Qué sentido tiene que sigamos buscando?

–Nunca se sabe –replicó Alya–. Quizá veamos algo sospechoso...

–Y en todo caso –añadió Marinette–, ¿qué vamos a hacer si no? ¿Quedarnos en casa y esperar?

–Bueno, es lo que solemos hacer siempre que hay una alerta akuma –señaló Sabrina–. Esperar a que los héroes lo resuelvan todo.

–Pero no ha habido ninguna alerta akuma porque nadie ha visto a esa villana de la que habla el señor Agreste –hizo notar Kim.

–¿Insinúas que se lo ha inventado? –planteó Lila.

–Hay un 32% de posibilidades de que así sea, Lila –replicó Max.

–Pero ¿por qué habría mentido sobre algo así? –preguntó Nino desconcertado–. Y si lo ha hecho, ¿dónde está Adrián?

–¡Es lo que tenemos que averiguar! –concluyó Alya, poniéndose en pie de un salto–, así que... ¡a trabajar!

* * *

De nuevo recorrieron las calles en busca de alguna pista sobre Adrián. Marinette se sentía un poco culpable por tener que ocultarles la verdad, pero era necesario. Sobre todo porque Lila seguía al acecho, y ella ya no dudaba de que Adrián tenía razón, y estaba espiando para su padre. Si lo hacía porque sabía que él era Lepidóptero y trataba de confirmar sus sospechas sobre la identidad de Cat Noir, o si realmente creía que a Adrián lo habían secuestrado, o que se había escapado de casa y alguno de sus amigos podría estar escondiéndolo, eso Marinette no lo sabía. Pero, en todo caso, lo último que necesitaban era que Lila consiguiese cualquier información que la acercase mínimamente a la verdad.

Míster Fox siguió trabajando a lo largo de la tarde, de modo que Marinette y sus amigos divisaron a Ladybug y Cat Noir patrullando por los tejados en más ocasiones.

Al caer el sol, sin embargo, puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

Cuando ya regresaban al parque para reunirse con los demás, Marinette y Luka recibieron en sus móviles un aviso urgente de Alya.

"¡La han encontrado", decía el texto. "¡Están peleando contra ella en lo alto de la torre Eiffel!".

Luka y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y echaron a correr.

Llegaron a las inmediaciones de la torre justo a tiempo de ver cómo Ladybug y Cat Noir perseguían a Épona por toda la estructura de metal. Marinette contuvo el aliento y miró de reojo a Luka, pero él contemplaba la batalla con preocupación y al parecer no había reconocido a la misteriosa villana de la cola de caballo.

Se reunieron con sus amigos en la base de la torre.

–¿Dónde está Adrián? –preguntó Marinette–. ¿Lo ha visto alguien?

–No, parece que la villana está sola –respondió Alya mientras grababa la pelea con su móvil–. ¡Y no es de extrañar que sea tan escurridiza! ¡Tiene el poder de crear portales de viaje!

–Como Pegaso –murmuró Max con inquietud.

Alya lo miró.

–¿Crees que esa chica tiene el prodigio del caballo?

–¡Quizá solo esté imitando sus poderes! –se apresuró a responder Marinette–. Igual que Volpina imitaba los de Rena Rouge.

Todos asintieron, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Lila estaba presente. Se consideraba de mala educación recordar a la gente las cosas malvadas que habían hecho cuando estaban akumatizados. Pero eso a Marinette no le importaba en absoluto cuando se trataba de Lila.

–Es posible –comentó Alya pensativa–. Ha creado ya varios portales, y si tuviese un prodigio se habría destransformado ya.

Conteniendo el aliento, el grupo siguió contemplando la pelea, que ahora se desarrollaba en el tercer nivel de la torre, a unos ciento cincuenta metros de altura. Épona era ágil y rápida, y se las arregló para hacer que Ladybug perdiera el equilibrio cuando trató de atraparla. La villana le asestó entonces una formidable patada y la arrojó al vacío.

–¡Nooo! –exclamó Cat Noir.

Se lanzó hacia ella temerariamente, y todos los presentes lanzaron una exclamación de horror.

Pero el superhéroe logró atrapar a su compañera al vuelo, enganchó su bastón a la estructura de la torre y, con una prodigiosa acrobacia, los puso a ambos a salvo.

Todos lo ovacionaron desde el suelo mientras Ladybug se abrazaba a él con un gesto mucho más tierno de lo que era habitual en ella.

"Cuidado, Míster Fox", pensó Marinette, pero sonrió. No podía reprocharle al pobre chico que, después de todo lo que había pasado, aprovechara la ocasión para lucirse un poco.

Desde lo alto de la torre, Épona los observaba con profundo desdén.

–¡Jajaja! –rió–. ¡Nunca conseguiréis atraparme, Ladybug y Cat Noir! ¡Y tampoco encontraréis a Adrián Agreste! ¡Es mío, mío para siempre!

Kagami cruzó una mirada con Marinette.

–Oh, no –murmuró con cierto hastío–. Otra fan.

Lila desvió la mirada, molesta. Toda aquella situación recordaba mucho a la primera aparición de Volpina, y Marinette se preguntó si Adrián no lo estaría haciendo a propósito.

Épona desapareció a través de un portal, y Ladybug y Cat Noir, que se habían lanzado de nuevo en su persecución, saltaron tras ella.

El portal se cerró, tragándoselos a los tres.

Todos aguardaron con expectación, pero ni los héroes ni la villana volvieron a aparecer.

–Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –murmuró Rose, desconcertada.

A Marinette se le ocurrió una idea.

–Creo que deberíamos volver todos a casa –sugirió–. Aquí no podemos hacer nada. Además, Ladybug y Cat Noir ya se están ocupando de todo, y si necesitan ayuda, sin duda sabrán a quién pedirla.

–Oh –murmuró Alya, y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Nino–. Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Kagami, y Luka también se mostró conforme.

Los portadores de prodigios habían entendido que, si los héroes necesitaban refuerzos, no podrían recurrir a ellos delante del resto del grupo. De modo que, de pronto, empezaron a farfullar excusas sobre cosas que tenían que hacer con cierta urgencia.

Marinette sonrió para sus adentros. Las ilusiones de Míster Fox habían alejado de ella todas las sospechas, porque Épona, Ladybug y Marinette habían sido vistas al mismo tiempo en el mismo escenario. Por otro lado, la pelea entre los héroes y la supuesta villana daría a sus enemigos algo en qué pensar.

Y, además, si Alya daba por finalizada la búsqueda, ella podría marcharse a casa para reunirse con Adrián y poner en marcha la siguiente fase del plan, la que daría comienzo en cuanto se pusiese el sol.

La más complicada y peligrosa de todas: el asalto a la mansión Agreste.

* * *

**NOTA:** Últimamente no puedo actualizar tan a menudo como antes, ni siquiera en el caso de los capítulos cortos. Os pido paciencia. Pero os puedo confirmar que la historia sigue adelante, sin prisa pero sin pausa. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! :D


	44. Búsqueda activa

Caía ya la noche sobre la mansión Agreste cuando Nathalie entró en el despacho de su jefe. Lo encontró absorto en la pantalla de su ordenador, observando el mismo vídeo una y otra vez.

Ella carraspeó para llamar su atención, y Gabriel Agreste alzó por fin la mirada.

–Señor –dijo Nathalie–, he estado hablando con Lila Rossi.

–¿Y bien?

–Ha pasado todo el día con los amigos de Adrián, que han estado buscándolo por toda la ciudad. No ha visto nada sospechoso.

–¿Estaban todos? –preguntó él, sin cambiar de expresión.

–Todos los que teníamos en la lista como héroes ocasionales, sí –respondió ella, consultando su tableta–: Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine, Kim Le Chien y Max Kanté.

–¿Y Chloé?

–Al parecer estuvo "vigilando los tejados" desde la azotea del hotel Le Grand Paris.

–Humm –murmuró Gabriel, pensativo.

–¿Sospecha usted de ella? ¿Cree que Ladybug le habría confiado otro prodigio, después de todo lo que pasó?

–Barajábamos la posibilidad de que Épona fuese una nueva heroína elegida por Ladybug para sustituir al portador del prodigio del caballo, o incluso la propia Ladybug, pero lo que ha sucedido esta tarde en la torre Eiffel me hace dudar. Ven, mira.

Intrigada, Nathalie avanzó hasta situarse a su lado y observó en silencio el vídeo que se reproducía en la pantalla, y que mostraba a los héroes de París luchando contra Épona en la torre Eiffel.

–Lila me lo había contado –dijo ella al fin–, pero aún no lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Sin embargo, esta Épona no es una villana akumatizada.

–Obviamente, no –coincidió Gabriel–, pero tampoco parece ser aliada de Ladybug.

–¿Por eso ha pensado usted en Chloé Bourgeois? ¿Porque puede que Ladybug le haya confiado un prodigio y ella lo haya utilizado para sus propios fines una vez más? –Nathalie negó con la cabeza–. Ni siquiera Ladybug volvería a cometer el mismo error con Chloé.

Gabriel apagó el ordenador, irritado.

–¿Qué está pasando, entonces? Si Adrián no es Cat Noir, y si Ladybug no se lo ha llevado, directa o indirectamente... ¿quién es esa Épona? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Nathalie contempló la pantalla del ordenador, pensativa.

–Tal vez las cosas no sean exactamente lo que parecen –murmuró.

Gabriel le dio la espalda, molesto.

–Me he cansado de esperar y de trabajar con hipótesis que no podemos confirmar –declaró–. A estas alturas, y si no lo han secuestrado, Adrián debería haber vuelto a casa por voluntad propia. Así que vamos a tener que empezar a buscarlo de forma más... activa.

Nathalie abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente decidió permanecer callada y se limitó a asentir en silencio.

* * *

El Gorila estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros hundidos y gesto desconsolado. Había perdido a Adrián y ahora no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo. Se sentía confuso y culpable, pero sobre todo... se sentía inútil y vacío, como si su propia existencia no tuviese ya sentido.

Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas en coche por París, atento a cualquier pista que pudiese conducirlo hasta su protegido. Había visto a los héroes corriendo por los tejados, se había cruzado con algunos de los amigos de Adrián, que también lo estaban buscando... pero nada más.

Ahora había vuelto a la mansión Agreste, hundido y derrotado, sin saber qué más hacer. Su jefe no le había dado instrucciones, ni siquiera se había enfadado con él. Se había limitado a encerrarse en su despacho e ignorarlo durante todo el día, y el Gorila se sentía un cero a la izquierda. Habría preferido que el señor Agreste le diese alguna orden, aunque fuese a gritos. Pero su silencio era incluso peor que sus accesos de ira.

De pronto, una pequeña mariposa de color púrpura se fusionó con el móvil que aún sostenía entre sus manos, con la vana esperanza de recibir alguna señal de Adrián. El Gorila alzó la cabeza, atento a la presencia que acababa de percibir en su cabeza.

"Gorilator", susurró una voz. "Has vuelto a perder a tu protegido, pero yo te daré el poder que necesitas para encontrarlo de nuevo. La villana que se lo ha llevado es astuta y escurridiza, así que tendrás que moverte con rapidez y sigilo. Pero podrás seguir su rastro igual que la última vez, y podrás encontrarlo dondequiera que se esconda, incluso si se oculta tras una máscara, incluso si utiliza portales para viajar de un lado a otro."

El guardaespaldas se alzó, decidido, mientras el poder de Lepidóptero lo transformaba. Gorilator era una criatura muy similar a Gorizilla, pero mucho más ágil y pequeña. Su pelaje era de color gris oscuro, para camuflarse mejor en la penumbra. Cuando alzó la cabeza y husmeó en el aire, sin embargo, comprobó con satisfacción que su sentido del olfato volvía a ser sobrehumano.

Salió por la ventana y trepó por la fachada de la mansión sin la menor dificultad. Momentos más tarde corría por los tejados como una sombra, en busca del muchacho que había perdido.


	45. Preparativos

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y se volvieron hacia sus kwamis.

–Muchas gracias, Trixx –dijo el chico, y el pequeño zorro le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza:

–Ha sido un placer.

Adrián se quitó el colgante, y el kwami desapareció sin más. Marinette tragó saliva antes de mirar a Tikki.

–No puedo llevarte conmigo, Tikki –le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

–Lo sé, Marinette. No te preocupes. Tened mucho cuidado y, sobre todo, daos prisa. Recuerda que, si Lepidóptero akumatiza a alguien, no podrás purificar su akuma sin mí.

–Tendremos mucho cuidado –le aseguró Marinette–. Y volveremos pronto, y con los prodigios perdidos.

Tikki asintió y sonrió de nuevo. Se abrazaron, y entonces Marinette se quitó los pendientes, y Tikki desapareció.

Con un nudo en la garganta, la chica devolvió los pendientes y el colgante del zorro a la gran caja-huevo de color rojo que reposaba sobre su diván. Todos los compartimentos seguían abiertos, y Marinette contempló los prodigios, pensativa.

–Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? –murmuró Adrián a su lado, inquieto–. Por favor, dime que tienes un plan.

–Lo tengo, no te preocupes –respondió ella.

Inspiró hondo y alargó la mano hacia el prodigio del ratón.

–¡Multimouse! –exclamó Adrián, encantado.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el colgante alrededor del cuello y Mullo se materializaba junto a ella.

–Veo que eres un fan –comentó.

–Multimouse es mi segunda superheroína favorita, por detrás de milady –respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la caja de los prodigios. Tras dudar un poco, cogió también el prodigio de la abeja.

–No me digas que vas a contar con Chloé –soltó Adrián, estupefacto.

–Ni en broma –replicó ella, y se puso ella misma el pasador de pelo.

Adrián se mostró desconcertado un momento, pero luego desvió la mirada, un poco decepcionado. Marinette comprendió que había esperado que el prodigio fuese para él.

–No te preocupes –le dijo, con cariño–. Tengo uno mucho mejor para ti.

Adrián contempló con nostalgia el anillo del gato negro, pero sabía que su compañera, que había renunciado voluntariamente a su propio prodigio para mantenerlo a salvo, no iba a devolvérselo. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando la vio seleccionar el brazalete de la serpiente.

–Marinette, no –le advirtió.

Ella se lo tendió de todas formas. Él dio un paso atrás.

–No es una buena idea –le advirtió–. Acuérdate de lo que pasó la última vez.

–La última vez utilizaste el prodigio de la serpiente para vencer a Miracle Queen y a todos nuestros aliados hechizados –le recordó ella–. Y lo hiciste fenomenal.

–No es lo mismo.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella sin entender.

–Porque también... porque no... porque... –tartamudeó él, enrojeciendo–. Porque no es lo mismo –concluyó–. Entonces yo no era solamente yo.

Marinette comprendió al fin.

–Oh. Crees que lo que te convierte en un héroe es el prodigio del gato, el hecho de ser Cat Noir. Y que, si le doy este prodigio a Adrián Agreste... y no a Cat Noir..., no podrá estar a la altura.

Adrián le dio la espalda, turbado. Eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no habría sido capaz de expresarlo de forma tan directa.

Marinette se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda.

–Eres un gran héroe –le susurró con cariño–, independientemente del prodigio que lleves. O incluso aunque no llevases ninguno. Por eso te eligió el maestro Fu, y por eso yo volvería a elegirte una y mil veces sin dudarlo ni un solo momento.

Adrián tragó saliva, emocionado.

–Gracias, bichito –dijo con la voz ronca, aún sin atreverse a mirarla–. Sé que confías en mí, pero tengo que ser responsable. Si algo sale mal...

–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Adrián –cortó ella, ofreciéndole el brazalete de la serpiente–. Especialmente tú.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el prodigio que le ofrecía Marinette. Después se volvió para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo contemplaba con tanta fe y cariño que fue incapaz de decirle que no.

Asintió y alargó la mano para tomar el brazalete.

–Siempre a tus órdenes, milady –respondió por fin, mientras Sass se materializaba junto a él.

Marinette sonrió y lo premió con un beso.

–Pero no hemos acabado, gatito –le dijo–. Tú también tendrás refuerzos.

Y le entregó otro brazalete: el de la tortuga.

Adrián saludó a Wayzz y se colocó la pulsera en torno a su muñeca izquierda, porque en la derecha lucía ya el prodigio de la serpiente. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Marinette, que lo contemplaba con ternura mal disimulada.

–Te has propuesto protegerme a toda costa, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella enrojeció.

–Yo... bueno, yo... ¿tanto se me nota? –balbuceó, cohibida.

Adrián sonrió y la abrazó con cariño.

–Estaré bien –le aseguró–. Los dos estaremos bien.

Marinette lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Permanecieron un instante así, abrazados, hasta que ella suspiró y se separó de él con cierta reticencia, aunque sin llegar a soltar su mano. Los dos cruzaron una mirada, asintieron y pronunciaron las palabras mágicas, listos para la acción.

Momentos después, Aspik y Multimouse corrían por los tejados de París en dirección a la mansión Agreste.

* * *

**NOTA: **Me gustaría poder terminar este fanfic pronto porque tengo que centrarme en otras cosas, pero estoy en plena etapa de reorganización debido a las nuevas medidas contra el coronavirus que se están adoptando en mi país (está todo cerrado salvo comercios y servicios indispensables, se han suspendido las clases indefinidamente...). Tengo un hijo que tendrá que seguir estudiando desde casa y tengo que organizarme también con el trabajo, así que no sé cuánto tardaremos en adaptarnos a la nueva situación. Probablemente siga posteando capítulos cortos porque me resultará más fácil hacerlo así que desarrollar capítulos largos, pero no sé con qué frecuencia podré publicarlos. De todos modos, como digo, tengo intención de acabar esta historia en cuanto pueda porque, además, ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final. Pero, claro, debido a las circunstancias excepcionales no puedo anticipar un calendario concreto. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión.


	46. Incursión

Aspik y Multimouse se detuvieron sobre el tejado de la casa más próxima a la mansión Agreste para evaluar la situación.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde han puesto las cámaras? –preguntó ella sin dejar de observar su objetivo.

–Seis sobre la verja –respondió él–. Cuatro en cada esquina y dos más en la parte posterior. Todas móviles, salvo una de las de atrás, que es fija y apunta siempre a la ventana de mi cuarto.

Multimouse lo miró con sorpresa.

–Qué profesional –alabó.

Aspik se ruborizó un poco.

–Me fijé bien el día que las instalaron –explicó–. Pero no puedo saber si las han cambiado, si han añadido alguna más... Cómo echo de menos mi visión nocturna –se lamentó mientras entornaba los ojos, tratando de ver mejor en la penumbra.

Multimouse se volvió de nuevo hacia la mansión.

–No vamos a entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto –explicó–. Pero necesitamos llegar hasta el tejado. ¿Crees que habrá algún ángulo muerto?

–Lo dudo mucho. La propia Nathalie supervisó la instalación, y es muy meticulosa.

Multimouse observó pensativa una de las cámaras de la verja, que rotaba lentamente sobre sí misma, y se le ocurrió una idea. Se volvió hacia su compañero.

–Sígueme –susurró.

Saltaron al suelo y cruzaron la calle en silencio, tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Se pegaron al muro de la mansión, tratando de pasar inadvertidos.

–¿Y ahora, qué? –preguntó Aspik.

Multimouse se desató la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura y clavó la mirada en una de las cámaras situadas sobre la verja.

–Atento, Aspik –avisó.

Cuando la cámara giró para enfocar la parte delantera de la casa, lanzó la cuerda contra ella. La enrolló en la base del aparato y tiró con fuerza, inmovilizándolo.

–¡Ahora! –exclamó.

Aspik y Multimouse saltaron a lo alto del muro, aprovechando el ángulo ciego de la cámara, y de ahí hasta el tejado de la mansión. Entonces Multimouse recuperó su cuerda con un ligero tirón, y la cámara reanudó su movimiento. Cruzando los dedos para que nadie en la mansión hubiese detectado aquel pequeño parón, se ocultó con Aspik detrás de una de las chimeneas.

–Vamos a hacer lo siguiente –le explicó–. Voy a utilizar mi poder para entrar en la casa y buscar a tu padre y a Nathalie. Les quitaré sus prodigios y volveré a salir.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Tú sola? –balbuceó él.

–No estaré sola. Seremos muchas, y lo bastante pequeñas como para pasar inadvertidas.

–Pero, aún así... ¡solo tienes cinco minutos!

–No. Tendremos cinco minutos... multiplicados por todos los intentos que haga falta –respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Aspik entendió por fin.

–¡Ah! Podría funcionar. Pero, aunque vuelva atrás en el tiempo una y otra vez... tú no recordarás lo que ha pasado. Y no podrás aprender de tus errores.

–Pero tú sí.

Multimouse extrajo un pequeño transmisor del mango de su cuerda de saltar y se lo insertó en el oído. Aspik encontró uno similar en uno de los extremos de su arpa, y se lo colocó también.

–Estaremos en contacto en todo momento –prosiguió ella–. Te contaremos todo lo que veamos y todo lo que suceda. Tú tendrás que volver atrás en el tiempo si algo sale mal, o cuando estén a punto de cumplirse los cinco minutos. Cuando volvamos a empezar, me dirás qué salió mal la última vez y me indicarás los pasos correctos. Así, cada incursión será más rápida y certera que la anterior. Hasta que logremos nuestro objetivo a la primera y en menos de cinco minutos.

Aspik la contempló con admiración.

–Es un plan muy complicado.

–Los planes de Multimouse siempre lo son –respondió ella guiñándole un ojo–. Incluso más que los de Ladybug. ¿Preparado?

Aspik inspiró hondo y asintió.

–¡Multitud! –exclamó ella, y el chico contempló, admirado, cómo se dividía en una docena de superheroínas diminutas–. Cuando quieras –dijo una de ellas, y Aspik puso en marcha el contador de su pulsera.

–¡Segunda oportunidad! –exclamó–. Cinco minutos desde ahora –anunció.

–Muy bien –dijo una Multimouse–. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar a través de ellas.

–Exploraremos la casa y te informaremos –añadió otra–. Toma nota de todo. Cuando reinicies el contador tendrás que decirnos cuál es el mejor camino.

Aspik asintió, aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró la primera Multimouse.

Mientras las demás se dispersaban por el tejado, ella trepó por el brazo del muchacho. Estuvo a punto de resbalar sobre las escamas de su traje, pero él la sostuvo con la mano antes de que cayera y la alzó hasta su hombro.

–Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, así que solo lo haré una vez –dijo ella, y se puso de puntillas sobre su hombro para besarlo en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió.

–Ten cuidado, Multimouse –le advirtió.

–No tengo miedo –respondió ella, saltando al suelo. Se volvió hacia él para guiñarle un ojo–. Cuento contigo para volver al punto de partida si algo sale mal.

Aspik inspiró hondo, inquieto.

–Todo saldrá bien –insistió ella, y se alejó por fin sin mirar atrás.

Entretanto, las otras Multimouse descendían ya hacia las ventanas, colgadas de sus cuerdas, que, al igual que el bastón de Cat Noir o el yoyó de Ladybug, podían alargarse hasta el infinito. Aspik empezó a escucharlas a través del transmisor.

–Ventana cerrada, subo de nuevo.

–Esta también está cerrada, pero en el piso de abajo veo un hueco. Voy a seguir bajando.

–Estoy en el campo de visión de una cámara. Me escondo en la cornisa hasta que gire.

–¡Vía de entrada en el segundo piso! Una abertura de ventilación en la ventana del cuarto de baño.

Las otras Multimouse empezaron a hablar a la vez, y Aspik las interrumpió, mareado.

–¡Una por una, por favor! –suplicó. Trató de centrarse–. ¿Qué cuarto de baño es? –preguntó.

–El de tu habitación –respondió la Multimouse que se encontraba en aquel punto–. Voy a entrar.

–No es una buena idea –dijo Aspik–. Tendrás que atravesar mi habitación, y hay una cámara oculta en algún sitio. Buscad otra entrada.

–¡La tengo! –exclamó otra Multimouse–. Un balcón en el segundo piso, fachada frontal, a la derecha. La puerta de cristal está un poco abierta.

–Es la habitación de mi padre. Cuidado.

–No hay luz.

–Estoy a la altura del primer piso –anunció entonces otra Multimouse–. Veo a Nathalie en el despacho de Gabriel. Está trabajando en su mesa. Está sola.

–Hay luz en el comedor –advirtió otra–. La ventana está cerrada, pero voy a asomarme a ver.

–He entrado en la habitación de Gabriel. No hay nadie. La puerta está abierta. Voy a salir al rellano.

–Cuidado, Multimouse –murmuró Aspik, tratando de tomar nota mental de todo lo que le decían sus diminutas compañeras.

–Gabriel está en el comedor –informó otra Multimouse–. Se ha quedado dormido en un sillón, pero no hay manera de entrar.

–He salido al rellano. Veo la puerta del despacho desde aquí, está cerrada.

–Las ventanas también... ¡oh, no! ¡Nathalie ha mirado hacia aquí y me ha visto!

–¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! –exclamaron varias a la vez, y Aspik reinició su contador y retrocedió unos minutos en el tiempo.

Y de nuevo las tenía a todas ante él, preparándose para la incursión.

–Muy bien –estaba diciendo una de ellas–. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas...

–Nathalie está en el despacho, mi padre se ha quedado dormido en un sofá del comedor –resumió Aspik–. Pero las ventanas y las puertas de ambas habitaciones están cerradas. No perdáis el tiempo intentando entrar por otro sitio, tardaríais demasiado en llegar hasta ellos.

Las Multimouse parpadearon con desconcierto.

–Oh –murmuró una de ellas–. ¿Cuántos intentos llevamos?

–De momento, solo uno –respondió Aspik, sonriendo–. Y ya hemos reunido bastante información. Sabemos dónde están y lo que hacen, pero no cómo llegar hasta ellos.

–Si Gabriel está dormido –dijo una Multimouse, pensativa–, podríamos quitarle el prodigio sin que se diera cuenta.

–A Nathalie habrá que inmovilizarla –añadió la Multimouse que llevaba prendido en el pelo el prodigio de la abeja.

–Para eso tendréis que llegar hasta ellos –señaló Aspik.

–Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Ahora ya sabemos a dónde tenemos que ir.

A él se le ocurrió una idea.

–Podéis entrar en el salón a través de la chimenea –informó–. Nunca la encendemos, es solo decorativa porque tenemos calefacción central.

Las Multimouse le dedicaron una sonrisa radiante.

–¡Muy bien pensado!

Pusieron en marcha el plan. La mitad de las Multimouse entraron en la mansión a través de la ventana del cuarto de Gabriel y exploraron el mejor camino para llegar hasta el despacho. Descubrieron que ahorraban mucho tiempo si se deslizaban hasta la planta baja por el pasamanos de la escalera como si fuera un tobogán, pero una vez ante la puerta del despacho ya no supieron cómo entrar.

Las otras Multimouse se descolgaron con sus cuerdas por el interior de la chimenea. Llegaron hasta el salón y descubrieron allí a Gabriel dormido sobre el sofá. Treparon por su pierna y registraron su ropa y sus bolsillos en busca del prodigio. Sin embargo, una de ellas caminó imprudentemente sobre su mano y Gabriel notó el contacto. Cuando se despertó, sobresaltado, las Multimouse gritaron:

–¡Atrás!

Y Aspik, en el tejado, reinició el contador.

Por tercera vez estaban todas ante él, preparándose para asaltar la mansión.

–Muy bien. Al entrar he visto...

–Gabriel dormido en el salón, podéis entrar por la chimenea –cortó él–. No sabemos aún dónde tiene el prodigio, pero no está en sus bolsillos. No toquéis sus manos.

Multimouse abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente decidió callar y asintió.

–Nathalie está trabajando en el despacho, puertas y ventanas cerradas –prosiguió Aspik–. Podéis entrar a través de una ventana abierta en el segundo piso y bajar deslizándoos por el pasamanos para llegar más rápido. Habrá que inmovilizarla con una Picadura. Pero primero hay que conseguir que abra la puerta.

Las Multimouse cruzaron una mirada.

–¡Entendido!

Aquella tercera vez todo fue mucho más rápido y fluido, porque sabían dónde tenían que ir y lo que encontrarían allí. El primer grupo de Multimouse encontró la manera de izarse hasta el pomo de la puerta del despacho, y una vez allí llamaron a la puerta. Pero eran demasiado pequeñas como para que el golpe se escuchase con claridad al otro lado.

El segundo grupo registró de nuevo a Gabriel Agreste mientras dormía y halló por fin el prodigio de la mariposa oculto tras su corbata. Pero, cuando una de las Multimouse estaba a punto de arrebatárselo, Nooroo salió de pronto del interior del chaleco de Gabriel y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlas.

Gabriel se despertó, y Aspik retrocedió en el tiempo una vez más.

Repitieron la operación una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Las Multimouse aprendieron a golpear un portalápices contra la puerta del despacho de Gabriel, obligando a Nathalie a abrir porque pensaba que alguien estaba llamando al otro lado. Cuando lo hacía, una de las Multimouse estaba lista para saltar sobre ella. Lo repitieron varias veces hasta que salió bien.

Entonces, al inicio de la siguiente incursión, la Multimouse que portaba el prodigio de la abeja lo fusionó con el suyo propio para poder inmovilizar a Nathalie. Y las demás la registraron mientras estaba paralizada hasta hallar bajo su chaqueta el broche de Mayura.

Entretanto, el otro grupo de Multimouse había aprendido a bajar por la chimenea con rapidez, a advertir a Nooroo de su presencia para que no se sorprendiera y a desprender el broche oculto tras la corbata de Gabriel, y todo ello sin despertarlo.

La siguiente fase de la operación consistía en que las Multimouse debían volver a fusionarse en una sola para huir de la mansión antes de que concluyeran los cinco minutos que tenían de margen.

Después de diecisiete intentos, habían logrado ejecutar el plan hasta el momento en el que tenían que fusionarse. Pero aún necesitaban ganar unos cuantos segundos más para poder salir de la mansión antes de transformarse. Al comienzo de cada intento, Aspik repetía las instrucciones cada vez con más rapidez, claridad y precisión. Pero no era suficiente.

–Tenéis que ser más rápidas, chicas –les dijo al inicio de la decimoctava operación.

–Esta será la buena, ya lo verás –respondió Multibee, antes de descolgarse desde el tejado hasta la ventana abierta. La había atravesado ya diecisiete veces, pero para ella era siempre la primera.

Cuatro minutos y medio más tarde todas las Multimouse se reunieron en el recibidor de la mansión Agreste portando los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real. Nathalie las contemplaba impotente desde la puerta de su despacho, incapaz de moverse o de dar la alarma, mientras Gabriel seguía dormido en el comedor.

–Lo vamos a conseguir –murmuró Aspik, emocionado.

Y justo entonces sintió algo a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver una forma simiesca saltando hacia él desde la oscuridad.

* * *

**NOTA:** Perdón por el cliffhanger :D. Prometo no tardar mucho en traer la continuación.

¡Mucho ánimo a todo el mundo, en cuarentena y sin ella! ¡Y un saludo especial a todas las mamás que me estáis leyendo! Muchos besos desde la distancia y lucky charms para todo el mundo.


	47. Problemas en el tejado

Aspik dio un respingo, alarmado, y giró su pulsera justo en el momento en que la criatura saltaba sobre él. Cerró los ojos por instinto... pero nada sucedió.

Oyó entonces la voz de Multimouse.

–Muy bien. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar a través de ellas.

Aspik abrió los ojos y parpadeó, confuso. Ante él estaban Multimouse y todas sus copias, preparando la incursión por primera vez para ellas, aunque para él fuese ya el intento número diecinueve. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar los latidos alocados de su corazón. Multimouse se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido.

–Adrián, ¿qué ha pasado? –le preguntó con inquietud–. ¿Algo... algo ha ido mal?

Él trató de centrarse.

–Había un... había un... algo –farfulló–. Me ha atacado en la oscuridad. Puede que fuese un villano, o tal vez un sentimonstruo, no lo sé. No lo vi con claridad.

Las Multimouse lanzaron una exclamación ahogada, todas a una.

–¡Oh, no! –dijo la original–. No, no, no, hemos llegado demasiado tarde. No podemos seguir con el plan.

Aspik reaccionó.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si estábamos a punto de conseguirlo! ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

–¿De verdad? –se sorprendió ella–. ¿Cuántas veces hemos fallado?

–Dieciocho, pero no son fallos, son pasos hacia la victoria. Lo habíamos conseguido, Marinette, habías recuperado ya los prodigios y estabais a punto de salir de la mansión cuando esa cosa se abalanzó sobre mí y... ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, perplejo, al ver que todas las Multimouse volvían a fusionarse en una sola.

–Abortamos la misión –dijo ella–. Es demasiado peligroso.

–Pero...

–Volveremos a casa, vendré como Ladybug para ocuparme del villano o lo que sea, y cuando lo haya derrotado podremos volver a intentarlo.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Vas a enfrentarte al villano sin mí? –se indignó él–. ¡Pero somos un equipo!

Ella sacudía la cabeza con obstinación.

–No me puedo arriesgar. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo.

Él empezaba a enfadarse.

–Marinette, soy tu compañero y he peleado a tu lado en mil batallas. Si crees que vas a dejarme atrás... –Se dio cuenta entonces de que ella tenía los ojos húmedos–. ¿Qué... qué te pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

–No puedo perderte otra vez –susurró Multimouse–. No puedo, Adrián.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Apretó los dientes y dio marcha atrás en el tiempo una vez más.

Y de nuevo estaban todas las Multimouse ante él, preparándose para la incursión.

–Muy bien. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar... ¿Aspik? Aspik, ¿estás bien?

Él inspiró hondo. Había tomado una decisión.

–Estamos a punto de conseguirlo, Multimouse, pero tenéis que ser muy rápidas.

Les repitió las instrucciones, sin hablarles de la criatura que lo había atacado. Cuando una de las Multimouse fusionó su prodigio con Pollen, convirtiéndose así en Multibee para poder inmovilizar a Nathalie, él llamó también a Wayzz para fusionarlo con Sass. Todas las réplicas de la heroína lo contemplaron sin comprender.

–Por precaución –se limitó a aclarar él–. Vamos, corred. Tenemos el tiempo justo.

Las Multimouse asintieron y pusieron en marcha el plan una vez más. Cuando todas ellas hubieron desaparecido en el interior de la mansión, el chico, ahora transformado en Turspik, consultó con inquietud el temporizador de una de sus pulseras. Desprendió el escudo que acababa de materializarse a su espalda y miró a su alrededor, inquieto. Trató de prestar atención a los mensajes que las Multimouse le transmitían a través del comunicador, mientras esperaba en tensión en la oscuridad.

–¡Vamos demasiado lentas! –oyó que le decía una de las réplicas–. ¡No vamos a conseguirlo! ¿Aspik? Aspik, ¿estás ahí?

Él no respondió, porque estaba pendiente del inminente ataque del desconocido. No importaba de todos modos que Multimouse fuese a fracasar, porque aún tendrían que perfeccionar el plan antes de que pudiese funcionar.

Detectó entonces un movimiento en la penumbra.

–¡Protección! –gritó, y el globo mágico lo envolvió por completo.

Las Multimouse gritaban en su oído.

–¡Aspik!

–¿Qué está pasando?

–¿Estás en peligro?

–¡Adrián, responde!

Pero el héroe las ignoró, porque en aquel momento la criatura se precipitó sobre él. Ahogó una exclamación de alarma, pero el ser se estrelló contra el escudo protector que lo cobijaba. Turspik lo observó con atención y reconoció a su guardaespaldas bajo los rasgos simiescos de la criatura. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Cuando Gorilator empezó a golpear el escudo mágico con los puños, Turspik incluso sonrió.

De modo que su padre había vuelto a akumatizar a su guardaespaldas para que lo localizara y lo llevara de vuelta a casa. Tenía que agradecer que en esta ocasión no lo hubiese transformado en un simio gigante. Supuso que se debía a que necesitaba ser discreto.

En todo caso, su guardaespaldas nunca le había dado miedo. Ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Podía arreglárselas sin problemas, especialmente si contaba con vidas infinitas, como en un videojuego trucado.

Reinició el contador, y el escudo y la criatura desaparecieron de su vista.

–Muy bien –repitió Multimouse–. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar.

En esta ocasión, Aspik asintió.

–De acuerdo –respondió–. Este es el intento número veinte, así que presta atención.

Volvió a repetirle el plan, una de ellas se convirtió en Multibee y él se fusionó de nuevo con Wayzz sin darle mayores explicaciones.

Y las Multimouse se infiltraron en la casa para tratar de robar los prodigios, mientras él se defendía del ataque de Gorilator. Repitieron la operación varias veces más. Para Multimouse era siempre la primera, pero Aspik aprendía algo nuevo en cada intento. Tomó nota del lugar y el momento exacto en el que Gorilator saltaba sobre él. Al principio se limitó a invocar su poder y a observarlo desde el otro lado de la barrera mágica protectora, hasta que se sintió lo bastante seguro como para tratar de anticiparse a él. Tuvo que volver atrás en el tiempo en varias ocasiones, cuando su lucha contra la criatura parecía perdida, pero cada vez lo hacía mejor. Sin embargo, mientras se concentraba en enfrentarse a Gorilator, descuidaba a Multimouse, de modo que su incursión fracasaba una y otra vez. Aspik se repetía a sí mismo que debía tener paciencia. Cada nuevo intento era más información, más experiencia, más práctica. Llegaría un momento en que lograría coordinarlo todo a la vez, en que se movería por reflejo, a base de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Y ese sería el intento definitivo.

–Muy bien –dijo Multimouse por trigesimo séptima vez–. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar...

Aspik respiró hondo y se sentó a descansar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Multimouse, inquieta–. ¿Cuántas veces hemos probado ya?

–Bastantes, pero no te preocupes, estamos en el buen camino. Solo necesito un momento de respiro. Cinco minutos para reponer fuerzas.

Las Multimouse sonrieron. Treparon por los pies de Aspik, se subieron a su cuerpo y se acomodaron sobre él, sobre sus hombros, manos o rodillas. El chico rió porque le hacían cosquillas.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo una de ellas, la que se había sentado sobre su hombro izquierdo–. Y venceremos. No tengo la menor duda.

–Yo tampoco –respondió él–. No si tú estás conmigo. Eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, milady.

Le acarició la mejilla con la yema del dedo, con cuidado para no empujarla. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

A él le habría encantado tirar la toalla, marcharse de allí y quedarse el resto de la noche junto a Marinette, en el interior de su burbuja.

Pero eran superhéroes, y tenían una misión que cumplir.

Inspiró profundamente y reinició el contador.

–Muy bien. Al entrar he visto un par de ventanas abiertas. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar.

Aspik se inclinó hacia ellas.

–De acuerdo, chicas; atendedme, porque puede que esta sea la buena. Creo que ya estamos preparados para realizar la misión con éxito.

Las diminutas heroínas asintieron con decisión.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Aspik, formaron dos grupos y volvieron a infiltrarse en la mansión. La mitad de ellas, dirigidas por Multibee, inmovilizaron a Nathalie y le arrebataron el prodigio del pavo real. La otra mitad se colaron por la chimenea, llegaron hasta el sillón donde dormía Gabriel Agreste y recuperaron el prodigio de la mariposa.

Y se reunieron todas en el recibidor.

–¡Ya estamos! –anunció Multibee–. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

En el tejado, Turspik se dio la vuelta y, casi sin mirar, lanzó su escudo contra la sombra que se abalanzaba sobre él. Derribó a Gorilator, gritó "¡Protección!" y una cúpula mágica se materializó en torno al guardaespaldas akumatizado, atrapándolo en su interior.

–Reunifícate, sal de ahí y sube al tejado antes de que te transformes –le dijo a Multimouse–. Tenemos que ser muy precisos.

Quedaban apenas quince segundos. Turspik se preguntó brevemente si valía la pena volver a intentarlo para ganar un poco más de tiempo. Decidió arriesgarse.

Deshizo la cúpula que mantenía atrapado a Gorilator y, cuando el simio corrió de nuevo hacia él, Turspik lo esquivó con rapidez y golpeó con su escudo el móvil que asomaba del bolsillo trasero de lo que quedaba de sus pantalones.

El akuma quedó libre. Sin Ladybug presente para purificarlo, Turspik no se anduvo con miramientos: aplastó la mariposa con su escudo y puso fin a la amenaza.

No se quedó a ver cómo Gorilator volvía a ser el Gorila. Estaba a punto de perder sus poderes, de modo que saltó detrás de una chimenea justo antes de transformarse de nuevo en Adrián.

Multimouse se reunió con él, ya envuelta en un resplandor luminoso. Segundos después volvía a ser Marinette.

–¿Lo has conseguido? –preguntó Adrián, casi sin aliento. Había rebasado la barrera de los cinco minutos y ya no existía la posibilidad de volver atrás.

Marinette asintió sonriendo y le mostró los dos broches que tenía en la mano.

–Lo hemos conseguido –susurró.

Adrián se sintió muy aliviado.

–Tenemos que recargarnos cuanto antes –dijo sin embargo–. Mira.

Le indicó que se asomara con precaución tras la chimenea. Ella descubrió entonces al guardaespaldas de Adrián en el tejado, mirando a su alrededor, muy sorprendido.

–No debe vernos las caras –susurró el chico–. Tenemos que volver a transformarnos.

Marinette se mostró de acuerdo y sacó un puñado de galletas de su bolso. Las repartió entre los cuatro kwamis que los habían transformado, y ellos las aceptaron encantados.

–¿Cómo ha llegado hasta el tejado? –preguntó también en voz baja–. ¿Te ha descubierto?

–Estaba akumatizado. No te preocupes, he destruido el akuma. Y no me ha visto sin la máscara, no sabe que era yo.

Marinette se sentía inquieta de todos modos.

–Pero, si te estaba buscando...

–No recordará nada. Y mi padre estaba dormido.

–Daos prisa –intervino Nooroo–, no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

–En cuanto pase el efecto de mi Picadura –añadió Pollen–, Nathalie podrá volver a moverse y correrá a despertar al señor Agreste.

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y asintieron, decididos. Los kwamis habían terminado de comer, de modo que ellos pronunciaron las palabras mágicas y volvieron a transformarse en Aspik y Multimouse.

Ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse ya, pero el chico la detuvo.

–Espera. No podemos dejarlo ahí –dijo, señalando al guardaespaldas.

–Pero trabaja para tu padre –replicó Multimouse.

–Aun así... hay que ayudarlo a bajar.

Ella suspiró sin resignación, pero no replicó.

Con la agilidad sobrehumana que los caracterizaba, los superhéroes se plantaron junto al Gorila de un prodigioso salto, lo aferraron cada uno por un brazo y, antes de que el hombretón se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo habían dejado en el suelo.

–¡Es peligroso andar haciendo equilibrios por los tejados, señor! –le soltó Aspik, haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano–. ¡Tenga más cuidado!

Los dos se alejaron corriendo de él y lo dejaron de pie en la acera, rascándose la cabeza con desconcierto.


	48. Cara a cara

Rodearon la mansión Agreste para escapar por el otro lado. Sin embargo, la voz de Gabriel los detuvo:

–¡Adrián! –oyeron que gritaba.

El chico se detuvo de golpe, indeciso. Multimouse tiró de él.

–¡No le escuches!

Pero Aspik dio media vuelta y echó a correr de regreso a la mansión. Multimouse lo siguió, preocupada.

Aspik se detuvo junto al muro y se asomó tras una esquina para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la entrada de la casa. Gabriel y Nathalie habían salido al exterior, alarmados ante la pérdida de sus prodigios, y miraban a su alrededor en busca de los héroes que habían asaltado la mansión. Gabriel parecía fuera de sí.

–Adrián, ¿dónde estás? –insistió–. ¡Por favor, hijo, vuelve a casa!

Aspik inspiró hondo.

–No vayas –susurró Multimouse–. Por favor, no vayas.

–Sass, escamas dentro –susurró él, y volvió a convertirse en Adrián.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella, inquieta, cuando lo vio quitarse ambos brazaletes para devolvérselos.

–Mi padre ya no es Lepidóptero –explicó Adrián–. Ya no es un peligro, así que creo que quizá... debería volver... porque seguro que está muy preocupado.

–Adrián, no... –murmuró Multimouse.

El chico sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–No te preocupes, es mi padre. No me hará daño. Ni puede arrebatarme ningún prodigio, porque ahora soy solo yo, Adrián. Así que... –inspiró hondo–, te llamaré luego, ¿vale? Para ver cómo te ha ido con los Guardianes, y... –las palabras murieron en sus labios al contemplar el gesto desconsolado de Multimouse.

–No me dejes sola –susurró ella–. Te necesito ahora más que nunca.

–Intentaré... intentaré... –balbuceó él, pero no terminó la frase. Ambos sabían que, si regresaba a casa, su padre no volvería a dejarlo salir.

–¡Adrián! –volvió a gritar Gabriel–. ¡Sé que estás ahí, en alguna parte! ¡Te lo ruego, vuelve a casa!

El chico tragó saliva.

–Volveré a tu lado, te lo prometo –le dijo a Multimouse–. Encontraré una manera.

La besó con suavidad, le dio la espalda y avanzó hasta salir de detrás de la esquina.

–No sé si deberíamos dejarlo marchar –opinó Sass, preocupado.

–No vamos a perderlo de vista –le prometió Multimouse.

Un poco más allá, Adrián avanzaba hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Nathalie trataba de convencer a Gabriel de que regresara al interior. Ninguno de ellos lo vio acercarse hasta que él se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, se aclaró la garganta y dijo a media voz:

–Padre.

Ambos se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron como si estuviesen contemplando un fantasma.

–Padre, soy... soy yo, Adrián –murmuró el chico.

Gabriel no dijo nada. Dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a su hijo y lo observó con semblante inexpresivo. Adrián se estremeció sin saber por qué.

Había esperado que su padre lo abrazara, o se mostrara aliviado por recuperarlo, o al menos le preguntase dónde había estado. Pero Gabriel Agreste se quedó simplemente mirándolo como si fuese una mancha en la solapa de su mejor chaqueta. Después alargó la mano y lo agarró por la muñeca.

–¿Padre? –preguntó Adrián, inseguro.

Gabriel no se molestó en responderle ni en mirarlo a la cara. Alzó la mano de Adrián para examinarla con atención y, al no hallar lo que estaba buscando, la soltó para aferrarlo por la otra muñeca.

–¿Qué...? –empezó el chico, sin comprender.

Pero Gabriel dejó caer su mano, con rabia, y lo miró por primera vez a la cara para gritarle:

–¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con el anillo?

Adrián dio un respingo, sobresaltado, y retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó–. No sé de qué...

–¡No me mientas! –vociferó Gabriel–. ¿Dónde está el anillo? ¿Y mi broche? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi broche, pequeño desgraciado?

Adrián trató de apartarse de él, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Gabriel avanzó hacia él, con los puños apretados y el rostro congestionado en una expresión de rabia, y el chico, aún en el suelo, retrocedió como pudo.

–Padre, por favor... –suplicó.

–Señor Agreste... –trató de intervenir Nathalie. Pero Gabriel se la sacudió de encima sin prestarle atención.

–¿Qué has hecho con los prodigios? –bramó–. ¡Responde!

Adrián, aterrorizado, fue incapaz de decir nada. Oyó la voz de Marinette llamándolo, pero cuando su padre alzó la mano para golpearlo solo pudo cerrar los ojos y levantar un brazo para protegerse.

El golpe, sin embargo, no llegó. Adrián abrió los ojos y vio, sorprendido, que su guardaespaldas había aparecido de la nada para protegerlo. Había interpuesto su enorme corpachón entre el chico y su padre, y ahora retenía a Gabriel Agreste entre sus poderosos brazos.

–¡Suéltame! –aullaba mientras se debatía, furioso–. ¡Suéltame, pedazo de alcornoque! ¡Simio estúpido! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

Adrián aún se sentía como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla. Sintió que Marinette –Marinette, no Multimouse– se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–¡Adrián! Adrián, ¿estás bien?

–¡Vosotros dos... pequeños bastardos! –seguía gritando Gabriel–. ¡Me lo habéis arrebatado todo! ¡Sé que habéis sido vosotros... y os lo haré pagar!

Marinette se levantó para encararse con él.

–No sé de qué está hablando, señor Agreste –le dijo con frialdad–, pero ha de saber que esto no le va a salir gratis.

–Marinette... –empezó Adrián.

–¿Osas amenazarme, niña? –bramó Gabriel.

Marinette no se molestó en responder. Ayudó a Adrián a levantarse y se volvió por última vez hacia ellos. Gabriel seguía forcejeando, tratando de liberarse del Gorila, pero Nathalie desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. De modo que Marinette dio la mano a Adrián y los dos se alejaron de allí sin mirar atrás.

–¡Adrián! –gritaba tras ellos Gabriel Agreste–. ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve, hijo!

El chico se estremeció, pero no se detuvo. Oprimió con fuerza la mano de Marinette, y ella le devolvió el apretón, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Solo cuando estuvieron lejos de la mansión Agreste y sus habitantes, cuando ellos ya no podían verlos, Marinette se detuvo y abrazó a Adrián con todas sus fuerzas.

–Por favor –susurró–, por favor, no vuelvas allí nunca más...

Adrián tragó saliva.

–¿Y a dónde voy a ir? –musitó–. Son mi familia. Es... es mi padre.

–Puedes venir conmigo –respondió Marinette–. A mi lado siempre encontrarás un hogar –le prometió con una dulce sonrisa.

Y Adrián se la devolvió y la abrazó, emocionado.

* * *

**NOTA:** Sé que el final de este fanfic se está retrasando mucho, y de verdad que lo siento, porque soy la primera interesada en terminarlo, pero estos días tan raros tengo mil cosas que hacer a todas horas. Intentaré seguir publicando capítulos, aunque sean cortos, y así, pasito a pasito, en algún momento llegaremos al final, espero.

**NOTA 2:** Odio profundamente a Gabriel y perdí toda mi fe en Nathalie después de Cat Blanc. Pero cruzo mucho los dedos para que el Gorila esté hecho de otra pasta.


	49. El precio a pagar

Aspik y Multimouse aterrizaron en la terraza de Marinette y pronunciaron las palabras mágicas para deshacer la transformación.

Adrián y Marinette cruzaron una mirada repleta de emoción contenida. Entonces ella le mostró los prodigios de la mariposa y el pavo real, y ambos los contemplaron durante un instante antes de volverse hacia los kwamis que flotaban en torno a ellos. Eran seis ya: Sass, Mullo, Pollen, Wayzz, Nooroo y Duusu. Marinette tragó saliva al comprender que, por primera vez en más de doscientos años, la caja de los prodigios volvería a estar completa.

Pero no podía bajar la guardia. Todavía no.

–Seguidme –indicó a Adrián y a los kwamis.

Entraron en la habitación, y Marinette se apresuró a sacar el enorme huevo rojo de su escondite. Tras unas palabras de agradecimiento a los kwamis, fue colocando todos los prodigios en sus respectivos compartimentos.

–Pues ya está –dijo Adrián, aliviado–. Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión.

–Aún no –replicó ella–. Todavía queda algo importante que hacer.

Sacó los pendientes de su compartimento, y Tikki se materializó a su lado en cuanto se los puso.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó el kwami–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien?

–Hemos recuperado los prodigios, Tikki –respondió ella con una sonrisa–. Te lo contaré más tarde, ahora debemos marcharnos.

–¿Marcharos? –repitió Adrián–. ¿Adónde...? ¡Ah, ya! ¡Tu cita con los Guardianes!

Marinette inspiró hondo y echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran las nueve y media de la noche.

–Aún faltan más de dos horas –contestó–. Pero hay otra cosa que debo hacer antes de reunirme con los Guardianes. Puntos fuera –dijo, y se transformó en Ladybug.

Adrián la contempló, maravillado. Era la primera vez que la veía transformarse y, aunque sabía que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, la certeza de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

Al mismo tiempo, evocó los tiempos en los que llevaba la máscara de Cat Noir. Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que había renunciado a su prodigio, pero tenía la sensación de que había sido una eternidad. Y echó de menos a Plagg.

–Marinette –se atrevió a decir–. Ahora que mi padre ya no tiene su prodigio... ¿podrías... por favor... devolverme el mío?

Ladybug se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión tan tierna que a él se le aceleró el corazón.

–Todavía no, gatito –le dijo con dulzura–. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Adrián, intrigado–. Si no tiene que ver con los Guardianes... –Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda, y él lo comprendió–. Pero sí tiene que ver con mi padre, ¿verdad? No te basta con quitarle su prodigio...

–París tiene que saberlo, Adrián –se justificó ella–. La justicia tiene que actuar.

Él respiró hondo.

–Lo sé. Lo entiendo, sé que... sé que no es un akumatizado, que todas las cosas que hizo... que tiene que responder por ello, pero... –Vaciló un momento antes de continuar–, ¿por qué yo no puedo acompañarte como Cat Noir? Él ya no puede akumatizar a nadie. –Ladybug no respondió, y él insistió–: Es mi padre, Marinette.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, muy seria.

–Y por eso aún tiene poder para hacerte daño.

–Pero...

–Adrián –cortó Ladybug–. Déjame mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

Él dio un paso atrás.

–No soy un niño –replicó, molesto–. Y ellos son mi padre y Nathalie, son mi familia. ¿Crees que no merezco saber por qué...?

–¡Claro que mereces saberlo! –cortó ella–. Pero va a ser... desagradable como poco, y simplemente creo... que ya has tenido suficiente, y que... no mereces tener que pasar por esto.

Adrián se tragó lo que iba a decir y trató de calmarse un poco antes de responder. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y descubrió, sorprendido, que estaba temblando y con los ojos húmedos.

–Milady –murmuró, y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Todavía intentas mantenerme a salvo en tu burbuja, ¿verdad? –le susurró él al oído–. Pero soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

–Ya lo sé –respondió ella–. Sé que puedes enfrentarte a cualquier cosa. Y que no tienes miedo a nada. Pero es que él... él...

No fue capaz de continuar. Adrián comprendió entonces que el fantasma de Cat Blanc todavía la atormentaba.

–Ya no puede akumatizarme, bichito –le recordó.

–Pero lo hizo. O lo habría hecho. O lo haría, si pudiese.

–Pero...

–Adrián. –Ladybug se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos–: ¿Realmente quieres acompañarme a denunciar a tu padre ante la policía?

El chico tomó aire, impresionado.

–Yo...

–Porque es exactamente lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo.

–Lo sé, pero...

–No tienes por qué pasar por esto. Deja que yo me encargue, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame aquí, por favor. Porque voy a necesitarte cuando vuelva.

Él la miró, intrigado.

–Confía en mí, por favor –insistió ella.

Adrián asintió lentamente. Ladybug sonrió y se puso se puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

–Volveré tan pronto como pueda –le prometió–. Nooroo –dijo entonces, y Adrián se dio cuenta de que el pequeño kwami seguía allí, observándolos en silencio, porque Ladybug aún no había devuelto su prodigio a la caja–. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

–Claro, Ladybug –respondió él.

Ella se prendió en el pecho el prodigio de la mariposa, que se volvió completamente negro para mimetizarse con uno de los puntos de su traje.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo Adrián, inquieto.

Ladybug se volvió hacia él para guiñarle un ojo antes de salir por la ventana, acompañada de Nooroo.

* * *

La policía se presentó en la mansión Agreste justo cuando Gabriel y Nathalie salían por la puerta cargados con varias maletas. Al guardaespaldas no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Probablemente lo habían despedido, pensó Ladybug.

El teniente Raincomprix se adelantó para cortarles el paso.

–¿A dónde van con tantas prisas, señor Agreste?

–Nos vamos a Londres, con mi familia política –replicó él, muy digno–. ¿Y ustedes, qué hacen aquí? ¿Tienen ya noticias sobre el paradero de mi hijo?

–No disimule, señor Agreste –dijo Ladybug, tratando de contener su rabia–. Usted y yo sabemos que no le importa su hijo tanto como dice. De lo contrario, no estaría tan dispuesto a dejarlo atrás.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –se indignó él.

El teniente Raincomprix intervino:

–Señor Agreste: Ladybug afirma que tiene pruebas de que es usted quien se esconde tras la máscara de Lepidóptero. Y usted, señorita Sancoeur... es la identidad secreta de Mayura. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

–Que es mentira, por supuesto. Ladybug está cometiendo un terrible error...

Pero ella sonrió.

–Eso ya lo veremos –se limitó a responder.

A pesar de las reticencias de Gabriel, entraron en la casa.

–Pueden registrarla cuanto gusten –dijo él, de mal humor–. No encontrarán nada.

Pero se envaró cuando Ladybug avanzó sin dudar hacia su despacho. Los policías la siguieron, y Gabriel se apresuró a acompañarlos. Una vez en el interior, trató de impedir que ella se acercase al cuadro que colgaba en la pared del fondo. Pero el teniente lo detuvo.

–Usted dice que no tiene nada que ocultar, ¿no es cierto?

Gabriel entornó los ojos y desvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Ladybug se situó frente al retrato y se volvió hacia los policías.

–Presten atención –les dijo.

Después alzó las manos para presionar los botones ocultos, tal como Nooroo le había indicado. Ahora, el prodigio de la mariposa estaba bien guardado en el interior de su yoyó, porque el pequeño kwami ya le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber mientras iban de camino a la gendarmería.

Activó el mecanismo secreto y de inmediato sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

El ascensor oculto la llevó hasta la guarida de Lepidóptero, una sala oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz nocturna que se filtraba por un enorme ventanal. Ladybug, sobrecogida, avanzó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo cuando una nube de mariposas blancas alzó el vuelo ante ella.

–Esto es... bastante revelador –oyó la voz del teniente Raincomprix a su espalda–. Servirá como mínimo para iniciar una investigación.

–Eso espero –murmuró ella, aún impactada.

–Pero, con todas estas mariposas aquí... ¿no puede seguir akumatizando a gente?

–No, porque Cat Noir y yo, con ayuda de nuestros aliados, les hemos arrebatado sus prodigios a ambos. Pero estamos dispuestos a testificar contra ellos y a contar lo que sabemos. También podemos garantizarles que, a partir de hoy, ya no habrá más akumatizaciones, y tampoco Mayura volverá a actuar.

–Interesante –murmuró el teniente.

Regresaron al despacho, donde los esperaban Gabriel, Nathalie y el resto de los policías.

–Gabriel Agreste, queda usted detenido como sospechoso de ser el responsable de todos los crímenes cometidos bajo la identidad del villano Lepidóptero –anunció Raincomprix.

–¡Esperen! –intervino entonces Nathalie–. Ustedes no lo entienden. Él no es un hombre malvado.

–Nathalie... –empezó Gabriel, pero ella avanzó hacia Ladybug.

–Necesito que veas algo. Necesito que lo entiendas –suplicó.

–¡Nathalie, no! –exclamó Gabriel. Trató de avanzar hacia ella, pero los policías se lo impidieron.

Ladybug estuvo a punto de negarse a la petición de Nathalie. Pero entonces pensó en Adrián, que necesitaba respuestas. Cruzó una mirada con el teniente, y él asintió.

–Veámoslo –dijo.

Pero Nathalie negó con la cabeza.

–Solo se lo mostraré a Ladybug.

El teniente frunció el ceño, pero accedió.

* * *

Ladybug se detuvo ante la cápsula que contenía el cuerpo de la señora Agreste e inspiró hondo, impresionada, al reconocerla.

–¿Está... muerta? –preguntó.

–Todavía no –respondió Nathalie–. Está sumida en una especie de letargo mágico. Aún estamos a tiempo de salvarla, pero si sigue así... no habrá nada que podamos hacer para despertarla. Ni siquiera con vuestros prodigios.

Ladybug se sobresaltó ligeramente.

–¿Es por esto por lo que queríais los prodigios? ¿Para... salvarla?

–Es la madre de Adrián –se limitó a decir Nathalie, sin responder a la pregunta–. Todo lo que Gabriel ha hecho... lo ha hecho por ella. Y por su hijo.

Ladybug se esforzó en no dejarse conmover. Había visto a Gabriel levantándole la mano a su hijo. Había visto a Adrián sufrir a causa de su actitud fría y distante. Lo había visto destrozado por dentro tras una máscara blanca.

–Si se usan nuestros prodigios para pedir un deseo –replicó–, aquel que lo haga deberá pagar un precio a cambio. Lo que significa que, si la señora Agreste despertase... otra persona deberá ocupar su lugar. ¿Gabriel lo sabía?

Nathalie desvió la mirada.

–No... no estoy segura.

–Tenía el libro de los hechizos y las notas del maestro Fu –recordó Ladybug–. Tenía que saberlo.

–Es posible que estuviese... dispuesto a pagar el precio... con tal de recuperar a su esposa. –admitió Nathalie. Ladybug no dijo nada, y ella añadió–. Es un buen hombre. Está enamorado... y desesperado.

–El precio a pagar podría haber sido su propio hijo –replicó Ladybug con frialdad–. Podrías haber sido tú.

Ella bajó la vista.

–Yo habría estado dispuesta a pagarlo –dijo en voz baja, y Ladybug la miró, sorprendida. Pero Nathalie no le devolvió la mirada.

–¿Qué le pasó... a la señora Agreste? –preguntó la superheroína con suavidad.

–Fue el prodigio del pavo real –respondió Nathalie–. Estaba dañado, y cuando ella lo utilizó... la dejó en ese estado.

–¿Dañado? –repitió Ladybug–. Pero...

–También me estuvo afectando a mí, pero Gabriel consiguió repararlo gracias a los conocimientos recogidos en el libro de los hechizos.

–Entiendo –murmuró Ladybug. Se volvió de nuevo para contemplar el pálido rostro de Emilie Agreste tras el cristal–. ¿Qué hizo con el prodigio del pavo real para quedar en este estado? –preguntó.

Nathalie sonrió con amargura.

–Es una larga historia –respondió–, y no me corresponde a mí contarla. De todas formas, ya da igual. Sin los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir, Emilie Agreste jamás despertará. –Ladybug no dijo nada, y Nathalie insistió–: Se lo dirás a Adrián, ¿verdad? Merece saber la verdad.

Ladybug vaciló. Le había prometido a Adrián que se lo contaría todo, pero aquello... aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que París había sufrido tantos meses de angustia y terror porque su padre quería traer de vuelta a su madre en coma? ¿Cómo lo asimilaría?

–Se lo diré –respondió sin más.

"Cuando haya encontrado una solución a este problema", añadió para sí misma.

Nathalie seguía mirándola fijamente.

–Cat Noir... es Adrián, ¿verdad?

Ladybug se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar contigo sobre la identidad secreta de mi compañero? –le replicó con frialdad.

Nathalie desvió la mirada con una triste sonrisa.

–Claro, por supuesto. Pero entonces, Adrián... ¿dónde está?

–A salvo –respondió ella–. Lejos de vosotros.

"Lejos de toda esta locura. De todo este dolor", pensó. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse, inquieta, durante cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo al margen de aquella lúgubre historia que, lamentablemente, era también la suya.

–Volvamos arriba –dijo–. Ya he visto bastante.

Nathalie asintió, y le dio la espalda para guiarla por el enorme mausoleo hacia la salida. Ladybug aprovechó que ella no miraba para detener la grabadora de su yoyó.

Se reunieron con los demás en el despacho de Gabriel Agreste, que estaba fuera de sí.

–¡Nathalie! –exclamó–. ¿Qué has hecho?

Pero ella apretó los labios, desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

Gabriel protestó, exigió ver a su hijo, a sus abogados y hasta al alcalde, pero no le sirvió de nada. Los policías se lo llevaron, a él y a Nathalie, y Ladybug se quedó de pie en la escalera de la mansión hasta que el coche patrulla se perdió de vista.

Después, con el corazón roto, regresó a su casa para reunirse con Adrián.

* * *

**NOTA:** Qué lejos veo un final feliz en el canon :(.

**NOTA 2:** Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos! Todavía voy de cabeza en esta cuarentena pero espero poder continuar el fanfic porque ya queda muy poquito para acabar.


	50. La Prueba del Guardián

Cuando Ladybug aterrizó en el balcón de su cuarto, Adrián salió corriendo a su encuentro.

–¡Milady! –exclamó–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Ladybug le tendió una bolsa de deporte con una sonrisa forzada.

–Toma, te he traído algo de ropa de tu habitación –le dijo, sin responder a su pregunta–. Espero haber acertado.

Adrián sostuvo la bolsa sin abrirla.

–Caramba, cómo pesa –comentó–. ¿Qué has guardado dentro?

Ladybug abrió la bolsa para extraer de dentro el libro de los hechizos del maestro Fu.

–Esto –respondió, mostrándoselo a Adrián–. Lo he encontrado en la caja fuerte. Nooroo me ha ayudado a abrirla.

Él se quedó mirándola, preocupado.

–Pero ¿y mi padre?

–Lo ha detenido la policía –respondió ella–. A él y a Nathalie. Seguimos las instrucciones de Nooroo y encontramos la guarida de Lepidóptero en la mansión. –Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva–. Lo siento mucho, Adrián.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya lo sabíamos, de todos modos. Aunque aún me cuesta asimilar que todo eso estuviese pasando en mi propia casa... sin que Plagg y yo nos diésemos cuenta.

Ladybug no dijo nada. Entró de nuevo en su habitación a través de la ventana del balcón, y Adrián la siguió.

Se reunió con ella junto al baúl. La heroína ya estaba sacando de su escondite la caja de los prodigios, y Adrián la observó en silencio mientras devolvía el de la mariposa a su lugar.

Cuando Ladybug sacó el anillo, sintió que se le paraba el corazón un breve instante.

–¿Es... para mí? –se atrevió a preguntar, casi sin aliento.

Ladybug le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

–Adrián Agreste, te entrego el prodigio del gato negro. Porque no imagino a nadie mejor que tú para ser Cat Noir.

–Bueno, yo conozco a una tal Ladynoire que no lo haría mal tampoco –bromeó él; pero Ladybug lo contemplaba con los ojos húmedos de emoción, de modo que se puso serio y asintió con solemnidad–. Gracias, Ladybug –concluyó–. Trabajaré cada día para ser digno de tu confianza.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

–Ya lo eres –le respondió–. No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Adrián no encontró palabras para responderle. Tragó saliva, emocionado, y se puso el anillo. Sonrió al sentirlo en torno a su dedo. Le parecía que habían pasado meses desde que se lo había quitado para guardarlo en la caja secreta que le había dado a Marinette.

Y cuando Plagg se materializó ante él, envuelto en un destello de color verde, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

–¡Plagg! –exclamó, encantado de volver a verlo.

–¡Adrián! –gimoteó el kwami, y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

Ladybug contempló sonriendo el reencuentro emocionado de los dos amigos. Pero justo entonces sonó la alarma de su reloj, y ella lo consultó, preocupada.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Adrián, preocupado–. No puede ser un akuma...

–No, no. Es un aviso que programé para que no se me pasara la hora. –Inspiró hondo antes de explicar–: Faltan solo quince minutos para la medianoche.

–No llegues tarde, Marinette –le aconsejó Plagg–. Esa gente no tiene el menor sentido del humor, y tampoco les gusta que les hagan esperar.

Ella asintió con decisión, aunque Adrián había detectado una súbita sombra de preocupación en su gesto.

–Muy bien, allá vamos. ¿Estáis preparados?

Adrián cruzó una mirada con Plagg antes de volverse hacia Ladybug, desconcertado.

–¿De verdad quieres... que te acompañemos? Los Guardianes dijeron que no podías contarme nada...

–Demasiado tarde –replicó ella–. Ladybug y Cat Noir son un equipo, les guste o no.

Adrián sintió una súbita oleada de afecto hacia ella, aunque también leyó entre líneas que no quería afrontar aquel reto sola. Se volvió hacia Plagg.

–¿Listo, compañero?

–¡Más que nunca! –respondió el kwami.

–Plagg, ¡garras fuera!

Sintió cómo el poder de Plagg lo envolvía de pies a cabeza para transformarlo, y sonrió ampliamente, porque lo había echado mucho de menos. Alzó las manos para contemplarlas embutidas en los familiares guantes negros rematados en garras. Su cola se erguía tras él como si tuviese vida propia.

–Qué bien sienta volver a ser yo –comentó.

Súbitamente, un vendaval rojo y negro de abalanzó sobre él para besarlo con entusiasmo. Recuperado de la sorpresa, Cat Noir abrazó a Ladybug y le devolvió el beso. Ella se separó de él un poco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo a los ojos con profundo cariño.

–Me has echado de menos, ¿eh? –sonrió él.

–Sé que eras tú, sé que hemos estado juntos, pero... –Ladybug suspiró–. Sí, te he echado mucho de menos. Sentía que me faltaba algo si tú no estabas a mi lado.

Cat Noir se derritió entero.

–Milady –susurró, antes de besarla otra vez–. Mi princesa.

Los interrumpió un nuevo aviso del yoyó de Ladybug y se separaron, reticentes.

–Tenemos que salir ya –advirtió Cat Noir–, o llegaremos tarde.

La tomó de la mano para subir por las escaleras hacia el tragaluz, pero Ladybug no se movió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Espera. Antes de irnos... tengo que contarte algo que me dijo Nathalie, antes de que la policía se la llevara.

Cat Noir dudó.

–¿Es largo?

–Un poco, pero...

–Entonces tendrá que esperar.

–Pero... ¿y si el examen no va bien... y lo olvido todo después? No podré decírtelo...

Cat Noir la miró, indeciso. Vio que Ladybug trataba de mantenerse firme, pero se había puesto a temblar. Había logrado centrarse en su misión mientras la incursión en la mansión Agreste era el desafío más inmediato pero, una vez superado, el miedo a fallar en la Prueba del Guardián volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos.

–Escúchame, Marinette: no vas a perder la memoria, ¿me oyes?

–No podemos saberlo...

–Yo sí lo sé –cortó Cat Noir, y tomó una decisión–. Todo lo que has averiguado en casa de mi padre me lo vas a contar después, ¿de acuerdo? Porque tengo la certeza de que no lo vas a olvidar.

Ladybug abrió la boca para replicar, pero no encontró argumentos. Asintió con una sonrisa, lo besó brevemente en los labios y se separó de él.

Cat Noir la contempló con curiosidad mientras ella guardaba el libro de los hechizos y la caja de los prodigios en una mochila que se colocó después a la espalda. Cuando estuvo lista, le hizo una señal, y los dos superhéroes salieron de la habitación para correr de nuevo por los tejados de París, juntos, en dirección al lugar donde los esperaban los Guardianes.

* * *

Llegaron al parque apenas cinco minutos después, pero los tres Guardianes y sus kwamis ya los estaban esperando. Fruncieron el ceño al ver a Ladybug aparecer junto a Cat Noir. Antes de que nadie tuviese ocasión de pronunciar una sola palabra de saludo, Kunzang protestó enérgicamente en su propio idioma.

–Saludos, Ladybug –tradujo Buuhu–. Mi portador quiere saber por qué has venido acompañada, a pesar de que se te dijo explícitamente que debías mantener el secreto de nuestra presencia en París.

Ella inspiró hondo, cruzó una mirada con Cat Noir y dio un paso al frente.

–Saludos, Guardianes y kwamis –respondió–. He venido acompañada de Cat Noir, mi compañero y portador del prodigio del gato negro. Es mi mano derecha y la persona en quien más confío. Sin él, de hecho, no habría podido cumplir mi misión.

–¿Cumplir... tu misión? –repitió Blobb sin entender.

Ladybug asintió. Ante la mirada curiosa de los Guardianes y sus kwamis, abrió la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y extrajo de ella el enorme huevo rojo.

–Esta es la caja de los prodigios que Wang Fu rescató del templo –anunció–. Como veis, su aspecto indica claramente quién es ahora la legítima Guardiana.

–Cuidado, Ladybug –murmuró Buuhu. Pero ella no había terminado.

–Sin embargo, no la he traído por eso –prosiguió.

Depositó el huevo sobre un banco y oprimió el botón secreto que desplegaba todos los compartimentos. Cuando estos se abrieron ante los Guardianes, todos comprobaron con asombro que solamente había dos vacíos.

–Los que faltan son el del gato y la mariquita –informó Ladybug–, los que llevamos nosotros dos. Todos los demás están en su lugar. Incluyendo el de la mariposa y el pavo real, que Cat Noir y yo, con ayuda de otros aliados, hemos recuperado esta noche.

–¿Otros aliados? –repitió Lunn con suavidad.

Los tres kwamis cruzaron una mirada y se volvieron para deliberar junto a sus portadores. Después, Blobb se dirigió de nuevo a Ladybug.

–Se te informó de que, mientras no superases la prueba del Guardián, no podrías volver a entregar prodigios. Es otra de las normas que has incumplido, Ladybug –añadió, echando un vistazo preocupado a Cat Noir, que se erguía en silencio junto a ella.

–Lo sé, pero era necesario –replicó ella–. Como también lo ha sido revelar mi identidad a mi compañero, Cat Noir, y que él me revelase la suya.

Él reaccionó por fin.

–¿Qué...? ¡Pero...! ¡Ladybug! –protestó.

–Era necesario –cortó ella con autoridad–. De lo contrario, jamás habríamos descubierto la identidad de Lepidóptero y Mayura, información que fue clave para derrotarlos y recuperar los prodigios. Ahora ellos están en manos de la justicia, nuestras identidades siguen siendo un secreto para todos, excepto para nosotros dos, y los prodigios perdidos han regresado a su lugar.

Los Guardianes no parecían muy convencidos, por lo que Ladybug añadió:

–Precisamente porque confiamos el uno en el otro, nuestro equipo es más fuerte y fuimos capaces de derrotar a Lepidóptero, algo que no habíamos conseguido hasta ahora. Manteniendo una relación basada en secretos y mentiras no lográbamos llegar hasta nuestro enemigo, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que no estábamos siguiendo la estrategia adecuada.

Blobb tradujo sus palabras a los Guardianes. Ngawang inclinó la cabeza, pensativo; pero, una vez más, Kunzang habló con indignación.

Buuhu habló en su nombre.

–Kunzang quiere saber por qué piensas que puedes cambiar las normas y tradiciones de la Orden, que tienen miles de años. Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar el criterio de maestros mayores y más sabios que tú.

Ladybug inclinó la cabeza.

–No pretendo insinuar que sé más que ellos –replicó–. Simplemente apliqué las enseñanzas de un gran sabio de los tiempos contemporáneos, que afirmaba que no se pueden esperar resultados diferentes repitiendo las mismas acciones una y otra vez. Algo tenía que cambiar, y por eso decidimos arriesgarnos a romper las normas.

Blobb se apresuró a traducir las palabras de Ladybug. Kunzang entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

–Y ha resultado ser la estrategia adecuada –continuó Ladybug–. Llevábamos meses luchando contra Lepidóptero sin resultado. En cambio, en apenas dos días desde que empezamos a hacer las cosas de forma distinta... hemos derrotado a nuestros enemigos y recuperado sus prodigios.

Buuhu inclinó la cabeza.

–Es un argumento interesante –comentó.

–Sé que aún no he superado la Prueba del Guardián –concluyó Ladybug–, pero no quería venir con una caja incompleta. Quería demostrar que soy digna de la confianza que Wang Fu depositó en mí, y que estoy preparada para cumplir la misión que me encomendó. Es por eso por lo que me presento a la Prueba habiendo recuperado los prodigios que perdió. Y el libro de los hechizos –añadió, sacándolo de la mochila para mostrarlo a los Guardianes–, que estaba también en poder de Lepidóptero.

Los Guardianes cruzaron una mirada. No dijeron nada, pero a Ladybug le pareció que estaban impresionados, aunque trataran de disimularlo.

–No lo habría logrado sin Cat Noir –añadió Ladybug, dirigiendo una tierna mirada hacia su compañero–. Sin su poder, sin su apoyo... ni sin su amor –concluyó, desafiante.

El chico dio un leve respingo, alarmado. Blobb carraspeó ligeramente antes de traducir sus palabras a los Guardianes. Kunzang gruñó algo, pero Ladybug detectó que Sonam sonreía un poco.

–He venido hasta aquí para presentarme a la Prueba del Guardián –prosiguió Ladybug–, pero estos últimos días me he enfrentado a otra prueba que para mí era igual de importante. Quería demostrarme a mí misma que merecía una oportunidad como Guardiana, que era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y asumir las consecuencias. Y los resultados han sido mucho mejores de lo que esperaba –confesó–. Por eso hoy puedo presentarme ante los maestros con la cabeza bien alta. He roto todas las normas, es cierto; pero hemos recuperado los prodigios perdidos y acabado con la amenaza que se cernía sobre París. Ahora, el hecho de que Cat Noir y yo sepamos nuestras identidades no resulta tan peligroso, porque no hay nadie en París con poder suficiente como para amenazarnos. Y hemos demostrado que somos capaces de proteger los prodigios, incluso los más poderosos de todos... juntos –concluyó, tomando la mano de Cat Noir para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.

Kunzang refunfuñó de nuevo, y Blobb tradujo:

–Los maestros tienen que deliberar.

Los dos superhéroes aguardaron en tensión mientras los Guardianes y sus kwamis conferenciaban entre ellos.

–Has hablado muy bien, bichito –susurró Cat Noir.

Ladybug trató de sonreír.

–Espero que baste para convencerlos –respondió con preocupación.

Momentos después, el grupo se separó y los kwamis volvieron a adelantarse.

–Los maestros han tomado una decisión –anunció Lunn.

Ladybug y Cat Noir alzaron la cabeza, atentos. Aún seguían tomados de la mano.

–Ladybug, has roto todas las normas que rigen la custodia de los prodigios, y que han sido observadas por la Orden de los Guardianes desde el principio de los tiempos –comentó Buuhu con solemnidad.

–Es cierto, sin embargo –añadió Blobb– que, a pesar de tu... estilo particular y extravagante de hacer las cosas, has obtenido resultados sorprendentemente buenos. Y somos conscientes de que has corregido todos y cada uno de los inmensos errores de Wang Fu, una hazaña particularmente notable, teniendo en cuenta tu juventud.

Cat Noir sonrió con orgullo y apretó suavemente la mano de Ladybug.

–Entonces... –se atrevió a preguntar ella–, ¿puedo seguir siendo la Guardiana?

–No –respondió Buuhu rotundamente, y a la chica se le cayó el alma a los pies... hasta que Lunn matizó:

–No, al menos, hasta que hayas superado la prueba teórica. Porque ya has demostrado que la práctica la dominas como una verdadera maestra.

Ladybug miró a los kwamis y después a los Guardianes, sin atreverse a dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¡Yuuhuu! –soltó Cat Noir sin poderlo evitar.

–Modera tu entusiasmo, portador –lo reprendió Buuhu–. Ladybug aún tiene que superar su examen.

–Oh, pero lo hará, estoy seguro –replicó él–. Es la chica más lista y talentosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Ladybug se sonrojó.

–A lo mejor no estás siendo objetivo –le advirtió Blobb. Pero sonrió.

–En esta prueba, sin embargo –añadió Lunn–, no vas a poder acompañarla. Tiene que superar su examen sola.

Cat Noir cruzó una mirada interrogante con Ladybug. Ella asintió, y el chico le soltó la mano, reticente.

–Buena suerte –le dijo–. Te espero junto a la entrada, ¿vale?

Ella sonrió.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró, y él tuvo la sensación de que lo decía sobre todo para animarse a sí misma.

Tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero se contuvo, por si eso molestaba a los Guardianes e influía negativamente en la prueba de Ladybug. De modo que le sonrió alentadoramente, le dio la espalda y se alejó de allí.

* * *

Esperó en la entrada del parque una media hora larga, consumido de impaciencia y de preocupación. Dirigía frecuentes miradas al lugar donde Ladybug debía de estar exponiendo sus conocimientos ante los Guardianes, pero los árboles bloqueaban su visión y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando más allá. Según pasaban los minutos, empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que el hecho de que tardasen tanto implicaba que Marinette lo estaba haciendo bien o, al menos, estaba respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Luego se le ocurrió que quizá la estaban obligando a pronunciar el hechizo que borraría sus memorias de un plumazo y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr de vuelta hasta el lugar de la prueba para rescatarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, una figura avanzó hacia él envuelta en las brumas de la noche. Cat Noir se puso en pie de un salto, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Era su lady. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Cuando pasó bajo una farola y su luz la iluminó por fin, Cat Noir vio que todavía llevaba la máscara puesta. Y le sonreía.

Corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo a unos pasos, indeciso, todavía sin atreverse a creer que todo hubiese salido bien. Ladybug le mostró la abultada mochila que aún colgaba a su espalda y dijo solamente.

–Ya está. Ya soy oficialmente la nueva Guardiana.

Cat Noir la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tan emocionado que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

–Adrián –le susurró ella al oído–. Gatito. Te quiero.

Y él ya no necesitó más pruebas de que todo había salido bien, de que los Guardianes habían dado su visto bueno a la buena labor de Marinette, de que ambos podrían seguir siendo Ladybug y Cat Noir y de que ya no tendrían que seguir manteniendo su amor en secreto.

–Milady –respondió, emocionado–. Mi princesa. Te quiero.

Y se besaron bajo la luz de la farola, felices y enamorados, y repletos de optimismo y de fe en el futuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**NOTA:** Y aquí es a donde quería llegar T_T. Cuatro meses y cincuenta capítulos después, hay que ver lo que me ha costado arreglar todo el lío que estaba formado en el canon. Pero la historia no termina aquí. Falta un último capítulo y un epílogo, o dos. Por razones personales, profesionales y de organización soy la primera interesada en acabarlo cuanto antes. A ver si a lo largo de esta semana puedo publicar ya lo que falta, y si no, como muy tarde la semana que viene. ¡Gracias por leer!


	51. Explicaciones

Adrián despertó de un sueño inquieto y poco reparador. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Marinette, que dormía a su lado, y eso lo llenó de paz interior.

Era ya de día, pero Marinette estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y no era probable que se despertase enseguida, de modo que él se relajó y se quedó contemplándola en silencio.

La noche anterior, después de la prueba de los Guardianes, Ladybug y Cat Noir habían echado a correr por los tejados, libres por fin para ser ellos mismos, para estar juntos sin más. A él le habría encantado seguir explorando la ciudad junto a ella bajo la luz de la luna, porque lo había añorado mucho, pero Ladybug no quería seguir paseando la caja de los prodigios. De modo que regresaron a casa, se destransformaron y guardaron la caja y el libro de hechizos en el escondite secreto de Marinette.

Adrián había esperado poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad en el interior de su burbuja imaginaria; pero Marinette estaba tan agotada que se había quedado dormida nada más tocar las sábanas.

Él no la había despertado. Habían sido unos días largos, de mucha tensión, especialmente en las últimas horas. Ahora, liberada ya la carga que pesaba sobre los hombros de Marinette, un cansancio de piedra se había abatido sobre ella.

Por eso ahora dormía como si llevara cien años haciéndolo, pensó Adrián con una sonrisa, y luchó contra la tentación de despertarla con un beso, como a la princesa del cuento.

Él, sin embargo, no había pasado tan buena noche. Había tenido sueños extraños, en los que una nube de mariposas púrpuras se abatía sobre París buscando a Marinette; y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, porque su padre lo había encerrado en casa y, tras la máscara de Lepidóptero, le decía que todo aquello era culpa suya, por no haber sido capaz de cumplir las altas expectativas que habían depositado en él.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y trató de apartar aquellas ideas de su mente. Su padre era un supervillano, y eso no iba a cambiar solo con desearlo. Pero al menos podía centrarse en las cosas buenas que había en su vida. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Marinette existiera. Que además fuese Ladybug y que estuviese enamorada de él le parecía un pequeño milagro.

Quiso aferrarse a aquel pensamiento y se arrimó inconscientemente a la muchacha dormida, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello suelto para percibir su aroma a melocotón. Ella murmuró algo en sueños, pero en lugar de apartarse se acurrucó más contra él. Adrián sintió una nueva oleada de amor y felicidad. "Tiene que ser un sueño", pensó. La vida no podía reservarle cosas tan bonitas. Ni siquiera dentro de la burbuja.

Le acarició el cabello con cuidado para retirárselo de la cara, y Marinette refunfuñó:

–Mmmm... cinco minutos más...

Adrián apartó la mano, pero ella ya estaba abriendo los ojos, medio dormida.

–Hola –susurró él–. Lo siento, no tenía intención de despertarte.

Marinette hizo un mohín y se desperezó entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué hora es? –murmuró.

–No lo sé, pero ya es de día. –Adrián suspiró–. Me encantaría poder detener el tiempo y que no pasaran las horas. Me quedaría aquí a tu lado para siempre, sin hacer nada. Solo tú y yo juntos.

Marinette sonrió.

–En realidad no hay ninguna prisa, gatito. A estas horas mis padres ya estarán en la panadería. Podemos descansar un poco más, si quieres.

–¿Más aún? –se oyó entonces la voz quejumbrosa de Plagg–. ¡Pero yo tengo haaaambre!

–¡Ssssh! –lo reprendió Tikki–. ¿No ves que necesitan tiempo para ellos?

–¿Mas aún? –volvió a protestar Plagg.

–¡Plagg! –lo riñó Adrián, incorporándose.

Marinette se rió, pero de pronto se calló y se puso seria. Cuando Adrián abrió la boca para preguntar, ella le indicó silencio. Los cuatro, humanos y kwamis, escucharon con atención.

Y oyeron la voz del padre de Marinette tarareando una canción desde la cocina.

Ella se puso blanca.

–¡No puede ser! –susurró.

–Bueno, hoy es domingo –dijo Adrián en voz baja mientras Marinette consultaba la hora en su móvil.

–Eso da igual, la panadería también abre los domingos. –Se levantó con decisión y gateó hasta las escaleras–. Espérame aquí, voy a ver qué está pasando. No te preocupes –añadió con dulzura al ver la expresión abatida de él–, volveré enseguida.

Adrián movió la cabeza con un suspiro.

–No puedes tenerme aquí escondido para siempre, Marinette.

Ella vaciló un momento, consciente de que tenía razón. Desvió la mirada, incómoda. En el fondo se había sentido encantada con la posibilidad de tener a Adrián para ella sola, y se sentía por ello culpable y egoísta, por lo que no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta.

–Bueno, tú déjame que hable con mis padres primero, ¿de acuerdo? –se limitó a responder.

Se despidió de él con un beso y salió de la habitación, inquieta.

Al bajar las escaleras descubrió que sus padres estaban en la cocina, preparando lo que parecía un desayuno para un ejército entero.

–Mamá..., papá... –balbuceó–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y la panadería?

–Hoy vamos a abrir un poco más tarde –respondió Tom.

Sabine se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa.

–Puedes decirle a Adrián que baje. Seguro que tiene hambre.

Marinette dio un respingo.

–¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? ¿A-Adrián? No sé de qué me estás hablando, jejeje –concluyó con una risa nerviosa.

–Sabemos que ha dormido aquí –prosiguió Tom, muy serio–. Tu madre os ha visto juntos.

Y Marinette cayó en la cuenta de que la noche anterior no había cerrado la trampilla de su cuarto con candado. Estaba tan cansada que se le había olvidado.

–Bu-bueno, es posible, pero no es lo que parece.

–¿No? –Su padre se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Me estás diciendo que Adrián no se ha escapado de casa, y que tú no lo has estado ocultando aquí sin decir nada a nadie?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Si lo pones así, sí es lo que parece... –farfulló–, pero puedo explicarlo.

–Más te vale, jovencita –añadió Sabine–, porque su padre debe de estar loco de preocupación a estas alturas.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un breve instante.

–No le habréis... dicho a nadie que Adrián está aquí, ¿verdad?

–Se nos ha pasado por la cabeza –replicó Sabine–, pero primero queremos escuchar tu explicación. Porque espero que la tengas, y espero que sea buena.

–Yo...

–Señores Dupain-Cheng –dijo entonces Adrián.

Los tres se volvieron hacia él. Se había quedado quieto en mitad de la escalera, todavía descalzo, en pijama y con el cabello revuelto. Parecía tan frágil e inocente que a Marinette aún le costaba asimilar que pudiese invocar el poder de la destrucción absoluta. Que, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, había desencadenado el fin del mundo.

–Por favor, no riñan a Marinette –prosiguió él–. Solo estaba intentando ayudarme. No quiero causar molestias, así que me iré en cuanto...

–¡De eso nada! –tronó Tom, y los dos adolescentes dieron un respingo, alarmados–. No me he pasado las últimas dos horas en la cocina para que ahora te vayas sin desayunar.

Adrián sonrió un poco y se atrevió a bajar las escaleras.

–Hay que avisar a tu padre, cielo –dijo Sabine, aún preocupada–. No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero sin duda se puede arreglar...

–Adrián no puede volver a su casa –declaró Marinette con rotundidad.

Sus padres cruzaron una mirada.

–Al menos deberíais decirle al señor Agreste que su hijo se encuentra bien –insistió Sabine.

–Pero...

–Es lo correcto, y lo sabes.

En ese momento Marinette recibió una notificación en el móvil y le echó un vistazo con curiosidad. Frunció el ceño.

–Papá, mamá, es largo de explicar –dijo–, pero si encendéis la televisión lo entenderéis.

–No es eso de lo que estamos hablando...

–Es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando –cortó ella, cogiendo el mando del televisor–. Mirad.

Encendió el aparato y buscó las noticias. Tal como sospechaba, Nadja Chamak estaba informando en directo. La pantalla de su estudio mostraba una fotografía en grande de Gabriel Agreste.

–...Según hemos podido saber, ayer el famoso diseñador de moda Gabriel Agreste fue detenido por la policía en su domicilio. Fuentes policiales han indicado que se le acusa de estar detrás de la máscara del supervillano Lepidóptero.

Los padres de Marinette lanzaron una exclamación ahogada y se volvieron hacia los dos adolescentes, que asintieron con gravedad.

–Al parecer, anoche Ladybug y Cat Noir, junto con otros miembros de su equipo, se infiltraron en la mansión de los Agreste para desarmar a Gabriel y arrebatarle el prodigio que le otorga los poderes de Lepidóptero. Nuestras informaciones apuntan a que la misma operación podría haber incluido a la secretaria del señor Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, acusada de ser la verdadera identidad de Mayura.

–Pero... pero... –farfulló Sabine, impactada.

–Esta acción de los superhéroes habría permitido a la policía detener a Agreste y Sancoeur, privados ya de sus poderes. No obstante, aún no hemos tenido ocasión de conocer la versión de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

–Por eso –murmuró Marinette en voz baja– Adrián no puede volver a casa.

La imagen tras la reportera cambió, mostrando ahora una fotografía del propio Adrián.

–Ayer mismo, los superhéroes fueron vistos peleando contra la villana Épona, acusada de haber secuestrado a Adrián, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Desconocemos aún el paradero de Adrián, o cómo encaja la nueva información con los datos que teníamos acerca de su desaparición, pero esperamos que Ladybug y Cat Noir no tarden en mostrarse en público para aclarar este asunto.

Marinette, incapaz de seguir escuchando, apagó la televisión.

–¿Es... verdad? –preguntó entonces Tom, aún perplejo.

Adrián desvió la mirada.

–Sí –dijo solamente.

–Pero... ¿cómo...?

–Adrián lo descubrió –explicó Marinette–. Se enteró de que su padre y Nathalie eran Lepidóptero y Mayura, y lo mantuvo en secreto, pero su padre sospechaba que él lo sabía y lo sacó del colegio para que no pudiese contárselo a nadie.

–¿Pretendía... encerrarlo en casa? –soltó Sabine, perpleja.

–Para vigilarlo a todas horas –asintió Marinette–. Incluso hizo instalar cámaras en su habitación. Por suerte, antes de eso, Adrián consiguió enviar un mensaje a Ladybug y Cat Noir, y ellos mandaron a Épona a rescatarlo.

–Entonces... ¿no era una supervillana? ¿Y a Adrián no lo secuestraron? –Tom estaba hecho un lío.

–No. Pero eso era lo que Ladybug y Cat Noir querían que todo el mundo creyese, para mantener distraído a Lepidóptero mientras elaboraban un plan para entrar en la mansión.

–Entiendo –murmuró Tom, aunque aún parecía confundido.

–Mientras tanto –prosiguió Marinette–, Adrián estuvo escondido en mi habitación, porque Ladybug y Cat Noir necesitaban mantenerlo a salvo en un lugar seguro, y bueno... –añadió, enrojeciendo, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

–Yo les pedí que me trajeran aquí –intervino por fin Adrián–. Siento mucho las molestias, y siento que Marinette haya tenido que mentir por mi culpa.

–Era muy importante mantenerlo en secreto, o su padre podría haber enviado un akuma a buscarlo –explicó ella.

–¡Oh, no, no había caído en eso! –exclamó Adrián de pronto–. Lo siento mucho, Marinette. No quería poneros en peligro –le dijo, tomándola de las manos.

Ella le sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–No pasa nada, Adrián. Lo importante es que estás a salvo.

Los padres de Marinette seguían perplejos, pero su mirada se suavizó al ver las muestras de cariño que se dedicaban los dos. Tom carraspeó.

–Entonces, vosotros dos... –empezó, pero Sabine lo hizo callar con un suave codazo.

–Pero... ¿pensáis de verdad que el señor Agreste sería capaz de...?

No terminó la frase, pero ellos lo entendieron perfectamente. Adrián desvió la mirada.

–Ha hecho muchas cosas malas como Lepidóptero –murmuró simplemente.

–No nos podíamos arriesgar –añadió Marinette.

Adrián se mostraba visiblemente incómodo, de modo que Tom decidió cambiar de tema.

–Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de todo esto con calma. Ahora, ¡a desayunar!, que seguro que tenéis hambre.

Los chicos lo agradecieron con una sonrisa.

El desayuno fue mucho más cálido y agradable que el que Adrián había compartido con ellos meses atrás, bajo la máscara de Cat Noir. Tom no pudo evitar soltar alguna indirecta de vez en cuando, pero a ellos no les resultó incómodo. Se habían dado la mano por debajo de la mesa, y las tiernas miradas que compartían de vez en cuando fueron para los Dupain-Cheng mucho más elocuentes que las palabras.

Después, los padres de Marinette anunciaron que tenían que marcharse a abrir la pastelería, aunque fuese con varias horas de retraso. Prometieron, sin embargo, que mantendrían en secreto la presencia de Adrián.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, pero no tenían tiempo para relajarse. Todavía tenían mucho que hacer.

* * *

Se transformaron en Ladybug y Cat Noir y se presentaron en el ayuntamiento, donde anunciaron que querían dar una rueda de prensa. Y, ante la expectación de todo París, anunciaron oficialmente lo que ya había anticipado Nadja Chamak en las noticias: que Lepidóptero y Mayura habían sido derrotados, y sus alter ego, Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, estaban ya en manos de la justicia.

–Ya no habrá más akumatizados ni sentimonstruos –declaró Ladybug–. París está a salvo por fin.

Todos los presentes estallaron en gritos de júbilo. Pero Alya, que estaba en primera fila, muy pendiente de las palabras de los superhéroes, alzó la mano para preguntar, en medio de la alegría general:

–Ladybug, Cat Noir, ¿qué ha pasado con Adrián, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste? Nadie sabe nada de él desde ayer.

Ladybug sonrió.

–Adrián está a salvo. No podemos ser más concretos, lo siento. Es por su propia seguridad.

Cat Noir le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. En teoría ya no había motivos para que Adrián siguiese escondido, pero ella quería protegerlo de la prensa y de la atención que atraería por el hecho de ser el hijo de Lepidóptero. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no podía mantenerse oculto eternamente, y por otro lado era inevitable que sus amigos se preocupasen por él.

Cuando finalizó la rueda de prensa, el teniente Raincomprix se acercó a ellos antes de que se marcharan.

–Ya que habéis mencionado a Adrián –les dijo, un poco incómodo–, hemos recibido esta mañana una llamada de una mujer que dice ser su tía. Amélie... –tuvo que consultar sus notas para poder pronunciar su apellido completo– Graham de Vanily.

Cat Noir dio un leve respingo.

–¿Ha dicho...? ¿Qué ha dicho exactamente?

–Al parecer ha visto las noticias y está muy preocupada por su sobrino. Llamaba desde Londres, pero dijo que tomaría un tren a París en cuanto le fuera posible. –Carraspeó–. Si sabéis dónde está Adrián, como parece, decidle que su tía está intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

–Así lo haremos –le prometió Ladybug.

Cuando se alejaron de allí, y al ver que Cat Noir se mostraba silencioso y pensativo, su compañera le preguntó:

–Vas a llamarla, ¿verdad? ¿O crees que... puede ser también una aliada de tu padre?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–No, no lo creo. Tengo la sensación de que a mi tía nunca le cayó bien mi padre. Es solo que...

–Es tu familia –dijo ella con suavidad.

–Viven en Londres –dijo él solamente, y Ladybug comprendió.

No hizo más comentarios, y Cat Noir tampoco volvió a mencionar el tema.

Pero tenían otro asunto pendiente, de modo que se dirigieron a la mansión Agreste.

* * *

**NOTA:** Queda otro capítulo más, y ya el epílogo. Al final he decidido partir este último capítulo en dos para que no saliera tan largo.


	52. Despedida

Cat Noir posó suavemente la mano sobre el cristal tras el que dormía Emilie Agreste.

–Por qué –susurró, con la voz rota.

Ladybug se mantenía en pie a su lado, brindándole su apoyo en silencio. Había compartido con él todo lo que Nathalie le había contado, pero él no había terminado de creerlo hasta que había visto con sus propios ojos el mausoleo y la cápsula donde reposaba su madre.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró ella.

Cat Noir alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo.

–¿Y no se puede hacer... nada?

–Tu padre ha dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a perseguir nuestros prodigios –respondió Ladybug–. Imagino que no lo habría hecho si existiese otra manera.

Él respiró hondo.

–Entiendo –murmuró.

–Lo siento –repitió ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Cat Noir cerró los ojos y reposó su propia cabeza en la de ella, agradeciendo su consuelo.

–Ya había aceptado la idea de que la había perdido para siempre –dijo Cat Noir–. La echo de menos todos los días, por supuesto, pero había hecho... mi duelo, supongo. Mi padre, en cambio, nunca llegó a superarlo. No aceptaba que hubiese cosas en su vida que no pudiese cambiar. O que no se doblegasen ante su voluntad.

Ladybug paseó la mirada por el extraño dispositivo que mantenía con vida a Emilie.

–Es como si estuviese atrapada entre dos mundos –murmuró.

Cat Noir asintió.

–Si no podemos hacerla volver, pero tampoco la dejamos marchar... ¿qué sentido tiene? –musitó, y Ladybug lo abrazó con fuerza.

–No tienes por qué tomar esa decisión ahora, Adrián. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que debas tomarla tú.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–Por favor, no... no cuentes a nadie que mi madre está aquí. Todavía no.

Ella se mostró sorprendida.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás dispuesto a... mantener el secreto? ¿Qué diría tu tía si lo supiese?

Cat Noir tardó un poco en responder.

–Solo... solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo. Y tomar una decisión. Mi tía... ella piensa, igual que todo el mundo, que su hermana lleva muerta más de un año. Si la viese así ahora... sin posibilidad de despertarla...

–Entiendo –asintió Ladybug–. Pero, si mantenemos este lugar en secreto, si no lo hablamos con nadie... es posible que, con el tiempo, empieces a tener dudas.

–¿Dudas? –repitió él con voz inexpresiva.

–Sobre si realmente existe... alguna posibilidad de despertarla.

Cat Noir entendió. La miró fijamente un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo no soy así, Marinette. Me conoces.

Los ecos de la voz de Cat Blanc resonaron entonces en la memoria de Ladybug: "Mi deseo es arreglarlo todo..."

Se estremeció, y abrazó a su compañero con más fuerza. Cat Noir tenía razón. Él no era así. Solo la influencia de su padre lo había hecho albergar aquellos pensamientos. Y Gabriel había tenido que llevarlo al límite de la cordura para conseguirlo.

–Pero, ahora que Nathalie y tu padre ya no están aquí –planteó sin embargo–, ¿cómo vamos a mantener funcionando estas... máquinas? Parecen muy complicadas.

Cat Noir lo pensó un momento.

–Max sería capaz de entenderlas –dijo por fin–. Y Markov.

Ladybug lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Estarías dispuesto a contarles...?

–Creo que podemos confiar en ellos.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Lo que había bajo la mansión Agreste suponía un enorme problema para Adrián, como si no tuviese suficiente con el hecho de ser el hijo de un supervillano. Un inmenso problema técnico, emocional... y ético. Demasiado para un chico de catorce años.

Era lógico que necesitase tiempo para reflexionar y tomar las decisiones correctas.

–Así lo haremos, entonces –asintió Ladybug–. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie encuentra este lugar.

Cat Noir se imaginó a la policía examinando cada rincón del mausoleo, a los periodistas haciendo fotos, a Nadja Chamak retransmitiendo en directo desde allí, y se estremeció de horror.

–Nadie debe saberlo aún –coincidió–. No hasta que hayamos decidido qué debemos hacer.

Ladybug asintió.

–Por suerte, el acceso a esta sala es secreto y no podrían encontrarlo por casualidad, por mucho que registren toda la casa –trató de animarlo–. Nathalie solo me lo mostró a mí, y no creo que vaya a contarlo a nadie. Y mucho menos tu padre. Encontraremos la mejor solución, ya lo verás –le dijo con cariño.

Cat Noir sonrió por fin y asintió, algo más aliviado.

–Claro –murmuró–. Muchas gracias, bichito.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él respondió al abrazo de buena gana.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la mansión Agreste, sin embargo, descubrieron que había un taxi parado ante la puerta. Una mujer alta y rubia discutía con el policía apostado en la entrada.

Desde el tejado, Ladybug y Cat Noir contemplaron la escena con curiosidad. Aunque ellos no habían tenido problemas en entrar por una ventana sin que nadie los descubriera, lo cierto era que la mansión había sido precintada por las autoridades, que habían prohibido el paso a prensa y curiosos mientras continuase la investigación. Sin embargo, parecía claro que la visitante no tenía la menor intención de quedarse en la puerta.

–¡Es mi tía! –exclamó Cat Noir.

Cruzaron una mirada, asintieron y, con un prodigioso salto, se reunieron con Amélie y el policía en la calle.

–¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Ladybug con cortesía.

–¡Este... este bruto no me deja entrar en la casa de mi familia! –replicó ella.

El policía se cruzó de brazos, inflexible.

–Está en marcha una investigación criminal. Hasta que no se termine, nadie tiene permiso para entrar. Ni siquiera usted.

Ladybug y Cat Noir cruzaron una mirada, deseando que nadie los hubiese visto colarse en el interior de la mansión.

Amélie se mostró contrariada.

–Mire, estoy buscando a mi sobrino. Si no puedo entrar en su casa, ¿cómo espera que...?

–Adrián se encuentra bien, señora –intervino Ladybug–. Lo sacamos de aquí en cuanto descubrió la identidad secreta de su padre.

Amélie se plantó ante ella, indignada.

–Y si es así, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no he tenido noticias de él?

–Se encuentra en un lugar seguro –intervino Cat Noir–, pero se pondrá en contacto con usted en cuanto le sea posible. Puede confiar en nosotros, señora Graham de Vanily. Adrián está a salvo.

A ella pareció gustarle que el superhéroe supiese su nombre.

–Bien –se rindió por fin. Sacó del bolso una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó a Ladybug–. Por favor, decidle a Adrián que me llame cuanto antes. Mi hijo y yo estaremos alojados hoy en el hotel Le Grand Paris –añadió, y los superhéroes se dieron cuenta entonces de que Félix, el primo de Adrián, seguía la conversación con interés desde el interior del taxi–. Volveremos mañana a Londres, y Adrián vendrá con nosotros.

Cat Noir se sobresaltó.

–¿Mañana... a Londres...? Pero...

–Es un poco precipitado, ¿no? –intervino Ladybug, inquieta–. Adrián tendrá que hacerse a la idea, querrá despedirse de sus amigos...

–Por eso nos vamos mañana, y no inmediatamente. –Se cruzó de brazos, severa–. Si no tengo noticias de mi sobrino a lo largo de la tarde, me veré obligada a denunciaros a vosotros ante la policía por secuestro.

–¿Qué? –saltó Cat Noir–. ¡Pero...!

Ladybug lo calmó con un gesto.

–Hablaremos con él –le prometió a Amélie–. Sin embargo... –añadió, vacilante–, le pido por favor que reconsidere su decisión. La vida de Adrián está en París, y si tiene que marcharse lejos...

–La vida de Adrián será un infierno si se queda aquí –cortó ella–. Con su padre en la cárcel acusado de terrorismo, ¿qué le espera? No tiene a nadie más. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Volver a esta casa tan deprimente... solo?

Cat Noir tragó saliva.

–Tiene amigos –señaló Ladybug–. Muchos y muy buenos amigos que lo aprecian de verdad y estarán encantados de acogerlo.

La mirada de Amélie se suavizó un poco.

–No lo dudo –aceptó–. Pero también será complicado para ellos. La prensa estará pendiente de Adrián, habrá rumores, acusaciones, habladurías... Para colmo, su cara la conoce todo París. No podrá llevar todo este asunto con la discreción necesaria.

–Pero...

–Tiene razón, Ladybug –cortó Cat Noir finalmente–. Pase lo que pase, no puedo... Adrián no puede quedarse escondido para siempre. Ha de haber otra solución.

Amélie asintió, satisfecha.

* * *

Fue una tarde muy complicada para Adrián. Llamó a su tía, habló con ella, trató de convencerla para que lo dejara quedarse con los Dupain-Cheng..., pero Amélie ya había tomado su decisión.

–Es lo mejor para ti, cariño –le dijo a Adrián–. Tienes que alejarte de todo este asunto tan desagradable. Tú no tienes la culpa de las cosas que ha hecho tu padre. No podemos permitir que te salpique a ti también.

Tom cogió el teléfono y estuvo un cuarto de hora largo negociando con ella. Incluso llegó a contarle que Adrián estaba saliendo con su hija, que los dos estaban muy enamorados y que sería cruel separarlos. Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y Marinette hundió el rostro entre las manos, mortificada. Pero al parecer las palabras de su padre ablandaron un poco a Amélie.

–Miren, no será para siempre –les explicó–. Quizá con el tiempo, en unos meses, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco, podamos considerar la posibilidad de que Adrián vuelva a París, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Pero en estos momentos, y con la tormenta mediática que se viene encima, lo mejor para él será alejarlo de todo esto, y cuanto antes.

Y ya no hubo nada más que hacer.

Marinette tenía el corazón roto, pero trató de mantenerse positiva para animar a Adrián. Los Dupain-Cheng lo consolaron lo mejor que pudieron, y después se les ocurrió celebrar una fiesta de despedida. Tom se metió en el obrador y empezó a preparar tartas y bollería para un ejército, y Marinette llamó a Alya y le encargó que reuniese a sus amigos y que acudiesen todos a su casa con discreción.

Horas más tarde, la casa de los Dupain-Cheng estaba repleta de adolescentes bulliciosos. Había fiestas por todo París celebrando la caída de Lepidóptero, de modo que para los vecinos aquella resultaba ser solo una de tantas. Pero para Adrián tenía un significado muy especial.

Se sentía triste por tener que marcharse, pero a la vez feliz de saber que contaba con el cariño sincero de tanta gente buena y, por descontado, con el amor de Marinette. En lo más hondo de su corazón, sin embargo, todavía experimentaba una profunda angustia debida a todo lo que su padre había hecho, a lo que había sido, a los oscuros motivos que lo habían conducido a ello. Y temía que, si se marchaba lejos de Marinette, sin su luz, sin su amor, aquella angustia acabaría por imponerse a la esperanza y lo devoraría por completo. Pero ¿cómo explicárselo a su tía, que solo quería lo mejor para él?

* * *

Por la noche, cuando los Dupain-Cheng estaban ya dormidos, Adrián y Marinette se transformaron en Ladybug y Cat Noir para dar el que sería su último paseo por los tejados de París. Las celebraciones continuaban por toda la ciudad, y los parisinos que los divisaban desde la calle saludaban a sus héroes con vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo. Ellos respondían desde los tejados, pero no se detuvieron. Querían que aquella noche fuese solo para los dos.

Finalmente se sentaron a descansar en uno de sus lugares favoritos, en lo alto de un rascacielos desde el que se contemplaba una magnífica vista de la Torre Eiffel. Sobre sus cabezas, los cielos de París se iluminaban con una fantasía de fuegos artificiales.

–Voy a echar de menos todo esto –murmuró Cat Noir.

Ladybug apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–No te rindas aún, gatito –respondió–. Encontraremos una solución.

–Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, milady –dijo él–. Que siempre encuentras una solución para todo.

–Y esto no va a ser una excepción. Te lo prometo.

Cat Noir sonrió, pero inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

–Quizá debería... devolverte el anillo –insinuó, y Ladybug alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Si estoy en Londres, no podré ser Cat Noir aquí. Además, mi padre ya sospechaba de mí, y si me transformo allí...

–Entiendo –murmuró ella.

–Y bueno, ahora ya hemos vencido a Lepidóptero, pero si hay otra amenaza, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte desde Londres? Necesitarás otro Cat Noir.

–No voy a elegir a otro Cat Noir –replicó Ladybug, tozuda–. Fin de la discusión.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–Me parece justo, porque yo tampoco querría a ninguna otra Ladybug.

Ella sonrió. Y se besaron, más enamorados que nunca, bajo los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció frío y gris. Y también silencioso, porque buena parte de los ciudadanos de París había seguido de fiesta hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y estaban ahora de resaca. Adrián sentía, sin embargo, que las nubes y el silencio cuadraban bien con su estado de ánimo. Los Dupain-Cheng habían intentado alegrarlo un poco durante el desayuno, y también Marinette se esforzaba por mostrarse sonriente, pero Adrián estaba triste y abatido ante la perspectiva de separarse de ellos, y no lo podía evitar.

La noche anterior, además, ni siquiera había podido dormir junto a Marinette. Como su presencia en la casa ya no era un secreto, los Dupain-Cheng le habían preparado una cama en la habitación de invitados, argumentando que estaría más cómodo. En otras circunstancias, él lo habría aceptado sin problemas. Pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría que despedirse de Marinette, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo, y sentía que cada hora que no pasaba con ella era una hora robada. Por eso, entre otras cosas, apenas había podido dormir y, aunque intentaba sonreír, se notaba que estaba triste, cansado y ojeroso.

Marinette le oprimió la mano por debajo de la mesa.

–Todo saldrá bien –le susurró, alentadora.

Y él quería creerla, pero a medida que pasaban las horas le parecía menos probable que se produjese el milagro.

Cuando sonó el timbre a la hora acordada suspiró con desesperanza. Su tía y su primo habían ido a buscarlo.

–¿Estás preparado ya, Adrián? –preguntó Tom con amabilidad–. ¿Tienes tu equipaje listo?

–Sí, yo... no tengo muchas cosas –confesó él.

Solo lo que Ladybug le había traído el día anterior de la mansión, en realidad. Pero en ningún momento había tenido ganas de volver a su habitación a recuperar sus pertenencias. Sentía que, sin Marinette, sin sus amigos, sin su vida en París... sin el padre que había creído tener... todo lo demás le sobraba.

Entonces Marinette se levantó.

–¿Podemos subir arriba un momento? Tengo que... Me gustaría... Nos gustaría poder despedirnos en privado –confesó por fin, poniéndose roja.

–Claro que sí –respondió Sabine, enternecida–. Pero no los hagáis esperar mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette arrastró a Adrián escaleras arriba. Él se dejó llevar con curiosidad.

Una vez solos en la habitación, ella lo besó largamente, y él le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, consciente de que sería el último en mucho tiempo. Pero, cuando se separaron, Marinette sonreía.

–Tengo algo para ti –le dijo.

Tomó su mano para depositar un objeto en ella. Adrián lo miró con curiosidad. Parecía un cristal oscuro y redondo pero, cuando lo desplegó, resultaron ser unas gafas de sol.

–Te espero esta noche donde siempre, gatito –dijo Marinette, guiñándole un ojo–. No tardes.

El corazón de Adrián empezó a latir como un loco. Un destello luminoso se materializó ante él, y un pequeño kwami en forma de caballo lo examinó con ojo crítico.

–¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar? –preguntó Kaalki con altanería.

Adrián sonreía de oreja a oreja. Iba a responderle, pero Tom los llamó desde abajo.

–¡Daos prisa, chicos!

–Deprisa, Kaalki, entra en mi mochila con Plagg –la urgió él.

Ella pareció escandalizada.

–¿Tengo que compartir escondite con otro kwami?

–No discutas, por favor –intervino Marinette–. Tenemos prisa.

Kaalki entró en la mochila de Adrián con un relincho de indignación. Marinette sonreía.

–No es difícil de tratar, una vez sabes cómo –le dijo a Adrián.

–Me he acostumbrado a Plagg –respondió él–. No puede ser mucho peor.

Oyeron las protestas indignadas de los dos kwamis desde la mochila, y se echaron a reír.

De pronto, a Adrián le pareció como si por fin hubiese salido el sol tras una larga tormenta.

Cuando entró en el taxi con las gafas de sol puestas, Félix lo miró con curiosidad.

–No te quedan mal –opinó.

–Es por los paparazzis –respondió Adrián, encogiéndose de hombros. Su primo asintió.

–Me parece prudente.

Amélie entró en el taxi y se sentó en el asiento delantero, junto al conductor.

–Bueno, chicos, nos vamos ya –anunció, animada–. ¡El Startrain nos espera, rumbo a una nueva vida para los tres! Bonitas gafas, Adrián.

–Gracias –respondió él, sonriendo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Ladybug aterrizó en el mismo lugar en que había contemplado los fuegos artificiales junto a Cat Noir la noche anterior. Miró la hora en su yoyó, inquieta. El día había resultado insoportablemente largo. Había hablado con Adrián por teléfono, habían estado en contacto prácticamente desde el mismo momento en que él y su familia habían llegado a Londres, pero, aun así, las horas que faltaban para poder volverlo a abrazar le habían parecido interminables.

Por fin, un portal se abrió justo a su lado. De él emergió un superhéroe vestido de negro y con orejas de gato que no era exactamente Cat Noir: se recogía el cabello rubio, más largo y salvaje de lo habitual, en una cola de caballo detrás de la cabeza. Y llevaba unas gafas oscuras a modo de máscara. Cuando se las quitó, sin embargo, sus ojos felinos contemplaron a Ladybug con profundo cariño.

–¡Me gusta esta manera de viajar! –declaró con una sonrisa.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto, encantada.

–Centaurus Noir esta noche, milady –corrigió él–. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Pronunció las palabras mágicas para separar ambos prodigios, y Kaalki salió disparada de las gafas. Cat Noir le ofreció un trozo de queso y ella torció el gesto, pero lo aceptó. Después, el chico se quitó las gafas y el kwami se desvaneció en el aire.

Ladybug esperó a que él guardase el prodigio en su bolsillo para saltar a sus brazos, encantada de volver a verlo. Cat Noir la abrazó de buena gana.

–¿Me has echado de menos, bichito? Juraría que solo llevamos diez horas separados.

–Diez eternidades –matizó ella.

Cat Noir sonrió, pero no replicó, porque lo cierto era que él se sentía igual.

Cuando se besaron sobre el tejado ya no había fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas, pero ellos sentían que no había mejor momento que aquel, ni escenario más romántico. Porque sabían que, después de aquel beso, habría muchos más.

* * *

**NOTA:** En realidad podría dejarlo aquí, pero quedan un par de flecos sueltos que reservo para el epílogo. ¡Espero que estéis disfrutando de este final feliz por entregas! ¡Gracias por leer!


	53. Lo que está por llegar

Ladybug corría por los tejados de regreso a casa. Como cada noche desde hacía varias semanas, había dedicado un rato a patrullar la ciudad junto con Cat Noir. Adrián iba poco a poco adaptándose a su nueva vida en Londres, pero se transformaba en Centaurus Noir todas las noches, y a veces también durante el día, para viajar en un instante hasta París para reunirse con ella.

Había resultado ser una gran idea. Nadie sabía que Cat Noir poseía también el prodigio del caballo, porque nunca permitía que lo viesen bajo su forma fusionada, de modo que oficialmente el superhéroe jamás había abandonado París, pero Adrián Agreste sí se había trasladado a Londres. Y eso había acabado por despejar todas las dudas acerca de la posibilidad de que ambos fuesen la misma persona.

Tanto Gabriel como Nathalie permanecían en prisión provisional a la espera del juicio que se celebraría unas semanas más tarde. Mientras tanto, Adrián aún tenía que decidir qué debía hacer con respecto a la situación de su madre. Aprovechaba sus desplazamientos a París como Centaurus Noir para ir a verla en secreto, y Marinette sabía que poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que dejarla marchar.

Después de que Adrián se trasladara a Londres, Ladybug había llevado a Max y Markov hasta el mausoleo de Emilie y les había explicado la situación. Ambos habían entendido la importancia de mantenerlo en secreto y se habían mostrado dispuestos a ayudar. El pequeño robot había instalado un programa de monitorización del sistema al que estaba conectado Emilie, y de este modo podía controlarlo a distancia. Si surgía algún problema, tanto él como Max lo sabrían de inmediato sin necesidad de estar presentes en la mansión.

Marinette no había hallado aún la manera de despertar a Emilie, a pesar de que estaba estudiando el libro de los hechizos con todo su empeño. Por otro lado, ignoraba cómo y por qué había acabado en aquel estado, más allá del hecho de que, al parecer, había empleado el prodigio del pavo real en el pasado. Marinette sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto, pero entendía que debía ser Adrián quien hiciese las preguntas adecuadas, si realmente quería averiguar más. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que él prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, probablemente porque profundizar en los oscuros secretos de su familia no le había aportado más que dolor y tristeza.

Y ahora Adrián se estaba esforzando mucho en centrarse en las cosas positivas que quedaban en su vida. Como el amor de Marinette, que era para él una fuente de luz y felicidad.

El corazón de Ladybug latió más deprisa al evocar el rato que acababan de pasar juntos. Todo París sospechaba ya que había algo entre ella y Cat Noir, aunque ellos aún se mostraban muy discretos al respecto.

De pronto, un portal se abrió ante Ladybug, y ella se paró en seco sobre el tejado, sorprendida. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Centaurus Noir, a pesar de que él acababa de marcharse de regreso a Londres; pero, cuando fue Bunnyx la que emergió del portal, su corazón se detuvo un breve instante.

–¡Minibug! –la saludó la superheroína con entusiasmo.

Ladybug dio un grito y un salto atrás.

–¡No, no, ahora no! –protestó–. ¡Ahora todo va bien, Bunnyx, así que vuelve por donde has venido!

La empujó para que regresara a su madriguera, pero Bunnyx respondió con una alegre carcajada.

–¡Tranquila, Minibug! Solo vengo a felicitarte por el gran trabajo que habéis realizado tú y Cat Noir. Todo está bien en el futuro. O, mejor dicho, todo está como debe estar. O sea, lo estará.

Ladybug se detuvo y la miró, sin atreverse a creerla.

–¿Quieres decir... que no he vuelto a provocar el fin del mundo?

Bunnyx sonrió.

–No, Minibug. Relájate. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Ella sintió un súbito nudo en la garganta y parpadeó, porque los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

–Pero... me enamoré de Cat Noir, y descubrí su identidad, y él la mía y...

–...Y todo ello lo hiciste en el momento en que debías hacerlo. Ni antes, ni después.

Ladybug inspiró hondo. El peso del miedo que aún anidaba en su corazón a pesar de la derrota de Lepidóptero desapareció de golpe y tuvo la sensación de que por fin podía volver a respirar. Hasta ese mismo momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía allí.

Trató de poner en orden sus ideas.

–¿Quieres decir que hemos... ganado? ¿Para siempre?

–Para siempre, no. Ya sabes que vengo de un futuro donde los héroes aún somos necesarios.

–Un futuro en el que habrá otro Lepidóptero –recordó ella, pensativa.

–No se llama así, pero en efecto, hay otro villano con el poder de la mariposa.

–Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quiere decir eso que voy a perder el prodigio, igual que le pasó al maestro Fu? –Ladybug empezaba a angustiarse otra vez, y Bunnyx la calmó con una sonrisa:

–Tranquila, Minibug. Sí, todo eso pasará, pero no ahora. Sé que lo sabes, y sé que estás alerta. Pero creo que puedo revelarte sin riesgo que todavía faltan algunos años para que suceda.

–¿Y no se puede evitar de alguna manera? –interrogó Ladybug, frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo hemos intentado varias veces, usando mi poder y el de Viperion, pero el resultado siempre acaba siendo peor que el mal que queríamos evitar. Así que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es el mejor futuro posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Sin embargo –concluyó con una sonrisa–, creo que tú y Cat Noir merecéis un tiempo de descanso, y por eso he venido a decirte que aprovechéis estos años antes de que debáis volver oficialmente a la acción y a reclutar a más superhéroes.

–¿Que los aprovechemos... para qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

La sonrisa de Bunnyx se hizo más amplia.

–Para vivir, simplemente –respondió.

Aquello, sin embargo, no convenció a Ladybug.

–Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo será? ¿Cuándo voy a perder el prodigio de la mariposa? ¿Y cómo?

–Eso no puedo decírtelo.

–Entonces, ¿cómo voy a estar preparada para evitarlo? –replicó ella frustrada.

–Te lo he dicho antes: no lo puedes evitar. Limítate a saborear estos años de paz y disfruta de la vida junto a Cat Noir. Os lo habéis ganado –concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

Por fin, Ladybug asimiló lo que ella le estaba diciendo. La miró, sin atreverse a creerlo.

–Años... de paz –murmuró, sonriendo como si acabase de tocarle la lotería.

Bunnyx asintió.

–Pero no te confíes demasiado, Minibug, y mantente en forma. Recuerda que aún tenemos una cita en el futuro.

Estaba a punto de darle la espalda para marcharse, pero Ladybug la detuvo:

–¡Espera! ¿Y si me desvío del camino? ¿Cómo... cómo puedo saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

–No puedes saberlo –respondió Bunnyx–. Confía en tu instinto y haz siempre lo que creas que es mejor. Porque, además, no existe un único camino. Hay muchas maneras de hacer las cosas. Y, en contra de lo que pueda parecer, las que provocan el fin del mundo son la excepción, y no la norma –añadió con un guiño.

Ladybug inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Las palabras de Bunnyx acababan de recordarle algo que le había dicho Buuhu, el kwami: "Siempre hay otra opción."

Y entonces, de golpe, se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

–Ya sé cómo salvar a la madre de Adrián –exclamó.

Pero, al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió que Bunnyx ya se había marchado. El portal que conducía a su madriguera también había desaparecido.

* * *

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirar a Adrián, pero él tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de la mujer que yacía tras el cristal.

Miró a su alrededor, intimidada. Aún le costaba creer que aquel inmenso pabellón, silencioso como un mausoleo, formase parte de la mansión Agreste.

Que la madre de Adrián hubiese estado confinada allí todo aquel tiempo, sumida en un profundo sueño mágico, sin que él lo supiese.

Pero, ahora que se encontraban ambos ante la cápsula donde dormía Emilie Agreste, Marinette empezó a tener dudas. Parecía demasiado fácil. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si había llenado el corazón de Adrián de falsas esperanzas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

–Marinette –dijo él entonces, sobresaltándola.

Había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Marinette lo miró, y Adrián asintió para indicarle que estaba listo, y que el momento había llegado.

Marinette se volvió entonces hacia los tres kwamis que levitaban cerca de ellos. Tikki, Plagg... y también Nooroo.

Jugueteó, nerviosa, con el broche redondo que se había prendido en la solapa de la chaqueta. Inspiró hondo y pronunció las palabras mágicas:

–¡Alzaos, alas negras!

El pequeño kwami violeta fue absorbido de inmediato hacia el broche, y una bandada de mariposas blancas cubrieron el cuerpo de Marinette.

Adrián la contempló, fascinado, mientras el prodigio la transformaba. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, un poco asustada, una máscara con forma de mariposa rodeaba sus grandes ojos azules.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó con inquietud–. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No, es solo que... hemos pasado demasiado tiempo luchando contra Lepidóptero, y además... aún no he asimilado del todo que mi padre era... Pero da igual. No tiene nada que ver contigo. –Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa–. Te sienta muy bien tu nuevo rol de Lady Butterfly.

Ella se miró, aún insegura.

–No lo sé –murmuró, examinando con atención el bastón que había aparecido mágicamente en sus manos–. También a mí me resulta un poco raro.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Recuerda que el prodigio de la mariposa no es malo por sí mismo. Está pensado para crear héroes, no villanos; tú misma me lo dijiste. Fue Lepidóptero... mi padre... quien hizo un mal uso de él.

Ella asintió.

–Tienes razón. No voy a echarme atrás ahora.

Él le dirigió una mirada rebosante de cariño.

–Gracias, Marinette.

Ella le sonrió con calidez.

Después extendió la palma de su mano enguantada y esperó hasta que una mariposa blanca se posó sobre ella. Marinette la cubrió gentilmente con la otra mano y susurró: «Akuma».

Sintió cómo sus manos se cargaban de energía, que era absorbida por el insecto. Cuando la liberó, las alas de la mariposa eran se habían vuelto violáceas y luminiscentes.

El akuma alzó el vuelo. Adrián titubeó un momento, pero enseguida irguió la cabeza con decisión y dio un paso al frente.

El akuma voló hasta él y se fundió con el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca, y que Marinette le había regalado tiempo atrás.

–Adrián –susurró ella, y su voz no solo resonó en los oídos del chico, sino también en todos los rincones de su cabeza–, te doy el poder de sanar todas las heridas. Las del cuerpo, las de la mente, las del corazón. Las heridas físicas, las emocionales... y las mágicas. ¿Lo aceptas?

Él sonrió.

–Lo acepto, milady –respondió.

El poder del akuma lo envolvió por completo. Cuando las sombras se desvanecieron, sin embargo, Adrián no había cambiado de aspecto. Se miró las manos, inquieto, y descubrió una luz dorada caracoleando entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Se volvió hacia Marinette, inseguro.

–¿Crees que funcionará?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No cuesta nada intentarlo.

Adrián inspiró hondo y posó sus manos sobre el cristal de la cápsula.

–Mamá... –susurró–. Mamá, por favor, vuelve.

Una luz dorada recorrió su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con gentileza. Marinette lo contempló. asombrada, mientras su poder sanador se extendía hasta la cápsula y penetraba en su interior, rodeando a Emilie Agreste en una espiral de chispas centelleantes.

Después, la luz se desvaneció y todo quedó de nuevo en penumbra. Adrián retiró las manos, casi sin aliento.

Y, ante la mirada maravillada de los dos adolescentes, Emilie abrió los ojos.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: **Sí, he reciclado un fragmento de otro de mis fanfics para la parte final del epílogo. Sigue siendo procedente, en mi opinión :D. La otra opción era que Adrien decidiese "desconectar" a su madre, pero me había propuesto escribir un final 100% feliz. De hecho empecé a escribir este fanfic porque tenía el corazón roto en pedazos después de los últimos episodios de la temporada, y quería compensarlo de alguna manera. Ha sido difícil, porque está empezando a haber demasiadas cosas chungas en la historia y cada vez veo más lejana la posibilidad en un happy ending en el canon. Por no mencionar el hecho de que al parecer Emilie estuvo "haciendo cosas" con el miraculous del pavo real y aún no sabemos qué fue ni para qué, pero ese es un melón que por el momento prefiero no abrir. Tampoco me atrevo a asomarme mucho más al asunto Cat Blanc porque no soporto ver sufrir a Adrien, y de hecho cuando lo pasa mal en mis fanfics siempre es para que llegue Marinette rauda a consolarlo; así que no tengo intención de torturarlo hasta ese punto, porque no tengo corazón para ello :(.

Y ahora sí que ha llegado el final. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y haber llegado hasta aquí capítulo a capítulo, desde que Adrien decidió empezar a escribir su diario para Ladybug. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado; a mí me ha servido también como "terapia" para asimilar el final de la temporada, pero ahora, igual que nuestros héroes, me voy a tomar un descanso de fanfics, al menos por un tiempo. A los que me han conocido con esta historia y quieren más: tengo otras cinco escritas y publicadas en esta misma página, por si os animáis :D. Y ahora sí, para todos: ¡Muchas gracias, y hasta la próxima!


End file.
